WALTER HARRYSEN ALIAS HARRY POTTER
by smargden
Summary: Som synes av 'editeringsdatum' har jag haft den här under arbete en tid. Det är en harry från före Hogwarts, samt att det är inklusive 'CO' alltså personer som ej är kända i JKR's böcker. Jag har 23 kap skrivna och i huvudsak editerade, men den är inte färdigt skriven, för att den ska kunna byggas på behövs review's - i massor.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 — Ovädret**

(Edit 2010-03-13; 2011-01-10; 2011-01-19; 2012-08-17)

Det är höst Harry är 7 år, dagen var som vanligt både positiv i den måtta att han var borta från Dursleys, men inte borta från Dydley, medan lärarinnan pläderade om folkgrupperna i Afrika satt Harry och önskade _oväder_till Dudley, att det även skulle drabba honom själv tänkte han inte på — huvudsaken att Dudleys fick sig en rotblöta.

När han är på väg hem från skolan slog åskans blixt slår ner i en stor ek precis där Harry fanns, en gren virvlade snabbt genom luften och träffade honom hårt i pannan. Harry föll ihop och blev liggande en stund innan han började försöka stiga upp igen.

Han tog med handen på pannan där grenen träffade och märkte att det var mycket blod på handen. Han tittade mot den trädgren som han förstod var det som hade träffat honom, han tittade på den och tog upp den med sin blodiga hand för att titta närmare på den.

Han tyckte att den känns så underlig, riktigt så den talade till honom. Ett par gånger flyttade han omedvetet träbiten över till vänster hand medan han torkar pannan med höger hand och lika omedvetet tar åter han åter om grenen med sin blodiga hand.

Att blodet absorberas av barken märkte han inte heller, däremot kände han hur yrseln åter började ta tag om honom. Han förstod att han kanske inte skulle kunna klara sig ända hem och grenen han höll i handen skulle han förlora. På något sätt kändes det som att han ville spara just den biten trä, så medan han fortfarande hade några krafter kvar, lirkade han in grenen i den stora sprickan på eken han lutade sig mot. Bara några ögonblick efter det orkade han inte hålla tillbaks yrseln utan lät sig svepas med av mörkret.

Blodet rann ner från hans panna, regnet gjorde att det rann ner över hela hans ansikte. Några gånger märkte han i ett svagt medvetande hur marken vibrerade och dånet från åskan fick honom att rycka till, men han orkade inte ens försöka resa sig upp, mörkret behöll greppet om honom. Han kände ingen sorg att lämna Dursleys och bara få dö, det var egentligen skönt att det var över.

—

Han hade _vaknat_ flera gånger men undvikit att ens försöka röra sig, hela kroppen gjorde ont. Det underliga var att medan han förstod att han var . . . att hans kropp var, _någonstans_ och att någon skötte om honom, kunde han tänka, ja mer än så, det var som att han hade _flera jag_ inom sig. Han mindes, ja han förstod det som att det var just _minnen_.

Men vart _minne_ verkade fungera som om det var — eller rättare, att de _hade_ varit i andra tider. Han hade ridit på häst när han skulle någon stans, elektricitet fanns inte. Och han hade kunnat förflytta sig från en plats till en annan utan att behöva förflytta sig själva sträckan. Häst hade han använt när han ville se ställen där han förflyttade sig och — faktiskt, han var för _lat_ för att gå till fots, nej — kanske det inte var _lathet_, det handlade mer om _status_ och att det var praktiskt. Helt andra liv, hade han levat.

Flera gånger hade han _tänkt_, han hade kommit på sig med funderingar på gåtan om livet självt.

Kunde det verkligen vara så att han egentligen var _en_ person i bottnen, men att . . . att han hade levat i olika tider, i olika kroppar? Det verkade faktiskt vara så. Det skulle innebära att han egentligen var en kombination av alla livsöden han hade levat tidigare.

Diffusa minnen fanns också från något som inte kunde vara annat än en äldre _han själv men från — nu_, fragment visserligen, men mycket otrevliga fragment. De var . . . måste vara, från hans nuvarande liv, men hur skulle de kunna vara från en _framtid_? Eller_ en möjlig framtid_. Han mindes sig som den han var nu fast äldre. Och det hade varit, en svår tid. Han förstod inte det han tyckte sig minnas. Dessutom var det bara korta fragment av sekvenser, mycket otrevliga sekvenser.

En plan började ta form inom honom. Han hade börjat förstå att han fanns på ett sjukhus, om han kunde säga att han inte minns något alls, då kanske saker kan ändras. Kanske han kunde bli kvar några dagar längre. Han visste i sitt medvetande att Dursley's måste han bli kvitt så fort som möjligt.

Men enda sättet att bli kvitt dem var att tala om alla tillfällen kan kunde minnas från de skador han hade fått där. Men det fanns annat där också. De skulle inte _buras in_, nej, men han hade en plan. Det måste bli så.

—

Han fick veta att han hade varit _i dvala_ i elva dygn, innan hans EEG började reagera och visa hjärnaktivitet. Dursley's hade redan andra dagen gett tillstånd, rent av gett _order,_ att koppla ur respiratorn som höll honom vid liv.

De som såg till honom hade inte trott sina ögon när han fortsatte att _leva_ trots att de stängde av respiratorn, så efter en stund slog de på den igen, och väntade.

Själv talade han om för den sjuksyster som han först talade med att _de skulle låta bli att tala om för Dursley's att han hade vaknat upp_.

Det tog en stund att övertyga dem om misshandeln, men de läkta skadorna bar sina vittnesmål. Med lite _hundvalpsögon_ och snyftningar lyckades han övertyga dem att hans enda möjlighet att _få leva_ var om de kunde förklara honom vara _död_.

Det dröjde en vecka innan allt kunde ordnas, den socialarbetare som hade talat med honom, hade gjort ett hembesök på Nr 4 Privet Drive, men maskerat besöket med att det handlade om Dudley. Under förevändning att hon behövde använda klosetten lyckades hon titta in i skrubben under trappan.

Visserligen var den urstädad nu, men blodfläckarna fanns där Harry hade sagt att de fanns. De ristningar han sa att han hade gjort med sitt blod fanns där. Allt talade i hennes sinne att den skadade pojken hade rätt. Familjen var farlig för honom. Det underliga var hans förklaring att om de gjorde minsta för att åtala dem skulle hela _räddningsplanen_ spricka.

Faktiskt började även hon förstå att om det blev fullständig polisutredning så skulle hans _flykt_ uppdagas. Hans plan var genomförbar om hon ändrade lite på förutsättningen. Lagen om vittnesskydd fanns och med den som grund kunde hon hitta lösningar.

Små samhällen har alltid närgånget nyfikna kärringar, med eller utan kjol, som alltid hittar sanna, eller osanna, svar på alla sina frågor, därför var en större ort bättre.

Harry visste att han behövde besöka Gringotts, om allt han hade _upplevt_ inom sig stämde då skulle han få det bevisat om ett så udda ställe som _det_ fanns. Men fanns det inte, då hade allt varit drömmar och underliga fantasier. Men hur kunde han ha drömt eller fantiserat, om han hade varit _hjärndöd_?

—

Sara Harrysen, socialtjänstekvinnan som hade talat med Harry och besökt Dursley´s hade tagit på sig att hjälpa honom. Problemet hade hon sagt var, skolan, han måste gå i skola och det innebar _register, och namnregistreringar_.

"Evan," sa hon och fortsatte när hon såg att han tittade på henne. "Jag har talat med min mor, hon bor ett stycke utanför London, hon bor själv och skulle behöva lite sällskap. Hon är pensionerad lärarinna, hon kan vara din lärarinna, medan du hjälper henne med saker som kan behövas. Det blir inte några stora utsvävningar, men förstod jag rätt av hur du hade det så kan det inte bli sämre. Vad tror du?"

"Tack, jag har inget emot att hjälpa till, och jag kan stå ut med det mesta för att slippa Dur . . . Nä jag vill inte ens säga deras namn längre."

"Bra, egentligen skulle jag ha frågat om det var något därifrån du ville hämta, men de har redan tömt allt ur skrubben."

"Det fanns inget av värde där, och inget jag vill ha därifrån. Däremot, finns det en sak jag skulle vilja få göra i London. Tyvärr kan jag inte säga något om vad det är, mer än att det är något jag drömde och vill kolla. Och helst vill jag kolla det själv."

"Hur lång tid behöver du för det?"

"Det kan gå fort, det kan också ta lite längre tid, allt beror på om det var en dröm som har substans eller inte. Det kan ta några timmar mer. Säg från tiotiden på förmiddagen till femtiden på kvällen. Allt räknat från _Kings Cross_ järnvägsstation, om det finns någon sådan."

"Faktiskt finns det en sådan."

"Oj, det stödjer mitt behov ännu mer, och eftersom läget är som det är vill jag få kolla det så snart som möjligt. Efter det är jag beredd att låta mitt gamla jag försvinna helt."

"Så här är det, mor heter Marion Parker, och eftersom du ska föreställas vara en av hennes döttrars barn bör du veta att hennes man, när han levde hette Walter. Du ska dessutom läsa igenom den här mappen, det är en blandning av sanningar och uppdiktade saker det är den nya versionen av ditt liv, och de personer du kommer att ha omkring dig. Hmm, du kan väl läsa?" Harry nickade lätt, och hon fortsatte. "För att skydda din integritet bör du träna på att vara en mycket tillbakadragen person, prata så lite som möjligt om dig själv och så vidare, förstår du mig?"

"Tack, jag tror jag förstår. Alltså, min tänkta mor måste alltså vara din syster, eller är det dig själv du tänker dig som min _mor_?"

"Det är, och står i papprena, mig själv jo."

"Okej. Och tack."

"Vi ser det här som en första tillfällig lösning, behöver vi så gör vi en mer permanent lösning av det längre fram. Du sa att du ville ha alla dina namn på något sätt representerade. Din mor hette Evans, som dotter, efter att hon adopterades."

"VA?"

"Ja enligt vad vi har sett adopterades hon till den familjen, varför vet vi inte."

"Så jag är alltså egentligen _inte släkt med Petunia_?"

"Nej, vi blev fundersamma på hur en familj kunde behandla ett barn som hon gjort, en _systerson_ dessutom. Något inom . . . borde ha sagt ifrån, så jag satte alla resurser på att söka rötterna till din mors släktskap, för _syster_ stämde så lite på hur hon agerade."

"Tack, det var skönt att veta att jag inte är släkt med dem. Det gör det ännu lättare för mig att skiljas från dem."

"Ja, det är bara därför vi har kunnat göra det. Hade du varit hennes _äkta_ systerson, hade vi inte kunnat göra något annat än rättslig sak av det för att få loss dig därifrån. Det finns inga handlingar som säger att du ska finnas där vilket i sig självt är underligt. Men för att återgå till namn. _James Walter Harrysen,_ jag hette Parker som flicka men gifte mig Harrysen. Min salig man omkom för några år sedan, vi hann aldrig få egna barn. Jag har inget emot att adoptera dig, men det kan inte ske så länge jag bor här i trakten som du kanske förstår."

"Adoptera mig? Varför skulle du vilja göra det?"

"Faktiskt, jag vet inte, men när du berättade hur du växte upp där, och jag skaffade lite bakgrund på Dudley och pratade med dem _om honom_ så passade jag på att se vad jag kunde se. Allt jag såg styrkte din beskrivning, så jag grät den kvällen och lovade mig själv att hjälpa dig, även om det skulle behöva bli så."

"Tack igen. Jag ska . . . jag ska göra vad jag kan för att du inte ska behöva ångra dig."

—

Två dagar senare, och efter en mängd förmaningar, gick Harr… Walter ensam fram emot den plats som skulle dölja _Läckande Kitteln_. Till hans förvåning såg den ut som i alla drömmar han hade sett den. Alltmer verkade stämma, och mer och mer formades en helt ny _värld_ inne i hans tankar.

Efter att ha fått lite hjälp att komma igenom portalväggen så var Walter snart framme vid Gringotts. Så långt var allt väl. Han stod i flera minuter och bara sorterade tankar och minnesbilder. Vad han än hade varit förut, så var han inte det nu, men det kunde finnas en chans att hans föräldrar, för det här livet hade lämnat honom något. OM den alternativa han, som han också hade sett, var korrekt så borde det finnas, finnas en hel del. Så han gick in, efter att ha stått i kön en stund kom han fram till _det_ som expedierade alla.

"Ursäkta, jag skulle behöva tala med någon angående familjearv och naturligtvis vill jag att allt ska vara diskret."

"Ah," sa han och fortsatte med gutturala läten och fortsatte sedan så han förstod. "För den här unge mannen till QZ."

"Kom," sa den nya _saken_. Walter började minnas dem från djupet, de var _Goblins_, och man skulle vara _korrekt_ med dem.

"Tack." Sa Harr . . .Walter och följde med."

"Här." Sa han efter att de hade gått i flera korridorer.

"Tack igen."

Utan att göra en min av missnöje stannade Walter innanför dörren, och väntade. . . . och väntade. . . . och väntade. Han stod nästan femton minuter innan den goblin som satt där lyfte på huvudet."

"Ah—ha, och vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Tack, ursäkta att jag inte har bokat tid, men jag hoppas att mina föräldrar har lämnat något för min överlevnad. Jag har just lyckats komma ifrån något jag trodde var släktingar av blod, men fick häromdagen jag veta att de inte var mina äkta släktingar. Mitt dopnamn har sagts mig vara Harry James Potter, men för att komma undan dem har jag nu ett annat namn, James Walter Harrysen. Om jag har ett familjearv, vill jag lura dem som vill försöka sko sig på min bekostnad också."

"Kan du _bevisa_ det du säger?"

"Jag har endast mina ord, och det är vad som har sagts mig. Det enda jag kan svära på är, att det är så det har sagts till mig, och jag har svaga minnen som säger samma sak. Tills för någon vecka sedan hade jag ett fult ärr här, det såg ut som ett snett "Z", men en kvist slog mig i skallen där och på sjukhuset lagade de det nya ärret så att inte ens det gamla syns längre. Jag tror det är av betydelse."

"Ja, jag tror på det du säger, men det kommer in några unga pojkar varje år som försöker bevisa att de är Harry Potter. Men vi har sätt att visa hur det är. Tar vi dem till Pottervalvet och talar om att de kan testa dörren, och om de talar sanning öppnas den, men om de ljuger dör de. Då brukar de _inte testa_. Känner du för att testa dörren?"

"Jag ljuger inte, har folk ljugit till mig, kan jag dö utan att jag vet varför, fanns det andra sätt?"

"Ja, det gör det."

—

Tio minuter och lite blod senare satt Harry och läste.

_Harry James Potter, / James Walter Harrysen_

_1980—07—31/1981—06—21 —_

_Fader: James Potter/Gryffindor _

_1960—03—27 — 1981—10—31_

_Moder: Rose Marion Ravenclaw — Lily Evans/Potter_

_1960—01—30 — 1981—10—31_

_Valv:_

_Peronligt valv 687 GLdn – från 1991—07—31_

_Potter – familjevalv GLdn — begränsad tillgång intill 1997—07—31_

_Doglas McGrant 624 GLdn — tillgång_

_Manuel Grant 895 GLdn — tillgång_

_Valv — Gryffindor GLdn — tillgång_

_Valv – Ravenclaw GLdn — tillgång_

_Valv – Slytherin GLdn — tillgång_

_Målsmansstatus:_

_Magian: —Sirius Black — ((Albus Dumbledore))_

_NonMagian — Uppgift saknas._

_Övrigt:_

_EMS: . . . . 1—/—302_

_LMS: . . . . 12—/—316_

_VMS: . . . . 9—/—276_

_JMS: . . . . 4—/—194_

_AMS: . . . . 6—/—345_

_NMS: . . . . 2—/—125_

_MMS: . . . . 22—/—246_

_SFA: . . . . 3—/—?, latent_

_SFM: . . . . 4—/—100_

—

"Oj, Namnen och valv förstår jag vad betyder, men alla andra siffror, vad betyder de?"

"Jag valde att välja ett lite större än bara ett namntest, under övrigt är magiförmåga i olika klasser. Där första siffran är din nuvarande förmåga i det, och den andra är den som kan förväntas efter ett antal år, i förhållande till allmän medel bland trollkarlar som motsvarar siffran 100. Först är elementalerna, Eld, Luft, Vatten och Jord. Därefter kommer Astral—, Nekro — och slutligen Medvetande—magi. Om du tränar mycket så kan även de högra värdena komma att höjas. Och innan du frågar, den andra siffran brukar slå mellan 80 och 120, men du ligger skyhögt över. En ordinär magiker har allt från 75 till 125."

"Oj, förstod jag rätt i att det var, _bra_?"

"Bra eller inte beror på vad du gör med det."

"Tack, jag hoppas kunna lära mig mer, det står att jag har tillgång, men det är en sak jag funderar över. Varför finns det två namn på målsman?

"Det är något vi bör titta närmare på. Dessutom finns det all anledning att titta på familjestatusen. Då det står att du har tillgång till, ett antal valv betyder det att du är _den siste_ i familjen. Ingen kan hindra dig från något av valven om du är det. Dessutom vill jag titta närmare på en del saker. Kan vi bjuda på något att äta medan jag samlar alla uppgifterna vi behöver?"

"Tack något att dricka, kanske något att tugga på skulle få bukt med myrorna i magen."

"Har ni människor, _myror i magen_?"

"Oj, nej, ursäkta. Det är bara ett uttryck för när det kittlar. Sitter jag så att benen domnar, så börjar det småsticka i dem, då säger vi att vi har _myror i benen_. Nu har jag det i magen."

"Ah – jag tror jag förstår, jag ser till att vi får in något."

—

Två timmar senare:

"Herr Harrysen, det verkar som att Herr Dumbledore tar ut en administrationsavgift på 500 galleons per månad. En sak som jag blev lite förvånad över först var att du hade tillgång till en del valv men inte andra. När vi tittade närmare på det var spärren på familjevalvet satt av Dumbledore. För det personliga är det normalt att familjer som sätter av en summa till sina barn. Normalt sätter de tillträdet just till elvaårsdagen redan när valvet öppnas och transaktionen görs. Eftersom du är själv skulle det ha öppnats direkt bara du kommit in. Alltså, de valv du borde ha tillgång till är _ALLA,_ eller inget. Att du har tillgång till några valv beror tydligen på att Dumbledore inte kände till dem."

"Är det fel så, hur kan vi ändra på det?"

"Till att böja med kan du ta på dig familjeringen för Potter, eftersom du är den siste i släkten, ger den dig rätten över valven, och en del mer, men det finns begränsningar i rätten. Här är den."

Harry tittade på den och satte den på sin vänstra hands näst yttersta finger. Först sved det till en stund och ringen klämde om hans finger, det gjorde en aning ont, men efter en liten stund gav det med sig och den kändes – rent behaglig.

"Bra, nu är du Lord Potter. Det kan ingen ta det ifrån dig. Så kommer vi till nästa steg i det hela. Det måste bli ditt val, endera får Dumbledore fortsätta ta ut dina pengar, eller så stoppar vi det. Skillnaden är att stoppas det kommer han att märka det, direkt."

"Jag har tänkt i banor på att låta _Harry Potter_ försvinna. Dursley's tror att de lät mig dö på sjukhuset. Tappar jag allt om jag fortsätter på den linjen?"

"Vi kan . . . hmmm. Ska du göra det måste det finnas ett testamente som du har skrivit, eller talat in till ett minnessoll. Men i ditt läge är det absolut bäst med ett dokument. Med ett minnessoll blir dateringen satt av sig självt, ett vanligt dokument kan vi sätta vilket datum vi vill på, båda typerna drar en liten kostnad naturligtvis."

"Dokument blir det då, kan du hjälpa mig med det?"

"Naturligtvis, jag rekommenderar att du helt enkelt talar om i testamentet att _ingen har att göra med vem som fått vad_. Och att du skriver att vart underdokument sköter om sitt för respektive mottagare. Du kan du öppna valv under vilket namn du vill, och flytta allt dit. Sedan är Potters familjevalv tomt, den som sedan skaffar sig rätten att titta in i det, ser att det är tomt. MEN, jag råder dig att göra en del saker, jag går in på det senare."

"De var lurigt, jo ett valv för Walter Harrysen, blir bra, Men jag ska nog göra ett _riktigt_ testamente också. Om jag skulle råka dö på riktigt, då ska inte en _luring_ få sko sig på min släkts bekostnad."

"Kan du ge några riktlinjer hur du tänker dig."

"En fond, som skapar och underhåller ett barnhem för föräldralösa barn, magiska barn alltså. Men att det ska kontinuerligt granskas för att det inte ska kunna missbrukas. En måttlig mängd stödpengar till föräldralösa barn så att de inte måste tigga till kläder eller gå i lumpor som jag har fått göra. Säg, är det ofint av mig att fråga vad du heter?"

"Nej, det är inte ofint av dig, Jag heter Glovk. _Glovk Govka av Advair_, om det ska vara fullständigt formellt, men Glovk kort. En trollkarl eller häxa brukar sällan bry sig om vad vi heter, det gläder mig mycket å min ras vägnar, att du frågar. En fond för ett barnhem, och en fond för att stödja föräldralösa ekonomiskt."

"Hmm, kanske ska vi ha med fattiga barn med föräldrar också, men på ett sätt att inte föräldrarna kan sno åt sig barnens pengar, det ska inte vara till lyx, men till det nödvändigaste, och jag skulle vilja att ni Goblins, är de som bestämmer över fördelningen, och om vi kan få med att ni också kan töja på detaljerna i _trängande fall_."

"Och ägodelar, som fastigheter, ägarandelar i företag, böcker och sådant?"

"Fastigheter kan hyras ut och ha inkomster, eller hur?"

"Ja, bra tänkt. Ägarandelarna i företagen genererar pengar de också ska de vara kvar eller säljas ut?"

"Ska det vara någon varaktighet så bör allt som genererar ett kapital prioriteras, och sätt en parameter att ni har tjugofem procent av nettoinkomsten av kapitalet också, då vinner alla på det."

"Tack, det var mycket generöst, vi har sällan över fem procent."

"Så mycket större orsak att de tjugofem procenten ska ge oss båda rikedomar då. Sista punkten borde vara något i stil med att en passus att om min _död_ inte var riktigt slutlig, då är det fortfarande _mitt_. Jag kommer naturligtvis att låta verksamheten fortsätta, men jag borde kunna ha glädje av mina egna pengar också. Jo, en sak i villkoren jag vill att verksamhet som är till plåga för andra inte ska stödjas. Dit räknas personer i ministeriet som skriver lagar och gör så att andra får lida. Kan de personerna motverkas, så ingår det i vad jag vill att mitt arv ska omfatta. Om det finns så det räcker, några årliga stipendier på tusen till sådana som ministeriet missgynnar. Hmm första testamentet, det som ska . . . som ska visa att _Harry Potter_ är borta, visst borde det finnas några tusen till de stipendierna utan att det gör mig fattig. Det skulle säkert _bättra på_ saker. Ja för sjutton, vi låter er fördela några tusen per år i något som väcker uppmärksamhet. Om det finns pengar till det alltså."

"Oj. – Jo det finns, och finns _gott om_ pengar att fördela. I dagsläget har Potterkapitalet en årlig inkomst på över två miljoner galleons, _netto_. Det är efter de tre procenten som vi har för att förvalta dödsboet. Till det kommer alltså tillgångarna efter Doglas McGrant och Manuel Grant. De bara samlar damm så att säga men nettot i vardera av dem har passerat 50 miljoner, ökningen vart år är omkring en halv miljon i vardera."

"Då jädrar försöker vi fixa det där barnhemmet redan tidigt, det borde vi ha råd med, bestäm du, hur det får bli. Sätt gärna att det är under ert beskydd, låt det kosta till er vad det kostar, åtminstone så länge inte kapitalet sjunker. Att starta det, bygga å så, kan ju kosta en del, men sen. Sen får det inte tära på kapitalet, visst får det kosta, men inte mer än inkomsten av olika saker ger. Kan vi låta de där två valvens pengar komma i användning också. Jag sa 25 o/o du sa 5 o/o, jag funderade på femton, men jag har sagt 25, jag vill inte vara sniken. Kan vi säga så här, så länge 25 o/o ger ökning i kapitalet trots _åtgärderna_, så behåller vi det. Men är det dåliga tider så hjälps vi åt. Går det att ha det så?"

"Bästa herr Harrysen, det är en glädje att diskutera med dig. Visst kommer det att kosta att bygga och öppna ett barnhem, som alternativ till _bygga_ kan man köpa något som redan finns. Och att sedan driva det, det ryms lätt inom dagens finansiella situation, lägger vi sedan till säg 75 o/o av det _döda_ kapitalet i de två valven så kommer det att fortsätta ge bra vinst. Det är mycket generöst av dig, och som du sa. Har vi 25 o/o så är det i fem gånger så stort intresse på vår sida att placeringarna ger bra avkastning, jämfört med endast 5 o/o. Jag ska skriva så det blir vattentätt i alla riktningar. Det betyder att du egentligen inte behöver ha dubbla testamenten. Passusen om att ifall att _Harry Potter_ dyker upp så _äger_ han sina saker igen ska naturligtvis finnas med. Kontraktet för James Walter Harrysen klarar ut att han har _full handlingsfrihet_, med Potterstiftelsen. Det ger dig allt du behöver. Dessutom kan du redan nu ta i anspråk de fem, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw och Slythern samt valven efter Doglas McGrant och Manuel Grant. De behöver aldrig nämnas i Pottersammanhang, har du ianspråktagit dem så har du dem oavsett vad du heter sedan."

"Bra, dessutom skulle jag behöva ha tillgång till pengar som gäller i den omagiska världen, oavsett var jag finns. Och på samma sätt när gäller _riktiga_ pengar också."

"Det ska jag ordna. I den andra världen finns det uttagsautomater, man använder plastkort. Det går också att använda de korten direkt i de flesta butiker. I vår värld kan du använda en myntpåse för belopp under 1000 gallenons. Säg bara beloppet, och du har ditt behov i påsen. För belopp större än det, endera tar du ut flera gånger, men det behöver gå fem minuter mellan var gång, eller så använder du bankreverser. Det fungerar i hela världen där butikerna är anslutna till oss. Du kan också _köpa_ en magisk plånbok som ser ut som de omagiska använder. Tänk bara på ett belopp i en viss valuta, och vips – du har de pengarna där. Jag sa att du kan _köpa_ den, priset är rätt högt, 100 Galleons, men det är ett livslångt kontrakt med fritt byte av modell och utseende vart tredje år för den som så önskar. Alternativet är 10 galleons per år, om du vill _hyra_, en sådan. Att tänka på är att utöver transaktionsavgiften som följer aktuell växlingskurs är 1,44 o/o den avgift vi tar ut för valutan när du använder bankkortet, plånboken har inga extra kostnader, det ingår i priset, eller hyran."

"Tio år, allt efter det är gratis, så jag köper gärna en sådan, och tar med bankkortet också, liksom de där bankreverserna och myntpåsen.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 — Walter Harrysen**

((QQ—Harry 7 år, det är höst, Han har just separerat från Dursley's – det är hans första besök i Diagongränden, och han ser inte ut som Harry Potter, då ärret har tagits bort.))

(A:N/ Harry kommer alltmer att bytas ut mot Walter, för det är den identitet han anlägger på sig själv. Däremot kan det bli ett "Harry" här och där trots det. Endera därför att han _tänker_ eller gör något där det namnet passar bättre, eller att författaren är trött i huvudet och gör misstag.))

—

(Edit 2010-03-13; 2011-01-10; 2011-01-20; 2012-08-17)

Ah - det kom en review, så då kommer kap 2, (som ju behöver 2 review för att ge nästa kap)

—

Harry besökte sina valv, därifrån tog han med en koffert som hade självkrympande och osynlighetsbesvärjelser på sig. Osynligheten kunde kommenderas på och av liksom krympningen och återgången till naturlig storlek.

Den hade sju fack, det första facket såg helt _normalt_ ut, fack två och tre var vardera sex gånger större invändigt än det utvändiga måttet, där fanns skåp för kläder och mängder med utdragslådor. Det fjärde facket var en lägenhet med ett sovrum med en stor säng och fyra garderober som egentligen var några av klädskåpen i fack tre, ett rum var kombinerat kontor och bibliotek, ett badrum med badkar, dusch handtvättfat och toa. Där fanns kök med matsalsbord och stolar. Där fanns skåp som innehöll konserverad färdigmat, och hållbara torrvaror, där fanns en beredningsbänk och diskbänk med vatten och avlopp. Det första rummet man kom in i när man kom in till lägenheten hade enkel möblering, en bäddsoffa med ett bord framför.

Fack fem var ett stort tomt rum, fack sex, såg mer ut som en lång korridor med dörrar. Även fack sju var stort tomt rum.

Han lastade in en del böcker och andra saker han ville titta mer på, ett par trollspön satte han även in. Det mest intressanta föremålet var ett tält. Enligt noteringen på det innehöll den tre rum och kök samt bad.

Bland kläderna som han inte trodde sig ha någon användning av nu, då de såg för stora ut hittade han en ryggsäck, den förstod han att han kunde han ha användning av så den tog han också med.

Med hjälp av Glovk omvandlade Harry även en ganska stor summa galleons till pund, därför hade han både pund och galleons för många års normalbehov med sig när han åter var på väg till Kings Cross.

Tillsammans med Glovk hade Harry/Walter lagt upp ett schema för avvecklingen av _Harry Potter_.

—

Arbetet att ordna daghemmet startades direkt, personal och tänkta barn skulle tidigt börja hittas, men nyheten om det och den officielle invigningen skulle ske dagarna efter att nyheten om Harry Potters frånfälle offentliggjordes.

För att inte alltför snabbt väcka Dumbledores misstankar skulle de vänta till efterföljande år med att stoppa utbetalningen till honom. I samband med det skulle så gott som hela berättelsen om _Pojken som överlevde_, lämnas ut. Det skulle vara i form av en _dagbok_, skriven av honom själv, han skulle ha flera månader på sig att skriva den.

Att det var mest _minnesfragment_ som skrevs var naturligt med tanke på att det var först den sista tiden han var skrivkunnig, och hade haft möjlighet att komma över papper och pennor. Som avslutning skulle det berättas om att han hade hittats medvetslös och att det sannolikt var någon som hade misshandlat honom svårt. Men det skulle också nämnas att redan andra dagen hade hans förmodade släktingar _beordrat_ att respiratorn som höll honom vid liv skulle stängas av.

Gringotts ordnade med _brevmottagning_ för brev till _Harry Potter_. Officiellt skulle det sedan heta att det var för dödsboets räkning. Men de skulle först kontrollera breven för otrevligheter, därefter vidarebefordra breven till honom. Harry hade gett Glovk besked att han mycket väl kunde öppna breven, de som tydligt borde hanteras av dödsbohanteraren kunde han direkt ta hand om, _sen_ kunde Harry få dem, och besked om vilka åtgärder som hade gjorts.

Redan tidigt kom nästa chock, tre stora säckar brev, brev som hade sänts under flera års tid. De första var daterade november 1981 och de var ganska många, därefter var det koncentrerat till jultid och hans födelsedagar.

Det värmde honom djupt, men samtidigt förstod han vad han hade gått miste om genom åren. Någon hade förhindrat honom från det, någon skulle få betala för det. Denne någon hade varit Albus Dumbledore. Det var tack vare att följa upp en försändelse som Glovk hade gjort innan de skapade en ny mottagningsstation för Potters brev som han hittade destinationen av alla breven. Sen var det bara att ta hand om och granska dem.

—

Harry/Walter hade äntligen fått det bra, han och Marion kom mycket bra överens, redan tidigt kom de gemensamt på att de hade ett _gemensamt_ intresse i magivärlden. Marion var häxa, Sara, hade också förmåga, men då hon aldrig hade utvecklat talangen var hennes magiska signatur väldigt svag.

Marions tidigare liv i Norge hade varit med enbart lite hemskolning i magi och med kriget hade hon tvingats fly då hon var blott 16 år gammal. Hon skickats med på en av evakueringsbåtarna till England 1943 när tyskarna bredde ut sig i Norge. Ett par år efter att kriget var slut kunde hon komma hem igen. Sedan hade det åter blivit en flyttning till England 1965 i samband med att hon blev änka, nu tillsammans med en 8 år gammal Sara, änkepensionen hade knappt räckt till uppehälle, och när Sara kunde börja som sjukvårdsbiträde hjälpte det betydligt. En kort period var Sara gift innan hon plötsligt blev änka och livet fått gå vidare. Så hade Marions liv varit fram tills Sara plötsligt kom hem med Harry/Walter.

Det blev en hel del nya öppningar i samband med att Walter etablerade sig. Att han hade en god ekonomi hjälpte också. Att blanda in socialtjänsten för bidrag för hans räkning hade Sara tänkt göra om det blev för svårt, men när Walter _insisterade_ på att hjälpa till togs ett nytt övervägande. Om de skulle ha bidrag så blev det fler _dokument att hitta_, på så sätt kunde Walters pengar hålla alla myndigheter borta från dem. Det fanns ju trots allt i testamentet att 500 galleons i månaden fick användas av de som hade hand om Harry, med 5 pund per galleon blev det 2500 pund, och det gjorde stor skillnad i hushållskassan.

Inget ärr, och med magiska kontaktlinser som förändrade de gröna ögonen till blå, utöver att de korrigerade hans syn och med håret brunt istället för svart, kunde Harry/Walter röra sig fritt utan att riskera att kännas igen.

Tunbridge Wells var inte speciellt stort men ändå tillräckligt för att anonymiteten var garanterad. Hans närvaro började dock märkas då andra i hans ålder började tala med honom. Han var redan nu uppmanad av Marion att poängtera att han gick i _privatskolning_, vilket inte var så ovanligt bland överklassen.

Egentligen var det ju helt korrekt, Ha... Walter gick verkligen i privatskolning, hos Marion Parker, en helt privat internatskola dessutom.

—

I magivärlden slog Harry Potters död ner som en tornado försommaren sommaren 1988. Tidningarna skrev stort om det. Det som hade väckt rubrikerna var nyheten om att ett daghem skulle öppnas. Namnet på grundaren, eller rättare sagt _det dödsbo som hade det i sitt testamente_ hade väckt uppmärksamheten.

Ett klipp ur The Profet i slutet av maj 1988.

_Testamentet efter Harry Potter, som tragiskt avled förra sommaren, har äntligen börjat läcka ut. Var donation i sig är, eller var till helt nyligen, hemliga. Potter's testamente förklarar tydligt att endast den som är direkt berörd av innehållet i respektive del av det är den som har med det dokumentet att göra._

_Kommande söndag invigs ett barnhem. Ett hem för föräldralösa barn, som har koppling till magivärlden. Enligt det dokument som skrivande reporter fick ta del av i samband med pressens förhandsinformation, står det att barn som har koppling till magivärlden är välkomna. De behöver alltså inte ha magisk signatur i sig, kort sagt, omagiska barn av magiska föräldrar kommer alltså att ha ett hem i reserv. Likaså magiska barn födda av omagiska föräldrar som inte vill, eller kan, ha kvar sina barn. Liksom naturligtvis alla som är föräldralösa, men med koppling till vårt magiska samhälle är välkomna där._

_Inget namn på daghemmet är ännu bestämt, namnförslag ska lämnas till hemmet senast femtonde oktober. Namngivningen kommer att ske den sista oktober, som ska vara sorgens dag på hemmet, den dagen då alla barn där får markera sina föräldrars bortgång extra mycket. Sammanträffandet att det också var det datum då Harry Potter blev föräldralös kan knappast misstolkas. Spåren efter honom själv upphörde förra sommaren efter att han tagits in på ett omagiskt sjukhus, och de som var vuxna där han bodde (orsaken till den skrivningen finns på annan plats i tidningen och kommer att finnas i senare nummer av denna tidning) **beordrade** avstängningen av den utrustning som höll hans kropp vid liv, redan andra dagen han låg i koma._

—

Det var alltså bara ett av klippen, tidningarna kom att innehålla alla möjliga saker efter det. Många saker hade en sanning i grunden, men det förekom även rena spekulationer. Harry Potters död hade tagit magivärlden med häpnad.

Albus Dumbledore kunde inte hitta annat än samma besked hur han än sökte. Till hans ännu större överraskning blev han _återbetalningsskyldig_ för de pengar han olagligt hade försett sig med. 48050 galleons skulle återbetalas för att fördelas enligt det testamente som Harry Potter tydligt hade gjort lite innan han blev sju år.

Skolan fick också ett krav, skolavgiften som tidigt hade inbetalts för Harry Potter återkrävdes av banken. Den skulle ingå i dödsboet och fördelas enligt testamentet. 4000 vart år blev 28000 galleons att betala tillbaks.

Dödsattesten och obduktionsprotokollet, som återgavs i The Profet, vittnade om massiv och långvarig misshandel, och att det som slutligen blev hans bane var de slag han hade fått på huvudets framsida av något trubbigt föremål. The Profet förklarade också att _obduktion_ betydde att läkare plockade isär en död person och undersökte detaljer som hjärta, hjärna, lever och i princip allt i kroppen de bedömde vara intressant att se närmare på. Det som sedan fanns kvar var inte trevligt att se, även om ansiktet kunde se _bra_ ut i en öppen kista.

Några exempelbilder visades, naturligtvis var magiska bilder rörliga, läsarna kunde se hur mugglarobducenterna öppnade en död kropp. Det stod att det var just _exempel_ på hur det går till. Men det räckte för alla läsarna, de kopplade samman kroppen med Harry Potter i sina sinnen. Hela magivärlden mådde dåligt några dagar efter det.

Vidare beskrevs att i mappen på sjukhuset fanns bilder av Potters sargade utseende, röntgenbilder som visade hur flera brutna ben hade fått växa ihop utan att först fixeras på rätt ställe. Det som sedan gav den sista spiken i Dumbledores hopp var det återgivna dokument Vernon och Petunia hade signerat, det var _orden_ att stoppa respiratorn. Och uppgiften om klockslaget den hade stängts av.

Hade Dumbledore råkat träffa just de personer som var inblandade med Harry hade han kunnat hitta en variation av saker, men då nästan ett år hade gått hade personer hunnit rotera i sina arbetsuppgifter, och de Dumbledore träffade hade aldrig sett pojken Harry själva.

Albus såg aldrig något behov av att i den handlingen också se vilken tid _Harry Potter dog_. Det stod bara att _respiratorn stängdes av_. Dessutom fanns det inget datum för begravning, inget om sista viloplats, bara att omhändertagandet av kroppen gjordes av personal som har till uppgift att ordna sådana saker när inga anhöriga visar intresse för det. Där stod också att _transpalntationsorgan_ ej kunde nyttjas då de var i för _uselt skick_ på grund av långvarig undernäring, och att det var ett under att han hade överlevt så pass länge, men att hans död ändå bara hade varit en tidsfråga på grund av undernäringen. Dumbledore hade en bedrövlig tid under flera veckor efter det.

—

Att familjen Dursley blev uthängd för sin misshandel av Harry hade de aldrig räknat med. Än mindre förstod de varför det hängde florbehängda fotografier av Harry Potter i alla husen längs Privet Drive, fotografiet var ett av de få av honom som fanns, det var det första och enda fotot skolfotografen hade tagit de första dagarna när Harry började den skolan tillsammans med Dudley. Alltså alla fönster utom i nummer 4. Ingen sa något annat än att de nu visste vad som hade hänt, men avtalet var att de fick fem hundra pund i _arv_ under var månad de lät fotografit hänga så det syntes i fönstret mot gatan, det gällde upp till ett år, och de fick inte nämna om avtalet till Dursley's, förrän de tog ner bilden. Alla ville naturligtvis tjäna sina fem hundra pund extra i månaden.

Dessutom hade Harry Potters liv hos Dursley's blivit _väggtidning_ på många ställen i trakten. Lokala polisen började intressera sig alltmer för Dudley, Vernon och Petunia. Utan att göra något speciellt kunde det plötsligt stå en konstapel helt nära Vernons bil och titta på den och anteckna i sin lilla anteckningsbok. Allt sådant satte nerverna i dallring på de redan tidigare högkänsliga Dursley's. Liksom att så fort Vernon kom körande där det fanns en trafikkontroll där slumpvisa bilar kontrollerades lyckades han aldrig komma förbi utan att stoppas.

Att flera trollkarlar och häxor också började göra allt de kunde för att diskret hjälpa Dursley's till vansinne förbättrade inte saken.

En av de populärare sakerna var att låta glasögon exakt sådana som Harry Potter hade haft på bilden i The Profet, inklusive att vänstra glaset var trasigt, kunde var morgon i en veckas tid ligga på någon av stenplattorna framför nummer 4.

De magiska hade förmågan att uppträda osynligt, och de kunde allt som oftast använda den kroppsdrivna gräsklipparen en stund, medan de var osynliga. Det — samtidigt som de släppte ner ett par glasögon där de lämnade gräsklipparen satte ryktena om att _Harrys Ande_ inte var nöjd med Dursley's.

Nästan varje morgon Vernon körde till sitt arbete drabbades han av rött ljus, _vid varje_ gatukorsning. Svarta katter som korsade gatan framför honom blev vanligt förekommande.

Petunia drabbades av underligheten att var gång hon tittade i en spegel för att se sitt ansikte blev det en ny spricka i spegelglaset.

Att duscha blev ett äventyr i sig, medan vattnet hade en behaglig temperatur kunde det plötsligt endast finnas _hyperkallt_ vatten i alla kranar.

Gasspisen var lika äventyrlig. Gaslågan kunde brinna för fullt, men det som fanns ovanpå blev ändå bara kallare och kallare.

Inom några månader var familjens mentala nivå nere på noll och sopornas innehöll av tombuteljer visade att sorterna blev allt billigare och av sämre kvalité.

Ett resultat av dryckenskapen blev också att Vernons körkort drogs in då han körde, eller mer korrekt _försökte_ köra till sitt arbete. Han hade kört av vägen och hade så när även kört på femton personer på en busshållplats. Lyckligtvis hade de hunnit hoppa undan innan väderskyddet de väntande i förvandlades till skrot.

Sex månaders fängelse för det resulterade också i förlorat arbete. Som om det var planerat följde en exekutiv auktion av huset, på två–årsdagen av _Harry Potters död_. Med anledning av allt _onormalt_ som hade hänt där, och att alla visste vad Dursley's hade gjort mot Harry Potter var det ingen som bjöd över det _skambud_ på hundra pund, som den som representerade _dödsboet efter Harry Potter_ öppnade budgivningen med. Eftersom det var en exekutiv auktion så gällde förutsättningen. Huset såldes för _hundra pund_. Dursley's gick från hus och hem med skulder. Att det var Gringotts som redan hade tagit över de skulderna och ordnade auktionen visste de andra inget om.

Efter att Dursley's lämnade huset upphörde också allt _onormalt_ där. Allt i huset städades ur, tak målades om, nya tapeter sattes upp, även golven fick ny beläggning. Inte en kvadratcentimeter skulle någon Dursley känna igen, om de mot förmodan skulle komma in där igen. Efter det flyttade en annan familj in, med ett hyreskontrakt.

—

Men för Harry hade det varit ett lugnt år, han fick visserligen kontinuerlig uppföljning av vad som hände, själv hämtade han fler böcker att läsa både från sina valv och från bokhandlare. Han hade sina _drömminnen_, de gav honom en ganska god uppfattning om magin och vad den kunde användas till. Alltefter han lärde sig om magins värld och personer, började han inse att hans drömminnen var minnen ur verkliga liv som han själv en gång måste ha levat.

Omagiska böcker och program på TV hävdade att det var, om inte _vanligt,_ så i vart fall frekvent förekommande att personer kunde minnas tidigare levda liv. Därför började Walter också söka efter detaljer som kunde placera de olika liven i tid och ge namn till respektive person.

Ett av minnena han hade skrivit ner var ganska kort;

_Jag hade just sagt adjö till flickan jag älskade, vi hade haft ett romantiskt möte i parken utanför huset hon bodde i. Själv var jag, om jag får säga det, en ståtlig ung man, och som hade hittat flickan i mina drömmar. Problemet var att hennes far hade andra planer för henne._

_Hennes far kom ut och fann mig innan jag hade hunnit ge mig av, naturligtvis skrek han hårda ord och viftade med en pistol. Själv hade jag endast min värja men en värja mot pistol. Magi, ?, av någon orsak kom användning av magi inte för mina tankar. Jag ville inte heller skada flickas far. Däremot ville jag inte låta honom få chansen att skjuta, jo ett skott, upp i luften, efter det var pistolen tom och ofarlig._

_Därför var en närkamp nödvändig, skottet brann av, och jag kunde slappna av, jag tog ett steg tillbaks, och började mitt försvarstal, då drar karl fram en andra pistol och skjuter mig, innan jag ens hann reagera._

_Det jag minns efter det var hur jag tittade på min gravsten, 1723 var året jag dog den gången på en liten ort i södra Frankrike._

—

_Det fanns flera minnesfragment, men inte så tragiska som just den. Jag hade visserligen varit med om våldsamheter tidigare, även tragisk död, men just det fragmentet gav mig endast den delen av det livet, jo jag såg namnet och datumet tydligt också. Men det fanns inget minne från det livet före just den händelsen._

_Det fanns minnen som var mycket värre än det minnet, men då det var vackert med romantik och fint men slutade så meningslöst var den det mest tragiska av dem jag kunde återuppväcka._

—

Walter hade efter bara någon månad hos Marion råkat titta in på ett ovanligt ställe. Det var ett lätt regn som plötsligt ändrade karaktär till störtskur som gjorde att han steg in i närmaste dörr som verkade vara _publik_. Ett gym, eller mer en lokal för asiatisk kampsport visade det sig vara.

Medan Walter väntade passade han på att titta på de andra ungdomarna, en tanke växte inom honom. Två saker hade han redan tidigare bestämt sig för, först skulle han träna upp en grundspänst, det andra vara att _kunna försvara sig_, även utan magi. Därför låg det nära till hands att söka medlemskap, för medlemskap var ett behov av det för att få delta.

Genom att hans _skolgång_ var så flexibel kunde Walter ägna mycken tid i träningslokalen. Efter ett par månader började också resultaten komma. Hans allmänkondition blev bättre, med det kom också en förhöjd blodgeniomströmning till huvudet, det i sin tur hjälpte upp resultaten i vanliga skolarbetet.

Parallellt med skolarbete och träningen i kubben ökade han även magiträningen. Han hade tagit för vana att jogga en slinga som var ungefär åtta kilometer tre dagar i veckan. På ett ställe längs den slingan fanns det ett stenbrott som oftast var tomt på folk och där fanns det gott om _trasiga_ stenar, och om de trasiga stenarna förändrades märktes det inte någon större skillnad, dessutom låg platsen så till att han kunde se omgivningarna redan innan han gick ner i brottet. Därför visste han att han var helt ensam.

Enkla besvärjelser och magi som inte förstörde något gjorde han hemma på rummet eller i kofferten, men de besvärjelser och förhäxningar som var förstörande gjorde han bäst i stenbrottet.

Harry besökte Diagongränden och Gringotts regelbundet. Hans valv hade visat sig vara en rik källa för kunskap. Tre av dem härrörde så långt tillbaks som till Hogwarts grundare, naturligtvis blev det intressant att läsa om Hogwarts. Men valven med nummer 624 och 895 var förunderliga.

Valven var efter Doglas McGrant och Manuel Grant och efter mycket sökande kom Walter fram till att döttrarna i familjerna hade blivit gifta _Potter_ genom åren och på så sätt medfört arvet när, i ena fallet hade hennes broder dött utan att ha fått egna barn, i det andra fallet var hon enda barnet som nådde upp till vuxen ålder. Doglas McGrant hade uppfunnit flyttnyckeln, och tagit patent på den. Det var därför det kostade att skaffa flyttnycklar och att _obehörig tillverkning_ av dem var olaglig, en liten mängd pengar tillfördes valvet kontinuerligt var gång någon licensierad sålde en flyttnyckel. Man kunde också ingå ett magiskt kontrakt så att den som gjorde flyttnycklar för eget bruk debiterades en avgift för var gång han skapade en ny flyttnyckel.

Lika var det med Manuel Grant, men då handlade det om _transferering_ halva licenskostnaden samt en årlig mindre avgift gick till valvet, med åren hade det blivit en ansenlig mängd. Då båda valven nu hade ett avtal med Gringotts att de hade placering av tre fjärdedelar av kapitalet där det gav återbäring det hade blivit en förbättring mot förut då pengarna bara samlade damm. Även om flera familjer _Potter_ kunde ha använt dem så hade ingen tänkt på dem i många generationer. Lika var det med grundarnas valv. Skolan _hyrde_ slottet, och vart år betalades det hyra.

—

Det hade blivit sommarlov i de vanliga skolorna och _Harry Potter skulle ha fyllt nio år_, medan Walter bara fyllde åtta, det hade berott på undernäring att hans kropp hade haft en långsam utveckling. Det var dagen då solen var längst i norr, en högtidsdag för _gamla nordbor_.

"Walter" Sa Sara när han kom in efter sin eftermiddags joggning.

"Hej Sara. Kul att se dig, allt väl?"

"Först innan jag säger något annat. Grattis på födelsedagen, _Walter_. Med mig är det bra, du vet att du har fått ändrad födelsedag. Det hade sina orsaker utan att jag visste det då. Jag visste redan då vad en _Harry Potter_, betydde i magivärlden. Som du vet så är jag i det närmaste magilös, men jag vet ändå vad magi är. Om du vill gå på Hogwarts när det blir dags, då kommer alla att omedvetet tänka att _'i år skulle Harry Potter ha börjat'_. Det i sin tur kommer att göra att alla omedvetet tittar på alla omkring sig, och gissar. Alla vet att Harry Potter har _dött_, det där du gjorde med testamenten var genialiskt uträknat. Visst kostar det en hel del, men jag vet att du har sagt att det inte ens märks där det tas. Och att du också ser till att vi har det bra gör inte ont, men du ska också veta att vi på intet sätt försöker leva av dina pengar.

"Men hur som helst, det finns många som ändå hoppas att hjälten inte dog då. Eftersom din födelsedag nu är i juni året efter, så — alltså _om_ du börjar på Hogwarts, kommer du att komma in ett år senare. Med det slipper du förhoppningsvis alla viskningar och gissningar. Dessutom, är du så pass långt in i kursen att du bör kunna hoppa över ett par år när du väl börjat. Tror du att du _vill_, gå på Hogwarts?"

"Jag bör nog göra det, om inte annat för att lära känna lite andra där. Ja det är nog bra att vänta ett år, men finns det andra alternativ?"

"Norden har en, inte för att jag vet hur man kommer dit, men den ska ligga nära havet i gränstrakterna mellan Norge och Ryssland, längst där uppe. En i södra Frankrike och en någonstans i Bulgarien eller Rumänien, sen är det de som går mer på fornegyptisk magi någonstans i Saudiarabien eller någonstans åt det hållet. Australien och Nya Zeeland har visst också skolor, liksom i USA och Canada. Men den i England är Hogwarts den enda vi känner till."

"Okej, siktar väl på Hogwarts då."

"Du borde få ett acceptansbrev, endera i sommaren du fyller elva, eller så kan den komma till din nya elvaårsdag. Kommer det inget kan det bero på att du inte är bokförd i deras böcker. Det ger oss en tid att planera. Jag har fått ett erbjudande om jobb i Orkanger, Norge, från nu i augusti till en bit in i juni nästa vår. Kommer du med, så kan det bättra på din image av att komma därifrån."

"Kan vi åka dit alla tre."

"Ja, om det passar, så varför inte, det kan faktiskt bli kul."

"Då borde jag kunna söka därifrån till Hogwarts."

"Ja, därifrån kan vi sedan söka för dig att komma till Hogwarts, visserligen är jobbet bara över vintern, men det finns stora möjligheter att jag får förlängning, det skulle ge dig möjlighet att också lära dig norska, och det skulle ännu mer bygga på ditt norska ursprung och kopplingen mellan dig och Potter blir obefintlig. Däremot ska du inte förakta möjligheten att i framtiden dra nytta av det namnet. Det är ditt, att använda när du vill."

—

Harry ordnade med Gringotts, eftersom han skulle komma att vara så långt ifrån ordnade de med ett _transaktionsvalv_. Det var i princip ett mindre kassaskåp med tre hyllor, ett för utgående och ett för inkommande, samt ett för förvaring. Det han lade på utgående hamnade på _inkommande_ på Gringotts, de i sin tur kunde sätta det han begärde i deras _utgående_ så hamnade det på hans kassaskåps inkommande hylla, oavsett var han hade skåpet. Naturligtvis hade skåpet en _transportmod_, som fungerade ungefär som självkrympande koffertar. Dessutom kunde han ha och använda den i kofferten. Med den skulle han kunna upprätthålla förbindelsen med dem.

Han ordnade även med en _brevadress /_Co: Gringotts/ även för sitt alternativa namn. Det innebar att Gringotts tog emot alla hans brev och kontrollerade dem för obehagligheter varefter de hamnade i Harrys skåp på hans inkommande. På samma sätt kunde han sända brev, via dem. Visst kostade det, men det var värt varje _knuting_. På så sätt skulle breven till och från Walter Harrysen inte behöva flyga långväga, inte heller skulle spårningsbesvärjelser visa var han fanns.

**— EOC —**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 — Talismaner**

((QQ—Walter har varit ett skolår hos Marion, efter att han först var där resten av det första, Harry är 9 år, Walter är 8. Flyttar till Norge nu.))

—

(Edit 2010-03-13; 2011-01-10; 2012-08-17)

För att komma till Norge utan att spår hamnade i varken magiska dokument eller de omagiska måste de undvika mugglarnas transportsätt som skapade spår i myndigheternas reseregister, dessutom skulle han ha behövt ett pass, engelskt pass. Istället använde de transferering i ett antal steg med två timmars vila emellan dem. Första steget var från Tunbridge Wells till _Westburn Park_ i norra delen av _Aberdeen_ där kunde de gå in på ett litet kafé för att samla krafterna till nästa hopp som förde dem till ett öde ställe på en vindpinad äng ute i en av de yttre öarna mot Norska havet. _Vard Hill_ på ön _Fetlar_. Alternativet var att därifrån hoppa mot Stavanger, men de skulle längre norr och kände bättre till angöringen på _Stora Sortra_ på _Hordaland_ som låg ganska nära Bergens flygplats, därför föll det sig naturligt att välja den vägen. Efter det blev det en mellanlandning vid Ålesund, innan de slutligen angjorde en av fiskepoolerna nere vid älven Orkla i Orkanger.

Marion hade förklarat att en ordinär person utan nämnvärd packning skulle kunna göra sträckan i ett hopp, men ändå välja två hopp, men med deras packning och med tandemtransferering vågade de inte ta längre eller tätare hopp än Marion behärskade, även om Walter hade kunnat hjälpa till med sin kraft. Därför hade de tvingats till de kortare hoppen. En flyttnyckel skulle naturligtvis ha tagit dem ända fram, men den skulle de ha tvingats _köpa_, och det skulle då registrerat deras utresa ur landet. När de sedan skulle tillbaks kunde de nu beställa flyttnyckel från Norge, till England, och de skulle vara norska personer.

I Orkanger skrevs Walter sin på en lokal skola, där blev hans kontakt med omvärlden som den skulle ha varit för vilken omagisk person som helst. Han fick vänner, och för all del, ett par som han knappast skulle kalla vänner också. Han var noga med att undvika allt som gav antydan till _magi_.

Hösten gick fort, Walters användning av det lokala språket var nu så naturligt att han inte ens bröt när han talade, men med ett mycket begränsat ordförråd. Han märkte den stora nytta Marions nästan två års språkhjälp hade gjort.

Med tiden hade han också fått mer kontakt med olika lokala saker, ett av dem var ett _okult sällskap_ som han naturligtvis råkade komma i kontrakt med, det var en av flickorna i hans klass som verkade intressera sig särskilt för honom. När de, efter en hel del övertalning från hennes sida, kom avsides berättade hon. "Jag ser auror, och auran på dig är som om tio regnbågar strålar samtidigt, det är absolut fantastiskt."

"Auror?" Undrade Walter.

"Ja, _auror_. Alla har det, det jag har sett innan jag såg dig har bara haft tre till fyra nyanser som mest, och på alla andra är knappt synliga. Dina är mycket mer kompakta, ibland är de mer markerade än normalt, kanske är det när du tänker på något speciellt, jag vet inte."

"Kan det bero på att jag har minnesfragment av liv jag har levt tidigare?" Undrade Harry innan han tänkte sig för.

"HAR DU ? Har du såna minnen?"

"Jag tror det är minnen från tidigare liv, jag vet inte säkert. Men om de är det så är de äldre, ganska gamla faktiskt. Det kan också vara något jag har drömt ihop."

"Jag har talat med mor om din aura och hon insisterar på att du kommer med på nåt av mötena i Trondheim. Visst kan du väl det?"

"Det måste mor bestämma, hon har sagt att så länge jag inte går ner mig i havet eller älven eller blir överkörd på vägen så kan jag vara var jag vill, men Trond. . . va sa du det hette?"

"Trondheim."

"Alltså, Tronhem det är ju en bit bort, eller hur?"

" Walter. Trondheim och det ligger . . . nåja, en bit bort. Vi åker bil dit."

"_Trondheijm_?"

"Bättre, men inte _ij_ bara _i_ Trondheim."

"Trondheim?"

"Japp, nu fick du det rätt," hon suckade," äntligen. Det är möte en gång i månaden. Ibland kan vi titta på en video från Sverige, _Ambres_, en gammal ande. Men mest är det bara att vi träffas och pratar bort några timmar. Fast det händer att vi har inbjudna gäster som har nån tråkig föreläsning."

"Jag ska tala med mor om det, är det okej om hon eller mormor kommer med?"

"Jag tror det, jag talar med min mor om det — okej?"

"Okej då."

—

Harry, Sara och Marion hade talat om det länge. De intygade för _Harry_ att det inte försökte ersätta hans mor, men samtidigt vore det enklast om de inte skulle behöva komma in i situation att behöva förklara en massa saker. Därför hade Walter tagit för vana att kalla Sara för _mor_ och Marion för _mormor_. Här i Norge var det naturligt att Sara kunde vara änka med Walter, liksom att Marion var _krigsänka_, även om hon var lite väl ung för det.

Det var efter en mycket lång och svår förklaring som det började gå upp för Walter vad _tysketös_ hade för innebörd för äldre norrmän. Harry skulle vara tvungen att veta att såren i folket i Norge satt djupt. Det var en av orsakerna varför det hade varit så viktigt för Marion att komma därifrån. Ryktena hade sagt att alla unga kvinnor som såg bra ut sattes in i _barnfabrikerna_. Det var ett bättre ord för _horhus för officerarna_, där avsikten var att skapa en mängd nya barn som kunde uppfostras i _den rätta läran_. På den tiden var Marion just i åldern att kunna _råka ut för det_.

När de nu skulle bo i Norge så var det viktigt att veta det. Marion var inte _tysketös_, men Sara hade ändå en prägel av att vara _utlänning_, trots att hon var bördig från Tröndelagen. Även om hon inte var uppväxt just där. En annan sak Walter var tvungen att lära sig om var, _Hjemmefronten_, det var motståndsrörelsen. Alla visste att den fanns, och uppskattade den, så att veta _vad det var_, var en nödvändighet, men det var inte nödvändigt att veta några detaljer om den, det var ju dessutom länge sedan, och Walter var ung, men att veta vad _namnet_ betydde var viktigt.

Att de tog upp även den saken med Walter berodde på att det faktiskt kom många turister från Tyskland till trakten på sommaren, att vara för _kamratlig_ med dem kunde väcka upp gamla sår. Mot en tysk var man på sin höjd _korrekt_, men inte kamratlig, turister skulle man värna om, de gav pengar till trakten, direkt och indirekt. Och _om_ en tysk frågade efter vägen till någonstans och den norska person som beskrev hur den skulle köra och Walter insåg att tysken visades på ett längre alternativ, skulle han vara tyst.

Naturligtvis blev det fundering ifall de skulle besöka det där ockulta, eller hålla sig borta från det. Men flickan Majsan hade påstått att Walters arura var så märklig, de skulle säkert inte stanna vid ett _nej tack._ Risken att de skulle bygga på med mer forskning omkring honom var stor. Därför blev det så att Sara och Walter följde med till Trondheim en lördagseftermiddag i slutet av november.

Mötet blev mindre dramatiskt än Walter befarade, visserligen fick han med sig fyra böcker och två ljudkassetter. Ljudkassetterna var upptagningar från tillfällen med Ambres, i princip ren föreläsning, och på svenska. Böckerna handlade om tillverkning av talismaner och amuletter i första hand men det stod även om hur man kunde göra en tulip. En tulip eller som den också nämndes som tulpa men också ordet kravlare användes för den. Rätt gjord kunde vara ett mordredskap.

Gjordes den i form av en docka så kunde den ha order att döda ett barn. En hammare kunde ha order att slå snickaren på tummen som vid rätt tillfälle kunde få snickaren att falla till sin död. Den inväntade rätt tillfälle att utföra orden. Ett garn kunde bli en tröja där halsdelen kunde strypa den som använde tröjan. Rätt gjord kunde offret namnges, men den kunde lika väl gå vild om den gjordes nästan rätt. Då mördade den var gång den hittade ett offer oavsett vem det var.

Amuletter och talismaner bäddade oftast in skydd mot ondska eller skulle bädda för välgång. Walter fann tillverkning av talismaner intressant. När han hade läst kapitlet om materialets rening, började han titta efter en plats att jordslå sina ämnen. De skulle helst ligga i marken där vattnet från en källa rann över dem. De skulle läggas där från en natt vid nymåne, till efterföljande nymånenatt.

Det var innan han ens började forma utseendet av den. Materialet kom han fram till att han skulle använda var ek. Men, det fick inte vara så att han kapade en gren eller köpte träbitar. Nej, det skulle vara _självfallet_. Alltså i samband med ett oväder kunde en gren falla, hittade han något sådant kunde han kapa och ta de bitar han kände han skulle använda. Det var just de råa ämnena som skulle _renas_ innan han ens gjorde något alls med dem.

Efter att ha kommit så långt i läsningen började han förstå att han hade ett _projekt_ framför sig. I butiken där de sålde blommor hittade han trumlade fina stenar i mängd. Men att hitta en bland dem var omöjligt. Därför plockade han de han fann ha någon potential alls. Mindre än femtio kronor kilot, gjorde att han bar hem lite mer än tre kilo. Av dem kanske han kunde hitta två, kanske tre användbara stenar.

Sen skulle han hitta ekar som var stora nog att kunna släppa en gren vid busväder. Så det blev att hoppas. Han hade inte hittat något källflöde, men han funderade om det inte skulle kunna gå att göra en helt privat liten grop ute i älven. Med ebb och flod, tidvatten helt enkelt kanske det kunde ge resultat det också. Men, att lägga ned dem under nymånen skulle vara omöjligt, för då var det högvatten. Det måste bli så nära före som möjligt och sen hämta så snart vattnet dragit sig tillbaks, en månad senare. Han började titta närmare på tiderna för hög och lågvatten samt månens faser.

Han hade redan en inre bild för hur han skulle göra. Han behövde en bit av en gren där den böjde sig, då fick han en bit gren med ett knä på.

Majsan såg till att ofta vara nära Walter, nästan så att hon övervakade honom. Men hon bjöd på sig själv också. Hon var frågvis, och efter hand som Walter svarade så hittade hon lösningar på saker han hade funderingar omkring.

Samfundet, kommunen alltså, hade ett ställe dit de fraktade skräp. Där kunde det mycket väl finnas rester av nedfallna träd från områden som kommunen ansvarade över. Likaså visste hon att bara en bit ytter om staden fanns det gott om upprinnande vatten, alltså det som klassas som kallkällor.

Det tog inte många veckor efter det som de två var nästan oskiljbara. Projektet att skapa några talismaner var nu något de tu sysslade med på all tid de hade över. Eftersom det ockulta var något accepterat var det inget märkvärdigt med deras intresse.

Walter och Majsan var nu inte de enda som var ute efter bitar av ek. Att svarva trissor av ek till block och taljor var något man hade sysslat med i långa tider, även om gjuten metall och plast trängde in på området var fortfarande naturmaterial för ändamålet efterfrågat.

Det gjorde att långa grenar var färdigt kapade och mindre bitar fanns det ganska gott om. Egentligen spelade det inte så stor roll vilka bitar han valde, huvudsaken var att det han skulle göra inte drabbade ett levande, växande träd eller att det var nersågat för att säljas som virke. Det hade varit att göra skada på något i själva naturen.

—

Vintern hade snabbt passerat och redan i februari fick Sara åter besked att hon fick förlängd anställning, i ytterligare ett år. Majsan och Walter hade tillsammans gjort åtta ämnen klara för bearbetning. De hade även sett ut de stenar de skulle använda till sina verk. Nästa steg var att i träslöjden kapa och grundforma träbitarna. Var bit skulle klyvas för att framdelen skulle kunna urholkas från det som skulle bli insida så att den valda stenen skulle sitta som ett öga i en naturligt rundad topp när trät sedan sattes ihop.

Slipspån från respektive träbit blandat med upphettad torr grankåda skulle fungera som kitt och fyllnadsmaterial mellan sten och trä där stenen inte syntes. Efter att _ögat_ var på plats och träbitarna åter var limmade ihop fick inget stål beröra trät, utom när glödgat järn skulle forma runorna som skulle avsluta bearbetningen.

Med slippapper formades och putsades ytan jämn och fin, på slutet var det trippelnollans slippapper tillsammans med teakolja som gällde.

När hela bearbetningen äntligen var klar hade de bara orkat med att fullfölja en var, det blev dags att åter jordså dem. Nu skulle de paketeras i ett bomullstyg omgivet av vaxat papper. Men vaxat papper var omöjligt dem att hitta därför blev det flera lager med bomullstyg som impregnerades med linolja. Sedan skulle det åter ner i jord, nu gick torr sandjord bra, men det skulle vara på ett stillsamt ställe. Majsan föreslog kyrkogårdsgången.

Därför kom det sig att de två smög ner till kyrkogården en sen kväll i början av maj månad. Först rakade de undan singlet på grusgången, sedan gröpade de ur var sitt hål för sina arbeten varpå de fyllde på med gruset och avslutade med att jämna ut singlet igen. Sedan blev det ännu en månads väntan.

En annan aktivitet som livade upp var fiskepremiären, alltså då sommarens laxfiske i älven skulle börja. Majsans båda föräldrar var mer än lovligt fiskegalna. Därför blev det fiskevaka med en hel del festligheter. Turister från när och fjärran fanns det också. Walter märkte att även tyska fisketurister var välkomna nu. Det var tydligen skillnad på turister och fisketurister.

Walter talade nu norska som en inföding, bara han inte behövde använda alltför invecklade ord. Ordförrådet var inte så omfattande men det ökade ordentligt genom att han läste rätt mycket. I början hade det varit Majsan som läste och hjälpte honom med översättningen, men nu läste han själv och bara ibland behövde han använda ordboken.

Några dagar efter fiskepremiären var det äntligen dags för de unga tu att hämta hem sina arbeten. Nu var de så rena från störande energier de bara kunde vara, och var klara för att _laddas_. Båda hade redan från början bestämt vad de ville ladda dem med. Det hade de hela tiden puffat för det i sina sinnen. De hade vägt var begäran, var bön. Ofta hade de i sina respektive ensamheter vänt sig endera mot månen, polstjärnan, emot väderstrecken eller solen. De hade tilltalat elementen. Vatten och jord hade renat ämnena. Luft hade andats på dem. Kvar fanns eld. Nu var det dags att låta eldens element göra sitt jobb.

Runorna hade de ritat under vintern, de hade läst om vad de betydde, och vad de ville använda dem till. Majsan hade valt att blanda in fornnordiska nåjderunor i det hon skulle väva in.

Walter hade fått hjälp av henne att forma sina runor. Det ärr han en gång hade haft var en viktig del av hans liv. Blixten måste finnas med. Han förklarade inte orsaken men var bestämd att han ville ha med en blixt i den del som definierade målet för skyddet.

Majsan menade att då måste det bli runan för Åskans Gud. Eftersom han redan var föräldralös ville han ha med ett föräldrars skydd, men visste inte hur han kunde förklara det utan att avslöja något, så kom han på att även som Walter hade han ju mist en förälder, så förklarade han det. Ett skydd som föräldrar ger sina barn.

Där fick Majsan lite problem, men så vävde hon in Uhr och Bar, till Thoor's runa. Manliga och kvinnliga aspekten. Hon sa också att Uhr kan ses som stammen av ett träd, medan Bar, även kan läsas Bark eller också knippen av ris, båda välver sig omkring stammen, Thoor med åskan, energin kan ta men också ge liv. Där fanns aspekten av moder fader och skapande av barnet, och beskydd av det.

När hon ritade ner runorna till Walter märkte han att hennes tårar föll på pappret.

"Varför gråter du?" Frågade han.

"Jag känner att du är rotlös du synes ha en mor och en mormor. Men aurorna säger mig att du inte är släkt med dem, de har tagit sig an dig. Du saknar både mor och far, och har säkert aldrig ens haft en minnesbild av dem. Jag tror du har haft en mycket svår tid innan du togs om hand av Sara, som du kallar din _mor_. Jag väver in det jag kan i det här, fråga mig inte vad allt betyder. Jag tänker inte förklara. Dessutom, eftersom den här ska vara ett skydd för dig så är det jag som kommer att ladda den. Du får inte längre ta i den förrän det är din att använda."

"Tack Majsan, en dag hoppas jag att jag kan berätta, men även för mig är det för svårt att försöka minnas nog mycket för att berätta. Tack."

"Jag ska tala med min mor och far, ifall jag får lura med dig på en övernattning vid mormors koja ute på ett av skären, vid sommarsolståndet, då ska vi ladda dem slutligt. Du frågar Sara om du får följa med. Får du inte, gör vi första delen här, så gör jag resten själv där ute."

"Okej, jag tror jag kan få, om jag ber snällt. Blir det bara vi två?"

"I så fall ja, — men tro inget, och föresten, mormor är där också så vi blir inte helt ensamma," skrattade hon som avslutning. Walter som inte hade haft en tanke på något romantiskt förstod han inte vad hon menade, förrän hon talade om, _vad han inte skulle tro_.

—

I sin magiträning hade Walter börjat få grepp om det han kallade _mental magi_. Det var visserligen samma saker som med trollspö, men utan att han använde vare sig händer eller uttalade ord. Han bara _tänkte_ vad han ville åstadkomma, och åstadkom det. Det blev visserligen inga stora saker, men han kunde öppna och stänga ett fönster bara genom att inom sig _tänka_ att det öppnades, eller stängdes.

Eld hade han blivit mästare på att åstadkomma. I början behövde han tändstickor till hjälp, men även det var övergående. Nu kunde han enkelt få den ved han lade in i spisen att börja brinna bara genom att titta på den och **_se_**den brinna.

Hela tiden sedan han hade kommit till Norge hade Walter motionerat så ofta han kunde, hans magi hade visserligen stått i träda vad gällde förstörande magi, men han hade inte varit helt sysslolös ändå. Han hade haft med sig böcker från valvet och dessutom fått hjälp att köpa fler. Tre gånger hade han läst igenom och övat på det han kunde av Hogwarts första, andra och tredje årskurs enligt den studieplan som han också hade lyckats få Glovk att skaffa till honom. Utifrån det hade han skaffat böcker att läsa i de ämnen som beskrevs. Han hade också läst _"Boken om Hogwarts"_, och historieverket senaste versionen av "_Hogwarts en Historia"_. Efter det viste han mer om ursprunget till tre av Valven han hade.

En tanke hade växt sig starkare, någonstans i något av liven han hade levt fanns det någon, ett minne av en han hade levt tillsammans med hade växt fram. Det Majsan gjorde påminde så mycket om henne, ibland. De hade båda varit aktiva magianvändare i det livet. Kunde det verkligen vara hon?

Han behövde se henne använda ett trollspö, men utan att visa henne vad ett trollspö var. Alltså, han måste göra ett trollspö, som inte ser ut att vara annat än en liten bit trägren. En av böckerna i hans Gryffindorvalv behandlade tillverkningen av enkla trollspön. De var mer att betrakta som nödlösning om hans ordinarie trollspö försvann eller på annat sätt gick sönder, då kunde ett enkelt egenhändigt tillverkat trollspö fungera hjälpligt.

Efter några dokumentbyten i hans kassaskåp hade han äntligen boken han behövde. Enligt boken fanns det två sätt att jobba, dels magiskt om en kamrat med trollspö fanns med, och ett omagiskt, då man använde sin kniv att tälja i trät, vilket egentligen var olämpligt. Därför skulle han använda det trollspö han redan nu använde vid sitt arbete.

Så kom han på att ämnena de hade _renat_ kunde han kanske göra något av med hjälp av magi. Trollspötillverkningen kunde delas in i några olika delar. Att skaffa stommen och att välja kärna. Preparera stommen? Få in kärnan i stommen? Efter det kom preparering och invigning.

Stomme, det blev återigen en bit ek. Med magins hjälp formade han den så den fortfarande såg ut som bara en bit av en smal gren, barken var naturligtvis kvar på den. Stommen var då klar, så behövde han en kärna. Enhörningar hade han inte sett, faktiskt hade han sett de omagiskas litteratur att där var de fantasidjur, på samma sätt som fågel fenix var. Men i hans magiböcker nämndes de som existerande djur. Okej, det blev dags för kassaskåpet igen. Fjäder från en fenix, hår från enhörning, hjärtmuskelsträng, eller om det var en sena från hjärtat visste han inte, men han tyckte inte att han ville ha delar från dödade djur, det fick vara drake hur mycket det ville.

Medan han ändå höll på passade han även på att göra ett riktigt trollspö till Majsan, om det var så att de lyckades få gnistor ur testpinnen. Gnistor ur ett trollspö när den hölls och slogs ner var ett av testen på att en person hade magisk signatur. En erfaren trollspötillverkare kunde läsa ut mycket av magianvändaren med det testet.

En tanke slog honom när han läste kapitlet om trollspökärnor. Delar från ett magiskt djur, var grunden, efter det räknades en mängd olika saker upp, ofta var det hår i olika former. Så tänkte han, magiskt djur, inget säger att det inte får vara en magisk person, människor är ju också en form av djur. I nödlösningen kunde personen själv låta sitt blod väta stommen.

Efter lite snabba arbeten att forma en neutral stomme för att sedan implettera, magiskt föra in, hår av sig själv. Han hade dragit av sig ganska många hårstrån, nu uppskattade han att han hade följt de andra unga killarnas hårmode. Nästan femton centimeter långa strån hade han. Han använde magi för att med sitt eget blod tova ihop dem till en trettio centimeter lång sträng som var nästan en millimeter grov.

Han jämförde det trollspö han just hade gjort med de han hade hämtat från valven, han använde _lumus_ för att göra en ljuspunkt. Till sin förvåning lyste hans just tillverkade trollspö med sitt eget hår som kärna avsevärt mycket mer än de från valvet.

Han gjorde åter en hårsträng, de kärnor han hade beställt via Gringotts kunde han använda till något annat. Han skulle ha materialet med sig vid det de skulle göra vid sommarsolståndet, om det blev så att han fick vara med Majsan då. Han berättade för Marion vad han hade gjort och vad han planerade att göra. Han kunde ha kofferten med då skulle han ha med allt han behövde, kom det inga gnistor när Majsan slog med käppen, så kom det inga, och då gällde det att tona ner mycket av det han kunde.

Däremot fick Marion prova Walters nytillverkade trollspön. Hon blev förvånad över hur bra de kändes i hennes hand utan att den gjorde anspråk på att binda sig med henne.

Marion övertalade Walter att berätta för Sara vad han planerade.

"Sara, om det är så att Majsan är magisk, visst kan väl jag stå för hennes skolning på Hogwarts då, jag vet att man inte praktiserar förbestämda äktenskap här, men vi skulle kunna _låtsas_ som att vi redan är förbestämda, det skulle sätta oss båda utanför risken att hamna i klorna på någon där. Skulle vi bli kära i nån där så kan vi fixa det ändå. Alltså OM Majsan visar sig vara magisk. Det är ju trots allt hon som har släpat mig till deras ockulta."

"Walter, Harry, ja du vet att du som _Lord Potter_, har rätten att göra som du själv vill. Jag har sagt att jag stöttar dig, men också råder dig där jag kan. Att du använder Walter Harrysen hindrar inte oss från att följa det som händer i England. Om det blir så att du vill gå på Hogwarts som _Walter_ så gör du det, och om det är så att du fortsättningsvis också vill dölja _Potter_ en tid, tänk då i termer av att _betala härifrån_."

"Ja, jag ordnar med Gringotts om det behövs. Jag kan till och med för min egen del betala kontant med norsk valuta. Det styrker min bakgrund ännu mer, alltså, ifall de accepterar mig när jag ber att få komma dit."

"Ja Walter, och vi har ett par år på oss att ordna det, men det gör ju inget om vi börjar förbereda oss på det."

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 — Sirius Black

(( QQ— Harrys första vinter i Norge har passerat. Det är sommar 1990 och Harry var 10 år medan Walter är nio.))

—

(Edit 2009-06-24; 2010-03-27: 2011-01-10; 2012-08-17 )

—

/AN: - som kan vara värd att läsa.

Som kuriosa kan jag nämna att en amulett av den typ som beskrivs har jag själv skapat, /nästan/ identisk med de beskrivna. En person som jag blev i kontakt med /behövde/ den. Då vi bor/bodde på olika orter så sände jag den till honom med postal leverans, hans mor hämtade breven och placerade brevet oöppnat i hans rum. Han skrev sedan att genast han kom in i rummet kända han i dess atmosfär att det fanns något med KRAFT i rummet. (han var/är blind och kunde inte se att något hade tillförts, det var hans inre känsla som talade om för honom vad som fanns där. Och — jo den har KRAFT. Så man bör vara lite försiktig med vad man väver in i sina talismaner. Även /minnen från tidigare liv/ har verklighetsanspelning.

Barnfabrikerna i norsk historia är ett svart kapitel i Norge, barnen blev efter kriget inte erkända av norska myndigheter, inte heller av tyska, de fanns — och finns men de har fortfarande svårt att prata om /sin familj/ jag känner personligen en av dessa.

I mina storys försöker jag väva in fakta om saker som har hänt. Problemet för storyn kan vara av två typer – onödigt mycket basinformation är den ena, den andra är hur jag ska få till det för att passa in. I storyn 'Rymlingen' har vi hamnat i trakten av Kiruna, väver in lite samisk nojd i det – men visste ni att Sverige var DET ENDA landet i världen med en 'rasbiologisk institution'.

1932 instiftades i svensk lagstiftning rasbiologiska lagar, jo det är FAKTA. I Sverige tvångssteriliserades ca. eller 'över' 63'000 personer (kvinnor, det är de som 'producerar barn), och den hanteringen fortskred in på 1960-talet. Dessa personer (kvinnor) var HUVUDSAKLIGEN helt friska personer av samiskt eller romisk ursprung, men några var tatarer. Ca 50'000 samiska kvinnor steriliserades medan detta vansinne pågick. Beakta att under den tiden födde varje kvinna ca 10 barn upp till 15 barn förekom (min mor var en av 8, och hennes mor var en av 13) nå ingen dödades — eller hur.

FEL. — Folkgruppen dödes (nästan) – inte individerna.

50'000 kvinnor ger 400'000 barn av dem är ca hälften kvinnor med en överlevnadsnivå till fertilitet av hälften, ger 100'000 kvinnor som ger 800'000 barn. Från då till nu och med mer modern familjeplanering så skulle vi idag ha ca 2,5 miljoner fler individer med samisk härkomst i Sverige. Detta är FAKTA som man bör ha i bakhuvudet när man tänker på hur samhället ser ut, och vilka som /väljs/ till beslutande organ — av vilka.

—

Det blev en lång ovidkommande förklaring – men du som läser mina berättelser kan ha nytta av att ha lite bakgrund av _min syn_ på samhällsstrukturen. /AN

**Kapitel 4 — Sirius Black**

I England hade det under åren blivit ännu mer rabalder. Genom Gringotts försorg fick Walter med familj hela tiden nyheter från därifrån, och nyheterna rasade. Mycket av det var från Amelia Bones, skrivet som information till Glovk, men det kom ändå vidare till Walter. Så Walter läste och lärde sig om vad som hade hänt.

Fången Sirius Black hade rymt från Azkaban. Magivärlden där hade varit i uppror, medan han var på fri fot. Ännu mer upprörda hade de blivit under våren. Efter att det hade varit ganska tyst en tid släpptes allt mer om Harry Potter, det var nu tre år sedan han hade _mördats_ vilket hade blivit det allmänna begreppet, och två år det hade varit känt.

I största hemlighet hade Sirius Black stämt möte med aurorerna och dyrt och heligt lovat att han skulle berätta allt, under påverkan av sanningsserum, och om han fick låna ett trollspö tillfälligt skulle han göra en magiskt bindande ed att enbart tala sanning, han bedyrade sin oskuld.

Villkoret var att intill dess att de sedan var överens om fortsättningen skulle deras möte och överenskommelse hållas hemligt. Han hade med viss tvekan gått med på att acceptera en flyttnyckel till plats som aururerna hade bestämt. Han hade inget mer att förlora längre.

Aurorerna hade tvekat länge själva, men efter att de kunde sätta en flyttnyckel till vart de ville gick de med på att se vad det kunde ge för resultat. Alltså, några få aurorer fick uppgiften. Amelia Bones hade valt ut tio stycken efter att först ha noga haft intervju med dem. Det var ganska enkelt nu då det gick att antyda att hennes undersökning skulle minska risken att någon av dem i smyg avsåg hjälpa Black. På så sätt kunde hon också undvika de som tänkte döda honom direkt.

Det som förvånade henne var att Black hela tiden gav intryck av att indirekt ha orsakat makarna Potters död och att han var uppriktigt ledsen, rent förargad på sig själv därför.

—

Mötet blev odramatiskt, under trollspöhot att inte göra någon hastig rörelse fick Sirius Black låna ett trollspö

"_Jag Sirous Orion Black tar min magi och mitt liv i pant på att jag är oskyldig till de anklagelser som användes för att sätta mig i Azkaban. Jag lovar dessutom med mitt liv och magi som pant på att jag skall svara sanningsenligt på frågor som ställs till mig, jag får be att slippa svara med motivering på varför jag vill slippa den eller de frågorna. Allt jag svarar, och frivilligt säger, skall vara sanning så långt jag vet. Må så ske_."

Det blå skimret höll i flera sekunder innan det falnade och försvann. Sirius vände sedan trollspöts spets åt sidan och räckte över trollspöt med öppen hand.

"Black! Först, varför ger du dig till känna?"

"Jag har inget att leva för längre, men att förrädaren går fri är något jag måste försöka hindra. Jag kan själv inte längre hitta honom, men jag vet att han finns i livet. Jag, _skulle ha varit_, hemlighållaren men jag övertalade James att skifta till Peter Pettigrew. Det skulle stärka skyddet trodde jag, vi misstänkte att Remus Lupin var en säkerhetsrisk, så han vet inget om bytet. Albus Dumbledore vet, men varför han inte stod upp för sanningen förstår jag inte, jag tror nu att det finns farligare skurkar i lugna vatten. När jag fick reda på att Harry mördats började jag försöka ta död på mig själv, men så insåg jag vad det skulle betyda. Ingen skulle längre veta att det var Pettigrew som var den som förrådde Potters. Det här är mitt sista uppdrag, att lämna över sanningen till någon. Jag har nu gjort det, nu kan jag dö i frid."

"Vad hände när du greps, och precis innan?"

"Jag börjar vid platsen för Voldemorts angrepp platsen där James och Lily höll sig dolda tillsammans med Harry, jag hade just förstått att något var fel, vi hade signaler till varandra. Jag kom dit för sent, Dumbledore var redan där, han och Hagrid. Huset var i ruiner, Hagrid höll Harry i sina armar. Dumbledore _beordrade_ Hagrid att föra honom till Dursley's. Jag protesterade men Albus stod på sig, och just som jag var på väg att ta Harry och oss därifrån, kände jag ett _lugn_ inom mig och _förstod_ att Dumbledore hade _rätt_. Så pyttsan heller har jag förstått senare. Men då förstod jag att jag skulle jaga rätt på förrädaren Pettigrew. Jag lät Hagrid använda min flygande motorcykel, som egentligen är mer en kraftfull flygkvast med starka illusioner på än ett modifierat mugglarredsakp.

"Nå, jag hade hållit på några dagar innan jag fick upp ett spår på honom, och slutligen hade jag honom uppträngd i en återvändsgränd. Det var i det läget jag stod och skrek mitt ursinne mot honom som han på något vis lyckades spränga upp ett hål i gatan.

"Där han stod fanns ett brunnslock, han är animagus, _råtta_, så kloakerna kände han till. Tydligen hade det samlats så mycket metangas där, att gnistorna när brunnslocket blåstes bort med hans _reducto_, tände dem och . . . och mugglarna längre ner vid nästa brunnslock drabbades. Han själv hade haft ena fingret framför trollspöt, avsiktligt eller inte vet jag inte, men just som det small försvann han.

"Medan den exploderande gasen blåste upp mellan oss blev han den lilla råtta som så fort det hade exploderat färdigt tog sin tillflykt ner i kloaken. Jag kunde inte annat än skratta, det var innan jag såg vad som hände längre ner på gatan. Så gott som samtidigt kom aurorerna. De gav mig inte minsta chans att förklara. Hur de kunde komma så snabbt har jag funderat länge på. Endera visste de om vad som höll på att hända, eller så hade Pettigrew något sätt att få dit dem. Han borde naturligtvis inte vara den som kallade på dem, om de inte var hans _vänner_. Ingen kollade mitt trollspö, det bara bröts snabbt."

"Varför har du inte det du sagt nu, förut?"

"Jag har aldrig fått något tillfälle till det. I början kändes det som att jag var skulden till Potters död, och på sätt och vis är jag det, men inte på det sätt som jag anklagas för. Hade jag inte förmått James att skifta från mig till Pettigrew hade det ju aldrig hänt. Därför är jag skyldig till deras död, inte därför att jag förrått dem."

—

Efter att de hade talat lugnt och stilla en stund frågade Amelia. "Är du beredd att svara på frågor under frivillig inverkan av sanningsserum?"

"Det har jag hela tiden önskat få göra, så ja — naturligtvis är jag det."

—

Amelia funderade länge. '_Alltså han hade redan i brev förklarat hur allt hade gått till, Albus Dumbledore hade lagt besvärjelsen som skulle dölja Potters bostad. Han själv, alltså Han själv Sirius Black skulle vara hemlighållare, men han hade övertalat James att skifta till Peter Pettigrew därför att han själv, Sirius alltså, var för uppenbar som just hemlighållaren, det i sig skulle skydda Pettigrew._

_När de var i den tiden var många varulvar med Voldemort, därför visste inte Remus Lupin något om deras byte. Sirius hade misstänkt att Lupin kunde vara en läcka._

_Med hjälp av minnessollet hade de dessutom kunnat följa både besvärjelsen och tillfället då Pettigrew förmodades ha dödats. Allt fanns nu i klar bevisning. Han hade inte svarat annorlunda under dubbel dos sanningsserum heller. Han kunde bara vara oskyldig — men det innebär att andra är skyldiga, andra personer som kan bli svåra att komma åt._'

—

Amelia tog ett beslut, hon såg ingen annan lösning.

"Tillfällig domstol, ni är tio aurorer som har svurit på att tjäna ministeriet. Sätt en av er som åklagare, en som försvarare. Låt sedan _åklagaren_ gå igenom alla anklagelsepunkterna och komplettera ifall ni ser att vi har missat något. Försvararen kan sedan se om det finns mer att säga på försvarssidan. Sedan har ni andra åtta hört och sett Blacks vittnesmål, rådgör enskilt och kom sedan och fäll ert domslut."

—

"Har ni kommit till beslut?"

"JA."

"Läs upp ert beslut."

"Vi aurorer som jury har sett och bedömt här framlagda vittnesmål, och kan inte komma till annat resultat an att den tilltalades utsago är sanningsenlig. Vi finner den anklagade vara OSKYLDIG. Oskyldig till anklagelsepunkterna, som han har påståtts vara skyldig till."

"Tack. Sirius Black, tyvärr är inte det här en ackrediterad domstol, hade den varit det hade du varit en fri man nu. Men, du ska få ett dokument som säger att du inte är _på rymmen_ utan är satt i _karantän_. Det är så mycket som händer nu, att vi inte kan ta in dig och få en ärlig domstol att ta upp ditt fall. Men, vi kommer att söka lösningen lita på det. Vi elva personerna här, har våra minnen att kunna visa upp om du skulle råka omkomma, så sanningen bärs vidare. Men för den saken vill jag att du gör vad du kan för att överleva. Jag ska också ge dig ett dokument som du kan sända till Gringotts, för att få loss lite rörelsekapital."

—

De samtalade en hel del mer och Sirius visade med minnessollet hur _Peter Slingersvans Pettigrew_ såg ut som i sin animagusform, och en del av vad han kunde tänkas göra. Däremot övertalades Sirius Black att _försvinna ur allmän åsyn_ tills de hade hittat _råttan_.

"Black!" Sa en av aurorena. "Det här trollspöt är den jag har använt som reservstrollspö en tid. Det är inte så bra att jag trivs med det, men det kanske kan vara till nytta för dig. Var försiktig och se till att överleva utan att dra på dig några nya anklagelsepunkter, och här är lite pengar som vi andra kan avvara, vi var ju gamla kollegor trots allt."

"Tack. Jo jag ska försöka, men egentligen har jag inget kvar att leva för, Harry är borta men Pettigrew finns kvar. Nu vet ni vad som hände, med det kan jag dö i frid."

Amelia hörde vad Sirius sa och gick fram till honom.

"Dö inte ännu, du sa att Remus Lupin finns kvar, du är inte ensam. Och vem vet vad framtiden bär i sitt sköte. Även om _Harry Potter_ är borta så finns det annat att se fram emot.

"Det du måste tänka på är arvet från dig, familjen Black är ju inte fatiga, och när allt är avklarat finns det en del inflytande som bör användas. Tänk på att om du går å avlider så är näste i tur att ärva ingen annan än Draco Malfoy. Så se till att sköta om dig, vi ses."

Innan Amelia och de tio aurorerna lämnade platsen tvingade hon dem alla att avlägga en tystnadsed om samtalat med Black. Eden skulle gälla tills _situationen_ hade löst sig.

När det gick upp för Sirius vad Amelia hade om att Draco Malfoy skulle bli den som ärvde honom, ifall han avled kom han på att han hade en verklig orsak att hålla sig vid liv.

—

Det hade nu gått fortare än väntat. Genom ett _dekret_ att alla skulle godta att aurorerna gjorde _hembesök_ för att pricka av platser där Black _inte_ fanns så skulle platserna där han hade rapporterats ha setts lättare kunna sökas av. Diskret hade de samtidigt tittat efter en råtta, medan de öppet begärde att se alla tamdjur, som hushållen hade.

Men trots det var det vid ett besök på Hogwarts de fann det som söktes. En av Gryffindors elever hade en råtta som tamdjur. När Kingsley Shacklebolt såg den sände han direkt en _animagus revert_, på den. Hade det varit en vanlig råtta hade inget hänt. Men en animagus återtog direkt sin egentliga form. En snabb _stunner_ följde. Jakten på Pettigrew var över. Det hade hänt efter att Kingsley hade fått vetskap om Weasley's råtta, och det skedde i största hemlighet.

Efter några tafatta försök att slingra sig erkände Peter Pettigrew, efter att han sedan utsattes för sanningsserum fick de många namn på andra dödsätare. Han dömdes till döden efter _total minnesdumpning_. Det innebar att hela hans minnesbank tvångstömdes, innan han avrättades. Även det skedde i största hemlighet. Egentligen hade inget förändrats — officiellt var han ju redan död.

Namn som Pettigrew hade nämnt under inverkan av sanningsserum var för mycket för att låta det bli allmänt känt innan de nämnda kunde inhämtas och förhöras. Så länge inte Fudge kunde inverka kunde alla förhören hinna ske. Lucius Malfoy stod för nära ministern för att kunna hålla öppna förhör. Malfoy var en av _höjdarna_ som skulle in. Problemet var att hämta in dem utan att några misstankar väcktes.

Allvarligare var det med Albus Dumbledore. Han hade vilselett hela magivärlden genom att låta Sirius Black försvinna in i Azkaban trots att han visste sanningen om hemlighållaren. Rykten hade också besannats, Pettigrew kände till att Voldemort hade fått höra om en förutsägelse. Därför gjordes det en begäran om _möjliga förutsägelser_ till DoM. De var vana vid sekretessnivå _Omega_. Och mycket riktigt, en förutsägelse fanns som passade på den tidens händelser, men den slutade inte med det, enligt den skulle _de två, mötas fler gånger än en_. Och ett möte var redan klart.

—

Nu började Amelia lägga pussel.

A. Pojken som föddes i de sista dagarna av juli månad kunde vara endera Neville Longbottom eller Harry Potter, om man enbart tittade på samma år som förutsägelsen uttalades.

B. Den onde skulle märka den unge, de skulle vara _likvärdiga_. De skulle senare mötas, en av dem skulle sluta finnas. För båda kunde inte existera samtidigt.

C. Den enda märkta var Harry Potter. Black hade varit övertygad att Pettigrew var den som hade dödat Harry Potter, men inget i Pettigrew's minnen eller förhören av honom, gav stöd för att det skulle vara så.

D. Black skulle ha varit den som tog hand om pojken Potter, om hans föräldrar försvann.

E. Med Black i Azkaban, och Potter på hemlig plats, då skulle Dumbledore vara en förgrundsgestalt när det blev dags för Hogwarts. Och Dumbledore var den som hade hört förutsägelsen.

Efter det blev det ännu mer spekulation, för fram dit stämde allt logiskt. Sirius Black fick ännu ett förhörsprotokoll med en uggla. Det var från förhöret av Pettigrew. I den förklarades Sirius Black vara oskyldig. Men på ett tillägg vid sidan av läste han att allt hade skett bakom lykta dörrar och medan allt arbete pågick, var Black's frånvaro fortfarande önskvärd.

Om pojken Potter var så viktig borde det ha planerats för hans tidiga träning. Men fanns det annat bakom, kunde Albus Dumbledore ha andra planer för sitt bakgrundspel?

Ingen ville anklaga, eller stödja den som anklagade Albus Dumbledore för något oegentligt. Men kunde det verkligen vara så att Dumbledore planerade att på sikt ta över Potter's förmögenhet, i så fall hade han endera smugit till sig den i hemlighet, eller snubblat på eget grepp. Hon kände sig tvingad att själv söka upp Gringotts.

—

Hon visades in till Glovk där hon efter en stunds väntan uppmärksammades.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Mitt namn är Amelia Bones. Jag är chef på aurorkontoret, det jag nu undersöker måste ske mycket diskret. Men jag ska gå rakt på sak. För det första, inget av det jag säger får komma ut varken till ministeriet eller till den det berör, Albus Dumbledore. Kan vi komma överens om det?"

"Så långt kan vi vara överens, var god fortsätt."

"Vi, med det menar jag mig själv tillsammans med några få, inte ministeriet i sin helhet eller officiellt. Vi är övertygade om att Albus Dumbledore lät Sirius Black, som för övrigt var oskyldigt anklagad men är nu i största hemlighet på ett ställe där han kan vila upp sig. Alltså Dumbledore lät Black försvinna, trots att han visste sanningen, det i sig sätter honom som medskyldig till det olagliga inspärrandet av Black. Men det gjorde att Black, efter makarna Potters frånfälle, inte kunde fullgöra sin skyldighet att ta hand om Harry Potter. Jag vet att Potters inte var fattiga. Kan Dumbledore ha kommit över Potters förmögenhet? Det är min fundering, och direkta fråga."

"Svaret är NEJ. Vad Dumbledore avsåg göra vet vi inte, men här är några dokument som styrker att han inte kom över något. Här är det första, det som visar att han olagligt tillförde sig själv fem hundra galleons i månaden från Potters familjevalv. Här är en kopia av dokumentet där vi kräver tillbaks de pengarna till dödsboet. Här är en kopia på kravet till Hogwarts för återbetalning av skolavgiften avseende Harry Potter. Då han inte längre kan nyttja den är det förenligt med hans vilja att de pengarna skulle, _komma till_ _bättre nytta_, som han uttryckte det i sitt testamente. Det var för övrigt med mig själv som unge herr Potter gjorde sitt testamente för några år sedan. Inget av det har kommit till Dumbledores hand, tvärt om."

"Tack, då kan jag släppa tanken på att han smugit till sig det, jag har sett i tidningarna att Potter lämnade mängder med pengar till välgörenhet, som barnhemmet, och fattiga barn. Jag var rädd att Dumbledore ville maskera något med det."

"Nej, det var unge herr Potters egen vilja att stödja andra barn."

"Är det möjligt för mig att få veta hur det kom sig att ni kunde träffas?"

"Det ligger i Harry Potters testamentsvillkor, att alla möten och att alla transaktioner är personliga med den det berör. Inget i det hindrar att din oro kan mildras, det var enbart därför jag kunde tillmötesgå den biten, din senaste fråga däremot, nej den kan jag inte svara på."

"Men det var bevisligen han själv som du talade med förstår jag."

"Det kan jag bekräfta ja."

"Säg mig, tror du Harry Potter lämnade det här livet med stor sorg, du är den siste jag vet som mötte honom, utöver de hemska mugglarna."

"Potter var . . . jo jag kan nämna det, när Potter talade med mig var han inte glad över hur hans liv hade formats, han förstod att endera skulle mugglarna där han hystes in dö, eller han själv. Därför ville han göra så att inte de heller kunde komma över hans familjs egendomar. Nu har det _verkat ut_ och jag kan nämna det, en punkt i testamentet var att alla husen på gatan utom Dursley's, erbjöds att de som lät hänga upp ett florbehänt foto av honom så att det syntes från gatan, fick fem hundra pund i månaden under ett års tid, jag vill minnas att alla tog emot erbjudande med glädje, många ville till och med avstå pengarna men hålla bilden framme ändå. Många som såg det började också förstå hur unge herr Potter hade behandlats där, och alla grannarna började känna vemod att de inte hade sett eller gjort något åt hans situation."

"Hur var han då du mötte honom?"

"Svag, och besviken. Han förstod när han kom in här efter att vi hade kontrollerat hans verkliga identitet att han var skandalöst rik, utan att ha vetat om det. Det var därför han absolut ville försäkra sig om att ingen skulle sko sig på hans familjs lämnade tillgångar."

"Är pengarna slut nu?"

"Hmm . . . fråga inget om balansen, men nej. Enligt allt som skrevs ska det finnas för att underhålla hans uttalade intressen för lång tid framåt. Ingen kan stjäla det kapitalet från _honom_."

"Bra, då kan jag känna mig trygg på den punkten, säg, kan jag få kopior på det där dokumentet som Dumbledore olagligt stal pengar med. Även om han tvingades att betala tillbaks, så var det stöld under många år."

"Naturligtvis fru Bones. Normalt skulle det ha kostat ministeriet två galleons, men då det är i Harry Potters dödsbo's intresse enligt hans testamente så sponsrar dödsboet det."

Amelia tittade storögt på honom och utbrast efter en stund.

"Hur?"

"Enkelt, enligt Potters testamente kom du just nu att omfattas av det på just den punkten. Harry Potter bestals av Albus Dumbledore, då ligger det i Potters intresse att Dumbledore _lagfares_ på det. De kostnader som det lilla dokumentet åstadkommer faller lätt inom ramen för kostnader som kan täckas."

"Opsan," sa hon och log. "Jag tackar, jag verkar ha underskattat unge herr Potter. "Så log hon ännu djupare. "Säg, om jag framför mitt tack, kan du tänkas lägga det till _dödsboets handlingar_?"

"Fru Bones, den finten var fin, jo jag kan lägga den handlingen till dödsboets handlingar, den som någon gång tittar på det kan notera det, säg får jag då också tillföra _varför_ tacket lämnades?"

"Ja, naturligtvis, och tack än en gång. Jag säger det här till dig och enbart till dig. Jag håller på att sammanställa en del saker. Bland det jag har snubblat över är en profetia som klart markerar att Voldemort skulle märka någon, och att de skulle mötas igen. Voldemort finns alltså kvar i någon form. Harry Potter märktes av honom. Enda möjligheten att profetian kan gå i uppfyllelse är att även Harry Potter finns kvar. Profetian ger intryck att endast de två kan förgöra varandra. Det skrämmer om han skulle ha tagit bort Potter redan, men av allt jag har sett var det _inte_ Voldemort som fick bort Potter, alltså _finns han kvar_ — på något sätt. Tack och lov för det. Men det är enbart mina egna iakttagelser, och det kommer att stanna vid det. Har han lyckats med det . . . _han har gjort_ — så är det så väl gjort att han är värd att få sköta det som han har börjat. Jag är bara lycklig att han har klarat av de två största maktpamparna i så unga år. Sänd honom mina lyckönskningar."

"Tack fru Bones, och som du förstår, jag har inte en aning om vad du talar om."

"Naturligtvis _Glovk Govka av Advair_, naturligtvis." Sa Amelia med en nätt nigning, medan hon samtidigt böjde huvudet i en bugning.

Amelia hade aldrig sett en goblin förvånad förrän i detta nu. Förvåningen övergick i ett varmt leende dessutom.

"Om det i ärendet du sökte mig för dyker upp nya frågor är du välkommen in för en diskussion fru Bones."

"Tack Glovk, jag ska ha det i åtanke. Lika mycket som ifall du har frågor till mig, eller snubblar över bevis jag kan ha användning av, är du välkommen med dem. Må ditt guld växa sig till stora berg Glovk. Tack."

"Må även ditt guld föra välgång till dig, fru Bones."

Med det lämnade Amelia Gringotts. Hon var uppriktigt glad att Albus inte hade kunnat lägga beslag på Potters förmögenhet, och hennes misstanke att Harry spelade dem ett spratt växte sig starkare. Två saker måste han ha gjort, först måste han ha bytt namn, inte bara så att han använder ett alias. Han måste ha _identifierat_ sig med sitt nya namn. Dessutom var han så långt bort att sökbesvärjelser inte hittar honom.

Stipendierna som också hade delats ut, till Harry Potters åminnelse var ännu ett genialiskt drag. Hon började se ett mönster idet nu. En fråga som hon nu började vilja veta svaret på växte sig för stark för henne, hon vände tillbaks.

—

"Ah . . . Fru Bones — igen, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med."

"Två saker jag glömde, för det första, mitt namn är Amelia. För det andra, det rör Dumbledore igen, det skulle vara bra ur utredningsteknisk bevisning att veta om Albus Dumbledore visade så stort intresse av Potters förmögenhet att han begärde att få se deras valv."

"Jo, faktiskt han hävdade att han var unge herr Potters förmyndare i magiärenden, och att det var hans rättighet att få se hans valv. Så vi öppnade valvet för honom. Hans förvåning över innehållet var stort. Allt som fanns i valvet fanns på golvet direkt innanför dörren, en läderpung med vanlig sand och några ord, jag citerar 'Till den som tror sig ha rätten till mina pengar, till den som säljer ut andra för egen vinning.' Slut citat."

"Tack igen Glovk, och det gläder mitt hjärta att unge herr Potter tänkte även på den möjligheten och förutsåg vad som kunde komma."

"Glädjen är delad Amelia."

—

Sirius fick ännu ett brev där det orienterades att Pettigrew var slutligt _omhändertagen_ och att hans vittnesmål stämde överens även på andra punkter än protokollet han hade fått tidigare. Det nämndes också att Gringotts var personligt informerad om hans oskuld till anklagelserna. Men tyvärr fanns det ännu mer att reda ut innan nyheterna kunde släppas, och han ombads att hålla sig undan ännu en tid.

Amelia hade tidigt ordnat med _undantagslagar_ som gav hennes avdelning rätten att _döda direkt_. Hon hade framfört att det kunde tänkas att hon och hennes undersökningsteam stötte på Black och för att han inte skulle kunna komma undan behövde de just tillämpa undantagslagen. Men hon hade vägrat att gå enbart på ministerns order att; "_Döda Black så snart han påträffas_." Hon pekade på lagen och att den inte kunde gälla utan att den kom i tillämpning, den kunde inte gälla uteslutande en person, därför hade lagen varit aktiverad en längre tid, utan att någon hade tänkt på det.

Det var också den lagen som _rättfärdigade_ de hemliga rättegångarna, men för att de inte skulle kunna förklaras ogiltiga var även ministern och _åldermannen_ tvungna att bevisligen vara så involverade i härvan att de under inga omständigheter kunde ha hållits informerade om åtgärderna. Annars var det endast de två som inte kunde hållas okunniga om verksamheten.

Men undantagstillståndet gav hennes speciella team även möjlighet att i hemlighet förhöra ministerieanställda. Hon hade redan ett antal namn, skaran växte efter hand som de utpekade plockades in. De hade gjort ett frågeformulär de följde var gång någon förhördes.

Först kom frågan. _Tjänar du – eller har du tjänat Voldemort?_ Nästa fråga om det var nej på den var. _Sympatiserar du med, eller har du sympatiserat med Voldemort eller någon du vet tjänar honom?_

Sedan kom samma frågor angående Albus Dumbedore. Nästa var förhållandet till Cornelius Fudge personligen. Några aurorer blev därmed noterade som olämpliga. Shacklebolt hade tvingats ta en ed att inte gå med arbetsrelaterade uppgifter till Dumbledore, eller någon annan, såvida det inte var uppgifter som hon själv ansåg borde komma till Dumbledores kännedom.

Hela hennes grupp tvingades till en ny tystnadsed som tvingade dem att inte tala med någon alls utanför själva gruppen. När det var avklarat hade de plockat bort fyra Voldemortanhängare från aurorkåren, åtta övriga ministeriefunktionärer, därtill två från DoM, inget av vad de hade gjort hade läckt ut. Men allt hade också gått snabbt när det äntligen kom igång.

Utanför ministeriet plockades tolv nu kända anhängare till Voldemort in, Lucius Malfoy fanns bland dem. Lucius lyckades de få in efter att Amelia hade tvingat Cornelius att kalla på honom till ett uppdiktat krismöte_._ En ny bevismetod hade börjat användas, avlämande av minneskopior under inverkan av sanningsserum. En annan metod presenterades också, _Imperiusbesvärjelsen_ användes mot de som förhördes. Uppgiften de fick var att enbart _tala sanning_.

Eftersom inget under besvärjelsen tvingade dem att berätta annat än just sanningen blev det inte heller någon konfrontation med att de _hjälptes_ att berätta osanna uppgifter, som tortyr vanligtvis resulterade i. Men minnesbilderna från de anklagades handlingar gav allt önskat bevismateriel. Att Lucius Malfoy hade mutat ministern fick de också mängder av bevisning på, därmed hade de bevisen mot ministern avklarade. Resultatet av de mutorna hade så avgörande betydelse att de kunde likställas med brotten i sig själv, därmed kunde Fudge anklagas för att vara **_direkt stödjande_** till Voldemort.

Det blev äntligen dags att presentera allt material inför öppen ridå. Alla som hade tagits in till förhör hade anmälts som sjuka de få dagar de var borta. Aururerna hade tagit makten, tack vare undantagslagarna.

I de tidigare hemliga domsluten hade tjugofem dömts till livstid i Azkaban, nio till döden efter tvångstömning av minnet, nu var det mer uppläsning av alla resultaten av anklagelsepunkterna och i viss mån uppspelning av minnessekvenser. Ministern hade tvingats till magiinfluerad tystnad, då han protesterade vilt mot vad som hade hänt honom ovetandes.

Den enda som inte anklagades för direkt inblandning med Voldemort var Albus Dumbledore. Men när hans inblandning i hemlighetsbesvärjelsen över makarna Potters gömställe, och hur han låtit en oskyldig ruttna i Azkaban blev uppläst bleknade många.

Efter det blev det spekulationer, och Amelia läste från sitt dokument.

"För att Dumbledore skulle kunna lägga Harry Potter och hans förmögenhet under sig behövde Sirius Black komma undan, bevis finns för det." Och hon fortsatte att läsa högt en stund.

Med det vittrade hans gloria betydligt. Det räckte för att kunna hävda att hans inblandning var tillräckligt tung för att verifiera att han hållits okunnig om utredningen.

Albus Dumbledore tvingades under pågående sittning till bänken för de anklagade. Trots protester från honom pekade Amelia på att undantagslagarna gällde ju även honom. Efter att Albus Dumbledore hade satts på den anklagades bänk och de magiska kedjorna höll honom försattes han under dubbel dos sanningsserum. Det var allmänt känt att några kunde motstå upp till fem droppar.

"Vad heter du?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"Är alla de namnen dopnamn?"

"Nej, Bara Albus Percival, de övriga har jag kunnat lägga till genom åren."

"När är du född?"

"Tyvärr den frågan har flera svar det beror nämligen på vilken kalender vi ska gå efter."

"Vilket år, enligt vår nuvarande allmänna tideräkning föddes du?"

"1822."

"Varför undvek du att låta sanningen komma fram att det var Pettigrew som var Potters hemlihållare?"

"Då han var död, enligt allt jag visste, och att det var Black som hade dödat honom, så spelade det ingen roll längre."

"Vilka andra baktankar hade du med det?"

"Om Black kunde komma undan med att ha dödat dussinet fullt med mugglare samtidigt med att han dödade Pettigrew skulle han ha tagit hand om Harry Potter. Det skulle ha spolierat unge Potter, Black var inget föräldraföredöme, han var en spelevink."

"Du talar i termer som om han inte finns längre, tala om varför."

"Han kan knappast ha överlevt en rymning från Azkaban, och skulle han ha gjort det borde han ha hittats nu."

"Så du vet inte var han är då?"

"Nej."

"Vad hade du för planer för Harry Potter?"

"Endast han var den som kan undanröja Voldemort, det var viktigt att han inte spolierades."

"Istället fick du honom dödad. Hoppades du att hans egendomar skulle komma dig till del?"

"Ja."

"Försökte du hämta in dem?"

"Ja."

"Vilket resultat fick du?"

"Sand."

"Det var alltså vad Harry Potter ansåg dig värd."

"Ja."

"Erkänner du Albus Percival Dumbledore att du obehörigt tillskansade dig en stor mängd pengar och sedan försökte komma över resten av unge herr Potters ägodelar, att du försökte stjäla hans arv efter hans frånfälle."

"Ja."

"Erkänner du att du för egen vinnings skull lät Sirius Black låsas in i Azkaban utan rättegång?"

"Ja."

"Har du för egen del nytta av att Voldemort härjar?"

"Ja."

"Förklara dig."

"Vad ska folk med en ljustets kämpe för om det inte finns någon mörkrets härskare att vara rädd för? Alltså, när Voldemort härjar, då får jag anhängare, och sympatisörer."

"Hur många av Voldemorts hantlangare har du själv, eller du med medhjälpare fångat in?"

"Inga, vi kom alltid för sent."

"Har du andra fördelar av Voldemorts härjningar?"

"Ja."

"Berätta vilka de fördelarna är."

"Familjer utplånas, många är rika men de flesta har ett testamente som försöker hindra att de pengarna hamnar på den mörka sidan, alltså de hamnar där jag kan använda dem."

"Hoppades du på den lösningen avseende makarna Potter redan från början?"

"Ja."

"Din lärare Snape på Hogwarts hävdade sig vara spion i Voldemorts läger för din räkning. Om han verkligen var det borde Peter Pettigrew's inblandning i Voldemorts läger ha varit känd för dig **_före_** det du gjorde hemlighetsbesvärjelsen. Visste du redan när du utförde den att Pettigrew var i Voldemorts tjänst?"

"Ja. Men jag hade fått de uppgifterna på annat sätt."

"Var det din beräkning att redan då få ta del av Potters förmögenhet?"

"JA."

"Håller du Harry Potter gömd?"

"Nej."

"Var tror du hände med honom?"

"Allt talar för att han har dött. Allt på sjukhuset vittnar om det. Mugglarfotografier där man bara ser hans ben utan skinn, orden hans familj skrev på om att stänga repuratorn, och anteckningen där det står när den stängdes av. Och något de kallar tranpatatorani inte kunde användas. Mugglarsjukhusen använder nyss döda som reservdelar till andra, förklarade en av de som jobbade där. Så, allt talar för att han verkligen är död. Hans testamente, visar också på saker som tyder på det. Gringotts skulle aldrig kunna aktivera ett testamente utan att personen i fråga har avlidit. "

"Du tog Snape ur de anklagades led 1981, när Voldemort försvann, vad hade du för planer avseende honom?"

"Efter att Potter slutligen har eliminerat Voldemort skulle Snape och de andra dödsätarna döda Potter."

"Döda Potter efter att han eliminerat Voldemort — Varför?"

"För att Potter inte skulle bli nästa skräckmonster."

"Så du planerade att Potter först skulle få undan Voldemort för att sedan själv dödas?"

"Ja."

"Varför?"

"För att vi inte skulle få en ny skräckens furste efter Voldemort."

"Tack inga fler frågor." Sa Amelia.

—

Efter juryns samanträde kom beskedet.

"Albus Dumbledore. För din medverkan och kallblodigt planerande av mordet på makarna Potter, döms du till att — tills ditt liv slutar, vistas i Azkaban, avdelning 4. För att ha planerat ett mord på Harry Potter döms du till ännu en livstidsdom där.

Vidare, döms du till för din medverkan att spärra in en HELT OSKYLDIG person i Azkaban till lika många år där som Siriaus Black satt där oskyldigt. Samt att ditt kapital och din förmögenhet delas i fyra potter, en går till Potters dödsbo, en till Black de två övriga till en fond hos Gringotts att administreras lika som Potterstiftelsen, och utdelningen ska stödja fattiga familjer som drabbats av Voldemorts och din framfart.

"Förhören med Peter Pettigrew har visat att det var han som sprängde gatan och dödade mugglarna, samtidigt som han använde sin animagusform som råtta att försvinna. Pettigrew hittades på Hogwarts för några månader sedan. Hans fall är redan avklarat. Sirius Black är oskyldig han vet om det och har mottagit protokoll om visar det.

"Ministeriet häftar skuld till honom för alla åren han varit oskyldigt där. Bartemeius Crouch senior har dömts till livstid i Azkaban för att ha släppt ut sin son därifrån, i det att hans döende hustru tog sonens plats och dog där under droginfluerad förändrat utseende. Unge herr Bartemeius Crouch har dömts till döden och straffet är utmätt. Det var Bartemeius Crouch senior som var ministeriets tjänsteman tillsammans med Albus Dumbledore som olagligt frihetsberövade Sirius Black. Ägodelarna efter familjen Cruch har överförts till Sirius Black, efter att den domen hade vunnit laga kraft."

Amelia såg hur Dumbledores ansikte snabbt åldrades av domen och den information som nu släpptes. Resultaten hade växt raskt i takt med förhören och resultaten hade använts.

Cornelius Fudge åkte ut från ministerpositionen, i samband med hans straff på fem år i Azkaban för mutbrott och ytterligare femtio år för att ha gjort så att ett antal mördare kunde hålla sig straffria. Cornelius närmaste personal och några aurorer som redan var dömda för samröre med Voldemort försvann också raskt.

Lucius Malfoy hann aldrig försöka överklaga sin dödsdom. Severius Snape trodde in i det sista att Dumbledore skulle rädda honom, men även han hade tagit för många liv för att klara sig undan en dödsdom, han hade inte kunnat ge trovärdiga svar ens under dubbel sanningsdrogsanvändning. Att styrka att han enbart arbetade under Voldemort på Albus Dumbledores order höll inte. Alla andras bilder från minnen där Snape hade dödat räckte för att fastställa hans skuld. Det gav också en notering i protokollet att Albus Dumbledore hade satt sig ovanför lagen, och kunde därför inte längre anses som en förkämpe för samhället. Hans _Order av Merlin_ återkallades liksom alla hans titlar.

De som redan satt i Azkaban, hade förhörts igen och i flera fall hittade de nya åtalspunkter som gjorde en ny dom möjlig, Bellatrix och Rabastan Lestrange, hade mord som aldrig hade berörts i deras tidigare domar, de fick slutligen också dödsdomar avkunnade och verkställda.

Alla fällda dödsätarnas egendomar och kapital delades upp i fem potter. En gick till Potterstiftelsen, en till en neutral fond som fungerade i samma anda som Potterstiftelsen, en gick till ministeriets grundkassa, en gick till stöd till drabbade familjer och den sista sattes av i en reservfond. Kvarvarande familjemedlemmar som inte hade samröre med Voldemort eller hans gäng, skulle i görligaste mån hållas skadefria.

När alla vågorna som blev följden av Amelias utredning som följde på Sirius Blacks vittnesmål hade lagt sig släpptes även undantagslagarna. Sirius Black kom hem, han och Remus Lupin återförenades, Hogwarts behövde två nya lärare och de två började arbeta där.

Den nyligen omformulerade varulvslagen gjorde det möjligt för varulvar som tog ed på att de verkligen ville sköta sitt _handikapp_ och inte skada andra, fick arbetstillstånd, samma gällde vampyrer.

—

Amelias brev till "Harry Potters dödsbo" hade orienterat honom om allt det, det var som att läsa en dagbok över vad som hade skett.

Bland de brev som kom fanns en del som var Gringotts brev och var adresserade till Walter Harrysen men där det stod _öppnas i enskildhet_. De breven innehöll brev adresserade till _Harry Potter personligt_. Han läste det första.

—

Det första

—

_Bäste Harry,_

_Jag är Amelia Bones, chef på aurorkontoret._

_Detta är ett mycket privat brev, och ingen på kontoret eller ministeriet vet vad jag tänker. Jag vill bara orientera dig om några saker som kan vara ytterst viktiga för dig att veta._

_Nej, ingen har gett mig besked om att du är i livet, men det är liksom det som är det intressanta._

_När jag undersökte allt som låg i det fördolda och som du kanske märker om du har följt med i tidningarna och det jag har skrivit om "dag för dag" så är det rätt mycket som händer och har hänt här._

_På ett kontor här, ett ingen talar om, förvaras profetior, vid förhören fick vi indikationer på att du omfattades av just en sådan. Efter att du officiellt hade dött och vi hade utredning i ärendet kunde vi ta del av den. Då detta är viktigt för dig vill jag orientera dig kortfattat om innehållet i den._

_Först sägs att en som föds i slutet av juli månad är den som kan undanröja Voldemort. Sen står det att V. först ska märka sin motståndare. Sen står det att de två inte kan samleva, den ene ska försvinna för den andres hand._

_Det betyder i klartext att ingen annan än han kan döda dig. Men du är inte osårbar bara därför det är **dö** du inte kan, eftersom det inte var han som "dödade" dig lever du. Grattis till din åtgärd föresten. Dessutom, du är den ende som kan undanröja honom. För som jag sa, först ska han märka sin bane, sen ska ni mötas. För att ni inte kan samleva._

_Vid de förhörsresultat vi har och framför allt förhören efter rättegången med Dumbledore, framkom det att Voldemort verkar ha gjort något som kallas horcrux. Det är en form av själslig avknoppning som gör att för att kunna undanröjas permanent måste horcruxen förstöras, just det **flertal**. Dumbledore vet inte hur många Voldemort har gjort, men han är övertygad att det handlar om tre, fem eller sju själsdelar. Alla tre talen är ju med magisk anknytning._

_Förhör med några av Voldemorts närmaste nämner också flertal när det handlar om horcrux._

_Vidare, Voldemort är inte borta för gott, och han har så stort ego att han inte nöjer sig förrän han undanröjt den som han misslyckades med förut. Även om hela magivärlden tror att du är död, finns det möjligheter att med mörk, eller bättre sagt, **SVART** magi ta reda på att en person finns och i många fall även peka ut **VAR** den personen finns._

_Just nu kan jag med invecklad magi se att du finns, men jag kan inte finna var du är. Två saker kom jag fram till, du har identifierat dig med ett nytt namn, och du är inte kvar här i England, Skottland, Wales eller Irland inte heller på öarna omkring här._

_Varför säger jag det här, jo för att om du planerar att komma hit, tänk på att om någon kommer på att försöka söka dig kan de råka göra det medan du finns nära, var noga med att hela tiden tänka dig själv som, den du är nu. Identifiera dig inte med ditt forna jag. Lär dig också att skydda ditt medvetna jag och dina tankar innan du kommer._

_Har du frågor får du gärna skriva. Jag tänker inte fråga vad du heter nu, det här är tillräckligt för mig. Och som du märker, jag vill dig allt väl och att du ska ha framgång, i det du gör. Men jag har också en liten bön. När Voldemort kommer tillbaks, för tillbaks kommer han, vi går under utan dig. Som du kanske har sett så har en hel del medel tillförts Potterstiftelsen. Jag förutsätter att du har kontroll över den, det är pengar som ministeriet är skyldig din familj, se det som gottgörelse för att vi inte kunde skydda dina föräldrar och inte heller kunde hjälpa dig i din uppväxt._

_En liten notering som DU bör veta, men var försiktig med den kunskapen. Albus Dumbledore har för mycket kunskap som inte får gå förlorad. Azkaban avdelning 4. innebär att han har ett **jobb** att göra. Han är inte på själva Azkaban. Han fick välja på att i hemlighet ska skriva ner sina kunskaper och leva i en miljö som mer påminner om ett skyddat äldreboende. Han har lovat att hålla sig borta från allt som har med andra att göra. Skulle du behöva hans hjälp, ja han kan hjälpa dig, så är han nu med ed bunden att hjälpa dig, det han tror just nu är att han enbart kan hjälpa till att mota Voldemort genom det han kan skriva ner. För din skull kommer du aldrig att lämnas ensam med honom. Skulle han missbruka förtroendet så vet han att det är Azkaban avdelning 8 som gäller. Ett ställe som endast har en ingång, ingen utgång._

_Med bästa välgångshälsningar_

_Amelia Bones._

—

Walter läste brevet fem gånger innan innehållet började tränga fram till hans medvetna.

Han visade det för Sara som sedan gav det till Marion, medan han själv fortsatte med de två efterföljande som var betydligt tjockare.

Allt det som hade hänt läste Harry, Sara och Marion om dels i personliga brev från Amelia Bones och från Gringotts men också i tidningen. Amelia hade skrivit nästan en hel bok utifrån sina upplevelser. Hon var helt övertygad om att Harry var vid god hälsa, och att han behövde få veta allt, precis allt, om hon skulle ha en chans att vinna hans förtroende.

**— EOC —**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 — Gamalt nät**

((QQ fortfarande Sommar — 1990

—

"Walter, det verkar som att hon är en mycket smart person där Bones och hon verkar sympatisk. Eftersom _hon vet_, visserligen antar hon nu, men inom sig så _vet_ hon, och verkar nöjd med vad du har gjort. Jag tror det skulle vara bra för din framtid, om du blir _vän_, med henne." Sa Marion med fjärrskådande ögon.

"Ja, jag får samma känsla, när jag försöker se vad hon försöker säga mellan raderna." Fyllde Sara i med. Och fortsatte efter en stund. "Skulle du kunna få henne att ha en semestervecka i trakten så kunde ni talas vid. Skulle du ge henne en _idé_ att det kanske inte vore helt fel att vara några dagar i trakten. Så kan hon och du, träffas, naturligtvis ska hon inte veta vare sig hur du ser ut, eller var du finns eller vilket namn du använder. Men för att inte leda henne hit så borde vi kunna göra en resa själva. Men innan vi går in på det, hur långt har du kommit med dina övningar?"

"Örtlära och om djur, har jag så gott som noll koll på. Men förvandling och besvärjelser, säg att jag har godkänt, upp till femte året. Försvar, kanske sjätte året – väl godkännt. Trolldryckslära, det är svårare att bedöma, jag har gjort användbara trolldrycker från recept ända upp i sjuans böcker. Men jag har gjort färre än få, olika. Jag har bara gjort dem jag har sett en användning för, och som kan sparas."

"Jag tror du ska ägna en aning mer tid i kofferten, med dörren stängd och läsa runor och aritmik och konsten att bygga upp magiska områdesskydd. Har du någon uppfattning om hur mycket tid du har gjort där?"

"Några år måste det ha varit. Jag har ju oftast haft dörren stängd. Så hela tiden jag är i den är tid jag har extra. Jag fattar inte hur det kan fungera, men i användarbeskrivningen står det att den är speciell. Just med tanke på att tiden på något sätt inte märks. Allt jag gör i den märks, men ändå inte. Jag kan träna hur mycket jag vill, men när jag kliver ut så är jag som när jag klev in. Jag kan nog vara där i tio år, utan att jag blir en dag äldre. Egentligen skulle jag inte ens behöva äta eller dricka där. Just med tanke på att _allt fysiskt eller biologiskt_ inte påverkas av tidsflödet. Det jag läser, det lär jag mig. Men all övning där inne, måste jag _öva om_ utanför, för att jag ska få grepp om det."

"Det är just för att den är tidsmässigt _extradimensionell_, förstod jag handboken rätt skulle jag inte ens bli gravid om jag älskade med någon inne i den med dörren stängd. Men det tänker jag inte testa." Sa Sara fundersamt.

"Mmm det skulle vara något de, men jag har märkt att om jag får ett litet sår där inne, och har det när jag går ut, så är det kvar när jag gått ut. Däremot läker det snabbt när jag är ute. Så var inte för säker, du kanske inte blir gravid där inne, men att livet finns kvar och du blir gravid så snart du kommer ut." Skrattade Walter

"Ja, det var ju ett sätt att se på det. Men oroa dig inte, det är inte aktuellt . . ." Bröt Sara in med innan hon avbröts av Marion.

"Det finns magiska transportsätt som gör att du plötsligt kan ha många personer runt omkring dig. Med ett områdesskydd mot det, jag vet att det finns sådana, med några sådana på plats hindras de från att överraska oss vid ett sådant möte. Kan du dessutom bygga upp ett sådant skydd som hindrar dem som vill skada eller fängsla oss, eller på annat sätt störa oss skulle det hjälpa betydligt. Vad tror ni om det?" Sa Marion fundersamt.

"Vi kan läsa allihopa, vi får plats, sen kan vi ju hjälpas åt att forma något bra." Sa Walter, och Sara fyllde på med.

"På sommaren är vi lediga, om vi gör en resa i juli månad så skulle vi kunna arrangera så att vi träffas någonstans. Kanske Norra Tyskland, det skulle ge en fingervisning att du inte är i England, men samtidigt inte heller att vi är _här_."

"Sara," Sa Marion, "Jag har länge velat tillbaks till Spanska sydkusten, det är ännu längre bort. Du kanske inte minns det men för många år sedan hade vi en tvåveckors semester i Malaga. Kanske det skulle vara mer passande."

"Faktiskt tror jag det är så talande för en så förnuftig person som den där Bones, att hon räknar ut att vi, eller åtminstone Walter, inte är där hela tiden, då kommer hon att leta _långt därifrån_." Sa Sara fundersamt.

"Varför skulle hon göra det?" Undrade Marion.

"Ingen av oss kommer att ha den hy du får av flera år där, nej norra Tyskland är mer trovärdigt. Jag vet ett ställe, Scharbeutz, det är när man har åkt färjan Rödby—Putgarden, och just innan man kommer fram till Lübeck. Vi tar in på _Campingplatz Margarethenhöhe_ du har cykeln med, och tältar helt nära oss. Under tiden hon kan finnas där använder du ditt eget tält. Skulle hon se dig komma till det kan du inte ha kommit långt ifrån och om hon också ser dig använda en cykel så bör hon fundera på kortare sträckor. Jag tror det blir lämpligast, och till dess bör du hinna lära dig så mycket tyska att du kan säga de saker du behöver säga på tyska för att ge henne en fingervisning att du har varit där ett tag." Förklarade Sara.

"Häftigt," Tyckte Walter. "När åker vi? För ju tidigare jag är där, ju mer hinner jag lära mig."

"Vi kan komma iväg redan i början av juli. Så innan vi bestämmer exakt plats kan du försöka höra med henne om hon är intresserad av ett möte. Är hon det fixar vi närmare beskrivning på en lämplig plats. Danmark har också många populära ställen, och sidan mot Atlanten har en del riktigt populära ställen, men östersjösidan är mer pålitlig."

"Okej, föresten, visst kan vi väl titta efter magiska butiker när vi ändå är där. Lübeck eller Hamburg, jag ska kolla med Gringotts om de kan ordna med några anvisningar som jag kan få hjälp att hitta de ställena. Men nu till sommarsolståndet, jag och Majsan ute vid hennes mormors, eller nåt sånt, fick jag komma med?"

"Naturligtvis får du, hur kommer ni dit?"

"Vi cyklar naturligtvis, åsså har vi rökt korv, bröd och läsk med oss ifall vi blir hungriga."

"Men var är det då?"

"Lite innan man kommer till Mjönes, sen är det ungefär halva vägen till Moldtua."

"Rätt långt det eller hur."

"Faktiskt lite längre än till Trondheim, det tar ett tag att åka cykel, men vad har vi för val."

"Om jag kör er då?"

"Vill du det?"

"Det gör att jag vet var ni är, då kan jag också känna mig lite mindre orolig. Du tar din koffert med va?"

"Tack gärna, jag ska tala om det för Majsan. Kofferten tar jag med naturligtvis men jag vet inte om det blir läge att ta fram den. Är Majsan omagisk så tänker jag vara väldigt försiktig med vad jag säger och gör. Jag har gjort den där testgrenen som egentligen är ett trollspö, ett riktigt bra om jag får säga det själv. Jag låter henne ta i det utan att på något sätt tala om att det är ett test. Reagerar hon är hon häxa, reagerar hon inte, får jag försöka få henne att slå med det. Är det fortfarande lika stilla så har jag i vart fall testat."

"Jag ska ordna med lite rökt kött, det är bättre än korv, lättöl, är mindre sött än läsk, och är därför också bättre som måltidsdryck. Faktiskt kan jag fixa en ordentlig matkorg åt er. Dessutom ska du ha med regnkläder, och torrt ombyte. Kommer inte hennes föräldrar att vara med?"

"Nej, det är bara vi två, utöver att hennes mormor finns där."

"Okej, tänk på att ni sköter er och inte gör er illa, det är det jag tänker på som faror som kan finnas. Om några år skulle det finnas andra faror, men nu är ni för unga för det."

"Hon sa just det också — att jag inte skulle tro något, sen blev hon tvungen att förklara vad jag inte skulle tro."

—

Skolan var över sedan ett par veckor, hur det nu kom sig höll Majsan och Walter ihop allt mer. Båda fann de gemensamma saker att göra. Då Tore, Majsans far, ägnade mycket tid till husbehovsfiske var det nära till hands att både Walter och Majsan intresserade sig för fiske också. Havet var ju fullt av fisk, det gällde bara att få upp rätt sort som hade rätt storlek i rätt mängd för att det skulle bli mat av det.

Men inslaget av färsk och rökt fisk i Walters hushåll hade ökat med det. Walter hade med all tydlighet blivit _godkänd_ som kamrat till deras flicka. Hon hade två yngre bröder. Visst hade det blivit lite _förhör_ innan de hade givit sitt tillstånd för barnen att vara i hos mormors koja ute vid skäret. Men Ragnvold var ju den som hade tagit med Walter och Sara till det ockulta, och nu skulle de vara just _ockulta_ vid sommarsolståndet.

Det var också med Tores hjälp de hade bränt in runorna i ämnena, som han beundrade och gav dem beröm för det gedigna arbetet. De var verkligen fina arbeten. Kvar var bara initieringen av dem, och det skulle ske under sommarsolståndsnatten.

Walter och Majsan fick skjuts av Sara, de hade med sig mycket mat i Harrys kofferts första fack. Harry hade sagt att han skulle betala för allt de köpte, och de skulle ha tillräckligt för att Majsans mormor skulle ha bra saker kvar även när de två hämtades om en vecka.

För att kunna ha kofferten framme, även om Majsan inte var _magi_ hade han packat det han kunde tänka sig behöva till det första facket, som var magineutralt. Det var också där som maten fanns. Köket i fack fyra hade också fyllts på med färskvaror.

Majsan hade talat om att huset egentligen bestod av ett enda stort rum, men brukade hade små avbalkningar med skärmväggar. Utanför fanns en kombinerad vedbod, båthus och ett litet utrymme som kunde användas att sova i. Det var där Majsan menade att hon och Walter skulle sova.

Hon visste att Walter inte kände till traditionerna de hade, så hon hade förberett honom på det var brukligt att familjer tände en eld ute vid havsbandet. En del gjorde det för att minnas anhöriga som havet hade tagit av dem, andra gjorde det bara därför att andra gjorde det och utan att veta varför. Dessutom fanns det många andra förklaringar till varför. Majsan förklarade också att det för många var en del av förspelet till kärleksfulla nätter. De hade två hela dagar kvar tills årets längsta dygn skulle inträffa.

"Walter, det här min mormor Heidi, mormor — det här är min vän Walter, han är uppväxt i England och kom hit förra sommaren, men han talar norska riktigt bra, men du får försöka att inte tala _gammelnorsk_ för då förstår knappt jag, han än mindre. Åsså, det här är Sara, Walters mor."

"Välkomna barn, det ska bli roligt med lite liv och rörelse. Kanske kan vi lägga några nät så vi får lite fisk nu när jag får hjälp att ro. Ska jag sätta på lite kaffe?" Sa Heidi och tittade frågande på Sara.

"Tack, jag skulle gärna stanna en stund, men jag har tagit en stund ledigt från jobbet och lovade att skynda mig tillbaks. Så jag måste avböja, men tack för omtanken. Säg är det något speciellt jag bör ha med mig när jag kommer och hämtar dem nästa vecka? Och här är telefonnumret, och de blir alltför omöjliga, så kan jag komma och hämta dem tidigare om det behövs."

"Tack, jag behöver inte något vad jag vet nu, jag beställer det jag behöver från boden en gång i veckan, så det ordnar sig. Tack för erbjudandet, och jag tror jag kan klara av dem, blir de för stökiga sätter jag dem att rensa fisk, det är ändå det Majsan brukar göra när hon är här, fiska och ta hand om det hon får. Så du får nog räkna med att äta rökt fisk några dagar när de han kommer hem igen."

"Det låter bra, jag ser verkligen fram emot det. Men oj så tiden rinner iväg, jag måst ila. Walter, var nu försiktig och lyd Heidi om hon säger till er att göra något."

"Ja mor, jag ska vara snäll pojke, jag ska inte försöka gå på vattnet. Jag ska inte . . . okej, jag _ska_, vara snäll. Tack för att vi fick åka bil och slapp cykla, det hjälpte, och jag har pengar till taxi, ifall de skickar hem mig."

"Walter, vi tar med din packning till båthuset, det är ändå där vi ska bo. Föresten vad har du med dig allt?" Sa Majsan.

"Eftersom jag inte vet vad jag behöver så tog jag nog med för mycket, men det är ju bra att inte ha för lite heller. Jag har rätt mycket mat, som vi ska ta upp till din mormor, men en del av det behåller vi hos oss själva."

"Jo, du vi ska ju _ladda_ våra amuletter på den kortaste natten, men vi väntar två dar, det är dagen före nymåne, alltså _nedan_. Natten efter är det nymåne, och därpå följande är det på väg uppåt. Gammal hävd säger att det man vill ha _positivt_ ska man inte göra i nedan. Så det blir ett par dagar efter det vi hade tänkt, men det gör inget."

"När vi har satt in min koffert och sett hur det ser ut vill jag att du ska testa en sak. Jag hade tänkt att du skulle testa det utan att du vet om att du testar nåt, men jag kan inte komma på hur jag ska kunna lyckas med det, så det är lika bra att du vet att det är ett test, och att vi gör det så fort som möjligt."

"Test? — Vadå för test?"

"Du ser auror, det är lite av det, och lite mer."

"Föresten, medan jag kommer ihåg. Pappa brukar vara med på lite utflykter i naturen, för ett par år sedan var det en snubbe från England som han hade med sig ner till Dovre, och tittade på myskoxarna. Du kan ju engelska rätt bra, kan inte du vara med då och hjälpa till, pappa är inte så bra på Engelska. Det skulle ge oss möjligt att tillsammans vara med på en utflykt några dagar."

"När är det? Vi kommer att åka ner till Tyskland i början av nästa månad, och bli borta nästan en hel månad."

"Aj—då, då går det bort, det är andra veckan i juli. Nå, vad är det för test jag ska göra." Sa hon medan de gick ut ur båthuset.

"Här är en bit av en ek, håll den _så här_," Sa Harry och visade. "Känns det något speciellt?"

"Den känns . . . hmm _varm_ . . . Vad har du gjort, har du _laddat_ den på något sätt?"

"Ja, nu, lyft den lite och slå nedåt med den."

Majsan gjorde som Walter sa, och en strid ström av färgade stjärnor blev resultatet.

"Vad var det där, så vackert. Var det avsikten? Vad . . hur kunde det bli så där?"

"Majsan, du säger att du ser auror, du har tagit med mig till ockulta möten, vet du om att du är _häxa_?"

"_Häxa_? Kallar du mig _HÄXA_?"

"Ta det lugnt, jag är trollkarl, du är häxa, egentligen är det ett manligt och ett kvinnligt namn för magianvändande människor. Det du just testade var ett _trollspö_. Här, här är något som är som den du testade, prova samma sak med den."

Walter höll fram den han hade gjort till henne. Han såg hur hon fylldes med kraft. Visserligen var det två trollspöna av samma materiel, men provet var bara _ett prov_, den andra var gjord _till henne_."

"Walter, vad är det? Det känns . . . känns så konstigt."

"Som jag sa, vi är magianvändare, det betyder att jag måste lära dig, vad det är och hur man gör. Några viktiga regler, de som _inte_ är magianvändare får inte veta om vad vi är, och kan. Jo, familjen, om de kan hantera det, Sara har bara lite magi i sig, Marion, har lite mer, hon använder trollspö, Sara har aldrig börjat, jo hon började, men hon kunde så lite att hon inte använder det annat än ytterst lite."

"Och du?"

"Det är en lång historia, men nu vet vi, du kan använda magi, och har _potential_ som man säger. Först, det där trollspöt gjorde jag för någon vecka sedan, till dig. Det är inte alla som kan göra trollspön, så finns det de som inte gör annat än trollspön, och i viss mån trollstvar. Det finns skolor att gå å lära sig i, jag har läst själv en tid. Egentligen, alltså i England, eller de som Hogwarts vet om, får ett brev att man har antagits till skolan. Den i England heter Hogwarts, sen godtar men det, och anmäler sig dit, så får man ett brev som talar om vad man behöver. Efter det köper man allt det, det är böcker, det är skolkläder, och kittlar att koka trolldrycker i, och ingredienser, trollspö och sånt."

"Och om man inte får nån _inbjudan_ vad händer då?"

"Man kan skola sig hemma, man är visserligen inte _erkänd_ då, och i England är det visst nån lag för magianvändare att de ska ha minst fem ämnen godkända i en första examen som de gör i femte året, efter det läser de två år till och tar en svårare test. Ungefär som realskolan och studentexamen eller gymnasie, och ingenjörsexamen, eller något i den stilen. Det går att ta examen privat också. Skolan _kostar_, och det är en internatskola. Jag har funderat på att anmäla mig dit, men jag är inte helt säker om jag kommer att göra det, eller om jag bara ska ta examenstesterna och läsa helt själv.

"Vad är det för skillnad?"

"Ett av ämnena handlar om magiska djur och deras skötsel, djur som jag bara har läst om, aldrig sett. På skolan kan man möta många av dem. Likaså är det med magiska örter, där har de ett ämne för det, örtlära. Spådomskonst, det kan man läsa i böcker, ska man _spå_, så måste man ha _gåvan_. Vad mer, jo, man träffar många andra, jag är lite . . . jag vet inte om jag skulle klara av att bli instängd i ett slott och bo så nära inpå alla andra."

"Jag då, om inte jag får nån inbjudan, och om jag skulle få — vem ska betala och hur mycket kostar det?"

"Hur mycket, är ju inte relativt, eftersom det är i en annan valuta, inte ens engelska pund eller dollar, det är trollkarlspengar, galleons heter de och är av äkta guld. Så här ser de ut." Sa Walter och höll fram ett par galleons.

"Så fina de är, vad är det för sigill?"

"Gringotts, det är Gringotts som sköter om vårt penningsystem, de är _goblins_. De kan vara attans så _griniga_, men öppnar de upp mot en så, så kan de vara verkligt _hjälpsamma_."

"Okej, om jag skulle vilja — hur ska jag göra?"

"Först, kanske vi måste tala med dina föräldrar, jag har talat med Sara och Marion, ifall jag går själv, och som vi sa då —om— du är magisk, och eftersom du är det så är vi där nu. OM, du vill gå, och jag går där så har jag ett förslag. För det första, jag har pengar så det räcker för oss båda där, förslaget är att vi kommer som _par_, att vi har . . . att vi är _bortlovade till varandra_. Det . . "

"VA?"

"Ja, jag sa, som par. Det skulle klara ut ett par mycket viktiga saker, i vår värld. A. om dina föräldrar inte är magianvändare, så räknas du på annat sätt, _som sämre person_, och du är inte helt självständig, kommer vi _i par_, då är vi båda självständiga. Jag har ansvar för dig, och de kan inget säga om det. Vi två bestämmer själva, hur vi vill göra och när och hur. Jag räknar med att vi _inte_ bor på slottet med andra utan vi hyr ett rum, eller köper ett hus i närmaste samhälle, och sköter oss själva."

"Hmm, jag tror det har fördelar, fast då måste vi ju laga mat själva — eller hur?"

"Ja, men lunch, kan vi äta på skolan, men om du får komma med för dina föräldrar, och om du själv vill, så kan vi läsa tillsammans. Så här är det, det finns två huvudämnen som är mer _magianvändning_, det är _förvandlingskonst_ och _besvärjelsekonst_. Resten är ren kunskapsinlärning, som runlära, örtlära, magiska djur, trolldryckstillverkning, astronomi vad man nu ska med det till, om man inte samtidigt läser astrologi. Vad var det mer — jo, historia och det som kallas _mugglarkunskap_, alltså hur det omagiska samhället ser ut och fungerar, men de böcker jag har sett i det ämnet kunde lika väl ha varit skrivna på 1700—talet. Jo — jag glömde, försvar mot svartkonst, det jag har förstått av det jag har läst i det ämnet så bygger det på att veta när, och vad, man ska använda av de två huvudämnena. Och kanske en hel del besvärjelser man använder där inte normalt passar in i besvärjelse eller förvandling även om förvandlingskonst är tillämpligt vid försvar också. Så, det enda vi egentligen behöver på Hogwarts är att lära oss om djur och växter. Resten kan vi läsa själv. Men att ha någon som instruerar och förklarar kan förstås hjälpa i alla ämnen."

"Jag vill kunna, så jag vill lära mig. Kan du hjälpa mig?"

"Ja, vi ska till Tyskland som jag sa, vi har planerat in det sedan tidigare. Du skulle kunna vara med, just för att vi ska kunna börja öva, kofferten jag har, nu när jag vet att du är magianvändare, så, kofferten den är mer än bara förvaring, du får se när vi kommer in igen."

"Gott, låt oss strosa en stund längs klipporna och titta på det som finns. Det är lite så jag alltid har gjort när jag har kommit hit, det är som en _ritual_ att gå här längs kanten och titta ut över havet."

—

"Walter, hur kan det vara så stort här inne, när den inte är större än den är?"

"Det är just det som är det underliga med magins värld, extradimensionellt utrymme. Som du ser, jag har en komplett lägenhet här, med kök och sanitet, ett bra sovrum, ett prima bibliotek. Ja, allt jag kan behöva. Magin sköter om det som behövs. Vatten hämtas automatiskt från omgivningen, och avloppet blir till mull direkt någonstans där det passar. Mat måste jag fylla på, men det finns rutin för det också. Jag ser till att det finns pengar i skålen för hushållskassan, och när något behöver fyllas på, så minskar pengarna och grejerna hämtas av sig självt."

"Va kostar en sån här?"

"Oj, jag har ingen aning, den här fanns bland sakerna i mitt valv, jag har ärvt den. Jag har ett tält också, det är ungefär samma sak med den, den ser ut som ett vanligt tält men är invändigt en komplett lägenhet."

"Jag tycker det är häftigt, bor ni i såna här normalt?"

"Nej, hmm, några kanske gör det, men de flesta bor ganska normalt. En av orsakerna varför jag inte vill bo på Hogwarts är för att det finns för många som är _aristokrater_. Alltså de som tror de är förmer än andra därför att de har gift sig inom familjen i några hundra år. Bor jag utanför har jag möjlighet att sköta mig själv och slipper att fraternisera med dem. Blir jag bekant med någon så blir jag det på mina villkor. Kommer du med, så har jag i vart fall nån att prata med."

"Så om jag får komma med, och vi går där så bor vi ihop, kanske i den här en tid?"

"Det är ju bara ett sovrum, men sköter vi oss ska vi kunna klara det. Men jag räknar med att vi har ett hus att bo i åtminstone efter en tid, och minst en månad innan, kanske längre kommer jag att se till att jag har installerat mig där, kanske till och med att jag är dit och _kollar_ om jag ens vill vara där. Marion får vara _vår målsman_, när vi kommer dit."

"De är inte din _äkta_ mor och mormor, eller hur?"

"Nej, mina föräldrar mördades innan jag ens var ett och ett halvt år gammal, många i England blev det, en djävla terrorist försökte ta makten, han och hans grupp dödade många. Jag tror att såna som vi, som inte har en gammal släkt att ståta med, riskerar att bli utfrysta, eller bli mobbade av de där som tror sig vara finare. Därför tänkte jag att vi gör markeringen själva. Kallar vi oss, _främlingar_, och att vi bara köper lite utbildning, men är noga med att hålla på att vi är norskar så borde vi klara oss bland dem."

"Walter, alltså, vilken _skuld_ kommer jag att stå i till dig, om vi, alltså min familj, låter dig betala för oss?"

"Vänskaplig, skulle jag säga. Jag gillar dig som person, som en syster jag aldrig haft, kanske på annat sätt när vi blir äldre, men det vet jag inte nu. Alltså, kommer vi som _tilltänkt par_, då är vi båda ute ur den så kallade _marknaden_, ingen behöver titta på oss som familjepotential, blir du, jag eller vi båda _kär_ i någon av dem där, så löser vi det där och då. Men börjar vi som om vi är pojkvän—flickvän, alltså av våra familjer _påtänkta_ för varandra, då behöver vi inte hålla på att dribbla med de andra."

"Friar du till mig?"

"Inte nu, men när vi lärt känna varandra lite mer, uppskattar jag om du talar om ifall du _inte_ vill att jag har den avsikten när vi blir äldre."

"Och du till mig, om du kommer på att du inte tänker göra det — okej?"

"Det är en rimlig begäran. Okej, Hogwarts vad kostar det per läsår? Ungefär fyra tusen, galleons. En galleon är ungefär fem pund, och ett pund är väl ungefär tio norska, okej, det är mer, men mellan tummen å pekfingret, säg en tia, alltså är en galleon ungefär femtio norska. Femtio gånger fyra är två hundra, alltså, ett år ungefär tvåhundra till tvåhundrafemtio tusen norska, per år bara för skolan. Sen ska du räkna med ungefär fem tusen norska till för det du behöver i form av böcker skolkläder, och för trolldrycksingredienser."

"Det gånger sju — —. Hur ska jag kunna betala tillbaks det? Och tro inte att . . ."

"Nej. DET _tror jag inte_. Nej, säger jag att jag _står för det_, så står jag för den kostnaden, jag har så det räcker några gånger om, och blir över ändå."

"Okej, så du är alltså, en sån där rik _aristokrat_ du också?"

"Egentligen är jag nog det, men jag vill inte att det ska komma ut. Det finns inbördes schismer mellan dem, och om jag blir känd under mitt egentliga familjenamn, så blir jag endera höjd till skyarna eller hatad värre än pesten. Jag föredrar att vara inget av dem."

"Okej, tänker du stå för mina kostnader, så kanske vi inte ska prata så högt om hur mycket det är där hemma, men jag måste väl få en sån där inbjudan för att kunna acceptera den, eller hur?"

"Jag kommer att skriva till skolan, och begära att få komma och diskutera förutsättningarna, kanske testa om jag _kan_ få komma dit. Då kan du vara med, så diskuterar vi i termer av _vi_ istället för _jag_ där. Samtidigt kan vi titta på alternativa platser att bo på. Ingen behöver veta att jag betalar för dig, Jag kan fixa så att du har fått ett arv också, jag ska kolla om Gringotts har något kontor här i norden, i så fall öppnar vi ett par valv här. Med lite extra pengar i, hmm kanske jag kan betala för valven retroaktivt."

"Vad betyder det i klartext?"

"Att vi har haft dem i några hundra år. Om vi låter allt vi köper komma från de valven, tänk det som _konton_, så kommer de som frågar om dem, att få reda på att det är _gamla valv_. Och därmed också gamla magifamiljer. Vi kan räkna med att det kommer att finnas de som _vill veta_.

"Jag ber min kontakt på Gringitts att ordna med det. Är det okej om du ärver femtio tusen? Vi talar i termer av galleons nu. Det är ungefär det dubbla mot vad skoltiden kostar."

"Walter, sluta nu, tre mille, men sen tillkommer var vi ska bo."

"Okej, men, normalt är ju skolkostnaden räknat på internat. Om vi inte drar sovplats, frukost och middag. Så borde det bli billigare, och de pengarna lägger vi på vårt boende och vår mathållning. Och naturligtvis det blir ju inte exakt den summan, men däromkring. Sen har vi _sikler_ de är av silver, och du – det är ingen ordning på småpengarna, det är någonstans nära under trettio sikler på en galleon, och sen _knutingarna_, de är av brons, och det går lite över tio brons på en silver. Jag har aldrig blivit klok på det där, de få gånger jag har behövt använda de där pengarna har jag alltid lagt fram minst en galleon större än det de sa om de sa nåt om småskräp utöver de av guld, så får de sköta om växeln. Sen skänker jag bort skräpet, bronset alltså, och har jag en hoper med silver försöker jag höra hur många sikler och lägger fram av dem också. Så häng inte upp dig på dem. En knuting är i det närmaste att räkna som ett norskt småöresmynt, en silver ungefär som en tvåkrona, allt grovt räknat."

"Okej, men det är dina pengar, även om det står mitt namn på dem, och på nåt sätt ska jag försöka leva upp till att du inte ångrar dig. Vad säger Sara om du gör så där? Måste inte hon skriva på något?"

"Nej, på banken så gäller mitt eget namn så det är ok."

—

Det blev avkopplande dagar, midsommaraftons kväll var Heidi med och skötte om den lilla brasa de hade. De lade nät, och de var ute med båten och pilkade torsk, de fick lite annat också, på tafsen med många krokar kunde de få makrill. Sej var en annan av fisksorterna de fick. Men besvärligt blev det för Walter när hans torskpilk verkade ha fastnat i bottnen.

När han drog försiktigt anade han att det satt fast i något som var elastiskt. Så han drog sakta och var varsam om linan, efter att de hade lyckats få Majsans torskpilk att fastna i samma föremål kunde de dra med två linor.

Nästan en timmas tid höll de på innan det första delen av fångsten blev synlig.

"Det är ett gammalt garn. Alltså ett stort nät som har blivit kvar i sjön. Endera har en _dum_ fiskare kasserat och dumpat det där, eller så har någon helt enkelt förlorat det, men vi tar upp det, för det finns mycket på det som går att ta rätt på." Förklarade Majsan, och Walter förstod att hon hade rätt.

Det var väldigt mycket _skräp_, så de band fast den långa ankarlinan i nätskräpet och började köra båten mot stranden. Så snart de kunde hoppa i land drog de med förenade krafter sin fångst upp mot klipporna. Majsan gick tillbaks till båten och for tillbaks till båthuset för att hämta det de själva använde för att hissa upp båten in i båthuset.

När hon kom tillbaks hade Walter tagit paus. Med block och talja kunde de enkelt dra upp hela det gamla nätet, med innehåll. De fick visserligen binda om och dra så långt de kom, och binda om. Men upp kom det, med ruttnande fisk, sjöstjärnor, tång, en rostig gammal cykel, en lång stör, var vad de såg medan de arbetade.

"Vad ska vi göra med det?" Undrade Walter.

"Vi reder ut den, det finns gott om rep att ta rätt på, maskorna verkar tillräckligt starka för att kunna komma till användning."

"Men du, vad är det där, jag trodde det var en käpp av trä, men det ser det inte ut som."

"Jag tror jag vet vad det är, och är det vad jag tror, så var försiktig med det. Det kan vara en narvalstand. Är det, det, då tar du vara på den, de är normalt aldrig så här långt ner. De hör hemma långt norrut. Du prata om trollspön och trollstavar, kanske det där kan vara något du ska ha, det var ju du som hittade den, eller fiskade upp den mer korrekt."

"Vi hjälptes åt. Men, är det något i den stilen så naturligtvis ska jag vara varsam med den. Men jag tror det blir för oss att bada ordentligt innan natten, för fy så det luktar och all den ruttna som finns med."

"Du, jag drar tillbaks och hämtar en presenning, och namnlappar, så packar vi in allt tills i morgon. Under tiden ser du till att få fram din skatt, för den tar vi med tillbaks. Jag ska berätta för mormor vad vi hittade också, så får hon bestämma vad vi ska göra med allt nät."

—

Harry hade tre meter narvalstand, han läste i böckerna om tillverkning av trollspön och trollstavar, där beskrevs många kända material. Narval fanns med men betecknades som _udda_, det hade egenheten att kanalisera magi som var knutet till vattnets element bättre än de flesta andra material. Den kunde användas dels rakt av utan att implicera någon kärna. Den kunde också samarbeta med de flesta kärnor, men var nyckfull om den tvingades samarbetade med element av eld. Ett trollspö av narvalstand med fenixkärna, kunde resultera i nästan vilket resultat som helst.

Harry hade bestämt sig, Det skulle bli två trollspön och en trollstav. Styrkan och stabiliteten var utmärkt. Det skulle bli ett intressant projekt. Så kom en tanke, kunde ett trollspö vara så kort som bara några centimeter? Då den kunde vara inne i handen utan att synas? Det skulle bli ett prov på det också. Han hade ju en del ämnen till kärnor han hade köpt tidigare.

**— EOC —**

Som vanligt uppsakttas Reviews**  
**

Det kostar inget att vge den responsen.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 — Lübecker Bay**

((QQ— Fortfarande sommar 1990. Harry är tio, Walter 9))

—

(Edit 2009-06-25; 2010-03-27; 2011-01-10; 2012-08-18)

När de åkte ut till högen med nät påföljande dag var även Hejdi med. Hon hade också tagit med en del verktyg för att kunna dela upp de saker som skulle tas loss och behållas. Men de skulle också dela ner det stora nätet i mindre delar. Att hålla levande fisk i vatten var ett bra sätt att ha färsk mat. Näten kunde mycket väl spännas kring en stomme av trä. Det fanns mycket material att rädda.

MEN, när de kom närmare upptäckte de att fåglar hade upptäckt att det fanns mat att hämta. Presenningen hade blåst av tillräckligt mycket för att fåglarna skulle komma åt fiskresterna. Det var måsar och skränade trutar som skrek, men det som fångade Walters uppmärksamhet var den enorma fågel som försökte komma loss. Den verkade ha fastnat med ena foten i en bit av nätet.

Naturligtvis försökte havsörnen försvara sig när Walter kom för nära den. Han vände sig mot Majsan och sa. "Stanna en bit ifrån ni, och var stilla." Så vände han sig mot fågeln. Han koncentrerade sig på stillhet, lugn, och vänlighet. Han ville hjälpa den.

Sakta gick han de tre stegen som var kvar. Han gjorde inget alls, bara böjde sig ner så han stod på knä framför fågeln. Återigen fokuserade han på lugn, och fågelns upprördhet avtog efter hand som Walter viskade lugnande ord till den, och han formade i bild det han menade, han valde engelska ord.

Han förde sina händer mot där nätet hade tvinnat sig runt fågelns fot, i högra handen hade han en avbitartång, han hade hoppats att kunna lossa foten enkelt utan att klippa nätet. Fågeln verkade en aning förvånad men tittade på Walters händer och det syntes att den var beredd att hacka med näbben om det skulle behövas, vingarna var också utspärrade.

Han tvingades klippa några av trådarna, de hade dragits åt och tvinnats flera varv, endera skulle fågeln behöva vridas några varv eller så måste trådarna kapas, valet blev enkelt.

"Nu är du fri, nu kan du flyga iväg." Sa han medan han tittade in i ögonen på fågeln. Samtidigt medan han sa det _tänkte_ han bilden av hur foten blev fri _till_ fågeln.

Han var säker på att han uppfattade '_tack min vän_'. Innan fågeln slog till med vingarna och var i luften.

De tre hade jobb med att rensa och ordna med nätet resten av tiden Walter och Majsan hade planerat att vara vid havet. Det blev till och med så att de stannade fyra dagar extra just för att hjälpa till med att ta rätt på allt, med Hejdis anvisningar snickrade Walter ihop en ganska stor sump som de sjösatte nere vid bryggan. Trots arbetet med att reda ut och ta rätt på allt blev det också en hel del fiske, och Sara fick en ordentlig mängd rökt fisk när hon kom tillbaks för att hämta hem ungdomarna.

—

"MAGISK – vår dotter är MAGISK?" Riktigt ropade Tore, när Harry och Majsan förklarade att det fanns en hel värld med magianvändande personer.

"Ja, jag blev indragen till det där ockulta, av Majsan och Ragnvold, men jag började fundera. Och så ute hos Hejdi gjorde vi ett test. Majsan testade positivt för magipotential. Jag är det som kallas _trollkarl_. Majsan är det som de kvinnliga kallas, _häxa_. Hon kan flyga kvast, använda trollspö, koka trolldrycker och sånt, efter att hon har fått lära sig."

"Kan du ge oss ett prov?"

Walter tog fram sitt trollspö han pekade på en stol och lät den sväva genom luften. Han satte av ett _ljus_ i en av glödlamporna i takkronan, utan att de andra lamporna lyste, så tände han upp alla lamporna individuellt med magi.

"Jag vet inte hur länge de kommer att lysa, eller vad som händer när ni tänder som vanligt och släcker. Men det var lite av vad man kan göra med magi. Jag har bara läst lite själv så jag kan inte så mycket ännu."

"Allt vad vi har försökt hitta _naturliga_ lösningar till är alltså _magi_?"

"Allt vet jag inte, men magi existerar, någon av er Ragnvold eller du kanske också har magipotential utan att ni vet om det. Om man inte använder magin så vet man inte om det, och då ligger den i dvala, så vi kan testa på er också. Det gör inte ont."

Tio minuter senare hade Ragnvold fått några gnistor att lämna Harrys test—trollspö, varken Tore eller Majsans bröder lyckades få fram något resultat av trollspöt.

"Inte undra på att vi var mer inne på det ockulta än många andra. Hur gör vi nu?"

"Ni har två val, endera struntar ni i magins värld, då är det min skyldighet att få några från magivärlden att komma och radera minnet av vårt samtal. Det andra valet är att Majsan får sin skolning. Du Ragnvold, skulle kunna försöka lära dig lite, men det är inte det lättaste att lära sin när man kommit upp i åren, men jag skulle kunna lära dig några enkla besvärjelser i vart fall."

"Det där med att strunta i skolning, det skippar vi. Hur, var och vad kostar det?"

"Var, det finns flera alternativ. Själv tänker jag nog gå på Hogwarts, det är i Skottland. Det är en internatskola för ungdomar från elva år, det är sju årskurser, men jag tänker insistera på att eftersom jag är utlänning vill jag bo för mig själv. Jag kan tänka mig skylla på många saker det hade jag redan planerat, men så kom jag på att testa Majsan för magi, och då hon visar stark magi, så började jag tänka i andra banor. Håll i er nu. Jag har pratat med Majsan om det redan, jag föreslår att vi kommer dit som _trolovade_ och insisterar på att vi bor för oss själva. Alltså vi _säger att vi är trolovade_ men inte är det på riktigt."

"Nä — det går jag inte med på." Sa Ragnvold direkt, men tittade på Walter och Majsan som om hon hade en räv bakom vardera örat. Så fortsatte hon. "I så fall kommer ni dit som trolovade på riktigt, annars går jag inte med på det. Ska Majsan påstås vara trolovad ska hon vara det också."

"Oj, vi är så unga, så det är inte aktuellt med det förrän om flera år." Sa Walter.

"Just det, är ni trolovade, så är ni det. Inget spel, för då gäller inte de _löften_ ni måste hålla er till. Eller vad säger du Tore." Sa Ragnvold när hon tittade på sin man.

"Det ligger en hel del i det du säger. Okej Majsan, vad säger du om det?"

"Om vi inte skulle gilla varandra sen, måste vi gifta oss ändå?"

"Nej, men vi måste bryta bandet. Alltså först måste vi göra någon av magins ceremonier som gör oss trolovade magiskt, det identifierar oss som att vi är bundna till varandra. Vi kan bryta det, men mest troligt är att vi kommer att bindas till varandra så mycket att vi inte kommer att vilja separera. Såvida vi inte är totalt fel för varandra. Så gör vi det så, ska vi nog räkna med att det också är vad vi kommer att göra." Sa Walter.

"Walter, det var visst du som föreslog det va?" Han nickade. "Hade du tänkt att ni skulle göra den magiska bindningen?" Frågade Ragnvold.

"Nej, jag tänkte vi skulle kalla det för något i stil med att vi var trolovade som de omagiska gör, eftersom vi lever bland omagiska."

"Vad tror du om att bli trolovad på riktigt med Majsan?"

"Jag har funderat på det efter att jag nämnde det där ute. Vi har haft rätt mycket med varandra att göra sedan vi träffades. Jag skulle kunna tänka mig att vi mycket väl skulle hamna i den situationen att vi blir ett par. Innan jag lät henne testa för magi, antog jag att jag borde söka mig en livskamrat som är magisk, men Majsan skulle nog ändå konkurrera ut dem alla även utan magi. Så, jag har inget emot att vi gör det."

"Det var ju också en form av kärleksförklaring. Där ser du Majsan, nu är det upp till dig. Vill du gå med under den förutsättningen?"

"Ja mor och far, det vill jag. Walter, hur gör vi nu?" Undrade hon.

"Enklast är att vi binder två av våra händer samman, som min högra med din vänstra. Och så lovar vi varandra de löften vi kommer överens om. Eftersom det är en trolovning, så ska väl det vara något i stil med att vi ska värna och vörda varandra och att vi ska ge oss den tid som behövs för att vi ska lära oss varandra tillräckligt för att veta vad vi ska slutföra, eller om så, avbryta längre fram. Till dess ska vi vara varandra trogna och ärliga. Älska, varandra, är väl något som kommer in senare, men — nej, jag kan inte säga att jag vet vad det innebär att älska. Men som jag sa förut, jag älskar dig åtminstone som en syster jag aldrig har haft, vad det blir med åren vet jag inte."

"Det låter vettigt, binda sa du, med vad?" Det var Ragnvold som tog tillbaks initiativet.

"Någon form av rep, snöre eller band, men det jag ser framför mig kanske skulle ge en variant av det. Den där slingan av blommor du har där borta. Omkring en meter av den borde fungera." Sa Walter och pekade.

"Porslinsblomman, ja varför inte. Det är ett par år kvar tills Hogwarts om jag förstod det rätt. Fundera på det vi nu har diskuterat. Försök tänka er att ni är trolovade, känner ni att ni vill vara det så gör vi en liten ceremoni här innan ni ska börja där, eller varför inte ute vid havsbandet på sommarnatten. Så var det, det där lilla problemet med — vad kostar det att gå på den där Hogwarts?"

"Pappa, det är _DYRT_, skitdyrt. Men Walter sa att ska han gå, så kan jag vara med honom och hjälpa honom så står han för min kostnad också. Det kostar inte två hyror bara för att vi bor två, det är lite mer ingredienser till mat för två än för en, men det är inte dubbelt så dyrt. Men skolan kostar, som internat en å en halv mille för sju år."

"VA?"

"Du hörde rätt, en å en halv miljon — ungefär, för det beror på växlingskursen, det kan till å med bli upp emot två."

"Det ligger inte inom det vi klarar." Sa Tore och bleknade märkbart.

"Jag sa redan från början, att jag tar det på mig. Jag har mer än jag behöver, ni tänker i termer av er valuta, jag tänker i termer av mina pengar, det är bara fyra tusen per år, för mig är det småpengar, jag skulle kunna lägga upp ett par miljoner till dig utan att det bekommer mig. För dig i norska pengar skulle det motsvara ungefär lite mer än hundra miljoner. Kommer Majsan med så ger det mig mycket stöd, och det kan vara det som gör det möjligt för mig att begära att jag bara går som dagtidsstudent, alltså att VI går som dagtidsstudenter. Dessutom, gör vi den där ceremonin, då är vi i magivärlden så gott som gifta redan då är det definitivt mitt ansvar att svara för kostnaderna för _min blivande hustru_."

"Det var inte därför som jag vill att ni inte ska bara lotsas som att ni är trolovade. För det första, tycker jag ni för er tillsammans bra. För det andra, låtsas man, kan man lätt _glömma_ att låtsas vid fel tillfälle. Glömmer man en gång, är det lätt att glömma andra gånger. Därför menade jag att ni visst kan vara trolovade, men det verkar som att den ceremoni du nämner är mer än bara en trolovning."

"Mer än en omagisk trolovning ja, men det hänger ihop med löftena man ger. Lovar vi att älska varandra i nöd och lust, och den typen av löften och sedan _konsumerar_ äktenskapet genom att ha intimt umgänge efter det, då är det utan tvekan ett giftermål. Jag kan tänka mig att om vi lovar varandra att vänta på varandra och värna och vörda varandra i väntan på att kärleken blommar upp, och om vi skulle blomma så mycket att vi börjar ha intimt, att det av sig själv övergår att vara ett giftermålsband."

"Det där med intimt, är väl inget ni planerar nu va?"

"NEJ." Svarade både Walter och Majsan samtidigt.

"Walter, den mängden pengar, okej blir ni gifta med åren, kan jag förstå att det kommer från ett gemensamt hushåll. Men om ni går isär, då är vi skyldiga dig långt mer än vi klarar av att betala, hur löser vi det?"

"Går vi isär, då kommer jag att se till att Majsan har ett bankvalv med tillräckligt för att kunna sköta om saker i magivärlden, kunna köpa saker och betala med den typ av pengar vi använder. Jag har hemligheter, grova hemligheter, men ung som jag är förstår ni att jag inte kan vara någon bandit. Så det är inte den typen av hemligheter jag har. Men nu när vi ska bli familj, då bör ni veta mer.

"Mitt namn, är ett helt taget namn, eller mer korrekt, jag är adopterad till det namn jag har nu. Men även mina tilltalsnamn är bytta. Skulle det bli allmänt känt vilket namn jag egentligen har, skulle ni bli utsatta för risken att bli mördade av ett terroristgäng. Riskera blir ni visserligen ändå, genom att Majsan inte tillhör aristokratin. Jag tillhör den, men försöker hålla mig utanför den.

"Jag kommer att försöka ordna så att vi har en historia som magianvändare med minst fem hundra års anor. Vi kommer då att officiellt vara arvtagare från en och samma familjegren, kusiner kan vi kalla det. Ju färre som vet vilka ni är, ju säkrare är ni.

"Jag kan, om jag vill, låta mig tituleras _Lord_, och jag är det också därför att jag är den siste i min ätt. Men glöm att jag sa det. Jag är enbart Walter Harrysen. Adopterad till det av Sara Harrysen, efter att mina föräldrar omkom tragiskt på sjön. Låter vi Majsan också stå under Marions förmyndarskap i magiärenden, så är det mindre risk att ni blir indragna i något."

"Är det så farligt där?"

"Jag har läst lite av det som hänt det sista året, och det är en hel del, till det bättre hoppas jag. Men blir det så att föräldrar är inbjudna, så kommer naturligtvis ni med som _vänner_ till Marion och oss. Sett ur den synvinkeln så har ni absolut ingen skuld till mig heller. Eller hur?"

"Nä, det är ju sant, men jag har en fråga. Hur kan Majsan vara magisk när de andra barnen inte testar positivt på magi?"

"Vi gör om testet om några år, och kom ihåg, att det inte är tillåtet att prata om att _magivärlden existerar_. Bland de som inte redan vet om det."

—

Sara, Marion och Walter hade installerat sig på campingen, från Saras husvagn kunde de ha god uppsikt över Walters tält. Han hade sin cykel med en liten kärra till den.

Walter hade funderat lite på om det var praktiskt att ha med Majsan när de skulle låta fru Bones, chefen för aurorkontoret komma på besök. Det hade löst sig själv. Ragnvold ville att Majsan var kvar i familjen, eftersom hon skulle hjälpa Tore med det engelska besöket.

Han satt och skrev sitt brev samtidigt som han funderade på vad Tore och Ragnvold hade sagt efter att de fått veta att Ragnvold och deras dotter kunde göra magi. Det hade avlöpt smidigare än han hade befarat.

—

_Bäste Glovk_

_Jag har ju ett boende i Norge som du vet, och snart är det dags för att fundera på om jag ska gå på Hogwarts. Jag har hittat en väninna här, vi är visserligen unga ännu, men jag tänkte förhandla med de på Hogwarts att "Jag som utlänning" tänker ju inte börja blanda mig bland deras förnäma, så jag vill bo för mig själv. Hogsmaede skulle bli bra, ett hus jag hyr. Om Potterstiftelsen har något hus där, eller köper ett, så kan Majsan och jag hyra det under skoltiden._

_Vidare så har ju inte Majsans föräldrar de pengar (norska kronor) att spendera på henne för Hogwarts, jag tänkte ta det på mig._

_Jag har två möjligheter att göra det, endera att vi har ett gemensamt valv, eller ett valv var. Vi har tänkt komma under förespeglingen att våra familjer har trolovat oss. Med det skulle vi kunna ha ett gemensamt valv._

_Och jag talar om valv här i Norge, eller åtminstone i Norden._

_Dessutom, jag vet att — okej, jag tror mig veta, att om **rätt** person frågar så får de reda på hur länge ett valv har varit knutet till personen eller familj. Därför funderar jag på om det är möjligt att betala valvsavgiften **retroaktivt** och att den som då frågar får veta att valvet har tillhört familjen i så där fem hundra år, eller mer._

_Jag skulle tänka mig att valvet bör tillföras tio till femton miljoner, och att kanske tjugofem procent av Potterstiftelsens. Nej, vi tar de två andra valvens inkomster och styr över dem till det här. Vi tar de andra två valvens rena insättningar, inte kapitalvinsten._

_Sedan behöver vi två uppsättningar uttagskort för den omagiska världen, samt två såna där myntpåsar, allt för det nya valvet här i norden._

_Dessutom borde vi kanske också bli personligen bekanta med den av er som blir min representant här i norden. Där är det ju bra om den som ska ha träffat oss också har gjort det, så om allt kan ordnas, så ser jag fram mot ett möte med den av er som kommer att vara min vän här._

_Min väninna heter Katrin Maj Björndahl, men kallas alltid Majsan. På test om hennes föräldrar har magi, testade henens mor positivt, men hon visste inget om magi, däremot är hon aktiv i ett ockult sällskap. Min vän Majsan testade positivt, det är därför vi testade hennes föräldrar och syskon också. De har lovat att Majsan får komma med till Hogwarts. Och att vi spelar spelet som jag nämnde här ovan._

_Jo, om det är Potterstiftelsen som äger huset vi kan hyra så vill jag ha de allra bäste skyddsbesvärjelserna ni kan hjälpa till med, innan jag flyttar in där. Noden i flamnätverket ska också vara lösenordsskyddad._

_Må ditt guld föra välgång till dig min vän_

_Walter Harrysen_

_*HP*_

_—_

_P.S._

_Jag har funderat i banor av husalver, skulle jag kunna anställa en sådan, om någon är ledig?_

_D.S._

—

Walter hade det mer ombonat i sitt _tält_ än vad Marion och Sara hade det i husvagnen, han hade börjat tänka i banor av att försöka hitta en ledig husalv. Naturligtvis skulle den inte vara slav, men när han skulle bo själv utanför Hogwarts, skulle en sådan hjälp vara till stor nytta.

Här på campingen hade Walter tagit för vana att _äta ute_, han roterade överallt där han kunde höra tyska talas, och han försökte också göra så att han pratade med någon så ofta han kunde. Tre veckor hade de varit på plats nu. I morgon skulle han möta fru Bones nere vid badplatsen.

Det var i går han hade sänt anvisningarna för var, och hur de skulle mötas. Därför var det möjligt att hon redan nu fanns någonstans i närheten.

Han hade förklarat i brev för henne att han ville att de skulle träffas vid sandstranden. Först skulle hon hitta igen Lübecker Bay, så skulle hon hitta igen södra halvan på Strandallee. Från den skulle hon söka sig norrut tills hon kom till Pönitzer Chaussee. Där den kom ut till stranden skulle han försöka hitta en ledig plats att lägga ut sin filt på.

För att markera sig skulle Harry, ha en pinne nerstucken i sanden, och på pinnen skulle han ha en svart strumpa. Han skulle sätta upp den klockan ett, och ta ner den klockan två, om hon inte hade kommit till dess. _Harry_, därför att han _tänkte_ sig att han var Harry nu därmed hade han det utseendet nu, tänkte inte vänta hur länge som helst.

Från campingen var det ungefär två och en halv kilometer, det skulle ta honom tjugofem minuter att gå, men mindre än halva tiden med cykel som var det perfekta fortskaffningssättet, ungefär åtta hundra meter före där bilarna svänger in kunde han gå — och cykla, alla andra som gick, gick där också, även de som använde cykel använde den vägen.

Han hade tittat på runorna och områdesskydden, det han gjorde var på något sätt kopplade till honom själv. Han hade ägnat tre dagar att lägga stenar med runor längs sträckan. De gjorde inget annat än en liten _pling_ som indikerade att någon med magisk potential passerade linjen.

Genom det hade han sett att det fanns flera med magi där, men de uppträdde helt öppet, men som omagiska. De hade en tyskregistrerad husbil dessutom, nej, de var inte ute efter honom hade han bestämt sig för att tro.

—

Det hade _pingat_ en gång för signalen som markerade nergången till stranden, han såg en äldre dam komma ner. Klockan var fem minuter före ett. Hon bredde ut en filt och satte sig ner på den. Det var tre filtar ifrån honom och lite längre upp på stranden. Men han kunde se henne mellan två solparasoll.

Det pingade ännu en gång, men det syntes ingen. Så kunde han se att det blev fotspår i sanden, de vek undan och ställde sig utanför sanden på norra sidan om nergången. '_Hon kom inte ensam, som de hade kommit överens om_.' Tänkte han, så det blev ingen strumpa uppsatt. Istället gick han ner till vattnet och badade, han ansträngde sig för att det skulle se ut som att han verkligen njöt av badet, men han var noga med att hålla ögonen på damen i fråga.

Så såg han att luften ovanpå den varma sanden fick vinden att forma små virvelvindar, det brukade hända den tiden på dagen och det gav honom en idé. Den fyra centimeter långa biten av narvalstand med hårstrån av honom själv fungerade tillräckligt bra för ändamålet. Han kunde ha den i handen eller i fickan på badbyxan utan att det syntes något av den. Den var långtifrån så bra som vanligt trollspö, men ingen såg något trollspö, och en liten hjälp till en virvelvind gav ingen synbar energistråle.

För att inte vara för utpekande lät han några solparasoll, sitt eget också, följa med innan han styrde virvelvinden mot platsen där han anade att någon stod dold. Där släppte han av det han kunde, virvelvinden tog tag i den osynlighetsmantel som hade dolt den personen. Walter hade anat det, han lät vinden dra ut över vattnet. Parasollen släpptes ned, men det lätta tyget virvlade allt högre.

Walter var ungefär hundra meter ut i vattnet, och bara tiotalet meter från honom dalade tygstycket ner bakom hans rygg. Den som eventuellt tittade på honom såg att han inte kunde ha sett tyget där det föll. Men en långsam _accio_ under vattnet fick tyget att först sjunka ner och sedan _simma_ mot honom.

Medan han tittade noga på det solparasoll han tog upp, nickade han igenkännande, det var ju hans eget. Medan det fortfarande var uppspänt lirkade han in det han förstod var en osynlighetsmantel in i parasollet och han fällde ihop det, med sitt byte inne i det. Nu började han gå tillbaks till sin plats.

Den gamla damen var i ivrig diskussion med en medelålders mörkhyad och hårlös man. Hon verkade inte glad. Walter plockade ihop det han hade kvar av sina saker, filten hade virvlat iväg men den låg inte så långt bort. En medelålders man höll upp den till honom.

När han passerade den gamla dam han var övertygad om att var fru Bones passade han på att säga.

"Fick han ovett för att han avslöjades, eller för att han var här olovligt?"

"Ah, bra, för att han var här olovligt. Du satte inte på ditt märke?"

"Du var inte ensam. Jag såg när han kom, och vart han gick. Så jag styrde virvelvinden till honom. Jag visste inte om han var här på din uppmaning eller på eget bevåg. Om det är på eget bevåg, vad förväntar han sig då hitta?"

"Du visste? — jag visste inte, och jag om någon borde ha vetat. Hur?"

"För mig att veta och för dig att gissa. Låt oss bada."

"Bada?"

"Ja. Är det inte det vi är här för att göra? Alltså medan vi pratar."

Fru Bones förstod att Harry, för hon anade att det verkligen var Harry, inte hade legat på latsidan när det gällde kunskap. Att veta att någon kom osynlig var ju bara Moody som kunde se hos dem, hon ville veta hur han hade gjort. Harry började prata när de hade kommit tjugo meter ut i vattnet.

"Vi går ytterligare ut, när vattnet når mig upp till magen så ska du doppa dig helt, stanna under vattnet i en halv minut. Sen kommer du upp igen."

Hon gjorde som han sa.

Medan hon var under vattnet, lät Harry sitt korta trollspö göra ett antal _finite_ under vattnet i riktning mot henne, för att nullifiera eventuella besvärjelser hon hade. Narvalstandens magi var mångfalt starkare i vattnet än ett vanligt trollspö i luften.

"Varför skulle jag vara under vattnet?"

"Du ser inte lika gammal ut nu, som när du kom. Dessutom ser du annorlunda ut. Du hade någon besvärjelse på dig för att maskera dig. Dessutom, om du hade haft mugglarutrustning i håret, hade den slutat fungera nu. Ett latexansikte, _mugglarteknik_, skulle ha gett sig tillkänna nu. Så jag är rätt säker på att jag ser dig som du normalt ser ut nu. Dessutom vi står i vattnet. Ingen annan är här, ingen annan kan vara här utan att det märks. Dessutom tittar vi ut över havet, våra röster rullar ut över vattnet, inte inåt land till nyfikna öron."

"Du verkar ha tänkt ut det bra, det erkänner jag. Men hur kunde du upptäcka Shaklebolt? Det förundrar mig."

"Enkelt, han gick på sanden, men syntes inte. Hade han synts skulle jag aldrig ha reagerat på honom. Sen gick han och ställde sig stilla, så jag förstod att han tittade för att se vad du gjorde. Min fråga är, vem är det och varför var han här?"

"Jag hade rekvirerat en flyttnyckel hit, tydligen rekvirerade han en också."

"Vet han vad du skulle hit för?"

"Nej, det kan jag lova dig, ingen vet. I vart fall inte genom mig. Det var du som öppnade för det här mötet, du måste ha velat prata med mig. Så, bollen är din."

"Okej, du skrev några brev till mig, ja det kunde ha varit en hel bok faktiskt, det har varit intressant läsning. Det är jag tacksam för, både allt du skrev och vad du har åstadkommit. Jag vill vara _allierad_, med dig. Jag säger inte _jobba för dig¸_ eller du för mig. Nej, allierad, är nog bästa ordet jag hittar."

"Vad behöver du?"

"Egentligen behöver jag ett _liv_, men det kan jag inte få, som den du hittade. Som jag har det nu, så har jag ett liv. Förstod jag det du skrev om profetian, så blir det V. mot mig. Och att jag förväntas undanröja honom. Eller han röjer undan mig. Det betyder att jag måste få all hjälp jag kan få, men utan att vi avslöjar vad som hände."

"Hur kan vi göra det?"

"Om jag har förstått allt jag läst korrekt så har ni kommit långt. Men ju färre som inte ser annan lösning än att vara med honom, ju bättre måste det vara. Alltså, hitta alla argument som har använts för att mota in folk till honom. Titta på det, är det något ni kan göra, så motverka hans argument. Du kan sända post till mig – som förut."

"Har du börjat träna på att använda magi? Egentligen en dum fråga, med tanke på vad jag sett nu, men du har det eller hur?"

"Ja. Det har jag, vad tänkte du på?"

"Om du skulle få tillstånd att trots åldersrestriktionen använda magi."

"Jag kan använda magi utan att du ser det, men det skulle underlätta om ALLA skulle kunna träna på att försvara sig. Och om du vill ge mig möjlighet att träna magi, släpp det till alla unga, att använda magi med samma restriktioner som vuxna har. Det skulle omfatta mig, och hjälpa många fler."

"Okej, ett bra förslag, jag tar upp det i rådet."

"Du skrev att A.D. skriver texter, är det något av det som jag borde läsa?"

"Jag ska se vad jag kan göra av det, något annat?"

"Jag funderade just på det, om jag tvingas demaskera mig, kan du ge mig aurorstatus med tanke på det du skrev om att det bara är jag som kan . . . "

"I det läget, då kan du göra tester, får du godkänt kan jag göra det, annars inte."

"Låter rimligt, vad är det för tester?"

"Åtta moment duell, fyra moment strid. Sex moment problemlösning. Och en del fler saker som inte får nämnas, före själva provet."

"Duell, hur och vilken nivå?"

"Det vi kallar _aurornivå_. Det krävs en del att klara av det, men det är inte egentlig styrka, utan mer flexibilitet för att klara det."

"Okej, ja det ger väl sig. Jo, en sak till, du kan fundera på det men det är något jag tror är ett måste för att jag ska ha en chans. V. och hans gäng, de använder förbjuden magi. Jag vill inte ha några hinder att utöva magi när jag _försvarar mig_. Söker jag upp dem, då är det en sak, men om jag eller andra omkring mig angrips, då vill jag ha fritt att använda det jag kommer på. Jag tänker inte vara en som använder batong när de andra använder maskingevär. Jag kan ju hålla mig helt borta, men ska jag ta strid, då kommer det att bli behövligt att använda det som jag kan för att nå effekt."

"Det kan jag inte lova dig. De är förbjudna av någon orsak, så det vill jag inte ens tänka på."

"Då har vi inget mer att prata om. Det finns ingen orsak för mig att ställa mig i skottgluggen för dem."

Harry Sänkte sig ner helt i vattnet. Med sitt trollspö sände han en ivägskickningsbesvärjelse _med rekyl_ på vattnet framför honom. Rekylverkan gjorde att han försvann från Fru Bones. Lufthuvebesvärjelsen gav honom färsk luft, medan han stannade under vattnet.

I fru Bones ögon, försvann Harry, inte bara ner i vattnet utan även ifrån henne, och han kom inte upp under de tio minuter hon tittade efter honom.

Tre hundra meter längre bort helt nära andra badande människor steg Walter upp. Medan fru Bones stod i vattnet och tittade efter honom i en annan riktning tog han sina saker, och grenslade sin cykel och åkte tillbaks till campingen. Han hade gjort sin markering, han hade inte tänkt på det förut, men idén hade kommit där han stod i vattnet med henne. Han hade läst om hur de hade härjat när han var i farten förut.

Dödsförbannelsen, och tortyrförbannelsen, det var deras skrämselvapen. Han skulle bli tvungen att strida mot dem, han måste hitta något han kunde använda mot dem, något effektivt.

—

**— EOC —**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 — Första Hogwartsbesök**

(Edit 2009-06-25; 2010-03-27; 2011-01-11; 2012-08-18; 2012-11-13)

AN/ använde tidigare 50 pund per galleon – men ändrar tillbaks till fem, Om jag har bommat en ändring eller en uträkning bygger på 50 – vänligen tala om det – och tänk själv de korrekte värdet. /AN

—

Walter stannade inne i sitt tälts lägenhet i två dagar, han läste bland annat om osynlighetsmanteln. Det var ett kap, den var oerhört dyr, men mer specifikt, de var sällsynta.

Dessutom återställde han utseendet till sitt Walter—utseende. Det utseende han hade visat fru Bones, var det som liknade hans utseende medan han bodde hos Dursleys. Från början hade han trott att det var hans trollspöstyrda magi som ändrade honom. Det var först när han hade läst om metamorfi, som han började ana att det fanns andra sätt.

Hans förändring var inte så snabb, han behövde fortfarande en hel dag för att styra om sig, men å andra sidan satt det tills han valde att förändra sig igen. Hemligheten satt i hur han identifierade sig.

Sent på kvällen andra dagen bröt han sitt läger, och packade ner tältet och cykeln i kofferten, efter att kofferten hade krympts gick han stilla över till servicehuset. Efter att ha tagit av sig jackan, gick han till husvagnen. Han stannade i den trots att Sara och Marion plockade ihop och körde därifrån nästa morgon, det var först när Sara stannade på första rastplatsen som Walter flyttade över till bilen.

Mötet med fru Bones hade inte varit det han hoppades på, men totalt hade det ändå varit givande. Visst skulle han få ett klartecken på det han begärde, men det skulle dröja innan de gav med sig. Tack vare att han hade sina minnen hade han också kunnat öva på några av de tyngre förhäxningarna. Men han hade inte haft möjlighet att se resultat på levande personer. Han hade bara använt det mot döda stenar.

De körde mot Calais för att ta färjan över till Dower. De skulle stanna tre dagar i närheten av London, Walter skulle träffa Glovk och ge lite summering av vad som hade hänt. Dessutom skulle han ta titta på ett hus nära Hogsmeade, som eventuell hyresgäst. Han hoppades också hinna träffa rektorn på Hogwarts innan de skulle till Newcastle för att ta färjan till Stavanger för att sedan köra tillbaks till Orkanger.

—

Mötet med Glovk hade gått bra, Walter hade fått anvisningar hur han skulle hitta till deras kontor i Köpenhamn, som var det lämpligaste de hade för ändamålet. Egentligen var det inte närmade än Londonkontoret om man såg till hur han skulle transportera sig, men Köpenhamnskontoret skulle vara mer passande för de unga två. Däremot hade de gjort lite ingrepp i ordningen. Valvet de fick i Köpenhamn hade tömts av den tidigare familjen då de hade emigrerat till Amerika år 1828. Men då det inte hade blivit upptaget av någon annan återupprättades det istället för att öppnas på nytt. På det sättet kunde de rapportera att valvet hade använts kontinuerligt sedan år 548.

På så sätt byggde de upp en tänkt släktkrönika där släktens huvudlinje hade emigrerat men en fraktion hade blivit kvar, och Walter, tillsammans med Majsan, var de som fanns kvar av den grenen, de hade upptäckt varandra när de hade kallats till en testamentesläsning och de var kusiner, i femte led.

Det gav tillräckligt underlag för att det skulle vara en äkta identitet. Men utan att vara aktiv i maktapparaten eftersom de hade levt långt ifrån England och som omagiska, men ändå med anor till tiden före Hogwarts.

Det hade varit lite trixit att hitta till Hogsmeade utan att komma med Hogwarts Express, men de lyckades till sist. De skulle först passera Edinburg sedan skulle de in i Queen Elisabeth Forest Park därefter var det bara att följa Glovks anvisningar.

Huset fanns egentligen inte i själva Hogsmeade utan en avsevärd sträcka ifrån. Dessutom var det inte enbart ett hus, det var ett helt företag. En stor ladugård, några hundra nötkreatur 14 hästar, 6 traktorer, ett sågverk, totalt 35 heltidsanställda och mer än dubbelt så många deltidssysselsatta. Nästan alla av dem bodde i hus som bildade en mindre by. Där fanns det hus som Glovk hade kommit fram till att passade att hyra. De skulle kunna rida längs stråk förbi ägorna och komma till vägen som gick mellan Hogsmeade och Hogwarts. Ett annat alternativ skulle vara att hyra ett våningsplan på ett av husen inne i Hogsmeade. Men de skulle vara mer för sig själva och vara längre ifrån ifall något skulle inträffa, om de valde det första alternativet. Nu gällde det att träffa rektor McGonagall.

—

"Godag, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Oh, jag är Marion Parker, det här är min dotter Sara Harrysen och hennes son Walter. Adoptivson visserligen, sjön tog hans riktiga föräldrar. Sara gick aldrig färdigt sin magiutbildning hon har för lite kraft, men nog om det. Walter här, och hans kusin Majsan, de är båda tillräckligt magiska för att motivera en utbildning. De båda skulle behöva lära sig lite mer än jag kan ge dem hemma. Jag vet att ni låser in era elever här medan ni utbildar dem, men jag kan inte släppa dem helt. Jag skulle vilja att de kan vara här på dagarna så kan jag fortsätta med mina kurser för dem hemma."

"Vi har bara internat."

"Vad säger du Walter? Det skulle innebära att ni blir här, och då kan vi inte fortsätta som vi har börjat."

"Jag har ju läst om vad Hogwarts utbildar, så egentligen går jag inte miste om så mycket om vi skippar det, egentligen är det ju bara örtlära och skötsel av magiska djur, jag behöver här om ens det. När jag tittade igenom kursböckerna för de andra ämnena så känns det som att jag har bättre grepp om det själv än att sitta med i de långsamma klasserna de har här. Men om vi skulle kunna ha alla årsklssernas örtlära, och skötsel av magiska djur komprimerat. Eller åtminstone kurserna från ettan till feman första året, då skulle vi kunna sitta av för första tentan första året. Och har sexan å sjuans kurs året efter så kan vi ha stora tentan efter det. Då skulle vi klara de betygen, sen är det ju förvandlings- och besvärjelsekonst. Tar vi inte första tentan första våren kan vi ta den andra våren. Så fixar vi försvar också, liksom trolldryckerna. Det är ju trots allt den närmaste etablerade skolan. Så vi borde gå här, men jag tänker bo på den där gården vi tittade på. Så, vad är det som hindrar att vi kommer på morgonen, och tar oss tillbaks efter klasserna?"

"Egentligen inget, men vi bru . . . "

"Då så, är det väl inget att tveka på. Nästa sak, vad är det som kostar i årsavgiften. Vi ska ju själva köpa alla böckerna, och allt annat själva. Är det mat, sängplats, och tvätt av kläder?

"Det och hyra av slottet, samt lärararvodena."

"Ungefär hur stor andel är kopplat till att eleverna _bor_ här?"

"Ungefär hälften."

"Okej, eftersom vi då inte kommer att uppta några sängplatser, och inte slita på tvätteriet, så blir det billigare årskostnad. Luncherna på skoldagar vill jag att mina skyddslingar ska få här, men frukost och middag, liksom allt på veckosluten äter de med mig. Då säger vi så, det är inte nu i höst, de är lite för unga ännu, men kanske nästa höst fast egentligen har de inte åldern inne förrän om två år. Jag vill påpeka att Walter och Majsan kommer att vara trolovade innan de kommer hit. Så jag vill inte hade dem drällande med kreti och pleti."

Minerva hade blivit helt tagen ur fattningen, inte kunde eleverna komma och gå som de ville, hur skulle det sluta? Men så hade de bara gått på, och nu förstod hon att de hade tagit det som ett löfte att de fick göra så.

"Vilka ämnen sa du att du ville ha?" Sa hon i ett försök att hinna tänka.

"Djur och växter, är de vi absolut behöver, om vi ska lära oss det, för det går inte att bara läsa om det. Besvärjelser har jag kommit fram till att jag kan lära mig riktigt bra från böcker, så besvärjelser och förvandling, har jag kommit rätt långt i. Försvar, jag har ju inte haft någon att försvara mig mot så det kan jag inte bedöma. Men det är ju egentligen bara en tillämpning på besvärjelser och förvandling. Runor, läser jag från böcker, och ska jag tro på vad er _mugglarkurs_ lär ut, så bör ni titta ute i det omagsika samhället och byta ut era böcker. Är testerna baserade på de kursböcker ni har inför i år, så kommer jag inte att läsa det ämnet. Inte annat än som historia på hur det var för några hundra år sedan."

"Vi kan inte ha en kursavgift som beror på vilka ämnen ni läser. Det blir halva årsavgiften plus en tiondedel, för luncherna från måndag till och med fredag. Sedan kan ni fylla dagen med kurser som passar."

"En årsavgift för oss båda tillsammans, sätt in oss då för nästa år. Det stod i boken om Hogwarts att ni har ett stall där jag kan ställa in hästen under dagtid, kan jag titta på det innan vi tar oss tillbaks?"

"Vi kräver att eleverna ska ha fyllt elva år innan de börjar här, och det var många år sedan stallet försvann, men jag kan förbereda Hagrid så kommer han att ha ett i ordning."

"Vore det inte för att det bor omagiska där borta kunde vi ha flugit kvast hit, men det finns ju dagar med styggväder. Jag måste titta på det där med flyttnyckel, jag borde kunna köpa en permanent tvåvägs, det blir ett alternativ till häst det."

Det gick runt i huvudet på Minerva, hon behövde komma ur den diskussionen. "Var bor ni?"

"Vi bor utanför Trondheim, i Norge. Vi kommer att köpa en flyttnyckel som tar oss hit inför terminsstarten, det är en internationell resa. Vi kommer att bo i den stugan som vi hyr, alla tre, alltså Walter, Majsan och jag. Sara har sitt jobb i Orkanger att sköta." Sa Marion.

"Vem betalar kursavgiften?" Frågade Minerva i ett försök att få något annat att tala om en stund.

"Det gör Walter, eller rättare sagt, dödsbot efter hans och hans kusins släktingar, de fick arvet tillsammans. Transfer från Gringotts kontor i Köpenhamn."

"Och vem ansvarar för dem utanför skoltid?"

"Det gör jag." Sa Marion. Och fortsatte, "Egentligen är det Saras ansvar, men då jag är mer magikunnig än hon, så har jag tagit över i magifrågor, och jag har även Majsan under mitt beskydd trots att hon kom att hamna under ett omagiskt par när hennes föräldrar . . . ja när det blev som det blev."

"Är hon lika _avancerad_ som Walter är?"

"Nej tyvärr inte, jag har läst några år mer än hon, faktiskt det var förra sommaren som vi blev kallade till det där testamentsgrejset, hon visste inte att hon hade magiskt påbrå innan dess. Det visade sig att vi stammar från en släkt som emigrerade till USA förra århundradet. De tog själva namnet med sig dit, men vi var ett par grenar som fanns kvar. Det vi har kommit fram till är att släkten fanns redan år 548, det var då de tog Gringitts valv i anspråk, det är det valvet jag och Majsan disponerar nu. Det är alltså Gringotts i Köpenhamn. Hur länge släkten fanns före det vet vi inte, de uppgifterna verkar ha försvunnit i USA. Så jag har börjat lära Majsan hur man använder magi nu efter att vi har träfats."

"Och varför ska ni trolova er så tidigt?"

"Två orsaker, det ena är att vi trivs med varandra, det andra är att som testamentet var utformat fann vi att det skulle lösa många möjliga tvister. Så man kan säga att det också är av arvstekniska orsaker." Sa Walter innan någon av de andra hann säga något, och fortsatte. "Visserligen är vi kusiner, men småkusiner är kanske mer korrekt. Vi är inte alls nära släkt med varandra, det blev lite av att vi hittade varandra så vi är helt ok med det."

"Hur adresserar jag Hogwartspost till er?"

"Egentligen skulle det vara ända hem, men vi ordnade med Gringotts i London innan vi åkte hit, just för att det är så besvärligt med ert sätt att sända post, dit upp till oss. Nu är det, Walter Harrysen /Co Gringotts London. Vi var där för några dagar sedan och då hörde mig för om jag kunde ha transfer av pengar från det nordiska kontoret och ett hus att hyra, då ordnade de en postnod samtidigt, de ser till så att jag får det veckovis. De har säkrare metoder än att låta era ugglor flyga ut över haven eller över fjällen."

"Vi måste ha test med er innan ni kan börja eftersom ni inte är inskrivna i vår lista över unga som noteras hos oss. Men om ni tänker börja ett år tidigt är det ett absolut måste att göra testet."

"Naturligtvis, eftersom inte Majsan är med nu, så kanske hon och jag kan komma ner senare i sommar."

"Varför inte titta in när skolan har kommit igång, så kan ni se vad vi har ett erbjuda samtidigt, säg en vecka eller så en bit in på september." Föreslog McGonagall.

—

"Så det här ska vara Gringotts kontor i Köpenhamn, det ser inte gammalt ut, hur kan de ha varit här sedan urminnes tider?" Sa Majsan när hon såg det alldagliga samhället lite söder om Köpenhamn"

"Det var nära att de hade lagt ner Köpenhansavdelningen helt. Om några år börjar de bygga bron till Malmö, det innebar att trots att Gringotts lyckades förhala det i många år tvingades de slutligen ge upp området de hade. Hur ska de kunna begära ekonomisk ersättning för kostnader de inte kan visa upp? Gringotts tvingades återställa hela sitt kontor och flytta för att inte få brobygget rakt igenom sin entré. Valven hade de ändå inte där, de hade det som ingång med tunnlar därifrån. Men här är det i vart fall."

"Okej, Walter. Jag tror dig." Sa Masan, när de gick in i en helt vanlig banklokal.

"Kan jag stå till tjänst med något?" Frågade en ung dam medan hon tittade fundersamt på Walter."

"Ja, vi har ett möte bokat med Carl Pedersen till klockan elva, jag är Walter Harrysen."

"Den här vägen." Sa hon och ledde dem genom en av dörrarna. Efter en stund knackade hon på en ny dörr, och utan att vänta på svar öppnade hon den. "Walter Harryson." Sa hon och steg undan för att låta Walter och Majsan stiga in i rummet.

"Ah, välkomna, jag förstår att ni har pratat med vårt kontor i London. Här är dokumentationen för ert innehav. Har ni tänkt ha tillgångarna disponibla för vår verksamhet?"

"Min kontakt i London nämnde att vi kan låta det vara rörligt, hur stor andel av vinsten tar ni för det?"

"Vanlig utlåningsränta för säkra placeringar är idag sex procent. Av det försvinner en del i administrationen, men vinsten är sällan under fem, och av det tar vi ut fem procent. I siffror blir det om du låter oss disponera en mill då är det femtio kilo tillbaks, av det går två och en halv till oss, din vinst på det är fyrtiosju—femhundra. Med tio av de femton du har här gör det fyrahundrasjuttiofem kilo. Det är räknat på fem proc netto, det är regelmässigt lite mer än så."

"Och på det som inte är helt säkra?"

"Med förlusterna inräknat, blir det lite mindre än det dubbla. Vi har tappat några små poster, men totalt är det god vinst ändå."

"Okej, låt oss säga att vi delar tio, i lika andelar för de två möjligheterna. Så kan vi låta vinsten arbeta också, men inte låta det stående kapitalet understiga fem mill. Gör jag av med det kapitalet så låter vi vinsten återställa det."

"Gott, kommer ni att behöva besöka valvet så boka gärna in det i god tid. Vi har lite logistiska problem en tid nu efter flytten, men det blir ordning på det efter att vi har dragit fram tunnlarna hit. Det tar några månader ytterligare innan det är ordnat."

"Som vi ser nu, ska det inte behövas, däremot, förra året den här tiden, var skulle vi ha mötts då, om vi hade mötts?"

"Förra året, då hade vi en lokal ja det var på Helmer Segårds allé, men det skulle vara en tillfällig plats, vi drog inte tunnlar dit förrän ganska sent. Vi blev tvungen att överge _Christiania_. De omagiska släppte in för mycket flummare, sen spårade det ur där. Även er och vår kultur drabbades av klientelet som flyttade in där. Alla butiker lämnade området, vi flyttade till vad som skulle vara en tillfällig lösning, för tiotalet år sedan. Så, ja, vi _träffades ju där_, det stämmer, så var det ja. Allt står i de handlingar ni har här."

"Det kan vara bra att veta, ifall vi skulle få orsak att nämna om det någon gång. Plastkorten för att ta ut pengar eller köpa med, vad händer om de blir stulna, eller borttappade?"

"Bankkorten, de kan aldrig bli stulna, om någon annan tar dem så kan de aldrig använda dem och innan de har märkt något så är de tillbaks här, och efter det finns de åter i era plånböcker. Som i sin tur är stöldsäkra, eftersom det är bara ni själva som han ha dem. Tre meter ifrån er, och de är tillbaks till er."

"Bra, och det går att använda dem att handla direkt, vilken beloppsbegränsning är det?"

"Ja, med den typen ni har går det att använda dem direkt oavsett belopp. Enklare kort har spärrar, men de är också enklare att missbruka för bedragare. De ni har är det ingen som har försökt med, det kan bero på att de som försökt inte försöker med dem igen, de försöker inget alls. Och i den branschen sprids sådant."

"Det är bra att veta. Det var trevligt att få träffa dig, och jag hoppas vårt samarbete kommer att vara lönsamt för bådas våra intressen. Är det något vi behöver veta, eller göra nu?"

"Nej, alla namnpåskrifter ordande du London, och nu när ni båda har varit här och presenterat er är allt som det ska vara. Må ert guld växa — med vår hjälp. Lycka till i England."

"Tack. På återseende."

—

"Walter, det här bankomatkortet, det är ju guldkort de öppnar ju vilka dörrar som helst, hur kan vi ha fått det? Brukar det inte vara för de verkliga finansjättarna?"

"De femton miljonerna, är gånger femtio om du vill ha en uppfattning om hur mycket det är i norska pengar, de är bara en bråkdel av vad jag har i rörelse. Bara finansnettot från förra året för mig, är mer än vi har i vårt valv nu."

"Hur jä . . . alltså, hur rik är du _egentligen_?"

"Jag har inte tittat så noga, i rena pengar några hundra miljoner galleons bara, det är pengar som är i omlopp, så att säga, lånas ut mot ränta. Till det kommer ägarandelar i olika företag, det till ett värde som är lite mer än det dubbla. Sen är det fastigheter, svårt att värdera, men ungefär lika mycket. Guld, slipade stenar och annat sånt är inte inräknat i det."

"Suck, nå, då behöver jag inte vara orolig att jag gör dig bankrutt då."

"Absolut inte, men en sak måste du lova."

"Och det är?"

"Att vi aldrig pratar med andra om det, måste jag nämna om det så är det något jag gör. De pengarna är alltså inte Walter Harrysens pengar, utan _mina_, under mitt riktiga namn. Walter har inte mer än det vi har i Köpenhamn, även om jag disponerar de andra pengarna när jag behöver."

"Okej, jag lovar. Nu har jag två frågor. Först, vad ska vi göra nu? Och ska vi ha ringar när vi trolovar oss?"

"Ringar, ja varför inte, men jag läste på lite granna om det där med trolovning, jag nämnde om en ritual jag kände till, jag läste på lite mer om den. Gör vi den, så är det bättre om vi använder en vacker blomranka än ett fult rep. Magin skapar något som ser ut som en tatuering ungefär där vi sätter det bandet som symboliserar det som vi binder oss samman med. Dessutom, vi bör vara ganska säkra på vår avsikt för varandra innan vi gör det. Visst kan vi se det som ett jippo, men för att det ska fungera måste vi känna _äkta_ känslor för varandra också."

"Så att om jag inte _älskar_ dig, eller att du inte älskar mig, så funkar det inte, är det så du menar?"

"Så fungerar magin i kärleks band. Förstod jag rätt så kommer markeringen att falna bort om den andra börjar känna avstötande känslor för sin partner. Alltså om din markering falnar då vet du att jag känner mer för någon annan än för dig, eller rent av börjar känna avsky inför dig. Det är som en form av bevis på känslorna för varandra. Därför blir det inte heller något band, om vi inte skulle känna för varandra."

"Är det ett problem för dig? Alltså att du inte skulle _känna_ för mig."

—


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 — Landets fiende nr 1**

(Edit 2009-06-25; 2010-03-27; 2011-01-11; 2012-08-18)

"Jag sa det förut, jag vet inte så mycket om känslor och kärlek, att jag kan säja att jag _älskar_ någon över huvud taget. Men det är sant som jag sa förut. Jag gillar dig skarpt, och hoppas att vi kommer att trivas ihop, och att vi kanske blir ihopa som pojkvän—flickvän när vi blir äldre. Men skulle vi göra som vi planerar, så kommer det lite tidigare än vi själva kanske är mogna för. Jag är helt okej, med att vara med dig. Det jag kanske kan känna rädsla för, är att du kan bli för fixerad över de tillgångar jag har, men jag vet att du verkade gilla mig innan du visste om att jag var, _snuskigt rik_."

"Okej, jag förstår, tror jag. Okej, jag gillar dig också, just nu kanske vi gillar varandra mer som syskon, men som du sa, vi kommer att växa upp och då är det kanske bra om vi vet att vi har en gemensam framtid, tänk på att allt det här med magi — och dig, är helt nytt för mig också. Vad tycker du om _ringar_?"

"Ringar är mer för den omagiska världen, än för den magiska, här fungerar bandets markering mer än ringar av metall. När vi blir i rätt ålder, kan vi använda ringar mer för den vanliga världen och kanske även ha ett _vanligt_ bröllop, men det är först om en del år det. Det som kommer närmast nu, är en del träning av dig, sen ska vi till Hogwarts i slutet av september, för att visa upp att vi kan tillräckligt mycket för att börja där om ett eller två år. Efter det, ska vi fortsätta att träna."

"Var?"

"I min koffert, jag sa det inte förut, men det är på något sätt som att tiden står stilla utanför när jag är i den om jag har stängt om mig. Jag måste ge mig tid att läsa bruksanvisningen, men jag har lagt mig att sova i den, jag sov tills jag vaknade utvilad, när jag öppnade och gick ut trodde jag att jag hade sovit ett dygn, men det hade inte gått nästan någon tid alls utanför, det var samma dag, bara nån minut efter att jag hade stängt om mig."

"Oj, betyder det att _vi har all tid i världen_ på oss att lära . . . för dig att lära mig magi?"

"All tid i världen vet jag inte, jag förstår det som att eftersom jag var ordentligt utvilad, måste jag ha sovit minst många timmar. Är jag de timmarna äldre . . . Åh — det hade jag glömt, jag har använt den tidigare, men kanske inte så långa tider att jag har tänkt på det, jag kunde vara en timma eller två, och sen fortsätta med saker utanför igen. Nu när jag tänker på det så måste jag ha haft längre dagar då. Men jag ska läsa noga i anvisningen. Så låter vi Marion ta oss i privat undervisning redan i höst. Just för att den vanliga skolans ledning inte ska reagera, kanske ska vi redan under hösten börja finnas i Skottland på den där gården Marion, Sara och jag tittade på. Då är det mer förståeligt att vi inte är kvar i skolan. Men vi skaffar alla läroböcker vi kan, för alla klasser. Så läser vi dem samtidigt med de andra klasserna."

"Okej, hur kommer vi dit?"

"På samma sätt vi kom till Köpenhamn, flyttnyckel, det finns minst två sätt att fixa dem på, magiministeriets godkända, de tar rätt bra betalt, och de måste föra bok på köparnas beställningar. Alltså jag beställer en till London, och en tillbaks hit. För returflyttnycklen måste jag precisera koordinaterna exakt. Det i sig medför sedan att någon annan kan tänkas vara intresserad av var vi finns och se på den beställningen, och komma tillräckligt nära."

"Jag förstår, och det andra sättet?"

"Banken, goblins kan de också, en annan form av magi visserligen men med samma resultat, och de lämnar inte ut uppgifterna, speciellt inte om det berör vissa kunder. Det tredje sättet är att göra dem själv. Ännu ett annat sätt att flytta sig är att transferera sig från en plats till en annan."

"Hur gör man det?"

"Egentligen lär man sig det på två olika sätt. Det ena är det för läraren enklaste sättet, låt eleven lyckas själv. Det andra är att man får lära sig teorin bakom och sedan öva. Principen är att du tänker dig en boll, den sträcker du ut till en lång smal tub, så håller du ena ändan hos dig själv, du tänker dig att du ÄR andra ändan av tuben som du sedan sträcker ut, till platsen du vill komma till. När du har den platsen klar i ditt medvetande så, _släpper du iväg dig_. Jag har inget bättre sätt att förklara det på. Det gör också det förståeligt varför avståndet har betydelse."

"Den där flytt . . . nånting du kallade det, gör den på samma sätt?"

"Både ja och nej. All magi bottnar i någon form av element, eller form. Flamnätverket, jo det är sant, man slänger in lite pulver i elden och talar om var man vill komma, sen kliver man in i elden och spottas ut på destinationen. Då förstår du att _ELD_ är av betydelse, eldens element. Transferering är i luftens element, tuben är en tub i luften. Medan flyttnycklen är materia, elementet för materia jordens element. Det känns annorlunda att resa med flyttnyckel mot att transferera. Sen ska det gå att _teleportera_. Jag har inte hunnit lära mig det ännu. Förstod jag rätt när jag läste om det så handlade det mer om astralt än ett element."

"Astralt, som i astralkropp?"

"Jag tror det är samma, i vilket fall som helst, med teleportering, när man väl kan det så spelar avstånd ingen roll. På något sätt förstår jag att det borde finnas ett transportsätt som har med vatten att göra, man jag har inte hört om något sådant. Skuggtransfer, är en annan metod, fast jag vet inget om den."

"Alltså kan du göra flytt . . . va sa du det hette?"

"Flyttnyckel, jag har inte fått grepp om det ännu, avstånd och inte minst transporterad materia har betydelse för det. Alltså fem stora personer en kort sträcka kräver betydligt mer kraft än fem gånger längre sträcka för bara en person i den viktklassen. Det har något med massan i kvadrat att göra. På samma sätt är det alltså lättare för mig när jag kan det, att göra en åt oss var, än att vi använder samma. Alltså, att jag gör två enpersons kräver mindre kraft än att jag gör en tvåpersoners. När jag har gjort en tvåpersoners så är det för mig ingen skillnad om det är en person eller två som använder den."

"Kommer du att kunna göra dem till oss?"

"Japp, jag har en hel bok som beskriver allt om den, faktiskt beskrivningen i original för patentet till den. Jag äger patentet kan man säga. Det kostar pengar att göra dem, den som köper dem betalar till den som har gjort dem, hälften av de pengarna hamnar _i mitt valv_. Fast jag har ändrat det så att nu hamnar det till vårt gemensamma."

"I ditt? — i _vårt?_"

"Ja, jag råkade se att jag var innehavare av det, så jag kan skriva ett kontrakt så att var gång jag tillverkar en flyttnycklel så kostar det pengar för mig, pengar som hamnar i mitt, men överföres direkt till vårt valv nu. Men då gör jag det korrekt, men för att sälja flyttnycklar måste jag ha licens att få göra det. Det är bara för att ministeriet ska kunna kolla vilka jag har sålt till."

"Hur kan du få pengar för något som andra gör?"

"En som gifte sig med en av mina förfäder för många år sedan utvecklade tekniken och tog patent på det, i magivärlden gäller såna patent hela tiden."

"Så det är _därför_ du är så rik?"

"Det är en av orsakerna ja, inte den enda."

"Okej, alltså jag ska lära mig trans . . vad det nu hette, du ska lära dig att . . . flyttnyckla, blev det rätt?"

"Ja det blev rätt. Jag ska lära mig själv först, så ska jag lära dig att _teleportera_. Att transferera, det måste man ha licens för att få göra. Lika där också, men där är det inte själva förflyttningen som kostar utan en engångskostnad för testet och sedan en årlig avgift för licensen, som är — _rätten att få använda tekniken_. Ministeriet är de som utfärdar licenserna, det kostar, tror det är tjugo galleons för testet, och fem i årsavgift för licensen nu, av det går hälften av testkostnaden, och nästan allt för licensen till ett av mina valv. Men de inkomsterna går nu vidare till vårt gemensamma valv."

"Vad är du fören kuf egentligen, äger du _allt_?"

"Nej, men det där två sakerna är saker som kom in i släkten för mellan fem hundra och åtta hundra år sedan. Men det gör inget, jag tar min licens när det blir aktuellt för det, man måste vara myndig innan man får ta licensen. Lika är det med licens att göra egna flyttnycklar, där handlar licensen om att göra kontraktet med banken, så länge det handlar om personliga. För att sälja dem kommer ministeriets kontrollsystem in, det är även en säkerhet gentemot dem som köper, att de får fullgod vara, på ärligt sätt."

"Men det betyder att vi inte kan varken trans . . ferera, eller flyttnyckla på fler år."

"Om vi ska vara ärliga ja. Men vi kan köpa en permanent tvåvägs flyttnyckel för två personer, säg från Brösarps Backar, Skåne i Sverige, till Liverpool i England. Eller till Hogsmeade i Skottland, men istället för att använda den använder vi egentillverkade. Då har vi en laglig att _visa upp_, ifall nån frågar oss."

"Smart, det verkar vettigt, föresten varför det stället i Skåne?"

"Det är en gammal häxplats, inte för att det har med våra häxor att göra, men gammalt trodde folk att häxorna samlades där innan de flög till blåkulla. Och om nån skulle få för sig att söka oss, så det stället skulle passa. Det kan också ha att göra med att det var ett ställe de hade en internationell quidditchtävling, och att några omagiska råkade se fel saker i samband med det, fast det var ju länge sedan."

"Okej."

Efter att Walter och Majsan hade varit i Köpenhamn var de åter hemma. Gringotts hade ordnat med en _Tur och retur_ flyttnyckel för deras besök där.

Allt hade börjat organiseras för den fortsatta verksamheten. Sara skulle ha fortsatt jobb i Orkanger, och det verkade som att hennes arbete där skulle bli permanent. Det i sig var bra, men det skulle innebära att de inte skulle kunna vara tillsammans under den tid de var på Hogwarts.

Men det skulle också ge en mycket god orsak att skriva och få brev _hemifrån_. Men så länge han inte bodde på skolan, skulle breven inte komma dit, men han kunde ha breven med till skolan, och låtsas som att de hade kommit med morgonposten och att han inte hade hunnit läsa dem innan han kom till skolan. Lika skulle det bli med Gringotts post från Köpenhamn.

Kunde han bara lära sig teleporteringens hemligheter skulle de enkelt kunna vara hemma när de ville.

Walter, eller som han nu tänkte sig _Harry_, hade undrat hur det blev med fru Bones, skulle hon upprätthålla sin stil att hålla honom underrättad om vad som egentligen hände, eller skulle hon avslöja att _Harry Potter_ inte var död? Han hade spelat med den möjligheten. Då tänkte han absolut inte komma tillbaks till England.

Så såg han på inkommande från Gringotts London ett brev som såg mycket välbekant ut.

—

_Bäste Potter._

_Det var intressant att se dig, jag ska vara ärlig, jag blev imponerad, av vad du åstadkom. Men du är en tjuv. Du stal en osynlighetsmantel. Visserligen är det bara jag som vet, nåja, **anar** vad som hände med den._

_De är rätt dyra och den som slarvade bort den har vissa problem att förklara sig nu, speciellt som han inte var på ett sanktionerat uppdrag. Den enda jag känner till här som skulle ha kunnat avslöja Shacklebolt är en mycket erfaren pensionerad auror._

_Att därtill demaskera honom utan att på något vis avslöja dig själv, det var i sanning imponerande, att dessutom stjäla osynlighetsmanteln framför ögonen på honom utan att han såg det. Jag själv bara anar, för att efter att du försvann försökte jag kalla in den till mig, men den var inte kvar. Enda svaret på det mysteriet är att du tog rätt på den innan du gick ur vattnet, redan innan du talade till mig._

_Du kan vara förvissad om att jag inte är den som tänker avslöja den sanningen, inte heller tänker jag avslöja din hemlighet. Så länge du inte bryter mot våra lagar, alltså våra lagar och sunt förnuft omkring dem. En del av våra lagar är så dåliga att det förundrar mig varför de ens finns._

_Naturligtvis hade jag kunnat spåra upp och följa dig när du lämnade området, det kanske såg ut som att jag inte såg att du lämnade stranden, men jag höll ögonen på den plats jag förstod att dina saker fanns på, och såg dig hämta dem och jag såg dig gå därifrån. Jag såg dig åka på det där mugglarredskapet rätt långt på den där vägen du använde. Jag kan också ett å annat._

_Av vårt möte har jag lärt mig mer om dig än jag trodde var möjligt. Först, du har lärt dig att ta vara på dig själv, mycket bra dessutom. Du är misstänksam, det ger jag dig också godkänt för. Jag förstår att jag skulle tro att du har valt Tyskland som nytt hem. Jag kan tänka mig att Lübeck inte är så fel att bo i, men nej — det var lite för övertydligt._

_Platsen var så väl vald att du borde ha varit tvungen att ha haft någon vuxen som kände till den redan från början. Det var en plats för turister också. Om jag var i ditt ställe skulle jag välja ett ställe minst fem hundra miles ifrån där jag finns. Alltså utifrån det kan jag tänka mig mellansverige. Lägger jag sedan till det jag lärde mig av dig, så är jag böjd att tro att du finns ännu längre bort. Linjen Sundsvall – Trondhejm blir mer sannolik._

_Har jag rätt?_

_Varför väljer jag inte Frankrike, Spanien för dig som plats? Enkelt, du hade visserligen en fin solbränna, men den var rätt ny. Det syns i öronens vindlingar, och i viss mån vid händerna. Hade du bott ett år där solen lyser mer än i Norden, skulle jag ha gissat på det._

_Varför skriver jag om det?_

_Jo, du lät mig få ett möte med dig, det blev visserligen kort, men du visade också vad du har lärt dig, och jag visar dig vad jag kunde läsa ut av det. Nu ska jag lämna det ämnet för den här gången._

_—_

_Alltså, vi har underrättelser som säger att V. har gjort åtgärder att komma tillbaks ifall han skulle råka möta någon som försökt döda honom, och lyckats._

_Dumbledore skriver det han kan skriva av det han vet, och misstänker att V. har gjort. Vi skapar ett referensbibliotek av det, för dem som ska kämpa mot honom nästa gång han dyker upp._

_Två saker är oroande, det ena är att du skulle vilja använda det vi kallar svart magi, det andra är att D. skriver att det är stor risk att något med svart magi fastnade i dig när V. försvann, D. misstänker att det kan vara ett själsfragment av V. som etsade sig fast i dig._

_Jag fick aldrig tillfälle att kontrollera något sådant när vi möttes. Jag hade hoppats att vi kunde närma oss det och testa av det själva, för både din och min skull. Jag ställer upp på att hjälpa dig, men bara under förutsättning att du inte är en V. under tilltagande. D. lutar åt att du kunde ha utvecklats till det, i det han skriver._

_Skulle så vara fallet, är det av största vikt att vi försöker isolera och extrahera det så fort som möjligt. Är det så att V. finns där, och bidar sin tid så har vi fortfarande en möjlighet att rädda dig. Du måste också själv vara medveten om att det kan bli så att en inre vilja börjar vilja ta över dig. Händer det måste du kämpa mot det med allt du förmår._

_Jag hoppas du förstår vad jag försöker säga. Misslyckas du med det är det ute med dig, då, om det är som D. skriver, då blir den som kunde ha blivit Harry Potter, den som förkroppsligar Lord Voldemort._

_Tom Riddle, träffade på något själsfragment av den där Lord Voldermort, förmodligen under sin tid på barnhemmet han växte upp på. Det som sannolikt hände, var att V. fick komma in i Toms medvetande, efter det var det lätt för honom att ta över det barnets kropp. I sig själv dog alltså Tom Riddle på barnhemmet, och ersattes av Lord Voldemort i hans kropp. Jag vill inte att det ska hända dig._

_Jag ger dig två alternativ att följa. Det är två ytterligheter, det ena är att du träffar mig igen, och att jag får testa av dig för svart magi. Är du fri från det blir jag glad. Har du det i dig, måste vi göra en behandling av det så fort som möjligt._

_Det andra alternativet är att du inte låter mig träffa dig igen — det tar jag som att V. redan har tagit över dig._

_Det i sig gör att du betraktas som landets fiende nummer ETT._

_Amelia Bones_

Walter stirrade på texten som slog honom i ansiktet, kunde det verkligen vara så? De minnen han hade, det han hade lärt sig att kunna använda, kunde det vara . . . han visste att då var hans liv inte värt något alls. Men nej. Han var sig själv, han var Harry Potter, nej föresten han var Walter Harrysen.

Det fick bli ännu ett möte. Hon hade ju sagt linjen Sundsvall Trondhejm. Så varför inte ta till i ytterkant på det då.

Han skrev först ett brev till Glovk och frågade om de hade möjlighet att söka av ifall han hade det som D. skrev, han lade med fru Bones brev som förklaring. Tack vare sitt säkerhetsskåp kunde han ha brevet hos Gringotts på några ögonblick. Han fick också klartecken på att de mycket väl kunde göra den kontrollen. Varpå han sände sitt svar till fru Bones.

—

_Bästa fru Bones._

_Jag godtar din förklaring att du hade ett oönskat följe. Hade jag haft minsta misstanke om motsatsen skulle jag aldrig ha gett mig tillkänna._

_Jag har tidigare sagt att du är skarp, men jag ska också ge dig tanken att det kanske var just det jag räknade med att du skulle tro. Kanske — alltså **kanske**, finns jag blott en kort sträcka ifrån det ställe vi senast möttes på. Just för att du ska tro att jag valde ett ställe långt ifrån där jag finns. Två kan spela samma spel._

_Jag kommer att låta dig göra din kontroll, efter att jag har fått det kontrollerat själv. Var beredd att på kort varsel möta mig på ett nytt ställe, denna gång kommer jag att se till att du inte kan följas av några andra._

_Du gav mig ett alternativ, böj mig för dig, eller dödas. Det är egentligen det du skrev. Jag hoppas att du är medveten om att jag sannolikt inte kommer att godta det. Möjligen kanske jag inte ens låter dig träffa mig, utan istället sänder en utsaga huruvida jag är fri från det du insinuerar eller inte._

_Det kan tänkas att jag ser England som min fiende nummer ETT, och därför låter er sköta er själva ifall att V. kommer tillbaks. Inte för att jag har lovat att göra något åt det som det är nu heller._

_Se det också som en möjlighet att jag lät det du kallar osynlighetsmantel försvinna upp i atomer, innan jag tog reda på vad det verkligen var. Det skulle möjligen göra mig till en som förstörde den, inte till tjuv._

_Vad vidare. Nej, jag har valt att inte börja på Hogwarts, trots att Dum. inte är kvar._

_Var beredd att besöka mig på mycket kort varsel nästa gång._

_Mvh_

_—Den du vet—_

—

Nästa brev skrev han till Glovk.

—

_Bäste vän,_

_Jag bokar att få göra den där testen som du nämnde ni kan göra, och ifall det de befarar besannas, om vi kan göra reningsritualen. Samtidigt ber jag att få ta med Majsan, och få henne magitestad som du gjorde med mig. Hon har magin i sig, det är redan klart, frågan är bara hur mycket._

_Vidare har jag skrivit till fru Bones, att hon ska vara beredd på mycket kort varsel nästa gång vi ska mötas, jag hoppas det kan bli hos er, med en av era flyttnycklar in till något lämpligt rum hos er. Det skulle förta alla möjligheter för henne att spåra mig._

_Dessutom, jag tror att du redan har resonerat i samma banor som jag. Fru Bones i sin verksamhet har verkligen kvalificerat sig som kandidat för ett "Potterstipendium". Det hennes kontor har uträttat, med hennes distinkta ledning måste anses passa in på att "Harry Potters vilja har hörsammats". Med all rensning av forna dödsätare och manipulatorer. Hon kunde ha fallit undan för trycket och den övermakt som hon hade emot sig._

_Jag har ett behov, jag vet inte om det går att lösa, men låt inte pengar vara ett hinder för det. Jag behöver nya glasögon, det i sig är inga märkvärdigheter. Det lär ska finnas magiska, sådana som ställer in sig själva. Det låter perfekt. Men jag har också läst att det finns de med besvärjelser på._

_Att kunna se i mörker och dimma, är en fördel. Att kunna se en person som döljer sig under en osynlighetsmantel är ännu ett plus. Vid mitt tidigare möte med fru Bonas hade en av hennes underlydande följt efter henne. Hon bedyrade att det var henne ovetande. Men det var tack vare en linje av en skyddsbesvärjelse som signalerade till mig när en magianvändande person passerade ut till stranden som gjorde mig uppmärksam på att något kom. Personen gjorde fotspår i sanden, men syntes inte. Därför skulle jag uppskatta om jag kunde se även osynliga saker._

_Hon hade dessutom gjort en besvärjelse som gjorde att hon såg många år äldre ut än hon såg ut efter några nullifieringar på henne. Alltså, det vore bra om de också kunde visa hur en person i verkligheten ser ut, samtidigt som de visar att personen har ett förändrat utseende._

_Skulle den typen av glasögon gå att skaffa vill jag ha några par för att kunna bära olika glasögon när jag har olika utseende själv. Så minst fem med helt olika utformning _

_Jag tror mig ha tillräcklig kunskap och kraft nu för att skapa flyttnyckel till London. Däremot är jag osäker på vart jag skall rikta den. Jag vill inte väcka uppmärksamhet när jag bara dyker upp. Kan du på något sätt boka rum för, nu måste vi vara försiktiga med namn. Jag måste anta ett nytt utseende när jag kommer, och ha ett bra alternativ till besöket på Läckande Kitteln, tänkte stanna där i två veckor. Så boka och betala, två veckor för Walter Kegö._

_Tackar på förhand_

_Walter_

—


	9. Chapter 9

**Walter Harrysen alias Harry potter**

**By Smargden**

**Kapitel 9 — Spår av mörk magi**

(Edit 2009-06-25; 2011-01-11; 2012-08-18)

—

Det blev lite mer att ordna med, Walter fick på nåder ta med Majsan till London, men bara under förutsättningen att Marion var med och att han hade visat att hans flyttnyckel verkligen fungerade. Först var det korta förflyttningar inom synhåll. Nästa steg var att ta med Marion till området de hade bott en tid i utkanten av London.

Det gav Walter också en bra plats för sina flyttnycklar till London. Det övergivna stenbrottet fungerade ypperligt för hans behov. Efter det kunde han göra en transferering till Diagongränden. Eller helt enkelt göra en ny flyttnyckel dit. Han hade läst att det skulle gå för mycket avancerade magianvändare att, om de var på plats snabbt, kunna spåra varifrån en flyttnyckel hade kommit, eller vart den hade tagit den eller de som använde den. Likaså kunde de inom en minut följa efter någon annans transferering. Det skulle bli två extra steg på hans förflyttningar, med en stunds paus mellan dem.

Trots att han hade ett rum bokat på Läckande Kitteln räknade han med att de tre skulle hyra in sig på ett omagiskt hotell i utkanten av London. Efter en del sökande hittade han ett han inte kunde låta bli att välja. Hur skulle han kunna motstå "Potters Bar"? Det blev The Days Inn South Mimms. Bäst därför att barn under 12, bor gratis, i barnsäng eller befintlig säng. Alltså bokade Marion in sig där, med två barn, blott nio år gamla, som delar en ordinarie säng, de skulle ändå sova i kofferten.

Själv skulle Walter åtminstone ibland vara på Läckande Kitteln, han skulle till och med använda sängen där, om än bara korta stunder. Länge hade han undrat varifrån han fick namnet Kegö, Walter var ju lätt att förstå. Så kom han på. Han hade hört kombinationen _Walter Kegö_. Därför kom Kegö när han hade tänkt skriva Walter Harrysen. Men just som han var klar med förnamnet så slog paranojan in, och fyllde på med det enda efternamn hans undermedvetna hittade. Att det hade varit stor apparat i Sverige med en säkerhetspolis som hade skaffat _grejer_ i England men som hade kommit i blåsväder efter det. Nå, om de hade någon koll på den omagiska världen i ministeriet kunde de få fundera.

—

En ny notering i The Profet

_Amelia Bones erhåller stipendium från Potterstiftelsen._

_Av Rita Skeeter._

_I går meddelades årets mottagare av stipendium från Potterstiftelsen. Den mest förvånande torde vara Amelia Bones, som erhåller sitt stipendium med motiveringen; "För förnämlig insats i sanningens tjänst." I texten under motiveringen räknas det upp otaliga tillfällen där fru Bones tvingats gå runt höga tjänstemän i ministeriet, som exempelvis ministern själv och inte minst ordföranden i högsta rådet._

_Att motsätta sig någon av dem skulle ha kunnat kosta henne jobbet, att gå emot båda borde ha setts om ett omöjligt uppdrag. Men fru Bones har lyckats bevisa skulden hos de som fallit för hennes bila. Flera oförrätter kunde uppdagas tack vare Sirius Black, som för övrigt var oskyldigt satt i Azkaban på grund av en av ministeriets tjänstemän som var överfanatisk __**och**__ ordföranden i högsta rådet, som var medveten om att Black var oskyldig._

_Att dessutom sätta honom i Azkaban utan rättegång, borde ha fått varje tjänstgörande minister att reagera. Därför kan inget ursäkta vare sig tjänstgörande ministrar eller ordföranden i högsta rådet._

_Hade korrekta förhör hållits 1981, skulle flera grova förbrytare ha kunnat gripas tidigt. I stället satt dåvarande minister och Fudge i knät på en av de värsta vi har skådat under många år._

_Genom de avslöjanden som kom i dagen tack vare fru Bones ihärdiga arbete har flera "Order of Merlin" återkallats och andra har delats ut där de skulle ha varit från början._

_Fru Bones tilldelas TVÅ stipendium om vardera 1000 galleons ur Potterstiftelsens fond som Harry Potter satte av i sitt testamente till citat, "Till personer som osjälviskt handlat för att sanningar ska komma i dagen, där det handlar om sanningar som rör mig och de av de mina som tidigare har lämnat oss."_

_Vilka som sitter i kommittén för Potterstiftelsen är enligt den del av testamentet som är för allas läsning, hemlig. Likaså kan överklagan inte göras. Statuten nämner att den enskildes rätt att vägra ta emot måste respekteras. Fru Bones har tillfrågats och accepterat stipendiet._

_Familjen Weasley, tilldelas 200 galleons årligen, för vart barn de har i Hogwarts, varav halva summan skall vara för barnen själva att konsumera på förströelse._

_Fyra andra mottagare finns, men de har begärt att få vara anonyma, vilket har beviljats av stiftelsen. _

_Gringotts talesman för utnämningarna nämnde att det hade varit en del diskussion om nästa post, men Harry Potters testamente ger, enligt honom, klara besked att det är i Harry Potters anda att ge alla nya häxor och trollkarlar födda av omagiska föräldrar ett startkapital om 1000 galleons inför första Hogvartsåret. Och därefter en årlig premie om 200 galleons den tid de går på Hogwarts._

_Gringotts själva hjälper till med att bistå med valv för de nyss nämna, utan att ta ut någon avgift för dem under tiden de går på Hogvarts._

—

Harry, fick ännu ett brev från fru Bones.

_Bäste vän,_

_Det förvånade mig att tillfrågas om stipendiet. Jag har svårt att förstå att det kan ske utan att du är medveten om vad som händer. Men jag ska inte sticka under stolen, pengarna är mer än välkomna._

_Erkännandet, det är enbart jobb. Pengarna kommer mig och Susan tillgodo, och de behövs verkligen. Tack._

_Jag kan också säga att Artur Weasley, som jag känner genom arbetet blev mycket glatt överraskad. De är visserligen väldigt måna om att "klara sig själva", men jag kunde se på honom att han var glad för de pengarna, han har fyra barn i Hogwarts i år, likaså nästa år efter det har han fem barn där i ett par år. Han tvekade på att vara anonym, men jag sa till honom att det var helt i sin ordning att ta emot dem öppet, liksom jag gör._

_För att övergå till allvarligare saker._

_Du ska inte se det så allvarligt som att vi måste ta strid, så har aldrig min tanke varit. Jag vill för din egen skull, och kanske lite av vår också, att du inte ska drabbas av det jag nämnde. Och om förutsättningen skulle finnas för det, vill jag att vi kan lösa det på ett bra sätt._

_Vidare, osynlighetsmanteln, du hade ett par bra bortförklaringar där. Jag släpper det ämnet helt oavsett vilket resultatet blev._

_Ja, jag är beredd på nästa utflykt, det här är lite roligt ska du veta. Shacklebolt, har bedyrat att det fanns misstankar om att jag hade fler underhandssamtal med personer som inte ville synas, han ville bara skydda mig. Jag tror på det, därför att jag förhörde honom under hot om avsked eller förhör med sanningsserum. Det lär finnas en hotbild mot mig efter allt jag har orsakat här. Det är flera som håller sina ögon öppna._

_Jag har från min sida bedyrat att jag har en kontakt som jag måste vara försiktig med. Schack var väldigt förvånad när jag talade om för honom att han hade varit iakttagen hela tiden han var på stranden. Däremot talade jag inte om hur det kom sig att han syntes._

_De kommer att vara på helspänn när du tar iväg mig nästa gång. Jag har gjort en sanningsed när vi talades vid, det gör att de förstår att jag talar sanning utan att jag behöver säga __**vem**__ jag möter eller varför. De har förstått att jag kan behöva ha informella samtal med dem som litar på mig, och mig enbart._

_Det tog en del övertygelse från min sida att få D. att skriva och lämna ut det han menade var mycket hemligt material. Han är övertygad om att V. skapat ett antal horcrux. Efter att vi tog in L. M. och han tvingades att erkänna en del saker, inklusive att han förvarade en del saker för V.'s räkning kunde vi konstatera ett där fanns ett av dem. En av våra avdelningar håller på att analysera vilken information vi kan få ur den._

_Med det försöker jag säga att på sätt och vis hoppas vi att du har ett i dig också, för i så fall ska det vara det sista, och i det bör kunskap om var de övriga finns kunna hämtas. Då kanske du också förstår att vi är intresserad av det. Däremot, är det bara jag som vet att du finns i livet. De övriga är inne på linjen att när du dog flyttade det själafragmentet över till någon annan. Det är den personen vi officiellt söker efter._

_Det som styrker den teorin, för de andra är ju att för dem dog du, och som jag ser det var du kanske döende, och ett horcrux i dig måste ha vetat om det, och försökt säkra en ny boning, såvida den inte godtog att finnas i en död kropp. Det gör de andra mycket förvirrade då de försökt finna din grav, men efter en mängd sökande på sjukhuset, föll den möjligheten då alla som inte familjerna hämtar kremeras. Alltså bränns till aska, som sedan strös ut i en minneslund. Så där kan den i vart fall inte finnas._

_När vi träffas vill jag att vi ska se om du kan ha tillgång till V.'s minnesbank, för det krävs ett absolut förtroende från din sida för mig. Jag visar mitt förtroende för dig genom att jag låter dig föra mig till nästa plats._

_Till dess vill jag att du försöker minnas det som hände dig den där dagen då du misshandlades och hamnade på sjukhuset._

_Är det något du vill att jag sa ha med till dig så säg till innan du kallar på mig._

_Med bästa hälsningar_

_A. B._

—

Walter läste brevet flera gånger, jo visst hade han minnesfragment som inte var _hans egna_. Men det fanns även sådana som han inte kunde placera annat än i en kommande tid. Hur skulle han göra med dem? Nå, det fick bli som det blev med det bestämde han sig för.

Det hade blivit dags att resa till England. För att minska risken för att bara materialiseras framför oförstående omagiska valde de att göra resan klockan halv nio på kvällen. De hade talat om för hotellet att de skulle bli sena.

Första stoppet blev på stranden _Harry_ hade träffat Amelia. Sedan på vägsträckan mellan Hogwarts och Hogsaede. För att efter det ta nästa steg till angöringsplatsen i Diagongränden. De hade fem minuters paus på vart uppehåll. Allt för att minska möjligheten för andra att hitta spåren efter dem. Efter Läckande Kitteln tog de taxi till Kings Cross. För att ta pendeltåget till Potters Bar, och där ännu en taxi till hotellet. De lyckades komma in före klockan tio på kvällen.

När de hade checkat in på hotellet och ordnat på rummet, förklarade Walter att han skulle ianspråkta rummet på Läckande Kitteln också, det var viktigt att Amelia hittade ett nattkvarter han använde, det skulle minska risken att hon hittade det verkliga stället.

—

"Mitt namn är Walter Kegö, Gringotts hade vänligheten att boka ett rum till mig, Jag kom just från Sverige." Sa en man i de yngre trettio åren till mannen bakom disken.

"Ah, det är rum nio, här är nyckeln, ska flamnätverket kopplas in kan det göras först i morgon, två galleons extra för det plus flampulver fyra sikler fören liten ask, räcker till fyra användningar, eller sex galleons för den stora, självpåfyllande, räcker två veckor. Frukost från klockan sju, till nio. Övriga måltider kostar extra."

"Tack, jag återkommer angående flamnodsanslutningen, och frukost, nej det lär nog inte bli några, och under tiden jag är här vill jag inte ha någon rumservice. Jag bäddar själv, när jag har stigit upp, och i mitt jobb uppskattar jag att inte synas, så ni kommer inte att se mycket av mig under tiden jag är här."

Walter gick upp på rummet, han märkte att hela stället hade spärr mot transferering och även mot flyttnyckeltransport. Då återstod enbart _teleportering_. Det lyckades och han hade siktat in sig på angöringspunkten. Därifrån transfererade han till stenbrottet han hade använt tidigare. Efter fem minuter flyttnycklade han sig tillbaks till hotellrummet och Marion och Majsan.

Efter en del diskussioner om vad de avsåg göra de närmaste dagarna kom de fram till att Marion skulle ta med Majsan till det område de bott på förut, sedan skulle de söka upp dem som Majsan hade träffat i Norge, Lovegoods. Walter skulle besöka Diagongränden och Gringotts.

—

"Jag har avtalat möte med Glovk." Sa Harry till den goblin som fanns vid kunddisken.

"Den här vägen min bäste herre" Sa en annan goblin som stod alldeles nära.

"Här." Sa goblinen och öppnade dörren in till Glovk.

"Det är trevligt att se dig igen Glovk." Sa Harry, medan han lät sitt utseende ändras till sitt _Harry—utseende_. Hans upprepade förändringar hade gjort att det gick fortare att ändra nu.

"Sammaledes min trollkarlsvän. Ditt guld växter sig starkt."

"Tack vare dig."

"Sant, men ändå."

"Jag sa ju att tjugifem procent är en bra motivation."

"Du är äldre än du ser ut för, så där. Har du använt tidvändare?"

"Nej, men jag misstänker att tiden i kofferten har en liknande inverkan. När jag vilar i kofferten, om den är stängd under tiden, kommer jag ut till samma tid som jag stängde den om mig. Trots att det har gått många timmar i den."

"Ah, det är den, du borde läsa bruksanvisningen lite bättre. Du kan ställa den i flera olika moder. Dels utan tidsmodulation, en annan där tiden utanför är stilla medan du åldras inne i den. Ännu en mod är att du inte åldras när du skaffar extra tid. Men den har en hake, du kommer ut i samma form som du stängde om dig. Det är enbart en form av meditativt tillstånd. Din kropp går in i en form av stasis. Ditt mentala jag kan läsa och lära, men inget du lär dig har en kroppslig förankring. Lär du dig en rörelse, så vet du hur du ska göra den, men din kropp har aldrig lärt sig den och behöver därför öva den rörelsen efteråt."

"Så jag kan alltså läsa allt jag vill, utan att jag åldras, eller att tid går?"

"Ja, men det finns restriktioner, minns jag rätt måste du åter ut i tidsflöde minst en timme för vart två dygn, för att kroppen ska röra sig."

"Det ger ändå en viss fördel, tack."

"Vi ska gå till stora ceremonirummet. Mäster väntar på oss där nu."

"Bra, jag är lite orolig, men det är något vi, jag måste göra och veta."

"Ja, det berör oss också, så vi har ett visst intresse av det. Gick besöket i Köpenhamn bra?"

"Vi tyckte det gick utmärkt, hoppas er sida av besöket har samma uppfattning."

"Jo, de blev lite förvånade över din ålder, och samtidigt din förmåga att förstå ekonomin så pass bra att du kunde vara med i resonemanget hela tiden. Bra avtal fick du dessutom."

"Och ni, fick inte ni det också?"

"Vi båda har nytta av det. Här är det, för att det ska fungera måste du förberedas, här tar du av dig allt, gå sedan ner i det där karet och tvätta av dig. När du är klar slår du ihop händerna. Klä inte på dig, ceremonin måste ske utan att du har något på kroppen."

—

Tre timmar senare satt Harry framför fyra goblins men nu var han påklädd.

"Herr Potter, det finns spår av mycket mörk magi på dig. Jag sa _spår_, det finns inget verksamt kvar på dig. Du är också en av få människor som borde kunna inse livets gåta, som ni kallar den. De personligheter du tror dig ha i dig, är bara du själv, men från olika tidigare kroppsliv.

"Ni — liksom vi, och i princip alla andra, har en inre . . . vi kan kalla det för _kärna_. Omkring den skapas det ni kallar ett _astralt jag_. Det astrala jaget inkarnerar i en biosubstans. Ni kallar det att födas. De första magiska förtätade sig till fast form från den astrala tillvaron, men efter att de blandade sig med omagiska former av dåtidens människor, resultatet av den blandningen blev de människor vi känner av idag sådana som ni är nu. Bara några få av dem finns kvar idag.

"Ni tror ni dör, när er biologiska kropp slutar att fungera. I verkligheten släpper det astrala jaget sin koppling till den biomassa den har använt sig av under flera år. Ni identifierar ert _jag_ med den biomassan, istället för att förstå det astrala jaget. Det kan ha att göra med att ni formas till att glömma er själva under er uppväxt.

"Du har på något sätt öppnat upp det inre i dig en aning, och du kan skapa tillgång till de själaminnen du har. Det är då viktigt att du inte identifierar dig i din nuvarande kropp med de minnena. De var _du då_, inte du nu. Det du var då, har skapat det du är nu. Förstår du vad jag säger?"

"Tack, jo jag har förstått det så också. Det jag är mest fundersam över är de minnen jag har som ser ut som om de är från ett liv i den här kroppen, i den här tiden, men från en tid då jag är _äldre_ än jag är nu."

"Du har sett det, gott. Det finns två lösningar på det. Det ena är att du blandar ihop två olika liv, det du har nu, tillsammans med ett liv du lever i en annan kropp, nu. Alltså två parallella liv. Men den astrala du, har levt det andra livet redan. Det astrala du, har en sekventiell tillvaro, däremot är den inte bunden i tid som vi känner den. Många har levt ett eller flera liv i en _kommande_ tid, av dem är det några få som kan _minnas_ och berätta eller skriva böcker om saker som upptäcks flera hundra år senare. Andra blir _medier_ och kan ge svar på frågor om framtiden. Men det finns också några som lever parallellt som flera personer oberoende av varandra. Är du fortfarande med mig?"

"Nu börjar det bli lite svårt, men jag tror jag är med fortfarande. Jag kan alltså _i princip_ hitta mig själv där ute någon stans. Men, den _jag,_ har ett annat namn, andra föräldrar, och ett annat liv. Var det rätt?"

"Ja, det _kan_ vara så, i det fallet har ditt inre, minnen av denna tid, men ur ett annat perspektiv än ditt nuvarande liv. Det är alltså inte utifrån din egen synvinkel. Det andra är att du har en inblick i hur ditt inre jag har stakat ut det liv du lever nu. Eller att du faktiskt har levt detta livet redan förut men sänts tillbaks. Fortfarande med mig?"

"Jag tror det, men jag vet inte exakt heller om minnena kommer utifrån mig själv i detta liv, eller som du sa, att jag blandar ihop två olika livstider. Kan jag verkligen ha levt ett liv som jag är nu, men att jag på något vis _börjat om på samma liv_?"

"Ja den möjligheten finns men vi lämnar det så länge. Ditt astrala jag inkarnerar från ett fåtal gånger till mängder med gånger. Men så kommer den tid då även ditt astrala byter skepnad, den samlar allt in i _kärnan_ som sedan skapar en ny astralkropp, som blir nya individer."

"Oj, det är att tänka på, jag ska alltså vara försiktig med vad jag blandar mig ifrån minnen som kan komma från _den andras jag_ då?"

"Ja, alternativt att du hittar dig och samarbetar, risken finns också att ni blir dödsfiender."

"Den andra _jag_ kan det vara Voldemort?"

"Nej, det är vi säkra på att det inte är. Men det fanns saker som tyder på att något annat har funnits i dig en tid. Vi är inte helt omedvetna om vad ni andra har för er, om det var fragment av Voldemort som fanns där så _kan_ du ha minnen från honom också, men hans astrala finns inte, men kan ha funnits, — i dig."

"Tack, det var vad jag behövde veta. Kan jag sedan få bli utbildad av er är jag tacksam, men det måste få bli lite senare, nu har jag för många järn i elden."

"Du är välkommen, Glovk talar väl om dig, och han har också visat att det inte är enbart i ord du är en bra person. Må ditt guld växa dig stark. Må ditt stål bita gott i dina fiender."

"Tack för hjälpen, jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna återgälda det, men säg vad jag förväntas göra, eller låt Glovk föra det på tal till mig."

"Ingen fara, du har betalt den här åtgärden, det är visserligen inget vi normalt gör för er ras, men Glovk övertygade oss. Gå i frid goblins vän."

—

Harry planerade och gjorde flyttnycklar, han hade med sig ett dokument från goblins som intygade att han inte hade några fragment av någon annan än sig själv i sin kropp.

Så nu planerade han en hel serie med flyttnycklar till fru Bones. En av de roligare platserna han hittade var en sten ute i vattnet, om någon följde efter dit, skulle de med största sannolikhet hamna vid sidan av stenen. Den flyttnyckeln skulle vara hans första _riktiga_ med flera steg på, han hade testat dem, men den här var riktig användning.

—

** Sett med Amelia Bones ögon: **

En uggla kom till henne just som hon kom hem. En uggla som bar ett kuvert med Gringotts sigill.

_Bästa A._

_Nu är det dags för oss att mötas._

_Håll i detta brevet och säg "MI fem och MI sex" Du vet kanske att det är några av säkerhetspolisen i England som har de benämningarna för inrikes och utrikes affärer. Men jag hittade inget bättre för att starta den här resan. Det blir några steg, när du kommer till den destination detta brevet för dig till stå absolut stilla, undvik att röra dig, men stå stadigt. Fortsätt att hålla i brevet, för efter två minuter aktiveras det igen. _

_När du kommer till målet för den turen, lyft på stenen du ser nära, där är nästa ledtråd._

_Bästa hälsningar från_

_Den bara du känner till._

—

—

**EOC**

—


	10. Chapter 10

**Walter Harrysen alias Harry potter****Kapitel 10 — För länge sedan**

((QQ Fortfarande sommar – 1990 augusti månad

—

(Edit 2009-06-28; 2010-03-27; 2011-01-11; 2012-08-18)

—

Amelia tittade på brevet länge, det kunde bara vara _han_, hon hade inget val, nu eller aldrig. Okej, hon hade nog ett par minuter på sig.

"Susan, jag måste iväg på ett ärende jag talade med dig om förut. Jag vet inte när jag kommer tillbaks, sköt om dig."

"Okej, faster."

"_MI fem och MI sex_"

Hon kände det typiska draget, och förberedde sig på att stå stilla. Hon förvånades, det var mindre än en halv meter tvärs över stenen. Hon log invärtes, han var bra men vem hjälpte honom. Strax hörde hon plasket, två andra individer plaskade i vattnet samtidigt som hon kände draget igen.

'_Undrar vilka de var. De måste ha gått på spåret. Harry visste vad han gjorde. Vad var de jag skulle göra nu? Jo just ja – söka under stenen.'_

Hon hittade en sten och under den fanns ett kuvert.

_Då har du kommit hit, jag vet inte om du är blöt eller inte, men om du hade någon som skuggade sig är de förmodligen våta nu. På marken två meter ifrån dig ser du en platt sten. Titta framåt bortom den. Du ser ett träd. Vid trädet finns en tom plåtburk, tag den och säg "Ona servesa por—fa—vor"._

'_Han måste ha Moody som hjälpreda. Ingen annan är så paranoid, men han är banne mig bra.'_ Tänkte hon.

Nu var hon framme vid trädet och hon såg plåtburken som med all tydlighet hade innehållit öl, hon tog den och sa nyckelorden, och hon kände återigen hur hon for iväg.

"Välkommen, gick resan bra?" Hörde hon en röst som sa.

"Tack den har gått bra så här långt i vart fall. Är jag framme nu?"

"Nej. Här ta min hand."

Hon lät sig tas i hand och så kände hon en känsla hon inte hade upplevt tidigare, och plötsligt fanns hon inne i ett rum. Hon kände igen utsikten, det kunde bara vara på Läckande Kitteln.

"Hur kom vi hit. Kitteln har ordentliga spärrar mot transferering och nycklar."

"De har det ja. Så därför använde vi något annat. Här, här är ett intyg från Gringotts ceremonimästare som har undersökt mig. Han påstår att jag inte har minsta spår av några själsfragment från andra än mig själv. Jag skulle kunna vara mitt eget horcrux. Det skulle göra det möjligt för mig att överleva nästa dödsförbannelse, också."

"Skoja inte om så allvarliga saker. Man måste döda, för att åstadkomma ett."

"Sant, men läste jag dina noteringar rätt så dödade ni flera stycken. Inte för att jag klagar för det, men jag skulle ha kunnat göra mina horcrux genom att sköta om de regelrätta avrättningarna av de dödsdömda personerna. Men, det var ju inte det som problemet gällde. Nöjer du dig med det intyget?"

"Jag uppskattar det, men jag uppskattar också ifall jag får pröva själv."

"Efter att du har gjort en magisk ed, på att du inte gör något annat än du fått löfte att göra."

Amelia funderade en stund men insåg att det inte tjänade något till att tänja på det. Hon gjorde sin ed, som Harry godtog. Varpå Amelia förklarade vad hon ville göra. Och fick godkänt för det.

"Nej, du är helt ren, nu kan jag gå ed, på att jag har kollat det själv och sett att du är ren, den dag du väljer att visa upp dig igen. Dumbledores skrifter kan få många att jaga dig som kommande häxmästare, om jag inte kan bemöta de påståendena. Det och Gringotts intyg räcker för mig. Kan du svara mig på vem du har till hjälp."

"Det kanske förvånar dig, men jag har ingen alls till hjälp. Jag gjorde alla flyttnycklarna själv, räknade ut hur jag skulle göra för att de som eventuellt följde spåren skulle få det besvärligt."

"Du är värre än Moody, den jag nämnde om från förra gången. Men, ingen i din ålder kan klara av det. Vem är du och vad har du gjort med den äkta Harry Potter?"

"Det kunde ha varit så, men nej. Du ville att jag skulle försöka minnas det som hände när jag blev misshandlad. Jag funderade länge på vad du menade, vilken av gångerna när Vernon misshandlade mig, det var för många att hålla isär. Men så slog det mig, då när jag hamnade på sjukhuset. Det var ingen misshandel. Ett åskväder fick en blixt att slå en gren i pannan min. Jag har fragment av minnen på att jag håller i en gren, den gren som slog mig så hårt att skallen nästan sprack."

"Ah — minns du var det hände?"

"Jag kan ta oss dit, det var på väg hem från skolan."

"Ta oss dit."

—

"Här, tror jag det var, men det ser annorlunda ut nu. Gräset var frodigare, det ser ju _dött_ ut nu, det känns som att något ondskefullt vilar här."

"Ja, det är inte så lite heller. Var är vi någonstans?"

"På Harry Potters väg till Privet Drive från skolan. En av omvägarna för att slippa misshandlas av Dudleys gäng."

"Jag tror vi har hittat det vi har sökt. Men jag behöver hjälp och du vill säkert inte visa dig. Jag är ändå säker på att du har hjälp av någon äldre. Kan du nämna vem det är, så vi kan samarbeta?"

"Jag har bara uppgett mig för dig. Jag bor alltså inte här i GB—land längre, inte i Irland heller. Och jag är ensam i det jag gör. Jag har visserligen legat i träning, läser och tränar."

"Gör du trollspölös magi?"

"Den här, är ett egenhändigt tillverkat trollspö, lite kort, den är svag, men den fungerar."

"Så kort?"

"Ja, men praktisk."

"Ja verkligen, du lurade mig."

"Den ger mig möjlighet att göra magi bland omagiska, om det inte syns några energier av det jag gör."

"Okej, har du inga andra behov nu, så har jag full sysselsättning den närmsta tiden, med det här. Tack än en gång för stipendiet."

"Ah – det ja, det är inte jag som bestämmer, alla får lämna in förslag, jag lämnade förslag på dig. Jag är inte ens med i kommittén som utser stipendiaterna, däremot får jag veta kandidaterna och kan säga om jag har synpunkter på dem. Men, kan du tänka dig jobba för mig?"

"Hur skulle det inverka på mitt nuvarande jobb?"

"Eftersom jag är avliden, så kan du ju inte officiellt jobba för mig. Men om du bevakar _mina intressen_ så kan du ha betalt för det. Du kan jobba så att du kan underlätta för mig. Skapa en grupp som ska hålla ögonen på _aktivitet Voldemort_. Det kan sponsras av stiftelsen. Med den som botten kan du puffa för saker som underlättar att hålla efter honom."

"Bara det inte blir olagligt, eller att det kommer i konflikt med mitt jobb."

"Jag säger inte att du måste göra _olagligheter_. Kanske bara råka se mellan fingrarna när du vet att jag transfererar och gör flyttnycklar. För flyttnycklar har jag gjort avtalet för licensrätten och betalar de jag gör."

"Och transferering?"

"Licensen vägrar ni att ge ut innan jag är myndig, så jag måste väl vänta på den tills då."

"Men du tog oss in på Kitteln på annat sätt. — Hur?"

"Eftersom det inte finns någon lag mot det, så tänker jag inte låta dig hitta en möjlighet att skapa en. Inte heller vill jag att någon ska hitta ett sätt att hindra det. Det kan vara livsavgörande för mig en dag."

"Okej, jag förstår dig. Jag ska inget säga. Tack än en gång, och jo jag ska tänka på det du sa. Nu kommer jag att ta hit en grupp från ministeriet, så det är bäst att du inte är i närheten om du inte vill bli sedd. Om två minuter max, är de här."

"Okej då, tala om i brev vilket resultat ni får av det här."

"Ja, det lovar jag."

"_Oquarium kardus. — Portus_." Och ögonblicket därefter försvann han.

'_Han gjorde en flyttnyckel — mitt framför ögonen på mig, men han satte inte sitt korta trollspö mot den ens. Jag måste se till att vi inte kommer snett med honom, han är en bra allians, men en fruktansvärd fiende om vi driver honom dit. Men han gjorde något mot mig också, men inget som verkar påverka mig.'_

—

"Hur har dagen varit?" Frågade Marion

"Givande kan jag säga. Goblins gjorde _sin grej_ och det utföll med bästa resultat. Träffen med A. kunde inte ha gått bättre. Och för er?"

"Jo vi träffade Lovegood's Luna, dottern där blev vän med Majsan när de träffades i Norge, på deras besök där. Både hon och hennes far har lite _gåvor_ så jag är inte så säker på att du bör träffa henne på ett tag. Hon ser det som är sanning i nuet. Det är därför som de kan se djur och väsen andra inte ser.

"De har till och med utvecklat en metod för att få det de ser på bild. Något i stil med att fotografera projicerade minnen. De visade bilder från i somras, saker som fanns med på bild, men Majsan hade absolut inte sett dem när hon hade sett samma vyer som de."

"Trots att Majsan ser auror?"

"Trots det jo."

"Hmmm, har hon en bekantskapskrets så kan det bli ett problem om hon vet om mig och sedan nämner det inom sin egen krets. Ska jag vara på Hogwarts kommer jag alltså att möta henne. Det kanske är bättre om vi möter henne i förväg. Börjar hon på Hogwarts i år?"

"Nej, hon och Majsan är lika gamla så ni blir klasskamrater."

"Nej, inte klasskamrater eftersom vi ju planerar att vara bara var där på dagtid. Nej, vi blir tvungna att bli bekant med henne tidigare, varför inte redan nu."

"Det kanske är vad som behövs för henne också, hennes mor dog helt nyligen. Men det betyder också att Majsan måste få veta _hela_ sanningen. Helst innan Luna berättar den för henne."

"Jag har tänkt göra det innan vi ska till Hogwarts nästa månad."

"Skulle ni inte dit nu?"

"Jag nämnde om att vi kanske skulle det, men det betyder inte att vi ska _in i_ Hogwarts, bara för att vi tittar på det utifrån. Jag förstod det på rektor McGonagall att hon ville få oss att förstå att vi borde, av egen vilja, välja att bo i elevhemmen. Det var därför hon bjöd in oss för att visa att vi kunde göra magi, när skolan var igång igen."

"Så det var därför hon inte testade dig när vi var där."

"Vi ska ju ha Majsan med, föresten — var är hon och hur länge?"

"Ingen fara, hon blev trött och hon sover i kofferten."

"Okej, i morgon ska jag ta med henne och visa på en del platser, du blir med naturligtvis. Jo, föresten, jag visade fru Bones på platsen där jag råkade ut för åskvädret. Jag fick den uppfattningen av henne att vi hittade det där horcruxet som D. skrev om, för något _skit_ fanns det på platsen. Hon skulle ta dit ett team från ministeriet och undersöka vad det var."

"Tror du att det som fanns i dig, om det fanns något, lämnade dig där?"

"Hon verkar tro det i vart fall. Enligt goblins ceremonimästare har jag inga främmande själsfragment i mig. Hon fick testa efter att hon gav ed på att inte göra något annat än det hon hade fått löfte om att göra. Hon är verkligt osäker på mig."

"På vad sätt?"

"Jag kan, och gör, för mycket. Som att göra flyttnycklar, speciellt en som först tog henne till en liten sten ute i vattnet, för att sedan ta henne vidare, ungefär samtidigt som några hade hittat spåret efter henne och följde. Men de kom som vanligt några meter ifrån, men det räckte för att de skulle hamna i vattnet. På nästa plats skulle hon först gå en liten sträcka, och sedan blev det flyttnyckel igen. Men när hon kom fram efter den, teleporterade jag oss in till rummet jag har på Kitteln. Så, hon menar att jag inte kan vara en nyss fyllda tio år Harry Potter, eller så har jag en mycket duglig medhjälpare. Och föresten, det verkar som att jag är något år äldre än jag borde vara. Jag har ju varit i kofferten och läst å så, det verkar som att det har gjort mig äldre mentalt. Jag har ju läst och övat, utan att det har gått tid omkring mig, så jag är nog ett år eller mer äldre än jag annars hade varit."

"Så du har haft roligt med andra ord."

"Ja, det kan man säga, jag tror hon är beredd att jobba för mig, inom ramen för hennes normala jobb. Men jag är mer och mer inne på att om det blir aktuellt med den där terroristen, att jag ska ha henne att _ladda skarpt_ när de ska blir konfrontation med dem."

"På vad sätt då?"

"Jag har läst tillräckligt mycket om det nu för att förstå att det inte handlar om småtjuvar utan om verkliga terrorister. Jag menar inte att vi ska sjunka så lågt som Israel eller USA, som terrorbombar civila områden bara för att de tror att en frihetsivrare som de kallar terrorist, råkar finnas där. Eller bombar ett helt kvarter därför att en bil som normalt används av frihetskämpar råkar finnas i området."

"Du drar då jämförelser, förklara dig."

"Aurorer. De är som _artiga poliser_. De går fram till banditen och artigt säger _du är arresterad, var god följ mig_. De dära terroristerna, de anfaller oskyldiga, när de som minst anar det, med minst femfalt överlägsen styrka. De kan anfalla en familj om två vuxna och tre barn klockan två på natten med tio till femton personer. De terroriserar, de våldtar, och mördar, ibland lämnar de offer döende, för att de ska kunna berätta om våldet, innan de dör. Det är dem som aurorerna försöker uppträda som vänliga poliser mot. Nej de ska enbart fällas, och fällas ordentligt, och fort. Tårgas först och en kula i pannan innan de hinner fatta vad som hänt."

"Så våldsam du är, vad får dig att se det så?"

"Jag köpte några böcker om hur det var då, och läste lite, ju mer jag läste, ju mer känner jag för att _ta bort dem_, men utan att skada oskyldiga."

"Det är väl deras sak att ordna det, inte din."

"Ja, men det är lite personligt också, jag vet inte om det är så att profetian redan är uppfylld nu, när det som fastna på mig har släppt, eller om det ska till mer?"

"Ja just det ja, vi har ju den också."

"På Gringotts sa en av de äldre något i stil med att _profetior är som verkligheten skulle ha varit om ingen hade ändrat i det, och ännu finns det mycket som måste ha gjorts för länge sedan. Men det blir tid till det senare_."

"Det är tempusfel i den satsen. Endera har det gjorts, eller ska göras. Det kan inte ha gjorts om det ska göras senare."

"Det var just det som fick mig att fundera. Den bild inom mig jag fick när han sa det var _hemsk_."

"Hur menar du?"

"Som att någon eller några måste göra något, om några år eller så, men göra det _för länge sedan_."

"Bild inom dig?"

"JA, jag är säker på att goblins utöver akustiskt tal även pratar mentalt, och endera sände han bilden till mig, eller till alla omkring och jag fångade upp den också, eller så var det min egen fantasi. Men om det är en alternativ verklighet som blir verkligheten om inte det som måste ske — sker, då vill inte jag leva i den."

"Kan du förklara dig?"

"Det var som om jag blev medveten om en hel historieepok. Romarriket föll efter att kristendomen vann gehör hos romerska kejsaren. Några präster som hade nästlat sig in i kretsen kring kejsaren såg till att förmedla budskapet att det var billigare för staten att vara _vän_ med en kyrka än de sju som redan var etablerade. På så sätt startade samarbetet mellan det kejserliga romarriket och det som blev Vatikanen. Resten vet vi, bekänn dig till Vatikanens kristendom eller dö. Katarerna, de var kristna — på sitt sätt, men förbehöll sig rätten att inte stödja Vatikanen, eftersom deras uppfattning var annorlunda mot Vatikanens. Nå för att vara korrekt så hade de en dualistisk form på sin kristendom. Den bredde ut sig så starkt att den faktiskt hotade den katolska makten över den kristna religionen.

"Det är inte så känt, men bland dem var magi ganska utbredd och accepterad. I slutet av 1100—hundratalet hade läran nått så långt i sin utbredning att Vatikanen inte vågade låta det fortgå längre. För att kunna bemöta dem antog Vatikanen en mängd lögner, de instiftade dessutom inkvisitionsdomstolarna, när inte det räckte utlöste de Albigenskorstågen. Det blev ett blodigt århundrade, hela 1200—talet pågick striderna och mördandet, för det var det som egentligen hände. 120 år av blodbad beordrat av Vatikanen.

"Påven beordrade utrotning av dem. Nåja, påvens hejdukar alltså. Att det i verkligheten var ett annat skäl bakom, kom aldrig fram. Bland Katarerna fanns många magikunniga och magin var accepterad som en del av deras religion, det använde Vatikanen till att starta ett förföljelsekrig mot alla av den religiösa uppfattningen, magikunniga eller inte, de anklagades för att vara i förbund med _djävulen_, en anklagelse som det är svårt att värja sig ifrån mot när det är Vatikanen som står för påståendet och _bevisen_, när de går in för att utrota en stor grupp, så försöker de göra det fullständigt.

"Allt gick ju i religionens namn och välsignades av den. Sen att det fanns magikunniga omkring påven framkom inte heller. Enligt påvens dolda magianvändare så var uppfattningen den att det var magikunniga som inte var av de _rätta släktnamnen_, som skulle _städas bort_. Det var rätt frekvent med interrelationer mellan omagiska och magikunniga, bland katarrerna.

"Vi måste riktigt långt tillbaks i historietiden. I bibeln står det på ett ställe. '_Vid den tiden då jättarna fanns_.' En tid efter den tiden isolerade sig jättarna och troddes vara utdöda, frågar vi de omagiska idag, så vet de alla att '_jättar finns inte, och har aldrig funnits'_. Nå, _vid den tiden började väktarna_, väktarna lär vara detsamma som _herrens änglar_ i andra platser i Bibeln. Nå, _vi den tiden började väktarna finna behag i människornas döttrar och togo dem till sig_.

"Vad det handlar om är utvecklingsläran. Från början var alla magikunniga inte _biologiska människor_. Minns också att människorna inte fick äta av kunskapens frukt, men gjorde det ändå. Med det skapades det människor med magiförmåga. Alltså, syndafallet är detsamma som att väktarna började fraternisera med unga honor av det som kallas människor.

"Tänk dig en flock gorillahannar, som håller en by med människor i herrans tukt och förmaning under många år, men snappar åt sig några av de yngre damerna och parar sig med dem. Om det nu blir ett resultat, kanske många resultat blir en betydligt starkare människosort, och intelligentare än gorillorna än de vi känner. De skulle kunna bli de som vinner över båda grupperna med tiden.

"Nå, det var alltså hur magin kom till människorna på den här planeten, eller hur den magikunniga människan blev en biologisk människa. Inte med gorillor utan de första som hade _magi_ det var de _astrala_ som kunde _förtäta sig_. De blandade sig med vad vi skulle kalla _tidiga människor_. Resultatet blev att de astrala inkarnationerna inkarnerade i biologisk substans. Bibelns uttryck för det är att _människorna skall nu vara kött_.

"Det man kan utläsa av det beror på vilken översättning man vill ha av de ursprungliga texterna, kött kan också vara _mat_. Att kannibalism har förekommit vet vi, men att det blev en blandning mellan _väktarna_ och _de tidiga människorna_ och att efter det skulle _människorna_ också vara biologisk substans, det har vi i källskrifterna. Det hände i samband med det som kallas _syndafallet_, när människorna fick _kunskap_, kunskap om magi.

"Sen blev det många försök att hejda utvecklingen av dem, vi har syndafloden, vi har Sodom och Gomorra vilka inte alla lyckades så bra, som han _Lot_.

"Beakta att Lot var Teras sonson, och Tera blev 205 år gammal. Abraham var farbror till Lot. Vi kan också se på Lots uppfostran. Utanför huset där Lot fanns kvällen före förstörelsen fanns pöbeln. Lot erbjuder pöbeln att förlusta sig med hans två döttrar, som motprestation skulle pöbeln inte resa sina händer mot de två främlingar, som Lot känner igen som _magi—folk_. Han själv är alltså av _blandras_ hans döttrar är ännu ett steg ner på skalan, sett med den tidens ögon. Då tumult ändå uppstod användes magi av _Lots gäster_ så att pöbeln blev förblindad och inte längre utgjorde något hot.

"Han, Lot alltså, hade tagit en omagisk kvinna till sig, men han var ändå en som ett par av _de kunniga_ ville ge en chans. Hans hustru var för naiv, och dröjde sig kvar. Det enda vi vet om henne är att hon blev en _saltstod_. Vi vet inte hennes namn, det var oviktigt i historien. Men vi vet namnen på de två döttrarna, deras barn och deras släkttavlor, men inte döttrarnas mor. Följer vi hur viktigt det var att inte blanda sig med de omagiska förstår vi också varför Abram, som senare fick namnet Abraham, och gifte sig med sin syster. Redan då var det inavel bland de magikunniga.

"Nå vilka var Lots döttrars barns far, jo, döttrarnas egen fader. I Bibeln står det att de lät sin fader dricka vin och gingo in till honom och blev havande, båda två gjorde det. Namnen på de barnen och deras senare avkomma finns nedtecknade. Men inte namnet på Lot's hustru. Frågan är, vet någon egentligen vad som hände med henne? — Nej. Gick hon ens med dem ut från staden? Ingen vet egentligen något alls om det.

"Varför var det så viktigt att barnen och deras avkomma blev med namn kända, jo därför att de var magikunniga, eller barn av magikunniga. Genom hela utvecklingen har vi magikunniga gett oss ut för att vara _de viktiga_, resten är bara till för att vi ska ha något att leka med. Förmodligen så dog de ursprungliga magianvändarna ut, kvar fanns bara barn av magikunniga och människor.

"Varifrån kom då de magikunniga och vad var de för ena underliga varelser? Egentligen ser de ut ungefär som oss, men ändå inte riktigt samma form som vi har nu. Dessutom, för att kunna göra något måste de _fokusera energin och förtäta sig_. De hade ingen biologisk materiell form som vi känner den.

"Transferering, flyttnyckelanvändning, är två sätt för oss att förflytta oss som bottnar i den tidigaste formens natur. Även om det tog till för många hundra år sedan att återupptäcka förmågan.

"De fanns, eller kanske också _finns_ de i andra solsystem, varför de kom hit har jag ingen aning om, men hit kom de. Nå vidare i utvecklingen, människorna de är inte mer än intelligenta djur, fast ibland undrar man, hur det är med intelligensen.

"Men i vart fall de omagiska människorna skaffade sig ett skriftspråk, de hade sett att de magiska hade det, även om de inte visste att de var just magiska. Vi är i babylonisk tid, egyptisk tid, som jag sa romarriket, resten känner vi som vanlig historia. Från början hade prästerna, alltså de magikunniga, makten. Sen kom några magikunniga på att alliera sig med den profana människomakten och med det blev människorna för starka.

"Den katolska kristendomen rann de magiska ur händerna, och sedan fortsatte skrivspråket att spridas, riktig fart fick det när _Gutenberg_ lyckades tälja trätyper och kunde trycka böcker i en takt som aldrig tidigare hade skådats. Jo i Asien hade man länge haft tryckkonsten, men den var enbart för att skapa böneremsor, och lite annan religiös verksamhet.

"Två saker som sammanföll skapade den nya tidens böcker. Tidigare skrev man enbart på tunna djurhudar, _pergament_. Den asiatiska formen av papper nådde hit med Marko Polo, men ris odlades inte här, i början blev det vassfibrer, men efter hand som andra fibrer började malas och blandas med lim utvecklades _papper_. De tidigare pappersarken var tjocka och behandlades med både lut och syra, varvid de fick en _pergamentliknande_ struktur, och det är , var — föregångaren till det vi än idag använder som pergament i magivärlden.

"Men det moderna papperet var uppfunnet, det tillsammans med boktryckarkonsten skapade möjligheten för böcker att tryckas i mångfald.

"Nå, Gutenberg kunde trycka skrifter, snabbare, enklare, billigare. Med billigare ska vi förstå, det som _timmars arbete_ mer än billigare i pengar räknat. Många klosters inkomst kom från att för hand skriva av böcker, och i viss mån odling av läkeörter. Så blev det möjligt att skapa andra böcker än handskrivna religiösa verk. De som fanns tidigare var enbart för magi eller ceremoniellt bruk. De magiska böckerna försvann med att de första magikunniga dog ut och utrensningen under 1200—talet tömde Europa på enorma mängder av oersättliga verk av magisk kunskap.

"Det har funnits många försök att hålla tillbaks de omagiska, men efter tusentalet började de ta över helt. Ett halvt milenium senare började de kolonisera alla kontinenter. De hade skaffat sig krutvapen, med det hade de naturnära folkgrupperna inte någon möjlighet att hålla _de vita_ borta. De vita, det var just katoliker, de som hade Påvens folk i ryggen. De hade ett begär att vara härskare. Men de visste att om de tog strid med _folket_ så skulle de inte ha en chans. Men de magiska i leden ser hela tiden till att _påverka_ det som kallas _den profana_ ledningen, på så vis kan de härska utan att riskera makten.

"Vatikanen har visserligen försvagats så att de nu tillåter mindre grupper av _udda_ utövare, så länge de inte växer sig för starka.

"Det är den _historien _vi känner. De två världskrigen vi känner, hur stor andel katolska dog i förhållande till andra religiösa grupperingar? Tyskland startade det, men i slutändan var det bara spillror kvar. Hur är det med katolsk kyrka och Tyskland? Tänker vi sedan på att protestantiskt kristna lärans källa är Tyskland, och förstår att när man kunde få Tyskland att starta kriget, så skulle det _så småningom_ gå under, och med det skulle den protestantiska läran utarmas, och förhoppningsvis dö ut. Perspektivet på den bakgrunden till de två världskrigen ger en annan bild av historien. Vi vet nu att tillräckligt med protestanter överlevde för att den grenen av kristendomen kunde överleva. Ryssland är inte katolskt. Nej det kan vara en styrning av Vatikanen i ett hopp att städa, där de städade redan under 1200—talet, utan att lyckas helt då. De lyckades ändå trycka tillbaks religionen ordentligt, så hotet därifrån kunde undvikas.

"Ser vi på det magiska inslaget i andra världskriget, så blev Albus Dumbledore berömd därför att han, påstås det åtminstone, eliminerade en som var magiskt styrande på Hitlers sida. En som angrep magisamhället i Europa, vissa delar av den i vart fall. Så var den verkliga faran finns vet vi inte, men det ska inte glömmas hur saker kan styras utan att det senare står om det i böckerna.

"Men det är inte _den verkliga historien_. Det är den verklighet vi känner till _tack vare_ det som hände för länge sedan. Utan det som hände, hände utvecklingen längs en annan utvecklingslinje, allt spårade ur. Först höll inte kriget på i enbart 120 år, utan det fortsatte för att utbryta i totalt kaos någon gång under 1500—talet.

"Vatikanens försök mot Katarerna började i slutskedet av 1100—talet. Istället för att fly till Skottland, och Baltikum organiserade de sig snabbt först slog de till mot Skandinavien, genom norra Tyskland och Danmark. De besatte snabbt södra delarna av det vi nu känner som Sverige och Norge.

"Ett halvt sekel senare fanns det inga nordbor bland korsriddarna, men däremot fanns _polarryttarna_. De sökte upp mindre grupper av korsriddare. Tog dem till fånga och tog med dem tillbaks till deras hembyar. Visade upp dem för byn och talade om att det var _på grund av dem_, som de skövlade byn, dräpte männen tog kvinnor, unga och de i fertil ålder till slavar för att med dem föda upp en ny generation krigare. De lämnade några av de yngsta för att de skulle kunna berätta hur det går för byn, när Polarryttarna kommer till en by som bidrar till Korsriddarna.

"Det bidrog snabbt till att minska intresset för att delta som korsriddare. Sedan började det någon gång under 1200—talets senare del ett blodigt plundringskrig som spreds över hela Europa och det rasar än i denna dag, _om inget hade hänt_, som styrt om det till det vi känner till det nu. Ilskan hade väckts, Polarryttarna blev aldrig starka nog att kuva Rom, men starka nog att plundra, bränna och döda.

"Det var i korta drag det jag blev medveten om under några få ögonblick."

"Oj, det var i sanning en annan bild av religionshistorien än vi känner idag."

"Ja, men som jag sa, det vi ser idag, är _tack vare_, att något händer längre fram i tiden, som gör att något för länge sedan inträffade."

"Vet du vad som ska hända?"

"Nej, men jag misstänker att jag är inblandad."

"Walter, du sa något om _förtäta sig_, vad menar du med det?"

"Ah. Hej Majsan, så du har vaknat. Jag vet inte hur jag ska uttrycka det, dessutom, har jag bara en vag aning om hur det är. Och det är inget här och nu med det, det var _där och då_. Hur var besöket hos Luna?

"Ah, okej. Luna, jovars, hon har en magisk tjejkompis. Vi kom ju fram till att vi var magiska i somras, så det var ok att prata magi. Hennes kompis har sex bröder, fyra av dem kommer att vara på Hogwarts till hösten. Men trots det är hon väldigt _ensam_. Hon är oerhört spontan, och rakt på sak så att säga."

"Något exempel?"

"Utan att fråga annat eller nåt så plötsligt frågade hon hur det var att vara trolovad med Harry Potter." Jag höll på att sätta i halsen. Men så kom jag på, du har hemligheter du har lovat att berätta om. Ja, det skulle kunna stämma."

"Och du sa?"

—


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 — Lady Hufflepuff**

((QQ—fortfarande 1990 augusti månad))

—

(Edit 2009-06-28; 2010-03-27; 2011-01-11; 2012-08-18)

—

"Innan jag hann säga något sa hon bara, _ah — det ska vara en hemlighet, inte mig emot_." Sen tala hon om något helt annat, som att hon aldrig hade nämnt det."

"Marion och jag talade just om att jag ska berätta även det för dig innan vi ska in på Hogwarts och göra testet. Du måste samtidigt förstå hur du ska skydda dig mot de som ser in i folks medvetna. Hur tror du Luna kommer att hantera det?"

"Hon verkade _flummig_ minst sagt, men väldigt _omgivandemedveten_, skulle inte tro att en flugas förbifart händer utan att hon vet allt om flugan, varifrån den just kom och vilka bakterier den bär på, och vart den är på väg, om du förstår vad jag menar."

"Jag tror jag förstår."

"Ska vi bekanta oss mer med henne, kort sagt, ska vi försöka få henne som vän?"

"Strategiskt, finns det nog inget val, hon vet redan, och ju närmare oss hon är, desto mindre risk är det att hon berättar för andra."

"Ska vi försöka få henne med på att inte heller bo på Hogwarts?"

"Jag med dig, är perfekt, men blir det en tjej till är ju risken att ni två gaddar ihop er mot mig. Så i så fall tänker jag försöka hitta en grabb till, så jag får lite stöd också."

"Inte mig emot, faktiskt, när du säger det så vore det inte helt fel om vi är några till. Men om hon och vi kan få med hennes kompis Ginny, så är vi fyra. Fast då är vi tre tjejer mot dig. Men det blir till ett helt bridgebord."

"Bridgebord?"

"Kortspel, det finns turneringar i det, riktiga mästerskap. Man spelar alltid på fyra personer — två i lag mot andra par. Det behövs alltså fyra för att spela det. Men, hittar vi inte en eller möjligen två grabbar till, så kan vi ändå tänka oss att få med henne, jag tror hon vill det. Faktiskt jag tror hon är lite bekymrad för hur de andra ska behandla henne, även om hon aldrig skulle säga något om det. Hon blir hackkyckling där, och jag tror hon redan vet om det."

"Okej, vi kör på det, vi kommer ju tillbaks hit i slutet av september, vad tror du hon skulle gilla att vara med oss i Norge fram till dess?"

"Med att du tränar mig, och hon får vara med på träningen?"

"Nåt i den stilen ja."

"Jag tror det skulle vara bra. Vi tar oss dit om ett par dagar så verkar vi inte för angelägna. Ska vi göra något mer i magidelen här, eller ska vi bara _turista_ oss lite?"

"När vi ska ta in henne ska jag först berätta hur det kom sig att _Harry Potter dog_. . . . .

—

Två timmar senare visste Majsan hela berättelsen om Harrys verkliga liv. De hade också bestämt att försöka göra det där namn och valvs och magitestet som Glovk hade gjort på Harry.

—

Två dagar senare satt de två hos Glovk och tittade på arket.

_Katrin, Maj, Björndahl — /Potter/Harrysen_

_1981—01—12 —_

_Fader: Tore Herje Björndahl (OM)_

_1957—04—02 —_

_Moder: Ragnvold Amalia Björndahl/Eliassen_

_1961—02—16 —_

_Valv:_

_Valv — GLdn — Hufflepuff — tillgång_

_Valv — GKpn — B. Franklin — delad tillgång_

_Målsmansstatus:_

_Magian: — Uppgift saknas._

_NonMagian — Uppgift saknas._

_Övrigt:_

_EMS: . . . . 31/102_

_LMS: . . . . 2/121_

_VMS: . . . . 4/134_

_JMS: . . . . 1/94_

_AMS: . . . . 8/165_

_NMS: . . . . 0/86_

_MMS: . . . . 1/116_

_SFA: . . . . 2/?, latent_

_SFM: . . . . 65, latent_

—

"Oj, valv? Två, den i Köpenhamn vet jag om men två här? Hur är det möjligt?"

"Ett valv här, det andra är just det i Köpenhamn. Men valvet Hufflepuff, det gör det hela mycket intressant." Sa Glovk och såg fundersam ut.

"Walter, vad betyder alla siffror?" Undrade Majsan.

"Okej. Jag ser du har möjlighet till två animagus, så det kan vi jobba på. Det betyder att du när du har tränat upp förmågan, kan förvandla dig på ett ögonblick till det djur du har som animagusdjur. Normalt vet de flesta om bara att de har ett, om något alls. Orsaken de tror att de bara har ett är att de flesta aldrig testar det test vi har gjort. Det som är än roligare är att du ska lära dig att ändra utseende som jag gör. Dessutom är du lite över medel i magistyrkepotential. Jag har tillgång till valven efter Gryffindor, Slytherin och Ravenclaw, du har Hufflepuff. Det innebär att vi två har tillgång till Hogwarts grundares alla valven."

"Hur är det möjligt, jag har, åtminstone vad jag vet, inga släktingar från England."

"Vi talar om Hogwarts grundare nu, det hände omkring 1000—talet. Det har hunnit hända mycket efter det. Kanske någon av vikingarna rövade med sig någon vacker kvinna härifrån, det lär ha hänt ofta att nytt blod kom in i byarna så på den tiden. Vi gör ett besök i valvet innan vi går härifrån sedan. Pengar har vi redan, jag har inte rört pengarna i de tre valven."

"Händer sånt här ofta för dig?" Undrade Majsan"

"Jag börjar tro att det finns en mening med det mesta, inte ens att vi två möttes kan ha varit av en slump. Det är alldeles för många detaljer som passar ihop. Vi behöver egentligen inget från valven idag, men vi bör ha varit in i dem just för att markera vår närvaro."

"Vad gör vi sedan?"

Efter att ha funderat en del sa Harry. "Glovk, huset du föreslog är bra, först tyckte jag det var perfekt, och på sikt kan jag tänka mig att kunna nyttja det, men just nu kanske det inte är den bästa lösningen. Vi har minst ett år på oss, sätt någon på att skaffa lite mark utanför Hogwarts, sätt upp ett hus med tre tilltagna sovrum med anslutande badrum, det ena av dem lite vid sidan av. Åtta eller fler gästrum i en korridor, de får dela på två badrum. Räknat på två i vardera av gästrummen, men med utrymme till det dubbla antalet och två i de stora så bör resten av huset klara antalet personer som sängplatserna kan antas bli och utan att vara trångt. Ett bibliotek, ett lab för trolldryckstillverkning. Ett rum där, jag kan träna magi enskilt och i duellform. Två till tre allrum, kök och matsal. Kanske fem till tio rum för senare inredning. En stor trädgård, kanske en utepool med tillhörande sauna. Och bästa områdesskydd. Kan den vara klar i maj nästa vår, så använder vi den istället."

"Det kan ordnas, med tanke på många saker kanske det även kan ordnas med en underjordisk del, som ger möjlighet att evakuera dolt."

"Alldeles utmärkt, sen en sak jag har tänkt på, jag har fått en känsla av att den koffert jag alltid bär på mig, bör innehålla mer pengar än jag redan har där. Kan du hjälpa mig fylla upp fem mille i den?"

"En bra idé, det finns redan på min lista över åtgärder att föreslå. Lite innan du börjar på Hogwarts ordnar vi det. Det du har nu räcker länge ytterligare. När vi fyller upp det får du fyra av våra speciella förvaringsboxar, de klarar sex mille vardera. Det ger dig tjugofyra mill utan att det blir besvärande tungt. Det bör du alltid ha med dig som reservkapital."

—

Resten av tiden ägnade de åt att bli mer hemmastadd i Storbritannien. Fyra dagar efter Harrys träff med Amelia fick han ett brev från henne.

—

_Bäste vän,_

_Vårt senaste möte var verkligen produktivt. Vi fann det vi sökte, det sista horcruxet. Tyvärr innebär det inte att vi har alla. Men det vi anade, eller rättare uttryckt det A.D. anade hade hänt. Du hade blivit ett._

_Att det sedan flyttade sig självt från dig måste betraktas som en lycklig händelse._

_Det är nu så gott som konstaterat att Potter blev så misshandlad att horcruxet föstod att döden var oundviklig och nära varvid horcruxet applicerade sig på närmaste föremål. Den gren som du visade mig på var infekterad med den mörkaste magi vi sett efter dagboken och den hade blodrester av Harry Potter._

_Jag lyckades övertyga alla om att efter att det var konstaterat att det var blod av Harry Potter var det absolut bästa vi kunde göra med det var att förstöra alla möjligheter för någon att använda Potters blod i svart magi. Därför är de resterna nu förstörda. De kunde annars ha använts för att med svartmagi binda dig. — Se det som en liten avbetalning för stipendiegåvan._

_Vidare har vi konstaterat att vi inte kan dra nytta av horcruxen, och att det bästa vi kan göra med dem är att låta dementorerna på Azkaban konsumera själsresterna under kontrollerade former. Därför blir resterna inte frisläppta utan förstörda. Framtida objekt som påträffas bör få samma behandling._

_Mina skyddsvakter framför sina gratulationer till dig, visserligen inte på ett positivt sätt. Uppriktigt sagt de är skitförbannade för att åter ha överlistats. De är inte heller så glada i att jag låter mig —luras— att följa med på de utflykter du bjuder in till. I den administration vi nu har är min personliga närvaro viktig, just för att hålla maktbalansen under kontroll._

_Vernon Dursley har förhörts, och med våra metoder kunde han inte annat än berätta sanningen. När A.D. läste vad —du— har utsatts för, hade han långa svordomar över hur godtrogen han hade varit. Den helare vi hade att bevittna förhöret använde mental avläsning av Dursleys minnen och han hade den absoluta uppfattningen att du borde ha dött minst åtta gånger på grund av deras misshandel._

_Eftersom ingen av dem kunnat fällas för mordet av Harry Potter, så har de gemensamt fällts för den upprepade misshandeln. I de omagiskas register finns nu uppgifter om Vernon Dursley's våldsbenägenhet, och att den också har smittat Dudley. Likaså är det omnämnt angående Petunia Dursley att hon inte får ha ett arbete som ger henne kontakt med ungdomar. Naturligtvis gäller samma sak för Vernon D. när han så småningom kommer ut ur fängelset. Notera att inget av detta är på grund av dig, utan på grund av deras eget beteende. A.D. förhördes om han hade placerat någon besvärjelse som skulle uppmuntra dem till våldsbenägenhet gent emot dig. Det finns inget belägg för något sådant, så de har handlat helt på eget bevåg._

_En ny lag är under utarbetande. I korthet går den ut på att allt du kan göra i försvar för dig själv och de nära dig när du angrips av maskerade angripare är tillåtet. Det må vara med magi eller mugglarhjälpmedel. Det var länge hårda diskussioner om mugglarvapen skulle omfattas. Men jag sa att ALLT, ska vara tillåtet vid försvar. Det må vara försvar i eget hem eller ute i olika områden._

_Lagen har inte gått igenom ännu, men den kommer att göra det om ett par veckor. Den har tyvärr likhet med en bra ost – många hål. Använder du exempelvis något du normalt inte borde ha, så kan du i efterhand drabbas av att fällas i en dom för att du hade det föremålet. Ta exemplet med mugglarvapen. Har du inte tillstånd att ha det, men **råkar** ha ett till hands och använder det i försvar. Så kommer det att bevisas att du hade ett. Det var alltså inte tillåtet att ha det, för du visste inte i förväg att du skulle behöva det, alltså fälls du för att ha haft något du inte fick ha._

_Ett sätt att kringgå det är ifall du är så förtrogen med dem och deras konstruktion att du kan frammana ett fullt funktionellt med magi. Då har du inte burit det innan. — Hoppas du förstår._

_Exempelvis om du läser naturvetenskapliga mugglarämnen som exempelvis kemi. Där kan du lära dig om olika ämnen som exempelvis kalium och natrium. Det finns många andra sammansatta ämnen som är mer destruktiva, men detta är två rena metaller. I vatten avger de vätgas, och vanligen exploderar vätgasen som de avger._

_Anta att du har skaffat några hekto av det och har det i en burk med fotogen, som är ett av de ämnen som passar bäst att förvara dem i. Anta sedan att du har gjort om metallstyckena till små spetsiga pilar, som du sedan "kallar fram" och sätter av den i hög fart mot en motståndare. Det är magi med naturvetenskaplig kunskap. Känner du materialets egenskaper tillräckligt bra, bör du även kunna mana fram materialet. Nå, det var ju bara parenteser._

_Men sammantaget, det du bad om tillåtelse till förut gäller gäller alla — under förutsättningen att de angrips, och att angriparna är maskerade. Om angriparna inte är maskerade, men det ändå är ett tydligt angrepp i större omfattning, kan lagen tolkas som att angriparnas maskering har fallit av under striden._

_Men varje användning av de tre förbjudna kommer naturligtvis att särskilt granskas, även om användningen just då, inte medför straffpåföljd._

_Nästa sak som särskilt måste beaktas är att den som skadar en oskyldig genom att använda mer våld än den kan styra, vilket ju är kontentan av ifall en oskyldig blir skadad av det, omfattas **inte** av **amnestin**, som det egentligen är fråga om. Därför är det viktigt att veta vad du verkligen gör, om du använder kraftfullt våld vid försvar av den typen._

_Å Susans vägnar ber jag också att få tacka, Potterstiftelsens styrande har tilldelat henne pengar från den fond som har bildats, baserad på medel som har beslagtagits från fällda dödsätare. Högsta rådet valde att låta Potterstiftelsens styrelse hantera även de pengarna vilket gör att inga jäv kan komma upp i diskussion. Susan och Neville Longbottom har tilldelats en ordentlig mängd som gör dem fria från allmosor av anhöriga. De två och många andra, men jag nämner dem just därför att de båda har en viss anknytning till dig och mig, båda kommer att börja på Hogwarts nästa höst._

_Det var lite härifrån för nu. Du ville ju ha besked om vad vi hittade, nu vet du._

_Lycka till_

_A.B._

—

Harry bedömde att det kunde vara lämpligt med ett svarsbrev.

—

_Bästa A.B._

_Det gladde mitt sinne att se ditt svar och vad det innehöll. Av de upplevelser jag har från tidigare erfarenhet är att även om jag skulle vara odödbar, där hos Dursley's. Så innebar det inte osårbarhet. Skulle ni drabbas av en återuppstånden V. så är det inget som hindrar att massivt bekämpa honom. Kanske måste ännu ett horcrux sedan användas för att återskapa honom. Med några sådana förbrukade så kommer det slutliga resultatet ändå att uppnås så småningom._

_Själv tror jag att profetian på sätt och vis har tappat effekt nu. Tidigare skulle ett horcrux i mig på sätt och vis hålla mig vid liv tills han själv gjorde något åt det. Nu är det borta och jag är fri. Men hans ego kommer att tvinga honom att söka upp mig. Han kommer inte att ge sig förrän han har mött mig igen, alltså när eller om, han får reda på att jag finns i livet._

_Men fram till dess hoppas jag kunna träna upp mig lite. Att träna hos er innebär att jag måste ge mig till känna. Ett annat sätt är att inbjuda alla ungdomar som vill, till en kurs i självförsvar hos er, låt den omfatta alla från det de kan hantera ett trollspö, och upp till säg 17 eller 18 år. Låt dem ta en ed på att inte använda den kunskap de erhåller hos er till negativa ändamål, och att aldrig använda det i angrepp, bara försvar, och möjligen i regelrätt duelleringstävling. Det skulle gynna alla som kan behöva det. Det skulle också kunna vara ett sätt för er att hitta personer till en slagkraftig grupp för kommande behov._

_Vad mer? Här där jag bedriver min tid har jag det bra, jag hade lite roligt när jag skapade min serie flyttnycklar till dig, hoppas ingen drunknade, att bli lite våt skadar dem inte. Vitsen att vänta tills de kom, var för att de skulle hinna se dig försvinna igen. Hoppas de uppskattade badningen, ops – det nämnde jag inte, jag hade kylt ner vattnet ordentligt just omkring den platsen. Jag övervägde att placera dit en mängd maneter eller andra liknande roligheter. Alltså ÖVERVÄGDE, men jag gjorde det inte._

_Som sagt, jag har juridisk rätt att tillverka privata flyttnycklar, alltså med anledning av patentkostnaderna. Sen, att ni i ministeriet har en uppfattning om ålder, är ju en annan sak. Jag har tänkt börja träna mig till animagi, just för att kunna uppträda dolt, men ni har ju era bestämmelser om registrering._

_På sikt, har jag inget emot att jobba tillsammans med er, men jag vill inte att mina möjligheter ska vara öppet för allmän läsning, det är också av den orsaken som jag väljer att läsa själv, det gör att jag inte behöver ha Hogwartsbetyg och resultat till allmän beskådning._

_Ja, jag har redan kommit långt i min egen läsning. Jag kan en hel del redan. Jag har faktiskt skaffat mig tillgång till Hogwarts hela kursplan, den är visserligen några år gammal, men den rekommenderar böcker, de böcker jag behöver. Dessutom finns det böcker att utvidga ämnet i. Så vad tror du jag har gjort den sista tiden, legat på stranden och spejat på badande flickor? Nej, jag har läst, och övat._

_Du gissade på linjen Sundsvall Trondheim för där jag finns. Den här tiden är ett bär som heter hjortron mogna där, kanske skulle jag bjuda in dig på en veckas bärplockning i den svenska fjällvärlden. Varför inte ta med Susan och Neville Longbottom, på en tur till Sverige. Kanske han, Lovegood, med dotter Luna, skulle uppskatta en sådan resa. De kan ju råka hitta några ovanliga djur. Nä föresten, det skulle ge för många en idé om att jag finns._

_Det gläder mig att höra att ni har fått kassaförstärkning, jag lovar att det är helt utanför min kontroll. Ibland tillfrågas jag om namn, men eftersom jag inte känner till om några så har jag inte något annat att säga än att, 'om de inte är knutna till de som har aktivt förstört för mig, så har jag inget att invända.'_

_Egentligen skulle min ålder påkalla att jag börjar på Hogwarts samtidigt med Longbottom och Susan, men det du har sett av mina färdigheter så förstår du att det inte är produktivt för mig att bli lärd hur jag ska få en fjäder att lätta från bänken, eller få en trästicka att mer påminna om en synål._

_Uppriktigt sagt, skulle jag vara på gränsen att dö av leda där. Du nämnde i ett av dina tidigare brev att du hade koll på vart jag tog vägen efter att jag lämnade stranden. Ja, jag bodde då på campingplatsen längre bort längs vägen som mynnade ut på stranden där vi höll till. Men det var min avsikt att du skulle få tillfälle att se min vistelse där. Jag hade öppnat för möjligheten att bjuda in dig dit, men efter han den osynliga skuggan, försvann alla tankar på det._

_De områdesskydd jag hade satt upp, för att varna mig ifall personer med magisksignatur närmade sig, visade mig på att en annan av campingens gäster hade magipotential. Om de var magiutövare vet jag inte, de uppträdde absolut omagiskt. Och de hade varit där hela tiden jag var där, flera veckor innan du fick anvisningen om var vi skulle mötas._

_Du däremot, förflyttade dig inte med transferering längs vägen eller i det närmaste området, inte heller kom du på annat sätt längs vägen, eller in på campingen. Jag lät dig se vart jag gick och fortsatte med cykel, just för att se om det fanns andra som tänkte följa efter mig. Om du flög, så flög du högre upp än 3000 fot. Du skulle visserligen kunna se därifrån, men inte särskilt bra. Så hur mycket du egentligen smög på mig är upp till dig att säga, och mig att tro på._

_Hade du sett mig på campingen hade du sett att jag använde tält och cykel med vagn. Men vad är cykel när du nu vet att jag gör flyttnycklar. Men cykel och tält var det jag hade som transportmedel och bostad._

_Jag har läst på lite, den pensionerare auror du har nämnt om, han verkar vara en av de bättre ni har. Men ingen av dem kunde följa efter dig, när jag guidade dig runt. Jag vet inte om du märkte att lösenordet för flyttnyckeln samtidigt som den aktiverades även omslöt dig med en sfär som blockerade alla spårningsfyrar du hade på dig. Det sista jag gjorde just innan jag gjorde flyttnyckeln till mig var att jag upphävde den spärrningssfären. Jag trodde du skulle fråga om det. Den hade en fördröjd aktiveringstid, tillräckligt för att ge eventuella spårare platsen för flyttnyckelns första angöringspunkt. Efter det fanns det ingen möjlighet för någon att följa din väg, tills jag upphävde den._

_För tillfället ser jag inte något vi har outklarat, skulle något flyta upp så är du naturligtvis välkommen med uppgifter och frågor._

_En sak vill jag att du gör, se till att Sirius Black, inte tar sig av daga, det skulle gräma mig. Få honom att förstå att jag skulle vrida mig i en grav om han tänker kliva över gränsen för att nå mig, och att jag med största sannolikhet är en som inte uppskattar den typen av dödsfall. Endast i yttersta nödfall får du nämna att jag är kvar i livet, men håller mig absolut dold._

_Med bästa välgångsönskningar _

_Den bara du känner till._

—


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 — Merlins hus**

—

När de åter var hemma i Norge började planeringen för efterföljande år, de skulle inte börja på Hogwarts förrän om två år, men det fanns en möjlighet som Walter hade börjat fundera alltmer på. Kunde de börja ett, eller _två_ år tidigt? Då skulle de kunna hyra ett rum på _Tre Kvastar_, och använda kofferten att ha studietid i. Han skulle diskutera det med Majsan, och Marion.

Det blev lite stressigt om de skulle göra så, men de började förbereda sig på det. Möjligen skulle de bara följa några ämnen som _förberedande_ om de kunde komma in _två_ år i förtid. Brevet till Hogwarts var kort och koncist.

—

_Bästa rektor på Hogwarts_

_Vi — alltså jag Walter, som var besökte dig för någon vecka sedan, och som avtalade tid för att testa för att börja nästa år, och min gemål, vi har ändrat oss. Vi kommer till dig om ett par dagar, och börjar skolan — bara vissa ämnen — redan nu i höst. Alltså vi kommer ner till er om ett par dagar för att göra testet du nämnde. Alternativet är att vi tvingas lära oss franska och välja skolan i Frankrike, de har för övrigt bättre klimat där. Eller någon av skolorna i USA för att vi ska kunna hålla oss till engelska._

_—_

_Högaktningsfullt_

_Walter Harrysen_

_—_

_P.S._

_Du behöver inte svara på det här brevet, vi är redan på väg när du får det i din hand._

_—_

"Walter, ska vi göra den där ceremonin vi talade om förut? Den där med blomrankan?"

"Ja Majsan, det kan vi göra, är du helt okej med det, nu när du vet resten av min hemlighet, liksom att den onde häxmästaren med största sannolikhet kommer att försöka hitta mig, och risken att han angriper dig, för att komma åt mig genom dig är stor."

"Vi bestämde oss för det förut, då visste _du_ om det, nu vet även jag om det. Förstod jag det rätt, så är jag i minst lika mycket risk utan kontakt med dig, och kanske mer, fast på ett annat sätt. Så enda orsaken från min sida att inte göra det är ifall du inte vill vara med mig, _på riktigt_. Dessutom, vid testet på Gringotts hade jag BÅDA DINA namn tillsammans med mitt, magin har tydligen redan vigt oss samman."

"Jo — jag såg det men ville inte säga något om det då. Fast som vi har sagt, vi är lite för unga att ens tänka i romantiska banor ännu, Men jag har en känsla av att det inte var en slump att vi träffades. Ödet styrde oss att mötas. Skulle vi känna att vi inte går ihop, kommer bandet att lösa upp sig själv, åtminstone om vi upptäcker det innan vi har blivit intima med varandra. Så, ska vi vara trolovade när vi kommer till Hogwarts, så gör vi bindningen innan vi tar oss dit igen."

Det blev några dagar med snabba beslut och mycket att göra. Harry hittade boken med beskrivningar för olika bindningsceremonier. Han läste och skrev av, från den ceremoni de hade talat om. Likaså lade han fram strukturen för den ed de skulle ge varandra. De hade tidigare talat om ringar, men att skjuta upp det tills de blev äldre. Men en av texterna talade om _löftesringar_.

Av tradition var det ett allvarligt brott att ens försöka _stöta på_, en som bar en sådan ring. Likaså gav det båda familjerna möjlighet att interferera med den eller de som på ett eller annat sätt förolämpade den ena parten av paret. En vanlig besvärjelse på dessa ringar var en kommunikationslänk. De kunde se och tala med varandra oberoende av avstånd. Därför hade Walter skaffat ett par av dessa, han tänkte att det kunde ge dem ett visst övertag.

Själva bindningen gjorde de helt privat på en av de yttre öarna vid havet.

Majsan hade en korg med mat, det representerade hennes del av deras härd. Walter hade med sig ved, det representerade en fasta platsen i tillvaron där de hade sin eld. Majsan skulle värma maten på den eld Walter hade gjort till dem. Elden skulle hålls vid liv hela efterföljande natt intill dess solen gick upp igen. Likaså skulle Majsans mat hålla dem ohungriga hela tiden.

Allt de gjorde från att de hade bundit sina två händer ihop och läst sina eder, skulle de göra hopbundna tillsammans. ALLT, inklusive toalettbestyr och hygien. De visste om det i förväg, så det blev ingen överraskning. Likaså kunde de mycket väl sova tillsammans, och för dem var det mest praktiskt att göra det fullt påklädda. Allt gick fint, och runt Walters högra handled och Majsans vänstra fanns nu en mycket markant bild av en blomsterslinga. Likaså kunde de se i stenen på sina ringar att det fanns en glöd, när de tittade noga kunde de se att ljuset pulserade, och när de lyssnade på varandras puls märkte de att ljusets pulsering följde vännens pulsslag.

"Jag känner mig så lycklig Walter, är du . . . är du också . . . så att du vandrar på moln?"

"Jag kanske inte har släppt iväg mig så högt, men jag är definitivt. . . ja, jag tror det är den känslan, jag är nog lycklig jag också, det känns så . . . _så äkta_."

"Det var en bra analys, _äkta_. Ja Walter, för vi ska väl använda det namnet länge ännu. Äkta, var ett bra uttryck för hur jag också känner det. Äkta lycklig. _Nu är jag mogen att ta mig an hela världen._" Skrattade hon som avslutning.

—

"Så, har ni gift er nu?" Frågade Tore när de kom tillbaks.

"I magivärlden kommer vi att uppfattas som _man och hustru_. Men samtidigt bara som trolovade av de flesta. Lagligt sett — i Storbritannien — är vi nu gifta, det innebär också att vi juridiskt sett är att betraktas som vuxna, det innebär straffansvar för olagliga handlingar, men också rättigheter. Kruxet är att vissa saker trots vuxenstatus inte förändrar ålder, SEX — är utanför vad vi får inlåta oss i tills vi har uppnått den åldern, hur mycket gifta vi än är. Det fräcka är att det går nu lätt att avgöra om vi har _konsumerat_ vårt äktenskap, på ett enkelt sätt. Alltså haft sex, det syns i vår bindning. För oss är det inget problem ännu på lång tid."

"Förstod jag dig rätt förut, är du nu mer ansvarig för vår dotter än vi själva är. Är det så?"

"Juridiskt i det magiska England, ja. Här hos oss, nej. Dessutom, skulle jag, eller vi, aldrig gå er emot, om det inte är något som har gått helt på tok. Som exempel, om ni nu skulle komma på att ni vill separera oss. Det skulle jag gå emot, så långt att ni skulle få välja på att ha kontakt, och vänskapliga band — eller att vi håller oss avskiljda från er. Ni skulle ha de ickemagiska myndigheterna med er. Medan de skandinaviska magimyndigheterna skulle stötta oss. Ni skulle inte klara den konfrontationen. MEN, innan det skulle gå så långt, tror jag att jag och Majsan skulle ha många kompromisslösningar att erbjuda. Alltså, det var ett _exempel_, på en _eventuell_ konfrontation och hur den skulle avlöpa. Hur mycket Majsan än skulle välja mig före er, i en sådan situation, skulle jag göra allt för att familjen, alltså ni, ska hålla ihop. Jag stjäl inte er dotter, jag erbjuder mig mer som en extra son."

"Men ni kommer att finnas i England mer än hemma nu?"

"I Skottland, men ja. Avståndet hem, är inte en avgörande faktor. Alla som går på Hogwarts är där på internat. Första och andra året, har de inga andra _permissioner_ än ledigheten vid jul och påsk, från att läsåret startar den 1.a september tills en bit in i juni månad. Vi kommer att värna om att vi inte är inlåsta, det innebär att vi kan vara tillbaks här ofta."

"Försök komma minst en gång varannan vecka, men absolut minst en gång i månaden — utöver, de andra tillfällena."

"Vi kommer att försöka vara hemma så ofta vi kan. Börjar vi läsa i år, så kan vi ta det väldigt lugnt. Dessutom, vi väljer att gå på Hogwarts mer av framtida sociala skäl, än av rent utbildningstekniska orsaker."

"Ja, ni vet vad ni gör, egentligen vill jag inte släppa iväg Majsan alls, inte på flera år, men jag har också förstått att det ligger mycket i det du har sagt. Vi vill naturligtvis ha barnbarn, men inte på många år ännu, jag har förstått att ni, åtminstone du Walter, verkar ha ett moget sätt att se på saker, så se på det utifrån vår syn på det också."

"Ja, det finns mycket man kan lova i varma familjestunder som nu, och verkliga livet bjuder ibland på andra villkor, jag ska i vart fall göra allt jag kan för att allt ska gå bra, på alla sätt."

—

Efter alla familjeavskedena samlade Walter och Majsan sina saker, de hade redan gjort sina inköp i Diagongränden innan de vände tillbaks hem, för några dagar sedan. De hade inte fått acceptans från Hogwarts ännu. Däremot hade Walter förstått en sak när han läste boken om Hogwarts. Det två, _ägde_ Hogwarts slott, och kunde representera sig i Hogwarts styrelse, med vetorätt. Han hade även sett en annan sak, arvtagarfamiljerna belastades inte med kursavgifter. De kunde inte nekas att gå på Hogwarts, _hur de ville_. De hade även fyra kompletta lägenheter inne i Hogwarts att välja bland.

Hemligheten låg i att presentera sig själv för slottet, och sorteringshatten var nyckeln. Det var inte många arvtagare som hade gjort det de senaste århundradena, därför hade det fallit i glömska, nu fanns det all anledning att ta upp det igen. Men Walter tänkte inte slå det i ansiktet på vare sig rektor McGonagall eller de övriga lärarna.

—

** Hogwarts tisdag 28 aug 1990 Rektorns kontor **

"Goddag, så ni är här för att testa er för att få börja, kom vi inte överens om att göra testet när skolan hade kommit igång?"

"Jo, rektor McGonagall, men vi tänkte inte börja _nästa år eller ännu nästa år_, vi kom på att vi börjar i år. Vad jag har förstått kan inte alla elever så mycket när de kommer hit första gången, Majsan här kan några besvärjelser, och jag kan en hel del, så jag ser inget problem i att vi börjar två år tidigt. Dessutom har jag läst att det finns gästrum här, vi tänkte hyra in oss i en av dem tills huset vi har beställt blir färdigt."

"Det går inte, ni måste sorteras in som vanligt, och bo i respektive elevhus."

"Vi kom överens förut _rektor McGonagall_ att vi tänker inte bo i elevhusen tillsammans med de andra, se här, " Sa Walter och höll fram sin och Majsans handleder, "vi är att betraktas som ett gift par, trots vår ålder. Det innebär att vi _faktiskt_ räknas som vuxna. Vi kommer och går, som det faller oss in. Dessutom, blir vi nog tvungna att använda sorteringshatten, hur lite jag än vill det."

Utan att tveka gick Walter fram mot sorteringshatten och satte den på sitt huvud.

— — — — — —

* '_märkligt, vem är du egentligen ? — — — ja jag ser — — — arvtagare till — — — . till tre av dem. Oj. Ja, och – oj, ja — jo. ' *_

'_Majsan kommer också, hon har Hufflepuff som arv, vi båda tänkte bo i Rowenas lägenhet_.'

* '_ ja — jo — det går bra, jag ordnar med det.* "_**Merlins hus**" sa hatten högt.

"Merlins hus — "upprepade Minerva, och fortsatte, "ingen har tilldelats det på över tre hundra år, det betyder att du är arvtagare till någon av grundarna."

Walter satte hatten på Majsan, som började le, och efter en stund ropade hatten ut "**Merlins hus**" ännu en gång. Minerva var glad att hon satt ner, annars hade hon fallit ihop på golvet. En grundararvinge, '_den första på sååå länge, och så kommer ännu en — direkt efter. Det måste vara ett sammanträffande_.' Tänkte hon, men samlade sig och tittade länge på Walter.

"Ni representerar två fjärdedelar av Hogwarts grundare, jag kan inte neka er privat boende här. Ni kan själva välja vilka hus och kurser ni vill följa. Jag . . . jag vet inte hur jag ska hantera det här, men jag ska inte protestera mot ett privat boende då. Visste ni om det?"

"Vi lärde oss det helt nyligt. Någon av grenarna måste ha hamnat dit vi kom, men det är mer än så, vi representerar fyra fjärdedelar av grundarna, jag har de tre valven från Gryffindor, Ravenclaw och Slytherin. Majsan har efter Helga Hufflepuff. Det här visste jag inte förra gången jag var här, jo jag visste att jag sannolikt skulle ha möjlighet till det jag nu begär. Men tack vare att vi fick testa för valv för oss och hittade Hufflepuff för henne, och de tre övriga för mig, valde vi att börja här direkt."

"Ni behöver inte testa magin, ingen kan neka er, eller kräva betalning för det. Jag antar att ni har en del inkomst härifrån i era valv."

"Jo, utöver det vi har i Köpenhamn i familjevalvet vi har tillsammans där. Men när vi kommer igång, här, visst räcker det med att vi bor _privat_ här?"

"Ni måste tillhöra ett hus, även om ni bor privat, och ni tillhör arvtagarnas hus, ni har att välja på att vara här som alla andra och betala och sorteras till och bo i ett av elevhusen, eller i Merlins hus, som nu. Bokföringen kräver att alla elever i elevhusen har godkänd betalning för att kunna vara här. Valet är ert."

"Okej—då, vi blir kvar i Merlins hus, och vi kommer att använda lägenheten vid Ravenclaw. Vi har lovat Marion och Sara, samt Majsans adoptivföräldrar att vara hem på åtminstone vart annat veckoslut. Det tänker vi hålla."

"Okej, räkna med att ni kommer att drabbas av många frågor, tänker ni ianspråkta era platser i styrelsen?"

"Inte förrän vi vet mer om skolans drift, men vill du, kan du komma till oss emellanåt, så kan vi diskutera klasserna, av det jag har sett så här långt kan jag inte bilda mig en uppfattning."

"Fröken Björndal du verkar vara ganska tyst, vad tror du om det?"

"Jak inte tala sa prima fortfarande — Walter tala sedan till mik."

"Du får ursäkta rektor McGonagall, Majsan kan inte så mycket, det är en av orsakerna att vi är så bestämd på att bo ihop, var kväll kommer vi att gå igenom hela dagens lektioner på norska, så att hon får ett grepp om det. Hon förstår redan rätt mycket, men det blir bättre efter hand."

"Ah – jag förstår. Det finns språkbesvärjelser."

"Ja, det gör det, men de skapar inte ett naturligt språktänkande. Det vi gör är att vi försöker _tänka_ på ert språk, jag har kommit lite längre, för jag har träffat många turister när jag jobbar jobbat på campingen. De talar tyska, svenska, danska och franska — men franska har jag inte snappat nåt på, sa jag inte engelska, alltså, jag tror mig ha snappat upp det bättre därför att jag också sett så många pang—pang västernfilmer, de pratade alltid engelska i dem."

"Du verkar inte ha några problem att vare sig förstå, eller tala. Och kan ni tillsammans följa med i utbildningen så har jag intet att klaga på. Välkomna."

"Tack, då kommer vi att installera oss, och börja bekanta oss med lokalerna."

—

Efter att Walter och Majsan hade stängt dörren bakom sig satte Minerva på sig sorteringshatten.

'_Är han verkligen arvtagare av tre grundare_?'

* _'Ja. Det är han, och han har minnen från långt tillbaks i tiden, från många liv, men han är ändå bara ett barn.*'_

_'Kan han vara den . . . du vet?'_

_* 'Du vet att den typen av frågor är jag förhindrad att besvara, så jag kan inte ge besked i någon riktning på det. Bara om någon är farlig kan jag varna för det, men de två är inte farliga för skolan. Han, kan vara en tillgång dessutom, han skulle kunna ta första examen i morgon och klara sig i de flesta ämnen, och klara sig galant i många.' *_

_'Jag vet — ursäkta, men det . . . det känns så tomt, jag varnade Albus för det.'_

_* 'Ja du gjorde det, men han hade sina egna mål, vare sig hans mål, eller medel var så vita som många ville tro.' *_

_'Ingen sa något?'_

_* 'Jo, men han förhindrade åtgärder, av det andra påpekade.' *_

_'Om han Walter är så bra, varför ska han ändå gå här då?'_

_* 'Det finns ämnen han inte kan, och han vill att hans fru, ska få lära sig. Han själv skulle lösa sina behov enklare utan att gå här. Han är mognare än han ser ut, jag trodde först att han var många år äldre, men nej, han har bara läst så mycket, hans minnen har hjälpt honom att förstå. Han lär sig inte på nytt, han lär om det han redan kan.' *_

_'Har du sett något sådant förut?'_

_* 'Nej, aldrig. Men det är genuint, och det är han själv, hans egna minnen från tidigare livstider. Men bara fragment från olika tider. Tillräckligt mycket för att han ska ha förstått vad det är ' *_

_'Kommer det att vara ett problem för honom?'_

_* 'Nej, och inte så mycket hjälp heller, mer än att han har lättare att ta till sig det han redan har kunnat förut.' *_

—

"Hmm – här ska det vara sa." Sa Walter när de var i Ravenclows delar av Hogwarts, bara några dörrar från biblioteket. "Ah, det är lur, den här gången är en hemlig gång, som tydligen ska förleda dem som hittar den att det är en kort väg till något, men bara den som känner till . . . här. Första gången måste jag ge mig tillkänna med blod. Här är det." Sa han och satte handen på en stiliserad korp på väggen. "Aj."

Efter det formades en dörr på den tidigare släta väggen. På stenväggen vid sidan av dörren fanns korpen avbildad.

"Jag är Walter Harrysen, alias _Harry Potter_, arvtagare till grundarna Gryffindor, Slytherin samt Rowena Ravenclaw, det här är min hustru, eller åtminstone blivande hustru, då vi har gjort det första av banden, Majsan Björndal, arvtagare till Helga Hufflepuff. Vi två ska få komma och gå, övriga ska prövas individuellt för tillträde."

'—_välkomna arvtagare till de fyra grundare – jag kommer att finnas här tills ni stänger för att lämna slottet. Jag är den som vaktar på er dörr, ni måste också individuellt ge tillträde för de husalver ni vill ska få komma in_. –'

"Oj, ja visst ja, husalver, det skulle jag ha talat med Minerva om, vi tar det senare. Det var allt för nu. Och tack." Sa Walter, och med det öppnades dörren.

—

Det första rummet var en lite vidare hall, som öppnade in till ett rum som kunde användas som allrum, det fanns ett pentry, så Walter kände sig lite hemtam, det skulle bli kul att få laga mat till dem, ibland i vart fall. Han blev förvånad över storleken på matsalen, den kunde lätt dukas för minst 30 kuvert. Ett mindre rum bar tydliga spår av att vara ett trolldryckslaboratorium. Biblioteket förundrade honom extra mycket. Det hade en yttre dörr, den ledde ut till det öppna biblioteket. Han skulle undersöka möjligheten att komma in bakvägen senare. Sovrummet var intressant. En enda — men stor säng.

"Oj, sa Majsan, så vi ska dela säng?"

"Vi kan säkert möblera om, eller turas om att använda koffertens lägenhet."

"Walter, vi är unga, för unga egentligen, för det vi redan har gjort. Men jag kan mycket väl tänka mig att vi sköter oss och . . . sover vid sidan av varandra. Än på många år, kommer vi inte att tänka på . . . det där."

"Okej, det kan också vara bäst med tanke på att vi faktiskt har gjort vårt första band, och frivilligt dessutom, jag har tittat på min slinga, den är kraftigare nu, än den var första dagen. Det betyder att du finner dig väl tillrätta i vår situation."

"Min slinga är också mer markerad än jag trott vara möjlig, så jag är inte orolig. Vi sover här tillsammans."

Med det började de packa upp sina saker, kläder, böcker och andra saker. Walter passade på att inspektera pentryt, och inte för att han förstod hur, men i ett skåp som påminde om ett vanligt kylskåp, fanns allt han behövde för att göra iordning två portioner bräckt skinka med ägg och stekt potatis, att dricka hittade han ett gott mjöd.

"MAT" ropade han ut när han hade dukat upp måltiden.

Medan de satt och åt hörde han hur det ropade till från hallen, ' _Orrki – Orrki — Rektor McGonagall med två husalver söker tillträde_.'

"Beviljas." Sa Walter, och han hörde hur dörren öppnades och han steg upp och mötte dem.

"Så bra att ni funnit er till rätta, det här är Dinni, och Titay, det är de två som har huvudansvaret för Ravenclaws del av slottet, de leder och fördelar arbetet bland de övriga tio alverna som har Ravenclaw som huvudområde. Det är de som ni får tala med vilka som ska hjälpa er. I stora matsalen har ni två platser närmast lärarbordet, på Ravenclawbordet vikta för er. Alla måltider utom, vid formell sittning, kan ni sitta var ni vill både inom Ravenclawbordet eller bland övriga bord, naturligtvis i samråd med dem som redan finns vid de andra vid borden. De två platserna däremot, de är vikta för er. Jag ser att ni redan har fått servering."

"Tack, jag hittade tillräckligt med saker för att göra en enkel lunch till oss. Dinni, Titay, var det så? – okej vi kommer inte att behöva så mycket hjälp, det är bra om vi kan ha lite frukost när vi stiger upp sedan, och att någon av er ser till att vi verkligen kommer upp. Orrki — de här två alverna är välkomna hit, ska det bli andra, eller fler sedan tar vi upp det när det blir dags för det."

'_Orrki—uppfattat_.' Hördes från hallen.

"Det skulle passa om ni åkte med Hogwarts Express på lördag. Det är lite av en ritual för alla som börjar på Hogwarts att åka med den, åtminstone första resan. Sedan är det inga lektioner på söndag, men däremot utdelning av scheman. Har ni bestämt vilka ämnen ni vill följa?"

"Majsan, kan följa förvandling, besvärjelser och försvar till att börja med, jag följer med henne för att kunna hjälpa henne att förstå det senare på kvällen. Dessutom ska vi båda följa örtlära, och om djur. Det behöver jag själv också. Trolldryck, följer vi båda, även om jag har en del erfarenhet av det redan."

"Historia och astronomi är två andra ämnen som alla följer."

"Inte vi, astronomi, hör ihop med astrologi, och är en av de spådomskonster som jag har tittat lite på för skojs skull. Jag behöver inte läsa stjärnkartan för att hitta planeterna, att räkna ut var de ska finnas vid bestämda tidpunkter finns det datorprogram för, och vill jag göra ett horoskop, så är det gjort och utritat med alla vinklar och konjukntioner, trigoner och allt på ett par minuter, med en dator. Sen kan jag titta på det och tolka det, som sagt, till det behöver jag inte nån stjärnkarta. För fem hundra år sedan, var det viktigt att kunna det för de som var på någon båt på haven, men inte idag. Med lite satellitnavigering vet de på metern när var i världen de är, utan att läsa solhöjder och stjärnkartor. Så astronomi utgår för oss. Likaså utgår historia." Han skrattade lite när han tänkte på den _alternativa_ historia de faktiskt levde i.

"Vad är det för roligt med det?" Undrade Minerva förnärmat.

"Det är just det som är det underliga. Förstår jag det rätt så har du använt tidvändare — eller hur?"

"Ja, den kan ta några personer några timmar bakåt i tiden. Hur så?"

"Anta, att jag, eller att jag och Majsan, poppar tillbaks säg tusen år, tillbaks i tiden, och börjar ändra saker, vilket är då den _sanna_ historien, den som händer _innan_ vi finns till och ändrar det tillrätta, eller det som händer om vi inget gör?"

"Nu förstod jag inte"

"Jo, anta att världen just nu _egentligen_ befinner sig i ett inbördeskrig, och har varit det i över sex hundra år, på grund av händelser som sker under 1200—talet egentligen i hela 120 år, som vi nu känner vår historia. Men om inte Hogwarts finns, och öppnar för flyktingar från Europa under just 1200—talet, då kommer det aldrig att stabilisera sig, utan ett hemskt utplånande av områden, släkten och platser pågår för fullt. Det blev aldrig någon teknisk utveckling från 1500 talet, istället bara krig, och blodbad, fortfarande är det snabbaste transportsättet att rida till häst. Varken bilar eller ånglokomotiv har uppfunnits. Men, om jag är tillbaks i tiden och öppnar Hogwarts som flyktingläger för magiska från Europa, då stabiliseras det snabbare. Vem vinner? Katolska kyrkan, men med en protestantisk gren som etablerade sig. Vilken är då den sanna historien? — den förändrade — som vi nu känner, eller den alternativa som blir om jag — vi, inget gör?"

"Det var djupt, hur kommer det sig att du tror på det?"

Walter lade huvudet på sned, och log. "Okej, eftersom det har hänt, i den här historien, men inte i mitt liv ännu. Om det är sant det jag säger så ska jag skapa ett dokument till dig, att lämnas till dig — snart . . . . "

'Orrki — besök'

"Är det en alv, med ett pergament, släpp in honom."

'_Orrki—uppfattat_'

—


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 — Tre Diamanter**

(Edit 2009—06—28; 2010-03-27;2011-01-11; 2012-08-18; 2013-03-20)

—

"Rektor McGonagall, ett brev som det står att du ska ha här, nu, det har alltid funnits i köket, vi har alla vetat att du ska ha det — nu. Här."

"Har det — sa du — alltid, som i väldigt länge, funnits där utan att ni har gett mig det tidigare, varför vänta tills nu?"

"Order – på brevet."

Minerva läste –_Till Minerva McGonagall, att lämnas till henne i Rowena Ravenclaws lägenhet, den 28 augusti 1990, 15 minuter efter att Rektor McGonagall, Dinni och Titay har gått dit tillsammans._

"Hur länge har det här brevet funnits där?"

"Alltid fru rektor. Titta baksida, det Rowena sälf göra lakk stänga." Sa Majsan begeistrat.

Förundrat tittade Minerva först på Majsan, sedan på sigillet, ett sigill inte många hade sett annat än på bild. Det var i sanning ett magiskt sigill av Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Vad finns in det? Jag näns inte bryta ett så här viktigt sigill."

De båda skrattade lite innan Walter förklarade.

"Det är ett tidsdokument, det är en liten hälsning till dig personligen, från — alltså, vi vet inte vad det innehåller, men jag bestämde mig för att försöka få med grundarna på en hälsning till dig. Eftersom vi är här nu, så märkte jag att Majsan vill att det är Rowena som ska försluta det, så vi får jobba på det. För oss, har det inte hänt i vårt tidsflöde, men i vårt gemensamma liv så hände det för — ganska länge sedan."

Minerva satte sig ner. "Vilka är ni? Kommer ni från — då?"

"Nä, vi kommer inte från — då, men vi har hittat en profetia, som menar att vi ska till — då. Just för att styra saker till rätta. Kanske försvinner vi från den här tiden för att aldrig komma tillbaks, kanske blir det en tur och retur—resa, jag vet inte. Men, det där kuvertet, bekräftar teorin, att vi ska tillbaks till grundarnas tid. Vi tror att vi har tillgång till de fyra valven och Hogwarts slott, inte därför att vi är arvtagare, utan därför att _VI SKA GRUNDA det._"

"Men namnen?"

"Vi vet, men vi kommer säkert att veta vad vi ska göra — sen. Gringotts visade lite gamla dokument, vi två, är de som _öppnade_ de fyra grundarnas valv _ursprungligen_. Minns jag rätt var det i början av 1100—talet. Alltså före att Vatikanen startade det 120 åriga kriget."

"Så ni bestämde nu — här, att ni skulle skriva det här brevet — och att jag skulle få det här och nu. Och att ni gjorde det för nästan 1000 år sedan."

Ja, så verkar det i vart fall, Jag bestämde mig att göra det, men om, och hur, vet jag ju inte. Det finns i kuvertet."

"Jag tänker inte bryta det, sigillet i obrutet original, är för värdefullt för det. Tack."

"Du tror på mig i alla fall?"

"Ja Walter, det gör jag. Vad jag ska tro, det är ju en annan sak. Vi har ett litet problem bara."

"Oj — vad då?"

"Det berör ju inte er, och ni vet ju inget om det heller, en pojke som är ganska känd dog för några år sedan, det i sin tur har fört med sig att vi har fått några oväntade avgångar bland lärarna, men det löser sig, vi har några som gick ut förra året som kommer att vara biträdande lärare. Så det ordnar sig."

"Okej — vi vill inte vara till besvär, men vi bör lära oss Hogwarts och vad det är, det vi har talat om här stannar här — eller hur!"

Minerva såg plötsligt allvaret och djupet i Walters ögon och hon förstod att det var så, kunskapen om Walter och Majsan, som mer än arvtagare fick inte komma ut.

"Ja, det stannar här, jag tror det här dokumentet också bör stanna här inne, hur gärna jag än vill ha det att visa upp. Men tyvärr, jag vet att det finns nu, den kunskapen är värd mer för mig, än ett brutet sigill. Men sigillet för Hogwarts och framtiden, kan betyda allt. Dörren till mitt kontor står alltid öppen för er två. _Dinni, Titay_ ni två, tar själva ansvaret för den här lägenheten. Inget av det ni får höra eller se här, får spridas, inte ens bland de andra alverna. Märker ni att det talas som vi har gjort här nu, på andra ställen, tala genast om det för Walter här."

"_Ja fru rektor_" svarade _Dinni, Titay_ i korus.

"Ni får en beskrivning på hur ni hittar Hogwarts express vid frukost i morgon, jag måste tala om för alla vid välkomstmiddagen, på lördag, att ni redan är insorterade och varför ni tillhör hus Merlin, att ni är arvtagare till grundarna. Det ger er också rätten att besöka och vistas i alla de andra husens dagrum, däremot sovsalarna är enskilt utrymme för dem som bor där. Ni får bli inbjudna, men inte gå in där utan inbjudan. Önskar ni, så har vi i personalen lunch klockan halv ett, och middag klockan sex, ni är välkomna att sitta med. Det ger er möjlighet att träffa lärarna i förväg."

"Tack, vi kanske tar tillfället i akt att göra det. Så har vi några dagar på oss att göra lite förberedelser själva. Själv tränar jag ganska ordentligt, säg kan du höra med någon som är bra, och jag talar inte om regelföljande dueller, jag talar om magisk strid, jag måste förbereda mig på att vara _bra_, om jag ska bli trovärdig, när jag ska till _då_. En som är verkligt bra på att fightas, om det finns någon som kan ge mig ett par timmar två gånger i veckan. Jag betalar naturligtvis för det."

"Jag tänker på en, jag ska höra med honom."

Efter det lämnade hon dem medan huslaverna väntade kvar. Harry och Majsan berättade lite vad de uppskattade, och misstyckte i matväg. De bestämde också hur de skulle ha frukostrutinerna. När Walter och Majsan hade använt köksporslin, skulle de bara lämna det endera kvar på bordet, eller på köksbänken, så ordnade _Dinni_ eller _Titay_ resten, likaså fick de veta var de skulle lägga det de ville ha tvättat.

Därefter blev de ensamma igen och de fortsatte att inventera sin lägenhet. Toaletten—badrummet blev nästa överraskning. Ett badkar stort så att de kunde simma längder i det. Båda förstod de att de skulle komma att bada gemensamt i det inom en inte alltför avlägsen framtid.

Bakom en av de mindre dörrarna fann de en spiraltrappa. Den ledde upp till en takvåning, det var tydligt att det fanns möjlighet att flyga in med flygkvast. När de såg hur högt upp de var började de undra om inte det fanns trolldom med för de hade gått högst två våningar i trappan, inte sju eller åtta våningar som de förstod att de var nu.

Utsikten var fantastisk, solen fanns nästan mitt ut, av det förstod de att de borde kunna ha både soluppgång och solnedgång från den halvrunda balkongen. Walter satte flygkvastar på inköpslistan.

—

Naturligtvis blev det uppståndelse bland de övriga lärarna på Hogwarts när det stod klart för dem att det _plötsligt_ fanns arvtagare till grundarna på skolan, och att de skulle vara elever som började TVÅ år för tidigt.

De deltog i middagen första dagen, efter att ägnat eftermiddagen åt att strosa runt och _inspekterat_ alla fyra husens dagrum och sovsalar innan de blev upptagna av andra elever.

De upptäckte också att de kunde komma in på bibliotekets del som normalt var spärrad för övriga elever, genom dörren i deras eget bibliotek i lägenheten. Så länge de hade dörren dit öppen kunde de också komma tillbaks, men om de stängde dörren, blev de tvungna att gå runt för att komma tillbaks till sin lägenhet.

Det visade sig också att det fanns snabbdörrar till de övriga elevhusens dagrum. Det var samma sak med dem, så länge dörren förblev öppen fanns den korta vägen tillbaks.

Bäst var ändå det magiska fönstret, det kunde visa vilket klassrum de ville, om de fick ljud också visste de inte för de hade bara sett tomma salar, det fick bli något att undersöka senare.

På onsdag använde de en flyttnyckel hem till Norge, för att tala om hur det hade gått för dem vid Hogwarts. Efter att de hade haft en familjemiddag på fredag återvände Walter och Majsan till London och Diagongränden på fredag eftermiddag för lite kompletterande inköp och allmänt minglande.

Besöket hos Ollivander blev intressant.

"Är inte ni lite unga för att vara här?" Undrade den skrumpne gamle mannen.

"Egentligen jo, men vi börjar ändå på Hogwarts nu i år. Jag har ju gjort både mitt eget om min trolovades trollspön själv, men de kanske inte är så bra jämfört med det som kan köpas." Svarade Walter.

"Får jag se?" Majsan höll fram sitt trollspö.

"Hmm — ek, kärnan — hår, människohår?"

"Mitt eget, jag hade inget annat att välja på."

—

Tre timmar senare hade de båda var sitt _köpt_ trollspö. De var _inte bättre_, men de var köpta, och skulle därför inte utmärka sig. Dessutom hade de ett var sitt trollspökoger, med den kunde de kalla fram, en av de fem trollspön den kunde innehålla.

Walter valde att inte visa sina narvalsarbeten, han hade visat Amelia ett av dem utan att beskriva det närmare, han tog inga risker med det.

—

"Förstaårselever får inte ha egen kvast på Hogwarts." Upplyste den något uppnästa butiksbiträdet honom.

"I vilken lag står det att jag inte får köpa vilka flygkvastar jag vill?" Fräste Walter tillbaks.

"Köpa — jo, men ni ska väl till Hogwarts, och dit får ni ändå inte ta dem."

"Kom Majsan, vi köper dem i USA istället, där är de inte så uppkäftiga. Kanske jag skulle köpa det här stället och lägga ner det." Innan de hade hunnit nå till dörren hördes ett utrop.

"Nej — Vänta, visst får ni köpa." Det var en annan röst, en mansröst.

Walter vände sig om, "Nej, har du den sortens anställda, så tänker jag inte köpa något alls här." Sa han och fortsatte ut.

"Vad gör vi nu?" undrade Majsan.

"Jag har ju aldrig varit i Salem, USA. Därför kan jag inte göra oss en flyttnyckel dit, men Kelizh—bahn Hamburg, dit kan vi teleportera. Kom."

—

Tre timmar senare hade de en komplett uppsättning av quidditchutrustning. Kvastar för två lag samt en låda med _bollar_. De flesta i England valde kvastar av märket _Komet_, eller _Nimbus_, samt den billigare varianten av Nimbus som såldes under namnet _Cleensweep_. I Hamburg hade de utöver de engelska märkena även asiatiska modeller, samt från USA.

Därför hade Walter investerat i _Tre Diamanter_. En japansk modell som var snabb, smidig och inte minst snäll mot användaren. Den modell han köpte hade även säkerhetsbesvärjelser som inte var allmänt kända i västvärlden. En medvetslös användare hölls kvar på kvasten medan kvasten själv tog över och sänkte sig sakta mot marken, eller flyga till en förprogrammerad plats om nödläge uppstod. Likaså kunde du inte _falla av_, det fanns möjlighet att göra konster på den, men då trädde säkerhetsbesvärjelsena ur funktion.

Formellt lät han _ägandet_ stå på Marion Parker. Han visste att förstaårselever inte fick ha _egna_ flygkvastar, men det stod inget om att de inte fick ha _andras_ kvastar. Alla utom en var hade de redan stuvat undan i kofferten innan de vände tillbaks till Diagongränden.

För att göra det ännu mer _spektakulärt_, gick de på en liten mingelrunda med var sin nya flygkvast över axeln, och vid frågor berättade de om det inköp de hade gjort. Och inte minst alla fördelar den modellen hade mot de inhemska.

Inom sig började han också fundera i banor av att _ta in_, elever från de andra fyra husen, och skapa ett femte huslag. Det fick bli en senare fråga. Majsan var ganska _småväxt_ för att vara elva år, och börja på Hogwarts, Walter hade styrt sin _identitetsuppfattning_, att vara så nära hennes som möjligt. Därför var de i utseende ganska mycket _mindre_, än de övriga som skulle börja sitt första år.

De skulle få ha ett privat djur med sig, de hade diskuterat det men kommit fram till att det inte fanns någon orsak att _köpa_ något nytt. Det skulle bara bli _extra besvär_. Skillnad hade det varit om de hade haft något djur innan.

Två personer de hade mött under sitt mingel kunde de inte undvika att _märka_. De hade rött år och var tvillingar, dessutom var de inte ensamma. De var tydligen fyra bröder som gick på Hogwarts. De två verkade vara riktiga lustigkurrar, till deras mors förargelse.

Men dagen var över och en måltid på Läckande Kitteln föregick deras natt i ett av de hyresrum som fanns där.

Följande morgon förstod de vad det innebar, när nästan 300 unga med sina anhöriga skulle till samma tåg, och under en relativt kort tid skulle alla passera igenom en liten dold passage. Jo – det var värt att se, värt att uppleva.

Alla elever som skulle med tåget hade i genomsnitt en anhörig, det innebar att 600 personer skulle in på den perrongen. Eftersom de flesta visste hur det var så fanns det de som kom en timma i förväg. Men trots att folk började komma en hel timma i förväg, skulle ändå 10 personer i minuten in genom den trånga passagen, och det utan att väcka uppmärksamhet.

Själva tågresan var enbart långtråkig. Det som gav resan någon behållning var båtturen över sjön som efter en i övrigt långtråkig tågresa var en sak värd att minnas. De hade visserligen sett slottet både invändigt och utvändigt, men att komma över sjön i skymningen gjorde upplevelsen mycket vackrare, trots att det regnade.

—

Trots att de kom med båten tillsammans med de nya eleverna hade de gått direkt till sina platser vid Ravenclawbordet, några hade tittat extra på dem, men ingen sa något, för de uppträdde utan minsta tvekan. Hatten hade sjungit, och alla de övriga nya elever hade sorterats. Rektor McGonagall klingade i sin bägare och reste sig upp.

"Välkomna tillbaks, ni som redan har gått här ett år eller flera, välkomna hit alla nya. I år har vi en nyhet, två utländska elever har redan installerat sig här och till allas vår förvåning placerade vår eminenta sorteringshatt dem i ett så gott som okänt hus. Merlins hus. Det speciella med det är att det krävs att de är _arvtagare_ till någon av de fyra grundarna för att kunna vara i det huset. De har fritt val att besöka vilket av de övriga husens dagrum de så önskar, med samma rätt som de som i övrigt tillhör det huset. De väljer själva vilka lektioner de följer, alla disciplinärenden som de kan göra sig skyldiga till skall presenteras för mig, och det är min uppgift att lösa det, om så skulle behövas. Ja, de är två år yngre än övriga första års elever, men de har själva valt att börja nu. Jag har också blivit ombedd av deras målsman att poängtera att de två är trolovade med varandra, faktiskt identifieras de som redan gifta. Varför allt ni andra gör mot flickan, gör ni också mot hennes trolovade. Förolämpningar, ses i vår värld på ett mycket speciellt sätt, och jag har blivit uppmanad att förklara att de inte tolererar några anmärkningar med anledning av att de inte är kända som _gamla familjer_ här i landet. Deras släkt sträcker sig tillbaks till romarrikets tid, även om deras släkt är okänd här, det var lite av förmaningen. De har valt att bo i Lady Rowena Ravenclaws privata lägenhet. Och följer normalt Ravenclaw, men huspoäng följer inte det huset. Känn er hjärtligt välkomna. Smaklig måltid." Avslutade hon med och borden fylldes med mat.

De som satt närmast Walter och Majsan märkte att det fanns tre olika fiskrätter där de nyss omtalade satt. Dessutom en krabbsallad som de två verkade uppskatta.

"Hur kommer det sig att ni har — det där, vad det nu är?" Sa en mörkhårig flicka som satt nära Majsan.

"Walter, förklara du" . . "Ah, jo vi har talat med de husalver som har Ravenclaw som huvudansvar, de vet att vi tycker rätt mycket om fisk. Det här, det är en krabbsallad, som vi gav dem recept på tidigare i veckan. Det där, är gravad lax, där är kallrökt lax och inlagd sill. Vi köper själva ingredienserna hemifrån, Majsan förstår engelska rätt bra, men är inte så bra på att prata det ännu."

"Varifrån kommer ni? Min familj kommer från Hong Kong, Kina. Och jag heter Chu Chang.

"Walter Harrysen, och Majsan Björndal, men formellt kan hon använda Harrysen om hon vill. Vi gjorde en kombination av trolovning och gammal vigselakt. Så juridiskt är vi att betrakta som vuxna nu, det var egentligen en cup, vi gjorde. Men det har sina fördelar. Och varifrån, — vi är uppväxta i Norge."

"Hur kommer det sig att ni som utlänningar kan vara arvtagare?"

"Någonstans i släktleden måste folk ha flyttat, jag har förstått att många familjer dog ut här genom första och andra världskrigen, sen hade ni visst ett lokalt krig i magivärlden här, som också tog sin tribut. Därför kan det vara så att en utflyttad och glömd familjegren blev den som magin hittade. Vi visste inget själva förrän vi testades i samband med ett arv som hade väckts upp."

"Testades ni båda samtidigt — — är ni släkt med varandra?"

"Ja, fast inte så nära, småkusiner kallar vi det, fjärde eller femte led, kanske längre, vi förstod inte riktigt. Arvstestet sa att vi hade arvsrätt till grundarna, så här är vi. Annars skulle vi kanske ha valt att gå i Salem USA. Där kan man börja som dagstuderande elever redan man är åtta."

"Får jag smaka av fisken ni har?"

"Ja, naturligtvis."

"Det påminner lite om det vi har hemma, men en helt annan smak. Gott faktiskt."

Det var så det började, snart var fiskrätterna slut och flera av de som satt nära tänkte försöka komma nära i fortsättningen.

—

De två kom snabbt in i rutinerna, och efter att den första nyfikenheten hade lagt sig sågs de som vilka elever som helst. De tog dessutom för vana att besöka de fyra olika husens dagrum, minst en gång i veckan.

McGonagall hade vänt sig till Amelia Bones med sin begäran om en _extralärare_, det handlade om trettio galleons för tre timmar en vardagkväll var vecka, och femtio och en lunch för fem timmar på lördag. Walter hade själv begärt det, inledningsvis hade McGonagall tänkt betala det med skolkassan, men Walter sa ifrån. Betalade skolan, så var det skolans resurs, det skulle vara hans egen lärare.

Amelia visste att om hon nämnde en fri måltid för Alastor Moody, så nappade han på kroken. Däremot höll han på att spotta ut den när han fick veta att eleven inte ens var 10 år gammal, och utlänning. Men han lovade att se vad de kunde bli av det, han hade inte lovat att ta sig an det, bara att se vad det innebar.

—

** Ravenclaw's lägenhet ett par dagar senare **

Jag är Alastor Moody, jag har arbetat i aurorkåren i många år, men har nu dragit mig tillbaks. Hur kommer det sig att du vill leja mina tjänster vid så unga år, borde du inte först _komma en bit på väg_, innan du ska ha experthjälp?"

"Jag bad om att få någon som kan utbilda mig att vinna en kamp, en kamp där man dör om man förlorar. Jag har den uppfattningen att det är lättare att lära sig rätt från början, än att behöva lära om sig efter att man har lärt sig fel från början. Och varför? Låt oss säga att jag har mina skäl."

"Okej, jag ska ge dig den här och nästa vecka. Klarar du mina tester då, så tar jag mig an dig, men med tre tillfällen i veckan. Och då — då får du inte ha några hemligheter för mig, jag tänker inte träna upp en mörkrets tjänare."

"Jag har hört om dig, ska vi redan nu, ge våra eder om att inte berätta för andra vad vi lär oss om varandra?"

"Så du tänker begära en ed av mig?"

"Ja, liksom jag ger en själv. Jag ska börja med en här, så kan du fråga det du vill innan. Jag Walter Harrysen, lovar dig Alastor Moody, att jag ska tala sanning till dig här i kväll. Jag kan få låta bli att svara på frågor, men det jag svarar och annars berättar ska vara sannting. På det att Du Alastor Moody inte berättar för någon vad du får lära dig här, och vad du får veta om mig, eller Majsan. Liksom vi inte får berätta vad vi lär oss om dig."

"Må så ske._"_ hördes både Majsan och Alastor svara, och de kraftfulla blå skimret omslöt dem alla.

"Sanning bara i kväll?" Skrockade Moody.

"Ja, jag måste ju förbehålla mig rätten att kunna ha kul framöver. Som jag sa, jag har hört om dig. Amelia Bones talar väl om dig."

"Har du talat med henne om mig? När?"

"Hon sa att den enda på hennes kontor som skulle ha kunnat upptäcka Schak, när han kom under en osynlighetsmantel, var du. Sen sa hon nåt om att jag måste ha haft dig som medhjälpare för några veckor sedan."

"Var det dig hon träffade — som gör flyttnycklar — själv?"

"Ja, men hon är övertygad om att hon träffar _Harry Potter_. Och hon har rätt, men du får alltså inte tala om mig med henne. I vart fall inte i termer av att jag är han som hon träffar. Varför måste jag lära mig att slåss — jo, därför att vi är övertygade om att Voldemort inte är borta för gott. Jag vill klara kommande möten med honom."

"Du har inget ärr, och fel ögonfärg."

"Kosmetiska förändringar, och när jag var på sjukhuset efter det alla trodde var misshandel lagade de mitt utseende så även det gamla ärret försvann. Jag fick ett fruktansvärt slag i pannan, men inte av en annan person. Amelia vet, och jag visade henne platsen där det hände, och det sista horcruxet fanns där."

"Jag gillar dig redan, det gjorde jag med den person som Amelia beskrev, utan att hon sa vem det var, eller hur gammal du är. Men nio år, borde du inte vara tio?"

"En av maskeringarna är just det, alla vet att leta en Harry Potter som är tio år. Om han nu inte hade råkat dö."

"Och alla testamentsgrejer?"

"Mina anvisningar till Gringotts."

"Vad säger du om att jag flyttar in här på Hogwarts, och vi har två timmar var dag?"

"Hur mycket?"

"Två timmar var dag — samma pris som det var sagt från början, åtti galleons, i veckan, men bor jag här får jag också äta här."

"Okej, men med ännu ett villkor på det, behöver Minerva ännu en lärare, och hon ser dig som ett alternativ, så svarar du _ja_ på hennes begäran, om betalningen följer gängse norm."

"Jobbar du för henne?"

"Du vet att jag är, att vi båda, Majsan och jag, är arvtagare, så det ligger ju även i mitt intresse att skolan har bra lärare."

"Dumbledore och Snape?"

"Inte mitt fel att de sänkte sig själva. Det finns en hake med lektioner på veckosluten, vi två besöker vår familj i Norge vart annat veckoslut. Majsan är nio, och jag tio, och vi är långt hemifrån."

"Okej, ska vi ta och se vad du redan kan, en liten övningsduell kanske?"

—

**EOC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 — Erflexus**

(Edit 2009—06—28; 2010-03-27; 2011; 2012-08-18; 2013-03-20)

—

"Har du träningsattrapper, jag har aldrig sänt någon av mina förstörande besvärjelser mot någon person förut, och jag vill inte skada någon som är på min sida."

"Hmm — jag kan skaffa. Vilka _förstörande_ besvärjelser kan du då?"

"Redukto, den är ur en bok. Sen har jag en som jag inte har något namn på, men det är en kombination av hetta och kyla det får ett stenklot att bli till damm, utan att det syns förrän man borstar på stenklotet. Hur den påverkar personer vet jag inte. Sen finns det tre olika som skär, en som gör att det kommer många massiva pilar, eller ett ordentligt spjut. Varken pilarna eller svärdet finns i mer än en minut. Så kan jag putta iväg saker, kombinerar jag att lyfta upp en sten framför mig som jag sedan _puttar iväg_ så har jag en fysisk omagisk projektil. Så, kombinerar vi _spruta vatten_ och en massiv uppvärmning, så kommer det kokhett vatten . . . ."

"Och du kan fortsätta en stund ytterligare att komma med fler?"

"En stund till, ja."

"Hur länge har du studerat?"

"Som jag sa, jag är nio år, okej — men vi måste jobba med den bilden av mig, så vi inte försäger oss någon gång, det gäller även mig själv. Det var aggressiva besvärjelser, men försvar är jag dålig på. _Protego, protomaximus, erflektus, twistreplace._ Är lite av det jag har provat på i försvar."

"Protego, känner jag till, men vad är protomaximus, erflekts och den sista?"

"Den första ett försök att göra protegon vassare. Erflexus, är ett försök att få magisk energi att söka sig tillbaks till den som har skickat iväg den. Jag har bara provat den på mjuka besvärjelser på mig, dem jag har provat med har den fungerat på."

"Den sista?"

"Twistreplace? — den är lite udda, det är en dubbeltransferering som inte är en transferering. Den byter plats på två personer. Pekar jag den på en person, och får iväg besvärjelsen byter vi plats, utan att transportera oss. Om det är en dödsätare som skickar en AK på mig, så kan jag peka på honom och få honom och mig att byta plats, på ögonblicket. Innan han hinner fatta vad som hänt, träffas han av sin egen förbannelse — i ryggen eftersom hans riktning fortfarande är framåt. Men orsaken till den är egentligen att snabbt kunna flytta mig genom en hoper med fiender, och då ska ju min riktning också vara just framåt. Och som jag sa, den spärras inte av transfereringsspärrar."

"Var har du hittat dem?"

"Egentligen har jag nog inte hittat den, snarare så att jag har sett behovet, och hittat en möjlighet att täcka det behovet."

"Hur gammal är du _egentligen_ för du är äldre än tio också."

"Jag har läst i stasistid, medvetandet är öppet, men kroppen åldras inte, jag tror jag har tre till fyra extra år, eller kanske lite mer nu."

"Så du är både tio och samtidigt kanske femton år nu?"

"På sätt och vis ja. Frågan är — åtar du dig jobebt?"

"Ja, faktiskt, kan jag anta jobbet — men under en förutsättning."

"Ups — vilket?"

"Involvera Amelia Bones, helt, det gör det lättare för oss båda att både hålla din integritet, samtidigt som vi kan skapa en förutsättning för att involvera oss med en _utlänning_. Att du — att NI är arvtagare till Hogwarts, gör det naturligtvis enklare."

"Oj — jag ordnar det, frågan är bara om jag ska göra det till ett gemensamt möte eller ett enkelt brev? Hur snart måste du veta?"

"Så snart jag vet, kan jag börja träna er."

"Okej, vänta — vi tar det direkt."

Walter tänkte sig som Harry Potter och hans utseende ändrades, till Alastors verkliga förvåning. Han gjorde det medan han satt och skrev. Avslutningsvis sa han ett svagt "_Portus_" och bara en liten del av hörnet antog en blå färg, som strax avtog för att försvinna helt. "_Dinni_" – och Dinni popade genast in.

"Kan du ta detta till Amelia Bones på ministeriet nu direkt, är hon — upptagen på riktigt — be henne om ursäkt och att be att vi får återkomma, annars ge henne detta och håll dig kvar, när hon läser upptäcker hon att hon ska endera nicka, eller ruska på huvudet för att signalera till dig ifall hon tänker följa anvisningen, nickar hon så kommer hon, skakar hon på huvudet, tala om det för mig. Går det att genomföra?"

"Dinni har förstått, och ordnar genast Sir." Så snart Dinnii hade försvunnit kunde inte Alastor hålla tillbaks sin nyfikenhet längre.

"Du gjorde en flyttnyckel på brevet, inte hela brevet. Och vart?"

"Hit in, och varför göra hela brevet när det egentligen bara behöver vara en liten bit. Ministeriets skydd mot inkommande flyttnycklar för utgående transport skulle detektera den och varna, den lilla biten är mindre än en tiondedel av dokumentet, det går igenom maskorna i skyddsnätet. Vänta och se, först måste hon acceptera, och ge aktiveringsordet, sen går den ut genom ministeriets skyddsspärrar, och in hit genom Hogwarts skydd."

"Lyckas du — så vill jag att du lär mig."

"Vi får se. Ah, hon accepterade. Nu är hon på ett ställe där eventuella förföljare blir förhindrade att fortsätta, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, — Välkommen Fru Bones. Den här mannen har begärt att du ska veta mer. Är han den du sänt?"

"Alastor?

"Amelia —

"38 — 14" fortsatte Amelia, som om hon inte hade hört honom säga hans namn."

"12 — 36, så han fick ut dig ur ministeriet."

"Alastor — så du har varit i hans medhjälpare hela tiden."

"Amelia, för ett par minuter sedan satt jag här med en helt annan person, jag begärde att få veta varför jag skulle bry mig att träna upp någon, jag fick mitt livs chock, sen begärde jag att du skulle involveras i hemligheten, det var mitt villkor för att hjälpa till. Jag har inte hjälpt honom med något alls, än så länge. Fick han dig ut genom ministeriets spärrar, eller gick du ut?"

"Från mitt kontor, det ska vara omöjligt, så jag tänkte testa hur det skulle bli, men upptäckte att jag fanns återigen på en udda plats, nej, inte ett spår av förföljare. Sen in här — var är vi?"

"Inne på Hogwarts."

"På Hogwarts? — Harry, herr Potter, du sa ju att du INTE tänkte gå på Hogwarts."

Harry identifierade om sig, "Fru Bones, får jag presentera mig, jag heter Walter Harrysen, och det här är min gemål, Majsan Björndahl vi har utfört vår handbindningsceremoni och är därför att, juridiskt, betraktas som vuxna. Vi — går på Hogwarts, någon Harry Potter, känner vi inte. Frågan är — Fru Bones, får Alastor Moody, lära ut avancerad stridsmagi till mig?"

Walter såg att Amelia höll på att svimma.

"Oh — ursäkta mig —,

– här, var så god att sitta,

– här lite att dricka."

Walter hade fått fram en stol och ett glas vatten, Alastor tittade ännu mer förvånat på honom.

"Vem är du?" Undrade Amelia.

"Den du har skrivit brev till och mött två gånger tidigare i sommar."

"Men — Ditt utseende?"

"Jag har lärt mig ett å annat. Nej, Alastor har INTE sett mig tidigare än nu här, för mindre än en timma sedan, som jag sagt förut, allt jag har sagt att jag har gjort, har jag gjort själv."

"Alastor, flyttnyckeln som tog mig hit, gjorde du den?"

"Nej Amelia, han gjorde den, till min stora förvåning, framför mina ögon, utan synbar ansträngning eller tvekan. Med EN, besvärjelse. Jag förstod sedan att det var en tvåstegs."

"Det är faktiskt en trestegs, den tar dig tillbaks till ditt kontor när vi är klara här."

"Okej, kan du berätta lite mer, ska vi hjälpa dig så bör vi veta vad vi gör." Sa Amelia.

"Först, det är **DU**, som har bett **_mig_** om hjälp, för framtida — behov. Själv har jag inga behov att vara här, jag är här därför att NI vill det. Låt oss klara ut några saker väldigt klart, jag sa till dig Amelia förut, jag tänker inte försvara mig med flugsmälla, när jag angrips med saker som dödar." Svarade Walter aningen mer aggressivt än han hade tänkt sig.

"Okej, det kan vi diskutera sedan. Du har alltså en identitet antagen, så klar att du kan gå på Hogwarts. Då är du alltså i Storbritannien och följer våra lagar."

"Nej, jag har en så bra identitet att jag är arvtagare till tre av fyra grundare, tillsammans med min gemål har vi alla fyra grundarnas rättigheter, _trots_ att vi är utlänningar. Vi kan, om vi skulle känna för det — flytta hela Hogwarts till — något annat land, eller bara lägga ner skoldelen och ha slottet till sommarstuga. Och som jag sa förut, vill du ha mig att samarbeta med dig, så ska det ske på mina villkor. Endera har jag _fria händer_ i eventuella konfrontationer, eller så får det vara. Det innefattar att jag tänker möta alla förolämpningar jag får av olika anledningar — som det gjordes förut — så det märks."

"Vad tror du Alastor? — är det som jag har kommit fram till så behöver vi Ha . . Walter, mer än han behöver oss."

"Öppna kort Amelia, jag har bara hört halvsanningar och förstår inte vad ni talar om."

"Albus Dumbledore _vet_ att Voldemort inte är borta för gott, en profetia förutsäger att en skall eliminera honom, efter att han har märkt sin bane. Han märkte Harry Potter. Men han är inte slutligt borta nu. Kommer han tillbaks, vilket Dumbledore skriver i sina rapporter, så behöver vi all hjälp vi kan få, men inget hjälper oss förrän _Harry Potter_ också hjälper oss. Walter här, är vårt enda hopp — den dagen."

Nu märktes det att Alastor inom sig kokade.

"Albus Dumbledore VET, och har inget gjort?"

"Kort och gott — ja."

"Sätt mig på aktiv status med lön, och placera mig att lyda den här grabben och lära honom allt jag kan, å en hel del mer."

"Va sa du Alastor — du lyda någon?"

"Ja Amelia, i det här undantagsfallet, sätter du mig att lyda honom, då slipper jag lyda ministeriet."

"Alastor, jag ska ordna med det när jag kommer tillbaks. Men ska det vara ministerienivå, då måste ni två, samtidigt godta att minst _samarbeta_, med ministeriet."

"Vi tar vår skoltid först. Sätt Moody att vara vår skyddsvakt, vi är ju trots allt arvtagare till Hogwarts grundare, det ger hans status av att _lyda mig_ åtminstone i lämpliga nivåer en viss trovärdighet. Vad som händer efter det — återstår att se. Så länge ert ministerium sköter sig som du har visat att det går att göra nu — så är jag okej med det, men blir det som tidigare — då har ni inget stöd från mig. Det var DÄRFÖR, som jag ville ha en lärare jag betalde själv, alltså då behövde jag inte ha något att _ge tillbaks_."

"Vi behöver inte skriva det som orsak, men det är det minsta ministeriet kan göra för det _du,_ eller kanske rättare, din familj tillsammans med dig, gjorde för många år sedan, och fortfarande gör, fast på ett annorlunda sätt. Får jag föreslå en sak?"

"Okej. Föreslå bra."

"Vi vet av erfarenhet nu, att vi behöver en — speciell — grupp. Få jag använda ditt namn — ditt riktiga namn — till det?"

"Förklara vad du tänker dig."

"Aurorer, helare, forskare, informationsinsamlare och den typen av människor. Albus Dumbledore skriver, i princip sina memoarer, men utöver det skriver han ner Voldemorts saga. Vi har hittat och förstört tre horcrux. Dagboken som fanns hos Malfoy, den sista som fanns i Harry Potter, _innan han dog_, och ett bröstsmycke, som Sirius Black bad oss titta närmare på. Han visste inte vad det var, men förstod att tala med oss. Vi behöver folk att söka i alla informationskällor vi har, efter möjliga föremål som kan innehålla horcrux. Dessutom behöver vi hitta alla tänkbara han kan tänkas ha som medhjälpare som vi inte har hittat ännu. Vi behöver ha en grupp aktiv med det. När han kommer tillbaks, då har vi en klar grupp att använda. En grupp som DU kan använda."

"Okej, ställ frågan till _stiftelsen_, så blir det officiellt och korrekt."

"En fråga till, när du har det namn du nu har, tappade du — det du ägde?"

"Saker är som de ska, visst kostar det, men kapitalet består, och växer."

"Bra — jag förvånas var dag, och gläds åt det. Jag ska tala med Minerva, att hon har Alastor Moody här, officiellt som hjälplärare och som era livvakter. Om ett par veckor har vi lagen klar. Alla som anklagas ska höras under betryggande former. Alla som angriper andra tappar all rätt till försvararnas laggränsande restriktioner. Alltså, angrips du, eller den du har nära dig, så får du använda ALLT du vill, i att skydda de angripna. Det omfattar även att bistå aurorer på offentliga platser."

"Kan du ordna så att jag får ta transfereringslicens här, eller att jag får den rätten som utlänning. Jag har vuxenstatus, inofficiellt är jag dessutom Lord Potter, med vuxenstatus, men vårt privata band ger oss den statusen också. Så jag kan officiellt vara vuxen genom vår status som man och hustru — trots att vi på grund av åldern inte får konsumera vårt äktenskap ännu på några år."

"Det där var ett slag under bältet, men vi kör på det, ni har vuxenstatus, då kan vi gå fullt ut på det. Ni kan även, ja Alastor kan ordna med examinationen av det. Tala nu om för mig hur du kan göra en flyttnyckel som tar mig ut genom ministeriets spärrar mot det."

"Det är egentligen inte så svårt, eftersom spärren är en form av magi, så är det dumt att jobba _mot_ den, jag helt enkelt låter mina flyttnycklar _samarbeta_ med dem, enkelt egentligen."

"Det där var en undanflykt, är vi klara då, så jag inte saknas på ministeriet för länge. Det tar ett par dagar tills allt är ordnat, men tills vidare är du Moody, _livvakt_ till våra utländska gäster. _Arrib — Return_." Med det försvann Amelia tillbaks till platsen hon först hade försvunnit ifrån."

"Walter, jag känner för att använda ditt riktiga efternamn, men jag får väl lära mig ditt nya förnamn, och Du . . . . Majsan, var det så?"

"Jo — Sir Moodi, . . . Moody, jak tala ikk så pra. Forsta bra, jeg lera tala naturell in—ga magi lera natorell er bettra."

"Okej, men du förstår?"

Majsan nickade glatt — "Jo jak fortsa braa"

"Bra, var kväll efter middag ska vi se vad ni kan i olika delar av den magi som kan användas i strid, angrepp eller försvar."

—

Med de extra lektioner som Moody hade med dem föll många av Walters besvärjelser och förhäxningar in på sina rätta platser. Moody lärde sig att Walter inte hade överdrivit när han sa att hans offensiva besvärjelser var något han inte ville använda mot de som var på hans sida. Moody lärde sig också raskt att inte undervärdera Walters _små_ trollspön.

Flera gånger följde han med till Norge, där han träffade Marion och Sara. Majsan hade också lärt sig tala engelska ganska bra, så efter en månad deltog hon obehindrat i samtal. Det var en lördag de var kvar på Hogwarts som en av de äldre eleverna närmade sig Walter.

"Får jag tala med dig — privat?"

Walter tittade en god stund på henne innan han sa till Majsan – på norska. _"hon är ok, jag går med får vi se vad hon vill._ — Okej visa vägen, men gå inte för långt bort."

Tonks ledde dem in till ett tomt klassrum. Innan hon sa. "Jag är en som kan byta utseende, i det ingår en del andra egenskaper, som exempelvis att känna igen en annan, med samma förmåga. Du är en, har någon tränat dig i det?"

"Vad talar du om?"

"Okej, du är alltså omedveten om det, har du någon gång kommit på att ditt hår växer ut när du vill, eller inte växer ut om du inte vill, eller haft annan hårfärg?"

"Följ med."

"Vart, varför?"

"Biblioteket, mitt bibliotek."

"Hör här, jag tar inte order av en försting, speciellt inte en som är flera år yngre än en förstring."

"_freeeezzz — zzzit_" Väste Walter ut och Tonks fann att hon satt ner på närmaste stol inte kunde röra en enda muskel i armar och ben. "Du har sett och kommit på saker du inte har med att göra. _Dinni_"

"Master Walter kallade på Dinni."

"Bra Dinni, kan du försöka hitta Alastor, och föra honom hit."

"VA FAAAN VA . . . ." Hon avbröts med ett "_tiiig_".

Ett par minuter senare kom Alastor in. "Vad har hänt?"

"Hon känner till om min förmåga. Hon är en själv." Svarade Walter.

"Miss Tonks, har du klart med ministeriet om din framtid?"

— tystnad —

"Oh – sorry." Sa Walter och utan att någon märkte något frigjorde han hennes huvud, och därmed talförmågan.

"Jo, jag har erbjudande om att komma in på aurorkursen, och . . Ja du vet."

"Bra, det du har upptäckt vet vi om, det är inte utan orsak jag är här, på ministeriets order. Eftersom du kommer att upptäcka det igen, om jag tar bort minnet av det i dig, så är det bättre att jag _edar in dig_. Ge nu en ed på att du aldrig nämner om det du har lärt dig om Walter. Det handlar om ministerieklassnivå _omega_."

Tonks ansikte vitnade och hon så verkligt rädd ut.

"Jj jj jag Nym Nymfodora Tonks l lo lovar att aldrig nämna om det jag . . jag har fått veta."

"Bra, Walter, vad har du att säga om henne?"

"Jag såg inget farligt i henne, lite obetänksamhet, vilja att lära sig fanns det, och också att hon är _ensam_, hon vet om min förmåga, men ensamhet är ensamhet, och om hon har någon annan med samma förmåga, så är hon inte ensam, det var nog det som drev henne att vilja tala med mig."

"Och vad tror du om det?"

"Det måste bli hennes eget val, vill hon, så är det okej med mig."

"Tonks, håll det du vet om Walter för dig själv. Amelia Bones vet, så det är inget som hålls borta från henne, därför finns det inget lojalitetsproblem, behöver du fråga henne om hon vet, så får du göra det, om det är på säkrad plats. Hon ensam, ingen annan. Majsan, Walters gemål vet men hon ingår, så att säga." Walter fyllde på med.

"Tonks, du är ung, men du vet säkert att det fanns en Voldemort, Dumbledore har förklarat att han kommer tillbaks, genom min förmåga ingår jag i en grupp som ska specialicera oss på att hitta och förgöra hans celler, innan han kommer tillbaks. Och förhoppningsvis eliminera honom när han sedan kommer tillbaks. Det är den gruppen Alastor talade om, det är alltså _livsfarligt_ att ingå i den, och den har hög säkerhetsfaktor. Är du med där — ses vi där om några år."

"Du kallar mig _ung_, du själv då?"

"Jo tack, jag minns många episoder från några årtusenden sedan, inga kompletta liv, men rätt många tillfällen ur verkligheten, så om jag är tio år, eller hundra, eller tusen eller varför inte tio tusen år. Vad spelar det för roll, när tiden är ointressant."

"Moody Sir — vad säger han?"

"Jag vet inte säkert, men Rektor McGonagall förklarade för mig att jag inte ska inveckla mig i diskussioner om _tid_ med honom. Hon sa, och det är lika hemligt. Hon sa, att det mycket väl kan vara Walter som grundade Hogwarts. Inte att han är arvtagare, utan att han _verkligen grundade_, Hogwarts."

"Det där lät inte riktigt klokt, är ni riktigt kloka nån av er?"

Alastor såg att Walter försjönk i tankar, och just som han klarnade upp kom Dinni tillbaks.

"Brev till förvandlingsfröken. Här miss." Tonks tittade på framsidan, det bar Salazar Slytherins emblem och hon läste högt. "_Till Nymfodora Tonks. Som är tillsammans med Alastor Moody och Walter Harrysen. Lämnas Oktober 30 – 1990 i lektionssal B—234. kl 15:44."_

"Får jag se." Sa Alastor. Och snappade till sig kuvertet.

Fem minuter senare såg han fullständigt tagen ut.

"Tonks, det här brevet är tusen år gammalt, autentiskt från Salazar Slytherin själv. Han kan inte ha vetat att vi tre skulle vara här nu. Såvida inte vår vän Walter sände ett telepatiskt bud till honom. Förstår du nu, varför du är bunden till tystnad?"

"Jag börjar inse det."

"Det här brevet, bör förvaras så ingen ser det, det borde förstöras, men det är för värdefullt för att förstöras. Texten inne i brevet — förklarar bara att du ska förstå att tid, är något så flytande som vatten. Och att du inte ska försöka förstå. Du kan öppna och läsa, eller spara det bakom lås och bom."

—


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15 — Omega Xerxes**

(Edit 2009-06-28; 2010-03-27;2011-01-11; 2012-08-18; 2013-03-21 )

/AN: På den här kanten är det inte så lustigt, Min sambo har länge varit så invalidiserad av sin sjukdom att det ankommer på mig att göra allt hon behöver i rörelse eller förflyttning. Saken blev inte bättre av att hon fick sittsår, och är akut på sjukhuset. För att göra det hela ännu roligare drabbades vi båda på var vårt håll av ordentlig flunsa. Så det är inte så muntert, och inte mycket känsla för skrivande under det jag kallar _meditativt tillstånd_ vilket är mitt sätt att skriva. Men jag kommer att försöka ge den här storyn en rättvis avslutning om ett antal kapitel längre fram. Reviews uppmuntrar – och uppmuntran av läsarkretsen uppskattas.

End AN/

—

Uppdateringarna från Amelia till _Harry Potter_, fortsatte som förut, Walter bekräftade besöket på Hogwarts, för hon hade varit lite tagen och var inte helt säker på det hon trodde sig ha upplevt. Men när hon fick en bekräftelse genom sin ordinarie kommunikationsmetod med _hennes Harry_, godtog hon både metamorfi och att han var på Hogwarts under sin förklädnad. Det i sin tur gav henne mer hopp, i hennes ögon hade han i princip redan godtagit att arbeta med dem mot Voldi.

Till Harry kom det också namn, på vilka hon hade svurit in i gruppen. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Rita Skeeter. Var namn som Harry tänkte hitta ansikten på efter hand som åren gick.

Bland förklaringarna till namnen kunde _Harry_, läsa.

_Rita Skeeter, en skvallerskrivent på The Profet, hon är helt fri från skrupler när hon skriver ner någon. Stöt dig inte med henne. Men hon har — liksom alla andra, förstått allvaret. Hon kommer att fortsätta som förut, men hon kommer till oss med det hon får veta, även om saker som inte kommer i tidningen. Och det lilla hon vet om gruppen — är hon tyst om._

_Bill Weasley, har just erbjudits ett jobb på Gringotts som penetrerare av områdesskydd. Dels på expeditioner som Gringotts har, när de hittar antikviteter och liknande. Lojaliteten till Gringotts är inget hinder i detta arbete, dock måste vi beakta att Gringotts har vissa regler, men hans tjänster är av betydelse._

_Vi har fler på gång, men de är inte invigda ännu. Jag hörde om episoden med Nymfodora Tonks, men jag har tagit in henne redan, i den delen fick jag även med hennes föräldrar. De är företagskännare av klass, samt advokater. De kommer aldrig att vara stridande, men de är bra informatörer._

_Greengrass, familjen var neutral, under förra eran. De vill inte visa att de är på någon sida, men de har lovat att inte gå med den andra sidan. Men framför allt, de kommer med den information de kan. De är hemligt allierade med oss._

_Dessutom har vi en aurorgrupp om tjugoåtta personer, fyra grupper om sju i vardera. De är grupperna W, X, Q och Z totalt har vi tjugotre grupper, indelade samt ett antal fristående aurorer. Men det är bara grupperna jag nämnde ovan, som är invigda._

_Ingen av ovan nämnda eller andra, vet om din verkliga status — som levande._

_Amelia_

—

Efter att juluppehållet var över märktes det knappt att även påskveckan hade försvunnit. Majsans förmåga att följa med i lektionerna förvånade många lärare. Inledningsvis försökte lärarna i besvärjelser och förvandlingskonst införliva Walter i lektionerna, tills de insåg att han endast var med där, för att kunna hjälpa Majsan, under lektion och efteråt. Han hade sina egna mål, Alastor hade förklarat för honom att han behövde minst fem _godkända_ OWL, för att kunna godkännas som vuxen magianvändare.

När det blev dags för tentamen satt Walter med, till allas förvåning. Några till och med försökte mota ut honom. Men hans namn fanns med på listan över de som skulle sitta med i examen. Rektor McGonagall hade dessutom förklarat för examinatorerna att ett preliminärt resultat, godkänd—underkänd, skulle ges direkt till honom.

När alla examen var över hade han sina fem godkända, sex godkända egentligen, resultatet var uppnått. Nu hade han sina behörigheter, och testade för transfereringslicensen, vilket han klarade. De hade först tänkt neka honom att ens försöka, på grund av hans ålder. Men efter lite förklaringar om vad _lagen_ sa, och vad en enskild sa. Så klarade Walter ut, att om en enskild ministeriearbetare inte följde lagen och särbehandlade någon skulle det uppfattas som förolämpning — och han kunde kräva duell, enligt den _gamla tillämpningen_. Den medgav dödlig utgång.

Snart hade ryktet spritt sig, om _vem_ det var som var inne på ministeriet, för att kräva sina rättigheter. Statusen som arvtagare till Hogwarts grundare hade sina fördelar. Både Amelia och Alastor hade förvarnat honom, vika han skulle ha en annan taktik mot. De hade med tvekan släppt honom att få en första standard, men när han insisterade på en fullständig, som krävdes för att transferera med att ta med en i tandem blev det svårare. Men efter en del diskussioner och inte minst klarläggande från Moody, att de inte hade rätt att vägra honom av andra orsaker än att han inte kunde. Så han fick sina licenser. Han fick även flyttnyckelgodkännande, för privat bruk.

Sommaren bjöd på flera tillfällen att både ha kul, men också några nyttiga övningar. Moody hade bjudit in Walter och Majsan, samt Tonks till en vecka på ett militärt övningsläger.

De fyra aurorgrupperna hade fått specialkommendering att ha omagisk militär utbildning. Officiellt var de en comandogrupp inom IS—5. vilket naturligtvis var så hemligt så _ingen_ på lägret ens vågade fråga vad det var.

Att de tillförde magi till sina mugglarvapen gjorde ju inte deras prestationer sämre. Några normalt tränade fick ett par tillfällen att se de fyra grupperna träna _dold_ framryckning. Till en eldställning, varifrån de skulle bekämpa mål 500 meter bort med Ak47. en automatkarbin, med öppna riktmedel, som sällan användes på avstånd över 200 meter då svårigheten att träffa rätt, alltså en cirkel med fem cm diameter, minskade radikalt bortom 150 meter. När de såg att träffresultatet på 500 meter låg på 98 procent, häpnade de.

Först hade de sett dem när de dolde sig i utgångsläget, efter det hade de inte sett eller hört annat än kommandostämman som kommenderade de olika delarnas verksamhet. Den interna kommunikationen hade länkats till högtalarsystemet, just för åskådarnas skull. Ingen av åskådarna hade sett _vare sig magi_, eller personer som rörde sig. Det väckte beundran bland de som hade det som yrke, men de visste ju inget om magi heller, inte heller syntes de magiskt maskerade och magiskt aktiva sikten som vapnen hade kompletterats med.

I samråd med den omagiska PM hade fru Bones skapat _Insatsstyrka Speciel. IS._ Den skulle se ut som, och uppträda som, omagiska, men ha magisk kapacitet. Det gjorde att de kunde rycka ut oerhört snabbt, samt vara fruktansvärt effektiva. Ingen magisk sköld stod emot en kulkärve med fem skott. Skulle dödsätarna börja komma igen, skulle de bli oerhört förvånade. Det handlade inte om vanlig brottsverksamhet, det handlade om kriminellt krig i försök att skapa ett inbördeskrig. Det skulle stoppas innan det kom igång på allvar.

Två veckor innan skolan skulle börja för Walters andra år, kom första dödsbudet, till Harry.

—

_Bäste vän,_

_Jag skriver det här för att du ska veta att vi verkligen ser allvarligt på det vi sysslar med._

_Vi hade fått upp ett spår på att det kunde finnas ett möjligt horcrux, i ett gammalt ruckel till hus, där Tom Riddles mor bodde._

_A.D. hade gett en hint om att T.R. kunde söka sig till platser som hade betydelse för honom. Hans mors hem, hon dog när han föddes, och hennes far och bror levde inte så länge efter det, dessutom befann de sig i Azkaban för det mesta, så huset hade sett sina bättre dagar._

_Där skulle det kunna tänkas finnas ett —föremål— och så var fallet. Platsen hade många skydd, så kraftiga att gruppen valde att överbelasta dem. Varpå de brände ner rucklet så snart de hade klart för sig att de inte kunde komma åt själva föremålet. Nerbränningen gick bra, och föremålet förblev intakt._

_Du hade förut varnat för att DOM, inte skulle bladas in, den här gången hade de fått nys om operationen. Men de kunde inte neka oss att vara med på etthörn._

_Efter att de var tillbaks försökte en på DOM att manipulera föremålet, en ring, men horkruxet besatte honom, exerceringen lyckades, men patienten dog._

_Kort sagt. Innan Voldemort kunde komma helt tillbaks förstördes ringen med fem AK—besvärjelser, ringen satt kvar på medarbetaren, den gick inte att ta loss. Varken han på DOM eller Voldi, överlevde det. Även det horcruxet är nu bekämpat och kan läggas till handlingarna._

_Det goda det förde med sig är att DOM, inte har några invändningar på vårt arbete. Ny hemlignivå är Omega Xerxes. Alastor Moody, är ensam huvudansvarig, — under dig, men den detaljen vet bara vi tre om —. Du vet vad det betyder, utåt är det han som är chef, och eftersom han är din livvakt, lyder du honom också. Hans jobb är att se till att du överlever även en konfrontation med Voldi, så var flitig elev._

_De föremål vi nu känner till är: Din käpp, bröstsmycket från Black, dagboken från Malfoys, och nu ringen. Det gör fyra föremål, vi kan anta att det finns minst två, kanske tre, kvar. Vi vet inte vilken i ordningen han avsåg göra när du blev ett själv. Var det, det sjunde, så finns det tre kvar. Men vi vet alltså inte._

_De på DOM försökte hämta information ur käppen trots att dementorerna har sugit musten ur den. Men som jag sa förut, jag insisterade och de gick motvilligt med på att bränna upp den. Nu tror jag inte de i fortsättningen kommer att ha synpunkter på det jag säger._

_Tack för förslaget om semesterort, det var roligt att se dig och de dina där. Samtidigt gläder det mig att jag ändå inte hade fel i min första tanke på var du kunde tänkas finnas. Det var enbart för att jag inte hade sett din campingutrustning. Hade jag följt min tanke genast bege mig till trakten och söka, och kanske efter vårt möte följt efter, då kanske jag hade sett dig med eget tält, det hade slagit sönder mitt resonemang. Så vi kan säga att vi fick — oavgjort i den duellen. Däremot fanns det absolut inget som pekade på Norden, det var en vild gissning från mig._

_Kommande läsår kommer min brorsdotter att börja på Hogwarts, hon är lite i samma situation som dig när det gäller föräldrar. Även hon blev föräldralös på grund av V. Neville Longbottom, han är i princip det också, hans föräldrar är tomma kollin på St. Mungos långtidsavdelning, sprid inte det. Neville är väldigt försynt, och säkert hårt hållen av sin farmor. Han kunde ha varit den V. märkte, fram till dess hade ni samma förutsättningar._

_I övrigt är det lugnt här._

_Jag önskar dig en god avslutning på din ledighet._

_A.B._

—

Årets Potterstipendium fördelades återigen ut och av noteringen i The Profet förstod många att det fanns de som inte klarade den test som föregick alla utnämningar. Harry Potter hade fått en notering från Gringotts att Draco Malfoy hade påpekat att hans far var död, och därför kvalificerade sig för _bidrag_.

Han föll av tre orsaker. Hans far hade inte dött för dödsätarnas händer, utan för rättvisans. Han själv förespråkade metoder som hans far hade utfört. Samt att han själv gärna gjorde lika, och han skulle direkt ställa sig till Voldemorts tjänst om han erbjöds det. Han var visserligen inte ensam om att vara i den situationen, men de andra hade inte hävdat att de skulle omfattas av Pottertestamentets generositet.

Däremot fanns namn som Hermione Granger — 1.a generationens magianvändare. Susan Bones föräldralös. Nevill Longbottom synonymt med föräldralös. Det var namn som Harry lade märke till, det fanns andra också, ganska många namn.

Harry hade sett tvillingarna Weasley och förstod att familjen kämpade för att de skulle kunna gå på Hogwarts över huvud taget, och även detta år blev de ihågkomna, beslutet fanns sedan föregående år.

Detta året använde Walter och Majsan flyttnyckel ända in i sin lägenhet på Hogwarts direkt från Norge. Tågresan hade de redan gjort året innan och den var både lång och tråkig.

En del av minnesfragmenten hade dykt upp i Walters medvetande under sommaren. Nu kunde det inte bli något som gömdes på Hogwarts, inga besatta lärare, det skulle bli ett lugnt år. Så kom Walter på det han måste bara göra vid, och snart. Fast — varför bryta med det själv när det fanns en grupp just för det ändamålet.

—

_Bästa Amelia._

_Saker har kommit till min kännedom, ett möjligt sätt att restaurera V. utan att använda ett horcrux finns, just därför att hans själskropp är manifesterad någonstans. Den tillsammans med en brygd och TRE specifika ingredienser. Det första är ben av en förälder, taget ovetande. Det andra är blod av en fiende — taget med våld. Det sista, kött av en anhängare — frivilligt givet._

_De två sista, kan vi inte med säkerhet blockera, men det första. Gravarna vid Riddles herrrgård, töm den på alla ben, för att inte direkt väcka misstanke att det är tömt, ersätt det ni tar med ben av svin. Platsen är ganska nära där ni hämtade ringen. Blod av en fiende, taget med våld. Albus Dumbledore borde vara en fiende värdig för den ritualen. Öka säkerheten omkring Dumbledore._

_Omega Xerxes_

—

** — — Walters andra år på Hogwarts — 1991. — — **

—

Det hade bara tagit ett par dagar innan Walter och Majsan visste vem Draco Malfoy var, liksom Ron Weasley. De två var i luven på varandra så gott som hela tiden. Den näst äldsta Weasley hade lämnat skolan men tydligen ersatts av nästa, och om han hade förstått rätt, skulle ännu en Weasley komma nästa år.

Walter märkte att hans ring gav ifrån sig oroliga vibbar. Inom sig frågade han Hogwarts var hon fanns. Och efter bara några få steg ytterligare fanns Walter bara en liten bit bakom Dracos två gorillor. Han hörde Dracos röst.

"Du . . . va faan gör såna som du här d . . . . "

"Draco, du har fem sekunder på dig att börja be om ursäkt! . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . för sent. En av husalverna kommer att packa dina saker, och du far hem. _Kom Majsan_." Avslutade Walter på norska.

Innan de tre hade fattat vad som hade hänt hade Walter och Majsan försvunnit. "Vi ska till rektor McGonagall, jag ska tala om att Draco Malfoy, inte längre tillåts inom Hogwarts."

—

"Ah Harrysen, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag är här enbart för att informera att Draco Malfoy, har inget berättigande här på Hogwarts. Den vecka han har varit här som förstaårselev har han upprepade gånger förolämpat andra elever, främst Granger och Ron Weasley som för övrigt också är på gränsen att få respass, men han har enbart besvarat Malfoys nålstick mot honom. Att Draco Malfoy, väljer att ställa sig under Voldi, när han kommer tillbaks, har han redan bekräftat. Vi grundare av Hogworts bannar honom härifrån. Klockan 17:00 i kväll kommer han inte att kunna finnas inom Hogwarts område. Det är oåterkallerligt."

"Är det så allvarligt. Vad har han gjort?"

"Det är mer hans sätt än en enskild händelse, hans genuina arbete att förstöra andan här är det som fick oss att ta beslutet. Du, kan ge hans två gorillor en liten varning, de verkar hjärnlösa verktyg. Bäst vore om de sparkades ut också, men de har enbart följt Draco, utan att egentligen säga eller göra något."

"Är det inte upp till lärarkåren att ta sådana beslut?"

"När ni inte har gjort något åt det, så måste jag agera. Dumbledore gjorde heller aldrig något med anledning av Snapes ageranden. Hade jag kommit hit med de två kvar här, hade jag sparkat ut dem båda redan andra dagen, om det jag har hört är korrekt. Att Dumbledore inte rensade bland arroganta elever betyder inte att den andan måste vara kvar."

"Vad kan jag göra?"

"Du kan tala om för hans mor att han inte kommer att kunna finnas kvar inom Hogwarts område från klockan fem i eftermiddag. Finns han här inne då, kommer han att teleporteras direkt till utanför grindarna, även om han står i duschen eller sitter på toaletten. Redan nu kommer han inte in i något av elevhusen, en av Hogwarts husalver packar hans saker, för att han inte ska _råka_ få med något som inte är hans, vilket det annars finns risk för."

"Och?"

"Tja, du kan be Marion att komma hit och titta över ämnet _mugglarkunskap_, be henne leta fram _moderna_ böcker om samhällslära, som ämnet kan kallas. Det ni lär ut är flera hundra år efter sin tid. Dessutom bör du omgående titta efter en lärare i historia. Jag har hört från de andra eleverna hur illa ställt det är. Gå runt, titta på lektionerna, och följ upp vad som händer ute i mugglarvärlden. Ska magisamhället överleva, så måste ni kunna finnas _bland dem_ utan att synas. Du vill väl inte ha en inkvistationsrättegångar igen, det var tydligen inte så långt ifrån i slutet av 1970—talet, och en bit in på 80—talet. Faktiskt var det på 1940-talet som en blev satt i fängelse för _onormal förmåga_. Det är vad du bör göra, ganska raskt."

"Jag kommer aldrig att få gehör för det i styrelsen. Men vad sa du — satt i fängelse för onormal förmåga? Jag vet ingen som drabbades av det."

"Det var en som inte var registrerad magianvändare, hon berättade under en seans om saker som krigsministeriet inte ville att skulle nå fiendens informatörer, hon sattes i fängelse för att inte kunna avslöja hemligheter, egentligen inte enligt något lagbrott, men hon sattes i fängelse för _onormal förmåga_."

"Så det var en mugglare."

"Jo, men titta igenom det, föreslå det. Och tala om resultatet för mig. Säger de nej, talar jag om för dem att skolan lägger ner helt vid nästa läsårsskifte. Så får de något att hicka över. Att jag sen öppnar den igen — behöver inte de veta — men då är de naturligt avskedade. Visserligen har magivärlden traditioner vi vill bevara, men vi måste kunna leva i ett modernt samhälle, också."

"Okej. Och Malfoy är bannlyst från Hogwarts?"

"Ja. Det finns andra skitstövlar här också, men ingen av dem har jag kunnat se uppträda så genuint aggressivt som unge Malfoy."

"Han kommer säkert att direkt söka till Dumstrung, då vet vi inte var vi har honom."

"Vi vet var vi har honom — på fiendesidan. Och han ska inte vara här och förpesta atmosfären och värva andra till sin sida."

"Okej, bra att jag fick veta. Något annat?"

"Nej, inte nu, nu är det dags för Lunch."

—

Med det lämnade Walter och Majsan rektorns kontor.

Walter hade inte ens hunnit till stora salen när Draco Malfoy med sina två gorillor samt två elever från sjunde årskursen stoppade de två.

"Vad menade du med det där?" Fräste Draco.

"Om du inte fattade det förut, så säger jag det igen. Ni hörde rektorns tal vid läsårets start. Jag och Majsan, tillhör Merlins hus, vi är arvtagare till Hogwarts, det ger oss vissa rättigheter, bland annat kan vi utesluta lärare och elever, som inte passar här. Som arvtagare till Salazar Slytherin, har jag all rätt i ert elevhus, liksom Majsan och jag har tillsammans tillräcklig kraft för att bannlysa elever och lärare härifrån. Draco Malfoy, du har uppträtt genuint störande hela veckan du har varit här. Jag vet att du har fått tillsägelser, din arrogans och ditt sätt förpestar stämningen här därför är du bannlyst härifrån. Är du inte ute från Hogwarts klockan 5 i eftermiddag, kommer du att märka vad det innebär. Bara en liten varning, försöker du med något innan dess, sker utkastningen direkt."

"Det här ska du få sota för — din apskalle." Fräste Draco igen.

"Som sagt, jag har visst bättre ordförråd än dig, trots att jag är utlänning. Men vill du att jag ska tappa humöret och utmana dig till duell — så misstar du dig. Du är inte vuxen nog för att jag ska kunna utmana dig. Du kan ju utmana mig — skulle jag acceptera, skulle det innebära att du måste skicka hit en vuxen ur din familj eftersom du inte har vuxenstatus, medan jag har det."

"Faan — apskalle — jag Draco Malfoy, utmanar dig till duell för det du har gjort mot mig."

"Tack Draco Malfoy, jag accepterar din utmaning. Sänd nu hit din mor, din far blev ju avrättad för alla fega brott han begick tillsammans med Voldemort."

"HAN VAR OSKYLDIG."

"Så sa Fudge efter att han fick några tusen galleons, men, så sa inte Lucius när han förhördes med sanningsserum. Jag tror mer på det än på Fudges uttalanden efter att pengarna har bytt hand. Se så, skynda dig nu att kalla på din mor."

"DU DIN : : : "

"Du utmanade mig, jag accepterade, jag har vuxenstatus, det har inte du, alltså måste du kalla på en vuxen ur din familj. Quidditcharenan klockan 3 i eftermiddag."

—


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16 — Duellerna**

(Edit 2009-06-28; 2010-03-27;2011-01-11; 2012-08-18; 2013-05-20)

Naturligtvis gick det som ett sus genom stora salen när sanningen gick upp för dem. Draco Malfoy hade blivit _bannlyst_ från Hogwarts, från klockan fem på eftermiddagen. Han var redan bannlyst från Slytherins områden. Och nu skulle det bli _duell_.

Efter måltiden ville rektor McGonagall tala med Walter på sitt kontor, igen.

—

"Walter — vad har du ställt till med, Narsissa är en Black, och de är kända för att vara duktiga i duell. VARFÖR? Du kunde ha avböjt."

"Draco Malfoy är en skitstövel, han skryter med de rikedomar hans far kunde stjäla från många familjer de utplånade. Efter det hade han visserligen städat upp lite så det inte såg så illa ut, men följer vi alla hans affärer så finns det tydliga bevis för tveksamma ägarförändringar. Nu utmanade familjen Malfoy, genom Draco, mig. Det innebär, att den som vinner den duellen vinner hela den andras hus, trots att det inte finns mycket att hämta där efter att det mesta redan är konfiskerat. Alltså varje sikel, varje galleon, varje knut — och allt annat de fortfarande äger, ligger i fatet av den här duellen. Jag tänker inte förlora. När duellen är över — äger Draco inte ens kläderna han har på sig. DET — tänker jag visa honom."

"Övermodig?"

"Nej, men självmedveten. Jag har tränat stridsmagi i ganska många år faktiskt. Som Hatten nämnde för dig, jo jag vet, jag har minnen från många tider. När Alastor och jag sparrar i övningsdueller får jag inte använda något av det jag kan, utöver stingrar. Jag får inte därför att jag skulle ha sönder honom, om jag går på med en del av det jag kan."

"Vem är du egentligen?"

"Minerva, du ska inte fråga, hatten sa att jag är den jag är, jag är inte en risk för skolan, tvärt om. Vill du kan jag sätta på mig hatten och den bekräftar att jag fortfarande är jag."

"Gör det."

Det förvånade Walter, men han hämtade hatten och satte den på sig.

"Vad ser du?" Frågade Minerva sträft."

"Jag ser samma pojke, aningen mer självsäker nu än när jag läste av honom förut. Mer självsäker, och också mer kunnig, avsevärt mer kunnig. Men det är fortfarande samma person."

"Så det är inte någon bedragare som har tagit hans plats?"

"Nej."

"Tack, det var allt." Sa Minerva och lyfte av hatten.

"Hade du inte sett till så jag fick brevet, skulle jag aldrig gett med mig. Nu vet jag ingen annan lösning än att spelet måste fortgå. Tänker du döda henne?"

"Förhoppningsvis inte, frågan är bara vilken nivå hon tänker lägga duellen på. Kommer det dödliga besvärjelser, kan utgången bli svår för henne, men kommer det mjuka, så kommer hon att enbart oskadliggöras. Helt utan bestående fysiska men, hur hon kommer att uppleva att bli besegrad av en ung andraårselev, det vet jag inte."

"Okej, lycka till då."

Med det lämnade Walter rektorskontoret.

Lektionerna undereftermiddagen ställdes in, duellen hade väckt uppmärksamhet, och aurorer hade kallats till skolan. Även chefen för lag och ordning var på plats för att verifiera att allt var i laga ordning.

—

** — — Quidditch—arenan kl 15:00 — — **

"Välkomna till denna underliga tillställning. Draco Malfoy har bannlysts från Hogwarts av arvtagare till grundarna. Draco Malfoy svarade med att utmana Walter Harrysen till duell, efter att Harrysen talade om att han själv inte kunde utmana Draco Malfoy, då Draco inte är att betraktas som vuxen, som Walter Harrysen har laglig rätt att hävda sig vara. Harrysen sa då att om han accepterar måste Draco kalla på en vuxen från hans familj. Den enda vuxne som passar in på det är hans mor Narcissa Malfoy född Black. Walter Harrysen accepterade, och här är vi nu.

"Narcissa Malfoy, har du något att tillägga, du kan avböja duell, men det medför att Harrysen kan begära bot, av Malfoys etablissemang. Hur ställer du dig till det."

"Den som har fötts som min son, har satt mig i den här situationen, hans far satte sig i en situation att Draco blev faderlös, nu finns risken att en av oss kommer att dö. Duellen medför att den av oss som förlorar, förlorar allt. Jag kan inte vägra försvara det som är kvar av mitt hem, det är inte Harrysen som utmanade mitt hem, men jag tvingas försvara det."

"Gott. Walter Harrysen, hur ser du på situationen, du kan fortfarande blåsa av duellen. Och resonera om en dräglig bot."

"Det skulle rendera i att Draco's arrogans vinner. Det kan jag inte godta. Som fru Malfoy påpekade, allt står på spel. Det är Draco Malfoy som spelar korten här. Han har allt att förlora, utan att själv ta skada. Jag har ingen avsikt eller vinst i att göra honom moderlös, det skulle enbart sätta honom i situationen att han kan hemställa om att få ikläda sig vuxenstatus — ifall jag skulle ge honom frihet efteråt, det är han inte vuxen till — om han någonsin blir det. Jag kommer att försöka undvika att döda, dessutom är Narcissa Malfoy född Black, och vi har en lärare Professor Black här, jag tänkte inte avsiktligt sätta honom i sorg eller riskera en familjefejd med familjen Black, av den här orsaken."

"Gott, då finns inget annat än duell kvar — sekundanter?"

"Spelet står mellan Draco Malfoy, och mig. Han kan inte ställa upp själv, och jag har ingen orsak att andra ska skadas för min skull, jag föreslår — utan."

"Godtages." Svarade Narcissa.

"Regler?"

"Fru Malfoy — välj du, för mig går allt."

"Allt utom dödsförbannelsen."

"Godtages."

"Regler — allt utom dödsförbannelsen."

"Kombattanter intag era platser.

En fjäder skapades i ögonhöjd mitt i arenan, den började sakta falla.

Med en smäll försvann den när den slog i golvet.

"_Expelliarmus"_ hördes Narcissa ropa.

Walter gjorde inget — han bara stod stilla och lät sig träffas. Det som såg ut som hans trollspö for över till Narcissa som greppade om den, och upplöstes. Efter det stod hon absolut stilla, oförmögen att göra något alls, Walter gick fram till henne, men nu hade han sitt trollspö i sin hand.

"Lilla vän, när ska du lära dig att inte leka med andras — saker — Narcissa Malfoy, har du nu möjlighet att försvara dig?"

"Nej."

"Anser du nu att jag vann den här enkla duellen?"

"Ja."

"Hur kunde jag vinna?"

"Du överlistade mig, men jag förstår inte _hur_."

"Enkelt kära du, den besvärjelse du drabbades av kunde jag aldrig ha satt på dig, men jag satte den på det som såg ut som ett trollspö, när du frivilligt tog den, tog du på dig besvärjelsen. Den gjorde dig totalt förstelnad, utom talförmågan, och livsnödvändiga funktioner. Jag räknade med att du skulle börja med det enklaste, och jag hade rätt. Håller du fortfarande med om att du inte kan försvara dig och att jag vann?"

"Ja."

"Förstår du också att jag nu _äger_ dig, och din son, och allt som är kvar av etablissemanget Malfoy?"

"Ja, men det var Draco som satte det på spel."

"Narcissa Malfoy, jag släpper dig fri, du får en dräglig månatlig summa att leva av. Du skiljer dig från namnet Malfoy, det är mitt nu. Om jag släpper Draco fri kan han tigga om att få heta Black, försöker han kalla sig Malfoy, kommer han att känna att det inte är så roligt. Godtar du det?"

"Jag har inget att välja — vara din slav eller leva i frihet, enkelt val faktiskt. Jag godtar att ta emot din allmosa."

"Gott, husalver tillhörande huset Malfoy, tillhör mig nu. DRACO tidigare MALFOY. Allt du trodde du äger — är mitt nu, du själv, ditt liv ja allt inklusive dina kläder. Har du förstått vad du har gjort för dig själv och din mor?"

"D . . DET HÄR SKA DU FÅ SOTA F . . . "

"Det sa du förut också. Tänk på att jag även äger ditt liv. Jag kan ta det ifrån dig genom att bara SÄGA att . . . och så vidare. Du får välja, bli Draco UTAN NAMN. Gå — men gå med endast det du äger eller. Eller förbli Draco Malfoy som min slav, och utan rättighet att reproducera dig. Vad väljer du?"

"Jag kommer ALDRIG att bli din slav."

"Gott." Med det blev Draco komplett naken. "Gå då — Draco utan namn — gå med allt du just nu äger. Att du hade din uppfattning klar vad du tänkte göra mot mig — och andra visste jag redan förut. Att du nu verkligen har orsak att hata mig förändrar egentligen inget. Tänk på det alla ni andra, den av er som allierar sig med Draco, mot mig eller andra, ställer ni er i situationen att hamna i samma situation som han är i. Han valde att förklara att han avser ställa sig under Voldemorts styre, eller möjligen försöka återupprätta hans terror när han skaffat lite mer kraft än han har nu. Det är en väg till undergång.

"Visste ni att Draco försökte hävda sin rätt till pengar från Potterstiftelsen, nu i sommar. Jag förstod det när jag läste i The Profet, så jag frågade. Just därför att han försökte med det överför jag härmed resterna av etablissemanget Malfoy till Potterstiftelsen att användas för samhällsnyttiga ändamål. Jag behöver inget för min egen del. Det är tack vare, eller på grund av, beroende på hur man ser på det, att Draco — nu utan namn, gapade över mer än han kunde tugga och svälja. Narcissa — godtar du din sons öde?"

"Jag kan inte påverka det, du har gett honom fri, jag har ingen son att ge något namn till, om jag ens haft ett namn själv. Det är upp till Lord Black om ens jag får vara en Black."

"Gott, jag ville inte skada dig, du hade inte heller något val, och du började med en oskadlig besvärjelse. Jag ska se till att stiftelsen sörjer för din framtid. Jag kan begära det då pengarna kommer dit genom den här duellen. Vänta på rektorns kontor sedan."

"Det gott folk, var en av de kortaste dueller jag någonsin har sett. En avväpningsbesvärjelse som den drabbade låter träffa, och resultatet är att han vinner en oblodig duell. Det mina vänner var något nytt och ovanligt. Att vända en offensiv avväpningsbesvärjelse till ett eget effektivt deffensivt vapen. Duellen har genomförts lagenligt, allt som har följt den är lagligt. Draco tidigare Malfoy, saknar namn och ALLA ägodelar, inklusive kläder, pengar och trollspö. ALLT. Allt på grund av arrogans och blind övertro på sig själv."

—

** — — Rektorns kontor efteråt — — **

"Ah — Walter, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" Undrade Minerva

"Jag tänkt byta några ord med Narcissa innan hon lämnar oss här."

"Vad gjorde du egentligen där ute, jag fattar ännu inte hur jag kunde förlora så enkelt."

"Det du tog emot var det jag diskret manade fram som liknade mitt trollspö, egentligen var det besvärjelser som var fysiskt manifesterade, kontaktbesvärjelser för att vara precis, just som den lämnade min hand gav jag aktiveringskommandot. Jag hade aldrig kunnat sända den på dig på vanligt sätt, den krävde direkt kontakt, hade du undvikit att ta i den så hade du inte påverkats. Det var det enklaste sättet att göra dig oförmögen att göra något alls. Inget blod, inga skador, ingen smärta. Nå, jag ber om ursäkt att vi kom till den här situationen. Jag ska skriva ett brev till Gringotts, du ska leva ståndsmässigt, som en Black, om Lord Black tar in dig, jag har några andra alternativ, om det inte fungerar. Men jag hoppas det, på Gringitts kommer du att behöva svära dig fri från Voldemort, gör du inte det, blir det kärvt. Men jag har förtroende för att du inte har något problem med det. Tala väl med de husalver ni hade, jag kan ge dem uppgift att sköta om dig, hur många hade ni?"

"Tre, Dobby, Tinky och Kiway."

"_Dobby, Tinky, Kiway_" Kallade Walter, och de tre kom.

"Gott, ni vet vad som har hänt. Malfoys herrgård — förseglas tills vidare. Endast ni tre får komma in, och ut där, efter att Narcissa har valt ut och packat sina personliga saker. Narcissa ska välja ett annat ställe hon vill bo på. Ni ska hämta det hon vill ha — av sina saker — dit. Sakerna Draco hade här på Hogwarts, är inte hans saker längre, det innefattar även hans trollspö. Placera dem i Malfoys herrgård. Allt, även de kläder han tidigare ägde lämnar ni där, fortsätt sedan att se till stället så det inte förfaller. Om ni inte har något emot att hjälpa fru Narcissa, så hjälper ni henne att leva drägligt. Blir det besvärligt, så kom till mig, det är mitt ansvar nu, egentligen _tillhör_ ni mig. Mina _order_ är att ni ska ha det bra, ni ska inte behöva höra okvädsord, inte bli misshandlade, ni ska dessutom ha rum som ni kan ordna utifrån era behov."

"Varför gör du så här herr Harrysen?" Undrade Narcissa.

"Först, husalver de hjälper oss så varför inte se till att de har det så bra de kan ha det? — Angående Draco, han har varit så arrogant och genuint förstört stämningen på Hogwarts, dessutom har han skrutit så mycket om _sina_ rikedomar, men förstod jag saker rätt konfiskerades det mesta. Familjen Weasley, de har familjekärlek, men ont om galleons. De är en av de familjer som Draco har hånat hela veckan han har varit här. Granger, en första generationens magianvändare — tror många, men vem vet. Majsan, min gemål, var till året innan vi kom till Hogwarts förra sommaren, i den uppfattningen att hon INTE visste vad magi var. Så visade det sig att hon är arvtagare till Helga Hufflepuff. Själv hade jag inte heller någon aning om mitt arv förrän de testade mig på Gringotts, jag visste dock om magi några år innan vi var till Gringotts i Köpenhamn. Det visade sig att jag har tre grundares arv, men det fick jag reda på först vid testet i London. Tillsammans är vi två, min gemål och jag, total ägare av Hogwarts. Draco kastade okvädsord mot min gemål, och hånade henne för det ursprung han trodde att hon har. Han fick chansen att börja be om ursäkt, men han avstod. Därför trycker jag ner honom. Visst kommer han att söka hämnd. Visst, men det avslutar hans framtid effektivt. Jag är inte en så kallat ljusets kämpe, jag kan bekämpa eld — med eld. Däremot, ska jag inte drabba oskyldiga, därför tänker jag låta dig leva som det behagar dig — såvida du inte tänker gå ihop med ondskans makter. Var det en förklaring du förstod?"

"Ja, du uppträder mer vuxet än den man jag tvingades gifta mig med, vem är du egentligen?"

"Minerva vet en del, och ändå vet hon inte vad hon ska tro om mig. Vad säger du Minerva, var jag övermodig innan duellen, eller hade jag den kapaciteten att jag kunde stå för vad jag sa?"

"Du lät övermodig. En besvärjelse — och duellen var över. Jag förstår ännu inte hur du kunde vinna, som du gjorde. Narcissa, den här pojken förvånar mig hela tiden. Jag har förstått att han har ministeriets stöd, för Alastor Moody är hans livvakt, men Alastor _vägrar_ att duellera honom, med annat än stingrar. Alastor slog vad med mig just före duellen, att du skulle förlora. Han vann 25 galleons. Han sa att duellen varar högst en minut och att Walter skulle vinna. Jag trodde att den skulle hålla på längre, och bli blodigare."

"Du kunde ha förvarnat mig, jag hade ingen aning om det."

"Utgången kunde bara bli en Narcissa, du eller jag skulle vinna, och jag tänkte inte förlora. Du kunde ha sänt en dödlig förbannelse mot mig, och jag kontrar den så att den träffar dig istället. Hade du använt tortyrförbannelsen, även den hade jag kunnat se till att den träffar dig. Eller vi kunde ha använt skärbesvärjelser och andra vidrigheter, nu slapp vi dem."

"Vad tänker du göra med Herrgården?"

"Tills vidare så tänker jag bara se till att inte Draco kan komma in där. Vad som händer med tiden, återstår att se. Jag kan inte använda den för goda syften därför att för många på den onda sidan vet var den finns. Så det är lämpligast att den är förseglad. Jag tror ändå inte att du har så goda minnen från den, har du något förslag?"

"Bränn den."

"Oj, kanske blir det så om inte något bra kan komma av den."

"Du äger mig, vad vill du jag ska göra?"

"Jag gav dig fri, och med underhåll så det inte ska gå någon nöd på dig, jag ser dig som oskyldig i detta."

"Och det innebär att jag kan leva som jag vill?"

"I princip ja, vill du alliera dig med Voldemortanhängare så får du göra det, men då känner jag inte för att ge mer än minimalt bidrag till din överlevnad. Men som jag sa, är du inte det, så ska du inte drabbas. Hur är dina känslor för Draco?"

"Han är — ska bli om några år — skulle ha blivit — Lord Malfoy, den tiden bävade jag för. Så nu är jag äntligen fri. Han slutade vara _min son_, när han hade invigning av ondskan med sin far på sin sjuårsdag. Men fram tills duellen var över, var det familj. Nu är jag fri — tack och lov."

"Just nu håller han på att försöka få några sjundeklassare att alliera sig med honom, han försöker få dem att angripa Majsan, för att hämnas på mig. — japp — det blir två bannlysningar ytterligare idag. — Jag måste kila." Med det tonade Walter bort framför deras ögon.

"Hur gör han?" Undrade Narcissa förvånat.

"Han har mer i kontakt med Hogwarts slott än Albus någonsin fick genom åren."

"Hur gammal är han?"

"Han var nio, när han började förra läsåret, tio ska han vara nu. Men jag tvivlar. Där ströks ytterligare två namn från elevlistan."

"Har han inte för stor makt, det stiger honom över huvudet."

"De två som försvann nu, de borde ha försvunnit för länge sedan, om jag ska vara ärlig. För mycket makt? Det kan tyckas det, men makten är hans, det är inget vi kan ändra på, han har dessutom gett direktiv på ämnesplanen, och det verkar som det var hög tid för det för ett sekel sedan. Han är medveten om vad han gör, de senaste som åkte ut, de borde ha förstått bättre. Hoppas de förstår att inte bjuda in till duell de också. De två är myndiga, så de kan strida själva, och det blir i så fall en hel . . . Ja . . . "

"En duell ytterligare, om tio minuter — samma plats." Hördes det genom hela Hogwarts.

—

"Idag händer det mycket här på Hogwarts. Ännu en duell har det kallats till. Denna gång är det Gregory McGunt i Slytherins hus årskurs sju, som kallade på duell, efter att Walter Harrysen å grundarnas vägnar bannade honom från Hogwarts. Harrysen vad har att säga om det?"

"Draco övertalade McGunt och Flint att döda min gemål, som hämnd mot mig. De antog uppmaningen och begav sig ut i slottet för att utföra dådet. Jag talade om för dem att de är bannlysta från slottet Hogwarts då de avser döda en annan person i slottet. McGunt svarade med att utmana mig till duell. Jag antog den. Jag kallar samtidigt Marcus Flint till duell för sin feghet att försöka döda en annan elev här. Jag kallar Ministeriets avdelning för lag och ordning att omhänderta Draco tidigare Malfoy, och placera honom under lås och bom för anstiftan till mord, och försök till mord genom ombud. Duellen som McGunt har kallat på har jag antagit."

"Regler?"

"ALLT GÅR" Skrek McGunt.

"Inte mig emot. Du är myndig McGunt, men du är inte huvud av ditt hus, därför är inte husen involverade i den här duellen, den är enbart mellan dig och mig." Svarade Walter.

"Sekundanter?"

"Marcus Flint" Svarade McGunt direkt.

"Eftersom jag inte avser behöva sätta in någon annan i mitt ställe så har jag inte någon, behöver jag någon?"

"Enligt reglerna SKA båda sidor vara lika representerade."

"Alastor Moody."

"En auror?"

"Han är den enda som jag kom på, han är myndig, som vi andra."

"Moody — är du okej med det?"

"Jag är okej med det. Och Harrysen, om jag måste kliva in bjuder du på middag, _Ming Palace_."

"Okej, bäst att jag sköter mig då."

"Kombattanterna gör sig redo, sekunderna på plats."

"Nu ska du få för det du gjorde med Draco." Gafflade McGunt.

"Börja med att tänka på dig själv du, du avsåg mörda. Så jag kommer inte att ha någon misskund med dig."

Fjädern dalade Walter hade redan sett i ögonen vad McGunt hade tänkt göra. Motangreppet skulle komma snabbt och effektivt.

Samtidigt med att fjädern försvann i en ordentlig puff hördes "Avada Kedavra . . . AIIIIIIIIIIII"

Dödsförbannelsen var på väg, och McGunt skrek — båda hans knäskålar hade ett stycke järn stickandes ut ur dem, hans båda händer med underarmar var på väg mot golvet, kapade strax ovanför armbågarna — blodet sprutade från stumparna . . . det gröna energiknippet vände i luften och var på väg tillbaks varifrån det hade kommit. Ögonblicket därefter var McGunt död. Åskådarna var tysta av häpnad, aldrig förut hade de sett att dödsförbannelsen kunde brytas och studsa tillbaks.

"Markus Flint, dra undan skräpet och gör din plikt som sekundant." Ropade Walter.

"Sekundant Flint, upp."

"Hur i helsike?" Flint var minst sagt förvånad. Två skärbesvärjelser, två skapande av metall bitar, samt det omöjliga att vända en av de tre, Flint var förbluffad.

"Magi din mördaraspirant. Din tur."

"_Crucio!_"

Walter lät den gå framåt en stund innan han pekade på Flint "_twistreplace_" ögonblicket efteråt hördes ett skri av smärta.

"Bryt besvärjelsen." Sa Amelia som var domare.

"Det går inte, den enda som kan bryta den är han själv, eller en ak på honom, det bryter den, men då dör han istället. Det är hans egen besvärjelse, den enda som kan bryta den är han själv."

"Visste du om resultatet?"

"Ja."

"Och du låter honom plågas så där?"

"Han plågar sig själv, inte mitt fel att han inte kan hantera den magi han kallar upp."

"Vad kommer att hända med honom."

"Förmodligen blir han ett tomt skal."

"Ännu en."

"Det kanske lär en del att det inte är fritt fram att använda de tre. Beakta att de hade för avsikt att mörda för en annans räkning. Draco tidigare Malfoy fick dem att avse mörda. Jag kunde ha sänt en skärbesvärjelse som klippte hans huvud, men Flint liksom McGunt de drabbades av sina egna besvärjelser. Att jag dessutom demonstrerade vad jag kan, lite mer dramatiaskt på McGunt är bara därför att han dessutom avsåg våldta innan han dödade. Att låta dem leva vidare intakt, nej, inte efter att de valde att mörda. Dessutom var det de själva som kallade upp duellen, visserligen kallade jag Flint, men han kom ju som sekundant, så det löste sig. Hade jag inte gett Draco fri, hade jag kunnat kalla hans liv till ända nu. Men han ska omhändertas av er, för sitt brott."

—

**EOC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 — Quirrell**

(Edit 2009—06—28; 2010-03-27; 2011-01-11; 2012-08-18; 2013-05-31; 2013-07-09)

—

** — — Rektorns expedition igen — — **

"Hur kunde du?"

"Enkelt, jag såg hans avsikt, när han började göra AK'n, två snabba frammaningar av två järnstycken jag har liggande, samt två snabba skärbesvärjelser, ungefär i den vevan hade han sin besvärjelse klar, och när den är på väg fick jag den att vända — ungefär som med en protego. Flint, enkelt, jag gjorde bara en _repalce_ han kom att vara där jag fanns, och jag där han fanns. Enkelt."

"Du dödade McGunt."

"Nej, han skulle ha överlevt, med orörliga knän, och med stumpar som armar. Sen dog han av sin egen magi, inte mitt fel att han inte kan duellera till fullo."

"Du är cynisk."

"Mot våldtäktsmän och mördare är jag det, jo."

"De hade inte gjort något."

"Jag idkar inte hämnd, jag gör saker som förhindrar dem att förstöra andras liv längre fram i tiden. De avsåg förstöra andras liv jag hindrade det, och det jag har skaffat underlag för. Han, McGunt alltså, har lägrat minst åtta som hade motsatt önskan, det kallas våldtäkt. Genom att Snapes anda fortfarande råder så nämns det inte utanför elevhuset, dessutom hände det under Snapes tid, och mot icke Slytherin. Minnesändring fick klagomålet att inte nå utanför rektorns kontor. Med Albus och Snape borta vågade han inte ta någon risk, så förra året höll han sig lugn, tills nu. Bannlysningen skulle egentligen ha ägt rum för flera år sedan, av dåvarande rektor, och husföreståndare. Två färre som kommer att finnas på andra sidan i kommande konfrontation."

"Harrysen, det jag såg av den senaste duellen fick mig att rysa och vara glad för hur snällt du behandlade mig."

"Narcissa, jag sa ju förut, oskyldiga ska inte drabbas, i vart fall inte av mig, om jag kan hindra det."

"Jag är ändå förvånad, du är ju inte mer än — vad —?— tio, kanske elva. Och kan den där typen av magi. Att vända en dödsförbannelse har ingen hört om förut. Att skifta plats med en opponent, som du gjorde, har jag aldrig tidigare sett heller. Så duellerar inte en i din ålder. Vem är du?"

"Arvtagare till tre av grundarna. Hemmahörig i Norge. Uppväxt i ett omagiskt hem i större delen av mitt liv. Havet tar sin tribut, och jag blev föräldralös i unga år. Jag liksom min gemål har våra erfarenheter, även om de är något olika i detalj."

"Jag trodde Potter, var arvtagare till Gryffindor." Sa Narcissa svagt.

"Kanske var han det, men med alla dödsfallen så söker sig magin där det finns möjligheter att det finns blodsband. Vi har kommit fram, till att det att tiden efter då Hogwarts grundades fanns det stort utbyte med Norge, och Färöarna. Det var då som en av grenen av Hufflepuff gick ut där, i mitt fall dröjde det till senare, tydligen blev en av Gryffindors pojkar gift med en dotter till Salazar och Rowena, därmed var de tre i samma hand. Men Salazar hade tydligen haft en sidoaffär, och en bastardlinje hade bildats. Den avslutades sista oktober 1981, när Voldemort alias Tom Riddle försökte mörda Harry Potter. Blodsbandet från Salazar fanns, men inte arvsrätten. Därför att Tom Riddle's var mor var en av Salazar Slytherins avkommor, och följaktligen var Tom Riddle det också, men han hade aldrig fått statusen som arvtagare till Slytherin här på skolan, eller på Gringotts. Men alltså, med Potter borta, så sökte magin upp nästa i ordningen."

"Varför sorterades inte Harry Potters far, och hans fäder före in i Merlins hus, som arvtagare?" Minervas röst lät lätt darrande när hon frågade det.

"Det jag har fått veta, är att de aldrig hade tagit valven i anspråk inom familjen, för att kunna sorteras dit måste man först ha varit in i respektive valv, tagit arvet i anspråk och blivit godkända, så att säga. Hatten vet bara vad den ser i en persons medvetna."

"Och det har ni två gjort?"

"Både jag och Majsan, ja . ." . . . där kom Amelia Bones in.

"Ah, Harrysen, så bra att jag hittade dig. Kan vi prata lite — Enskilt —?"

"Vi går till min lägenhet. Rektor McGonagall, Fru Black."

—

"Kan du lära ut den där besvärjelsen som du kunde vända dödsförbannelsen med?"

"Ja, det kan jag, den är inte så märklig egentligen, först måste du hitta elementen i dödsförbannelsen, sedan är det bara att använda dem, och rikta om energin, egentligen — alltså, jag, ser det som en kon med tjugo släta sidor som först delar upp energin i tjugo små knippen de bryts av, först lite, och sedan allt mer, för att strax ha gjort en 180 graders sväng, där kommer då alla energiknippena att återsamlas till en gemensam. Och eftersom dess signatur är känd, söker den sig nu tillbaks till den som har den signaturen. Så även om personen hoppar undan, söker energin svänga in på den som är ursprunget till den. Mitt kommandoord är _erflexus_. Men jag behöver ha hela bilden av energimodulationen i fokus. Och inte minst, jag måste placera min reflektor just där energiknippet kommer om det ska fungera."

"Och vem har lärt dig så avancerad magi?"

"Det kommer från ett minne, kanske från 1500 — talet, eller så."

"Du kan inte minnas så långt tillbaks, du är ju bara tiotalet år gamal."

"Det är just det som är det intressanta, alla har vi levt många liv, men vi glömmer vanligen de tidigare liven för att inte hänga upp oss på saker vi ska lämna. Jag har inga kompletta livstidsminnen från tidigare, de är bara glimtar från olika epoker. Den och den andra jag gjorde, de är båda lämpliga. Den sista, med den kan jag snabbt komma igenom en hoper med dödsätare trots att det är transfereringsspärrar uppe."

"Som att du inte kommer genom ändå. Nå, duellen har klarats ut vara laglig. Du använde dig _inte_ av några _normalt_ olagliga besvärjelser, och genom att duellreglerna är som de är och allt var godkänt kan inte heller de lastas för dem. Hur kan vi bevisa att de hade avsikt att mörda?"

"Att bevisa det är svårt, det enda som kan bevisas är med korrekt förhör av Draco, att han bad dem om att utföra dådet, samt att de sa att de accepterade och skulle göra det. Men det bevisar inte att de verkligen avsåg göra det. Hogwarts slott, det har en möjlighet att känna vad som händer, och slottet talade om för mig att de två var på väg att söka rätt på Majsan. I avsikt att våldta och mörda. De avsåg använda tidvändaren Snape lämnade efter sig, för att skaffa sig alibi efter dådet. Den användes flitigt under Snapes tid som lärare, Snape visste om den, och hjälpte 'de sina' att komma undan genom att ha låta gärningsmännen ha ett perfekt alibi när de hade gjort något fel. Tidvändaren är konfiskerad, Alastor har den nu."

"Det verkar ha hänt mycket — underligt — här under Albus tid."

"Slottet har en levande själ, den ser och den minns och kan berätta för dem som kan lyssna. Vad beträffar Albus tolerans, så blir jag allt mer förvånad hur mycket han släppte igenom för det han kallar den goda sakens skull."

"Jag tycker ändå inte om att du dödar, där det inte behövs."

"De trodde att Narcissa spelade med mig och att jag skulle vara lätt match för dem. Men det gjorde hon inte. Att jag kunde vända McGunts dödsförbannelse ska väl inte jag lastas för. Att Flint använder en besvärjelse han själv hamnar i vägen för själv, är ju hans bekymmer. Jag fann ingen orsak att stoppa den, att i det läget döda honom hade varit mord. Visserligen hade inte McGunt så stor chans, men det var under pågående duell. Flint var redan räddningslöst förlorad, när han hade sänt sin besvärjelse mot mig. Hade McGunt koncentrerat sig mer på eget skydd, hade ingen av mina angrepp mot honom träffat. Men han var för upptagen med sitt försök att döda. Jag hade ingen avsikt att robba Draco på allt, det var han själv som spelade ett spel med sin mors liv. Men hon tillhör de oskyldiga, hon ville inte skada mig — mer än nödvändigt, för att klara sig själv. Jag valde att vinna utan att skada henne. Att etablissemanget stod på spel, kommer av mycket gamla regler, inte mitt fel att Draco spelar bort det lilla arv han hade kvar att ärva, det hade varit tillräckligt att leva av, och inte minst, ett namn. Han vigde sitt liv till ondskan på sin sjuårsdag, enligt hans mor."

"Du gjorde det lagligt, men du dödade avsiktligt utan rättegång."

"Nej, jag värjde mig mot dödshot, den som försökte döda mig, råkade skada sig själv. Så jag känner ingen skuld i deras öde. När jag sa till dem att de var bannlysta härifrån gav jag dem möjlighet att överklaga hos er, och att om jag hade fel skulle jag be dem om ursäkt. Men de hade inget intresse av det, förmodligen för att de redan visste utgången av ett sådant förhör."

"Okej, bra att du klarade dig, och ju mer jag ser av dig ju mer övertygad blir jag att du har möjlighet att klara av honom, när den tiden kommer. Till skillnad från Dumbledores spelplan har du all hjälp du kan få av oss. Och undanröjer du vissa element på samma sätt du gjorde idag, så kan jag inte klaga. Du begärde en duell, men den du begärde den mot blev ändå indragen i den duell du accepterade på den andres begäran. Var lite försiktig med att döda, i dueller du själv kallar upp."

"Jodå, det finns några potentiella banditer kvar, de har inte valt sida ännu, de känner igen makt och kraft när de ser den. Det kan bli så att de vill ställa sina trollspön till min tjänst, i hopp om att tillhöra den grupp som kan husera med andra. Blir det så, kan jag enkelt hålla dem på mattan. Hade Draco vunnit, hade de genast ställt sig till hans disposition."

"Okej, vad kommer att hända med Narcissa?

"Narcissa, ekonomiskt har hon full handlingsfrihet, så länge det handlar om enbart henne själv i en funktionell tillvaro. Socialt är hon inte Lady Malfoy, hur det kommer att ställa sig vet jag inte. Hon är fri, och jag kan inte kommendera henne till något. Beträffande Malfoys rätt i stora rådet, försvann ju den när Lucius verkliga skuld blev känd. Annars skulle jag ha satt den på omröstning bland första generationens magianvändare."

"Står du fast vid det om jag får den platsen att öppnas — till dig? För när vi tänker efter så vann ju hela huset Malfoy helt ärligt."

"Ja, alla som går på Hogwarts, eller har tagit minst fem godkända O.W.L. samt bor och verkar inom GB—land och är första eller andra generationens magianvändare, har en röst vardera att avlägga i sluten omröstning för att rösta fram den som ska ha den sitsen, ny omröstning vart tredje år."

"Jag ska jobba på det, och Potters platser?"

"Låt uppdra till stiftelsen att fylla upp platsen."

"Okej, då lämnar jag dig till dina studier."

—

Det var vid middagen nästa dag då ett sändebud från familjen McGunt begärde att få överlämna en begäran till Walter Harrysen.

Walter reste sig och tog emot kuvertet, öppnade det och läste. Så harklade han sig och talade högt.

"Här har familjeöverhuvudet för McGunt fräckheten att begära tio miljoner galleons, för att deras slyngel till son råkar ta ihjäl sig själv. Det är helt klart att den besvärjelse som blev hans död, var hans egen. Det gör deras krav löjligt. Dessutom hade duellen de reglerna att allt var tillåtet. Så även om jag skulle ha utfört den besvärjelsen, och inte sänt tillbaks hans egen, skulle kravet ha varit av noll värde.

"Men därför att de har kommit med kravet så kommer mitt motkrav.

"Gå tillbaks med beskedet, 'att alla inom familjen som under sanningsed, och under inverkan av sanningsserum, bedyrar att de inte ställer sig bakom det kravet, får lämna familjen McGunt, övriga står vid familjeöverhuvudets ställningstagande, när han hävdar detta. Står kravet fast kan det bara sluta i en duell ytterligare — familjeöverhuvudet mot mig. Här på Hogwarts i övermorgon, när solen står som högst på dagen.

"Efter nästa duell mot mig, kommer de som är kvar i familjen att hamna i samma situation som Draco tidigare Malfoy var i innan jag gav honom fri. Enda reträttmöjligheten för familjen McGunt är nu att de per i morgon kväll, lägger fem miljoner galleons till aurorenas personalkassa, och ber mig om ursäkt samt tar en ed på sin magi och sitt liv på att aldrig mer göra något som de vet är till skada för mig och min familj, eller andra som står mig nära. Är det uppfattat?"

"Det är uppfattat."

—

Följande dag blev aurorernas personalkassa fem miljoner galleons rikare, bluffen hade inte gått hem.

—

De närmast följande dagarna var stämningen tät, många visade rädsla för Walter. Några i huset Gryffindor hade tackat honom, för det han hade gjort. Walter tonade dock ner det och menade att alla har sitt eget ansvar. Alastor Moody, hade gått igenom alla duellerna i detalj efteråt, och ville absolut få lära sig både hur han kunde vända en dödsförbannelse men också hur han kunde skifta plats med sin opponent.

Professor Lupin hade vid ett tillfälle bett honom stanna efter lektion.

"Varför är du över huvud med i klassen? Du verkar inte behöva det."

"För att dels se vad du lär ut, och för att kunna hjälpa Majsan sedan, så hon förstår vad hon ska lära sig på lektionen."

"Men du skulle kunna lära henne ändå, eller hur?"

"Jo, vi har gått igenom till och med treans årskurs redan innan den här terminen startade."

"Och ändå är ni med?"

"Stör det att vi sitter med?"

"Nej inte alls, ni skulle kunna läsa en eller två årskurser högre."

"Vi nöjer oss med den kurs vi sitter i. Vi lär oss grunderna här, så kan vi bygga på med bättre sen."

"Du kan mer än mig, det du gjorde i duellerna, är bortom, långt bortom vad Hogwarts kan erbjuda. Jag kan tänka mig att till och med aurorerna blev intresserade."

"Jo, de har hört sig. Vi har läst, men här lyssnar vi, det ger lite annorlunda bild av bakgrunden. Fast egentligen är vi här enbart för att lära känna de andra eleverna."

—

De första _ryktena_ hade sagt att Harrysen hade använt en dödsförbannelse, och en tortyrförbannelse. Men efter att _The Profet_ hade haft en utförlig beskrivning på båda duellerna i detalj, så övergick det i förvåningen att dödsförbannelsen kunde brytas, och vändas. Det i sig hade getts stora utrymmen, och en _akademisk_ förklaring till teorin bakom fanns också med, även om den var så _akademisk_ att den inte kunde förstås av enbart det som fanns med i skrift. Att det fungerade hade det funnits en stor publik som kunde bevittna.

Att plötsligt byta plats med sin motståndare var ett annat sätt att få övertag. Det var vad Flint hade råkat ut för. Men här hade Walter vägrat att lämna ut några detaljer, då det var ett av hans sätt att kunna försvara sig, och han ville inte tappa det övertaget. Att det fungerade hade alla sett.

Även den första duellen, den mot Niarcissa Black förklarades. Walter hade förklarat att han hade lagt _kontaktbesvärjelser_ på det som såg ut som hans trollspö, och hur han kunde få den att blockera hans motståndares förmåga att göra något mer, egentligen var det en variant av fullkroppslåsningen.

Efter all uppståndelse som varade veckan ut, började vardagens rutiner ta över allt mer. Med Draco, Flint och McGunt borta tonades fiendskapen mellan husen ner, den fanns, men den skreks inte ut. Flera av förstaårseleverna kunde ses i gemensamma studier med elever från andra hus.

Walter tittade särskilt mycket på dem alla, han visste att _detta var hans egentliga klasskamrater_. Ron Weasley, hade varit hans närmaste vän, i ett av hans minnesfragment. Förut trodde han att det var minnen från ett tidigare liv, men det här verkade så . . . så verkligt. Däremot stämde inte lärarna. I trolldryckstillverkning hade det varit en som mer såg ut som en vampyr, en otrevlig individ. Det måste ha varit han _Snape_. Sirius Black, och Remus Lupin, hade inte varit lärare i de minnen han hade. Draco Malfoy hade varit en pest även då.

Nu var han glad att han inte hade blivit _bästis_ med Ron Weasley. Han var lika trångsynt som Draco. Flickan Granger hade han inte sett på lektioner han själv var med på, men med hjälp av fönstret i lägenheten kunde han välja de lektioner han ville se och höra utan att de såg honom. Hans svaga minnen av henne besannades, hon var en vandrande uppslagsbok. Inte så mycket intelligent resonemang omkring det hon läste. Däremot kunde hon snabbt hitta och ordagrant recitera det hon hade läst.

Men intelligens? Logik, att lägga samman det hon hade läst, med det hon hade sett och på något underligt sätt bygga upp en _sanningstabell_ och utifrån det hitta _färdiga logiska_ lösningar, var en sak, men att läsa _mellan raderna_ i en eller flera texter, var inte hennes starka sida. Medan Ron Weasley, inte läste alls, i vart fall så lite som möjligt.

Innan oktober månad hade kommit till ända hade några grupperingar etablerat sig. Omkring Susan Bones, som Walter tittade lite extra på med anledning att hon var Amelia Bones brorsdotter, fanns hennes kamrat sedan tidigare, men nu fanns även Daphne Greengrass och Tracey Davis från Slytherin samt Neville Longbottom i hennes gruoppering.

När Walter och Majsan gick till festen den sista oktober fick han en känsla av att han gick i en form av paralellvärldstillvaro. Som att både tillvaron han hade drömt, eller levt förut, existerade samtidigt med den han var i nu.

"Majsan, jag är rädd för att det kommer att hända något, vid minsta tecken på fara, vilken som helst, teleportera dig till vår lägenhet göm dig i kofferten, och beordra den att bli osynlig."

"Vad kan hända, vi är ju på Hogwarts, vi, åtminstone DU, vet vad som händer."

"Nej, jag vet inte allt. Och jag har ju sagt att jag har minnen, en del av de minnena är från, endera en parallell tillvaro, eller från en möjlig variant denna men i ett annat tidsflöde. Jag tror att något otrevligt håller på att byggas upp."

"Vad?"

"Karma — saker som _ska_ hända, måste få hända, även om det är nya personer, och nya faror. Om jag har levt det här livet förut, vilket jag har börjat tro att jag har gjort, så kommer någon av de andra eleverna att komma i livsfara — snart. Titta — ser du Granger, hon den med allt burrigt brunt hår, jag tror hon sitter på någon flicktoalett och gråter."

"Som — _en gång tidigare_?"

"Ja. Då var det, och jag tror det är han nu också, som har sagt något. Då hade vi en lärare som var besatt av _Voldemort_. Jag fick han att dö just innan läsåret var slut. Quirrell hette han, och var lärare här, usel lärare, men inte sämre än han vi fick året efter. Förutsättningen för Quirrell eller Voldemort borde inte finnas här nu, men _Karma_ har sina egna vägar. Hermione Granger, är förvisso inte här nu."

"Okej, kan jag hjälpa dig?"

"Vi kan göra det tillsammans, men du har inte kommit så långt i stridsteknik ännu. Du är bra på mycket, men idag, känner jag mig tryggare om jag vet att du är i säkerhet. Jag kan teleportera mig, eller använda nödflyttnyckeln. Så idag vill jag att du är i säkerhet först, tänk på vad jag ska säga till Tore och Ragnvold efteråt, om jag har utsatt dig för fara."

"Okej, när du säger till."

"Jo — Granger är i en av flicktoaletterna."

"Okej, det är en parallell då, vad mer blir det?"

"Då, var det ett troll som Quirrell egentligen skulle ha för ett annat ändamål."

"Så det ska inte bli ett troll då?"

"Vem vet, nu . . . jag vet inte vad, men något är väldigt fel. Vi sätter oss och börjar äta lite, så drar jag iväg och kollar upp . . . ops, jag tror jag inte hinner det. Det har redan börjat, jag måste iväg — se till att du är i säkerket."

"Du också."

Walter lämnade stora salen för att söka sig fram till samma ställe han mindes från minnena, men ett skrii styrde honom i en annan riktning. Skriet kom från andra våningen, flicktoaletten där. Walter anade vad det kunde bero på, men någon hade drabbats av något otrevligt, så han gjorde en teleportering till just utanför dörren, och gick in.

"Quirrell? Vad gör du här?" Sa Walter när han såg vem det var."

"Skit i det du pojkvasker."

"Granger, hur är det?" när hon inte verkade röra sig vände Walter sig mot Quirre. — "Vad har du gjort med henne?"

"Hon hade synpunkter, så jag gav henne lite att bita i, som mot dig _CRUCIO_!"

Snabbt duckade Walter undan. Samtidigt som han manade fram de små narvalstrollspöna en till vardera handen. Fördelen med dem var att de inte syntes, och den som inte hade sett Walter i verksamhet underskattade honom.

"Vad ska du göra här?"

"Det har du inget att göra med. _AVADA KEDAVRA_"

—


End file.
